El Alma del Asesino
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Milo es el aprendiz del Escorpión, y su llegada al Santuario cambiará su vida por completo
1. Santuario

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte I — Santuario

De espaldas a la puerta, Milo repasaba las partes que componían la antigua espada que colgaba de la pared. Se hallaba totalmente concentrado en admirar aquella reliquia soberbia al tiempo que amenazadora, que iluminaba con su luz maléfica el minúsculo hueco que el joven llamaba dormitorio.

—Filo, montura, pala, lomo...

Dejó la última palabra en el aire, en su cosmos había sentido una presencia acercándose. Se giró y se encaró con la diminuta visita.

—Niklas... sabes que no deberías estar aquí.

El niño le miraba, con el rostro lleno de barro y los ojos de lágrimas.

—Milo...

—¿Has vuelto a meterte en problemas?— preguntó el espigado joven, impasible.

—En el pueblo...

Milo suspiró.

—Me llaman asesino. Ya lo sé.

El niño quiso reprimir su llanto, pero no fue capaz.

—Dicen... dicen que ella te matará...

—Si quiero conseguir la armadura de Escorpio, tendré que vencerla en combate— contestó el otro, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Tiene un nombre horrible, y, además, es fea también.

—¿Perséfone, horrible?— Milo rió—. Eso lo has oído de boca de tu hermano.

—¿Y qué?— Niklas se acercó a Milo y se abrazó a su cintura—. Anterón también dice que... no tienes alma.

Milo se agachó y se quedó a la altura del pequeño, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece lo que dice Anterón?— le preguntó, mientras le agarraba de los hombros.

—Que mi hermano es idiota.

Su hermano... Anterón fue rechazado en las pruebas previas a la admisión de aprendices para Caballeros de Atenea. Nunca pudo encajar la derrota, y culpó a Milo por ello.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, era más fácil culpar a otro que enfrentarse a sí mismo.

—¿Y tu hermana?— rompió Milo el silencio, alzándose para comenzar a empaquetar sus pertenencias para su viaje—. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

Niklas le miró y se dispuso a ayudarle.

—Va a tener otro bebé.

Milo se quedó sorprendido.

—Vaya, menuda noticia— contestó, abriendo los cajones de la cómoda y apoyando sus palmas en ellos—. ¿Y él?— se giró, para mirar al niño— ¿Ha cambiado de actitud o sigue como siempre?

—No les he vuelto a ver discutir, y ella ya no tiene esos morados tan... 

Milo pudo ver la dura mirada que mostraban aquellos jóvenes ojos, y su rostro adquirió una inusual gravedad. Sacó de un cajón de la mesita situada al lado de su cama papel, un sello y una pequeña caja. Lo plegó, luego de haber escrito algo en él y lo lacró, dejando secar la pasta a continuación. Niklas descubrió que el dibujo estampado era el de un escorpión. Abrió unos ojos como platos, interrogando a Milo con ellos.

—Si tu hermana vuelve a ser maltratada por ese bastardo, ven a buscarme al Santuario. Este salvoconducto te llevará ante mí y te aseguro— recalcó, mostrando un puño amenazante— que regresaré al pueblo y le arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos.

Niklas sonrió, feliz.

—Milo... eres muy bueno con nosotros.

—Silencio, Niklas— el aprendiz del escorpión miró teatralmente a todos lados—. No debe saberlo nadie, podrían pensar... que tengo... corazón...

Niklas le abrazó, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

—No te vayas, Milo... no te vayas...

El joven suspiró de nuevo, acariciando la rebelde pelambrera del pequeño.

—He de hacerlo, Niklas. No te preocupes por mí. Y no vuelvas a meterte en peleas, ¿has entendido?— susurró Milo, de nuevo a la altura del niño—. Estudia y conviértete en un hombre de provecho. No malgastes tu vida, como tu hermano Anterón.

—Yo quiero ser como tú, Milo.

—Como yo sólo puede existir uno, y no quisiera que tuvieras que pelear contra mí jamás.

—Me... ganarías...

—Y tendría que matarte— contestó Milo, serio.

—¿A pesar de ser... tu hermano?— replicó casi sin fuerzas, con su labio inferior tembloroso.

—A pesar de eso.

Niklas se estremeció, y dejó que los brazos de Milo le protegieran.

—Pero eso no ocurrirá, Niklas.

Se separó de él y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. Se alzó y siguió preparándose para su partida.

—Cuida de Calíope, y hazme saber si ella o tú tenéis problemas... con él.

El pequeño sonrió.

—Estoy orgulloso de tener un hermano como tú, aunque sea adoptivo.

—Niklas... —sonrió Milo—. Tu madre te estará buscando. Ve con ella.

El pequeño griego dio un salto para colgarse del cuello de Milo y obsequiarle con un sonoro beso, que este correspondió, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. Lo dejó en el suelo y Niklas franqueó la puerta, erguido y orgulloso, con el salvoconducto en la mano. Aquel niño era lo único puro que Milo había conocido en años, pero el aprendiz del Escorpión Celeste sabía que si continuaba por esa peligrosa senda, acabaría convirtiéndose en un asesino.

Como él.

****

—¿Ya te has despedido de todos?— preguntó la mujer, con la máscara en la mano.

—Sí, ya he atado todos los cabos... susceptibles de atar. ¿Lo he dicho bien?— contestó el joven, sonriendo abiertamente.

Perséfone rió a su vez.

—Perfectamente, Milo. ¿Listo para dirigirnos al Santuario?

—Listo para todo, Maestra.

—El barco nos espera. Vamos.

Milo comenzó a caminar tras la mujer, con la pesada bolsa en su hombro. Al compararse con ella comprobó que había crecido, ya que Perséfone se le antojó más frágil y menuda que antes, de menos estatura que él. Llevaba muchos meses con ella, y poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a su carácter, que tenía los mismos componentes que el círculo del ying y del yang: ardiente y helado, calmado y tempestuoso... como si con sus continuos cambios de humor quisiera mantener a Milo en constante alerta.

De aspecto dulce y apacible, con su metro sesenta y sus apenas cincuenta kilos de peso, Perséfone no era en absoluto una mujer débil. Era la única mujer caballero de oro de la orden, y su técnica de combate era, simplemente, envidiable. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo oscuro y largo, que solía llevar recogido en una trenza. De su rostro, que pocos habían tenido la suerte de contemplar, se desprendía una fuerza interior sólo comparable a la audacia con la que ejecutaba los ataques de su constelación guardián.

Milo sonrió al recordar cuando él se le insinuó por primera y única vez: en una de las fiestas de la isla de Milos, la del solsticio de verano, trató de tocarle los pechos, borracho como una cuba. Ella le lanzó un puñetazo que le tiró boca arriba en la playa, para luego pisarle el cuello y recordarle que lo primero que hay que mantener con un maestro es una relación de respeto.

Le recalcó, con un pie aprisionando su traquea, que si Milo volvía a intentar una jugada así, ella lo despedazaría.

Aquella experiencia fue el inicio del cambio de opinión de Milo hacia su mentora. Desde aquel momento, Milo comenzó a absorber, como si de una esponja se tratara, las enseñanzas que Perséfone le fue mostrando a lo largo de los días que iban compartiendo. Al principio, Milo le tenía algo de inquina a la mujer, pero luego supo comprender su forma de ver las cosas, y el joven aprendiz dejó de verla como mujer para comenzar a tratarla como guerrera.

Como su maestra.

Estaba orgulloso de tenerla como mentora, a pesar que al principio, un grupo de aprendices se rieron de él en Milos cuando supieron que ella había abrazado la doctrina de Artemisa Cazadora.

Se reían porque Perséfone... era lesbiana.

****

Apoyado en la barandilla de cubierta, Milo observaba cómo la isla donde había nacido desaparecía de su vista. Perséfone, con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el azulado cielo, sonreía tímidamente.

—Puedo notar tu nerviosismo sin ni siquiera encender mi cosmos, Milo.

—No estoy nervioso, maestra.

—Claro que no, Milo, "nervios de acero" jamás pierde la compostura... anda, cuéntame lo que sientes.

—Jamás he salido de Milos, maestra. Mi vida va a dar un giro considerable una vez pise suelo sagrado.

—Es cierto. Allí conseguirás tu armadura.

—¿Y si fallo?

—Morirás— finalizó ella, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose ambas miradas.

—No sé si estaré preparado para recibir ese honor y esa responsabilidad, si salgo con vida de esta aventura.

Ella abrió la boca, atónita.

—Es la primera vez que te veo dudar, Milo. ¿Será verdad que a pesar de tu juventud, ya empiezas a utilizar el cerebro?

Milo meneó la cabeza.

—No estoy bromeando. 

—Lo sé, pero empezar a preocuparte por la armadura cuando ni siquiera has entrado en el Santuario, me parece un poco precipitado. Todo irá como debe ir. Así son las cosas.

Milo bufó y miró hacia el mar Egeo, perdiéndose en él.

—Milo, te comprendo mejor de lo que crees. Yo pasé por lo mismo, y mi maestro antes que yo. Es normal que sientas dudas. El Santuario impresiona, y el Patriarca, mucho más.

—¿Conoceré al Patriarca?

—Sí. Cuando hayamos llegado, debemos ir a presentar nuestros respetos y a pedir cobijo en el Santuario.

—Yo creí que íbamos a vivir en el Templo del Escorpión.

—Y así será— sonrió— pero las cosas tienen un cauce, Milo, y ese es el primer paso que debemos dar para instalarnos allí.

—Ardo en deseos de verle en persona. No consigo imaginarme cómo será estar ante él.

Ella le miró, sombría. Aquella impaciencia era una debilidad que Milo tendría que eliminar si quería conseguir vencerla en combate.

—Sólo espero— finalizó él, pensativo— que me deje quedarme con la espada. No soportaría perderla.

—Si es su voluntad, te la quedarás, y si el Patriarca decide que no mereces ese honor, te desharás de ella. El Patriarca es la voz de la diosa Atenea. No lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré— contestó él, confiando en poder, al menos, escamotear la espada para conservarla a su lado.

Aquella espada era lo único que le mantenía unido a su pasado.

Y en silencio, escuchando únicamente el agua chocar contra el casco del barco, estuvieron un buen rato contemplando el hermoso mar griego, muy cerca ya de Atenas.

****

Milo desembarcó y el trayecto que recorrieron a pie desde el Puerto del Pireo hasta la zona donde se vislumbraba el Partenón se le hizo interminable. Eran unos pocos kilómetros, pero para el estómago de Milo parecieron millones. Su sentido del peligro, algo que había desarrollado al igual que sus poderes, con duro entrenamiento, zumbaba como si fuera un abejorro enfurecido. El nerviosismo era patente cuando las puertas del Santuario, custodiadas por dos guerreros uniformados, estuvieron a la vista.

—Respira hondo, Milo de Escorpio. Vas a entrar en un lugar que regirá tu vida para siempre— susurró Perséfone, presionando ligeramente el brazo de su aprendiz, para tratar de infundarle tranquilidad.

Franquearon la entrada, tras darse a conocer tanto ellos como sus intenciones, y caminaron por los caminos sin asfalto, adentrándose en una cultura milenaria de la que ni siquiera los propios griegos eran conocedores. Al llegar al Coliseo, Perséfone dejó al joven Milo admirar aquella maravillosa construcción, y recorrer con sus vivaces ojos todo lo que la vista era capaz de alcanzar, empapándose de conocimiento. Era como un niño pequeño, asombrado ante la magnificencia del Santuario, emocionado, tembloroso y lleno de excitación.

—Vamos, Milo, tenemos que franquear los Doce Templos.

Se iban cruzando con los diversos aprendices y algún maestro, todos ataviados al estilo griego. Túnicas, o uniformes de entrenamiento, la vestimenta era muy parecida en todos ellos. Quizás cambiaba el color, o incluso el tejido, pero los habitantes del Santuario mantenían una gran similitud en cuestión de aspecto.

Milo se miró y vio que él iba vestido con ropas de calle. Pantalón oscuro, camisa de lino, y calzado deportivo. Ni siquiera llevaba las protecciones de las muñecas que utilizaba para entrenar. Quiso vestirse con su mejor ropa, y a pesar que estuvo durante bastante rato eligiendo su indumentaria, en aquel momento se sintió desplazado, fuera de lugar.

Miró a Perséfone de reojo, y se dio cuenta de que ella también iba vestida con uniforme de entrenamiento, oculto bajo un liviano peplo, que disimulaba sus formas femeninas.

Quiso comentar algo al respecto, pero al comenzar a subir las escalinatas que terminaban en la Casa de Aries, se olvidó por completo. Al penetrar en el primero de los templos, Milo se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Siento el cosmos del caballero que custodia esta Casa, maestra... —musitó, emocionado.

—Sí, y él nos permite franquear su Templo. Cuando vayas tú solo, tendrás que avisar de que deseas pasar cada vez que cruces cualquiera de los templos, pues de lo contrario, el caballero custodio podría tomarte como una amenaza y se vería en la obligación de atacarte.

—Lo haré— asintió gravemente.

Y Milo, cada vez más emocionado, recorrió todas las casas hasta llegar al palacio del patriarca.

Las puertas de la Cámara de Audiencias se abrieron, y al fondo, en un gran sillón, se vislumbraba la figura de un hombre muy alto, con un casco de aspecto demoníaco, máscara y túnica hasta los pies. Junto a él, un joven se disponía a abandonar la sala.

—Adelante, Perséfone— atronó el Patriarca.

Perséfone hizo una seña y Milo comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. Enfrente suyo, un muchacho espigado de azulados cabellos hasta la cintura, y un flequillo rebelde partido en dos se cruzó con ellos a la altura de la puerta de entrada. El joven miró a Milo, levantó una ceja y desapareció por el pasillo.

Milo no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidado ante aquel joven, que tendría unos 22 años, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Tenía ojos de demente.

—Caballero de oro Perséfone, del signo del Escorpión, a su servicio, alteza. Mi aprendiz y yo venimos desde la lejana Isla de Milos para suplicar cobijo en esta tierra sagrada protegida por la diosa Atenea.

—Perséfone— la voz del Patriarca era poderosa, como su presencia.— ¿Qué es lo que has traído desde Milos? ¿Este joven que tengo ante mí es tu aprendiz?

Ella clavó una rodilla en el suelo, y le indicó a Milo que hiciera lo mismo.

—Sí. Es Milo, el aprendiz del Escorpión.

—Así que este es Milo... — se levantó, y se acercó al joven—. ¿Y crees que éste muchachito alcanzará algún día el honor de vestir una armadura de oro? Parece un bufón. O peor aún, una prostituta llena de abalorios. Una digna hetaira seguidora de Afrodita Pandemos.

Milo levantó una ceja, estupefacto.

Por primera vez se quedó sin argumentos.

—Levántate, Milo...

El joven obedeció, y al verse ante el Patriarca, se dio cuenta de lo corpulento y alto que era.

La máscara, de brillos azules, era tan intimidatoria como él.

—Veamos... su vestimenta... un pendiente... un colgante pagano... pulseras, seguro que regalo de alguna golfa como él... —el Patriarca hablaba sin ni siquiera dignarse a dirigirse a él directamente—. En vez de un guerrero, has traído un efebo emperifollado... Por Atenea, Perséfone. Deberías haberlo dejado en el puerto del Pireo, en las casas de laciocionio, o mejor aún, podría pasar a formar parte de las huestes de Dionisio Eleuthero.

Milo sintió la sangre arder. Perséfone no le había avisado de cómo tenía que ir vestido, por lo que no creía ser merecedor de aquella humillación.

—Yo...

—No te he dado permiso para hablar, efebo. Así que cierra tu joven boca y escucha las palabras de tu Patriarca. No eres el primero que pasa por esta sala, ni serás el último. He conocido a multitud de guerreros en mi larga vida, y la mayoría de los que tenían la mirada como la tuya, la de un asesino, ahora mismo están bajo tierra, en los dominios del Hades. Milo, sólo tendrás una oportunidad para demostrar que eres digno de formar parte de la Casa del Escorpión. Acatarás todas mis órdenes, sin preguntar motivos y razones. Yo ejecuto la voluntad de Atenea, ya que ella habla por mi boca.

Milo asintió, impresionado. Quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero no lo consiguió.

—Y, por favor— dijo el Patriarca, mientras elevaba una mano y, encendiendo su cosmos, le lanzaba tres golpes tan finos que el pendiente, el colgante y la pulsera de cuero de su muñeca derecha cayeron al suelo, limpiamente partidas en dos—. Recoge esas baratijas y vístete como un caballero al servicio de Atenea. El Santuario exige respeto por parte de todos. Actúa en consecuencia.

—Sí, Patriarca.

El altísimo guerrero se giró, y con una mano indicó que abandonaran la sala. Ni maestra ni alumno dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la Casa del Escorpión.

—Ya me podías haber dicho que no tenía que ir vestido así, maestra.

—Milo— dijo ella, con la máscara puesta, cosa que el joven odiaba— Ya no estamos en Milos, sino en el Santuario. Aquí las cosas son muy diferentes, como te habrás dado cuenta. Observa, estudia, medita y actúa en consecuencia. Si eres capaz de realizar estas cuatro cosas, es posible que sobrevivas.

—Es peligroso vivir aquí...

—No más que en cualquier lugar donde estén los cuerpos de elite de cualquier ejército, Milo.

Miró hacia todos lados, cuando penetró por segunda vez en la que iba a ser su Casa.

—Lo cierto es que no recordaba— susurró ella— el tétrico sentido del humor que tiene... eso sí, sus poderes siguen siendo tan mortíferos como siempre.

—No le vi moverse y me lo arrancó limpiamente todo... es... increíble...— contestó él, mirando sus pertenencias, aún en su mano.

—Elige área: izquierda o derecha.— preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

—¿Cómo dices?— contestó él.

—Izquierda o derecha. Rápido, elige.

—Derecha.

—Perfecto— contestó ella. La parte derecha del Templo es la tuya, la izquierda será la mía. Vamos a tu cámara privada. Te mostraré las instalaciones de la Casa del Escorpión.

*****

—Caballero de oro Aiolos, del signo de Sagitario, para serviros, alteza. 

—Adelante, Aiolos— movió la mano el Patriarca, invitándolo a acercarse a él—. ¿Me traes algún informe nuevo?

—Sí, y algún que otro rumor— contestó el otro, esbozando una sonrisa.

Shion se levantó de su trono, y despidió a los sirvientes que pululaban por la sala. Luego, con un leve gesto, indicó a Aiolos que le siguiera, y penetraron en las cámaras privadas del templo, hasta una pequeña sala acogedoramente decorada.

Shion se quitó el casco y la máscara, y Aiolos suspiró, cansinamente.

—Pareces agotado— susurró.

—Tengo edad para estarlo varias veces, jovencito— le contestó Shion, sonriendo.

Aiolos asintió con la cabeza.

—Toma asiento, y déjame prepararte una infusión. El té de mi país sigue siendo el mejor del mundo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que dejemos los informes para más tarde?— preguntó Sagitario, mirando a Shion desde la silla donde se había sentado.

—No, ve contándome los más livianos ahora, para luego concentrarnos en los más complicados.

—De acuerdo— Aiolos le sonrió y las marcas faciales de Shion, los puntitos sobre la frente, en el lugar donde tendría que haber existido el concepto "ceja", se arrugaron deliciosamente.

—Tu hermano... ¿no tendrá que ver con algún informe de queja?

—No, esta vez se está comportando dignamente. El último castigo resultó bastante efectivo— rió Aiolos, recordando la cara de Aioria, el aprendiz de Leo, después de su ayuno forzoso de dos días.

—Pues entonces, tú dirás. Te escucho— Shion sirvió el té en las tazas y colocó en la mesa la destinada a Aiolos.

—En la puerta norte, el guardia del tercer turno se durmió en su puesto. Hubo que destituirle y ahora forma parte del grupo de cocina.

—Un despiste imperdonable, incluso para un muchacho tan joven— musitó Shion—. Tendremos que reforzar esa zona. El Monte Estrellado está muy cerca— meneó la cabeza, pensativo, mientras acercaba la infusión a sus labios.

—Reforzar zona norte... Apuntado—. Aiolos escribía en su cuaderno las órdenes de Shion—. Siguiendo con la zona norte, los disturbios en las áreas de entrenamiento allí ubicadas se han saldado con varios heridos. Creo que habría que volver a separar a los caballeros de plata Algol y Tremi de los aprendices.

—Perseo Algol... Hace poco que consiguió su armadura de plata, ¿o me equivoco?

—En efecto. Y arrastra al otro como el viento a una brizna de paja— contestó, con acritud. 

—Pues separarlos de los aprendices es una prudente decisión. ¿Te encargarás tú de ella?— Shion le acercó su taza, humeante, y le miró a los ojos.

—Ya me he encargado. No les ha gustado mucho la idea, pero ahora se encuentran alejados del resto. Perseo adora la violencia... de una manera excesiva.

—Perseo... Algol... "la estrella del demonio" significa su nombre... —Shión se acercó al joven sagitario—. Hechizante... hipnotizante... —se hincó de rodillas ante el caballero de la Novena Casa—. Como demoníaca es tu presencia para mí, Aiolos...

—Dioses... Shion... Esto... esto que hacemos no está bien... Tú eres el Patriarca, la voz de Atenea... y siempre terminamos retozando en tu lecho.

—Necesitas liberar tensiones, y yo deseo sentirme vivo otra vez.

Aiolos asintió. No podía negarle nada al hombre que regía el Santuario, así que relajó el rostro, recostó su cabeza contra la pared y dejó que la boca maestra del capitán de los Caballeros de Atenea gozara de su cuerpo una vez más, admirara su juventud y susurrara, quedamente, palabras de amor a la luz de las velas.

****

En el año 416 antes de Cristo, los atenienses, sitiaron primero e invadieron después la Isla de Milos, masacrando a sus habitantes, porque no les habían perdonado su neutralidad en el conflicto del Peloponeso... Las mujeres y los niños fueron vendidos como esclavos y los hombres lucharon, ferozmente, hasta que los atenienses consiguieron someterles...

Milo miró la espada, y buscó un lugar donde colocarla en su pequeña y acogedora habitación. Estaba en la Casa del Escorpión, el octavo templo, y la excitación había borrado el mal rato que el Patriarca le había hecho pasar. Lo primero que hizo fue guardar la ropa de calle, vestirse con el uniforme de entrenamiento que reposaba sobre la cama, y a continuación estudiar a fondo el lugar donde viviría hasta que consiguiera la armadura. 

La armadura... sería un guerrero, como sus antepasados.

Como los hombres de los que le había hablado su padre.

Meneó la cabeza, no quería recordar a nadie que no fuera él mismo. Sabía que sentir nostalgia le convertía en alguien vulnerable, lo contrario a lo que se suponía que era un escorpión.

—¿Ya te has instalado?— oyó una voz femenina a su espalda.

—Sí— contestó él, volviéndose.

—Creo que luciría espléndida sobre la cabecera de tu cama, Milo— comentó Perséfone, quitándose la máscara y señalando con los ojos la reliquia.

—Algún día te sorprenderán con el rostro descubierto y tendrás que casarte conmigo— bromeó él.

Perséfone mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah, Milo... nunca te cansas... tu vehemencia te salvará la vida muchas veces, estoy segura.

Milo se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes guardar de nuevo la espada. Perséfone le alargó una caja de metacrilato, con un escorpión dentro.

—Aquí tienes a tu nuevo amigo. Estúdialo. Aprenderás mucho de tí mismo cuando comprendas su naturaleza.

—Pero... 

—Toma— le colocó sobre su mano un libro—. Esto te ayudará.

—No estoy aquí para estudiar zoología, maestra.

—Cierto— y un segundo libro fue colocado sobre el primero—. También aprenderás astronomía.

Milo abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Sigues viéndome como si fuera un niño, y ya he pasado las pruebas de...

Perséfone lo taladró con la mirada.

—Unas simples pruebas no te confieren la categoría de hombre, Milo. Ni siquiera la edad te dará ese título, sino la experiencia. Estudia tu entorno, y tendrás la mitad del camino recorrido.

Milo torció el gesto, dándose por vencido.

Colocó los libros sobre la rudimentaria mesa de estudio situada a su izquierda y al escorpión lo acomodó sobre la pila que formaban estos. Tendría que conseguirle un terrario para que tuviera espacio para moverse.

—¿Viviste aquí cuando eras aprendiz?— le preguntó.

—No. Estuve en el campo de entrenamiento femenino hasta que conseguí ser aprendiz del Escorpión. Luego, en Creta se completó mi formación hasta que conseguí la armadura en combate. Lo cierto es que— le miró a los ojos— ni siquiera mi maestro vivía aquí.

—Entonces, nosotros... somos los primeros en ocupar el Templo.

—Eso parece— contestó ella, suspirando.

—¿Crees que... el tiempo de paz está por terminar?

Perséfone dio un respingo al oír la pregunta.

—No lo sé, Milo, pero estoy segura que el Santuario, tal y como lo conocemos... está a punto de cambiar.

Milo dejó el resto de sus pertenencias sobre la cama y observó al escorpión sobre la mesa de estudio.

—Vamos, mi joven aprendiz... visitemos esta tierra sagrada, y veamos qué nos puede ofrecer el Santuario para divertirnos...

Milo la volvió a mirar, sorprendido.

—Ah, Milo, hasta una vieja guerrera como yo tiene sentido del humor...— y le empujó, suavemente, para dirigirlo hacia el Coliseo.

****

Había bajado al pueblo, para mezclarse entre la multitud. Todos sabían que pertenecía a la orden del Zodíaco, por lo que era respetado y venerado como si de un dios se tratase. Con su aspecto imponente, de belleza arrebatadora, Saga visitaba la casa de algún campesino para recibir un baño de alabanzas por parte de los habitantes de Rhodrios, y así calmar el despecho que cada día iba creciendo más y más.

El despecho... y la dualidad en sí mismo.

Aiolos, el caballero de Sagitario y él, el de Géminis, eran amigos desde años atrás. Griegos de nacimiento, el joven Aiolos y Saga compartieron muchos momentos, tanto trágicos como cómicos, consiguiendo incluso la armadura de la orden al mismo tiempo.

Incluso durante un breve periodo compartieron algo más que ser caballeros al servicio de Atenea. 

Saga y Aiolos habían sido amantes.

La rectitud del caballero de Sagitario le hizo plantearse aquella relación y un buen día, le confesó a Géminis que no deseaba continuar con aquello. Saga se lo tomó relativamente bien, y más teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de amar a nadie que no fuera él mismo. Con Aiolos se sentía comprendido, quizás por haber estado juntos desde niños.

Pero Saga descubrió que no había sido la rectitud del caballero de Sagitario lo que había hecho que Aiolos le abandonara.

La culpa de aquello la tenía el propio patriarca, Shion.

Saga no fue capaz de dar crédito a sus oídos cuando una mañana les escuchó. El sonido inconfundible de varios jadeos ahogados, en las cámaras privadas del patriarca, y la figura de Aiolos saliendo minutos después, fueron el detonante de aquella desazón que estaba destruyendo a Saga.

Sólo el reconocimiento de los habitantes del pueblo calmaba aquel fuego interior.

—Saga...— el joven Géminis sintió un cosmos a su espalda.

Se giró y miró al otro.

—Kanon... ¿aún entrenando?

El gemelo de Saga sonrió sarcásticamente.

—No tienes buen aspecto. 

—Pues me encuentro perfectamente— cortó Saga, intentando no continuar con la conversación, ya que sabía qué derroteros iba a tomar.

—¿No puedes dormir, señor virtuoso?— Kanon rió, y Saga hizo una mueca despectiva— Deberías hacer caso a tus instintos, y dejar tanta santidad de lado.

—¡Kanon, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de decir tonterías!

—Tonterías, tonterías... —Kanon rió, mientras se ajustaba las vendas de las muñecas, algo sucias a causa del entrenamiento— Soy tu gemelo, siento lo mismo que sientes tú, y ahí dentro— le señaló el corazón, gesto a lo que el otro respondió con una mirada gélida— está creciendo un monstruo que dentro de muy poco se apoderará de ti.

—¡Tú eres el corrupto, Kanon!— le gritó el otro, con ademán de empujarle si seguía por aquel camino—. Yo estoy por encima de todo eso, en el pueblo me adoran, y en el Santuario soy muy respetado. Además— sonrió sardónicamente— él me elegirá como su sucesor. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Pero qué iluso eres, hermano— Kanon meneó la cabeza, al tiempo que le señalaba con el dedo, mientras le miraba, retador—. ¿Crees que los favores sexuales de Aiolos no serán recompensados?

—Shion no dejará que su cabeza se nuble por algo tan estúpido como una relación con Sagitario— gruñó Saga, deseando terminar aquella conversación—. Buscará lo mejor para el Santuario.

—Hermano, te vas a llevar una amarga sorpresa si sigues confiando en tus posibilidades de esa forma tan ciega— Kanon se acercó a Saga, y le colocó un brazo sobre el hombro, a lo que Saga se apartó aunque sin mucho aspaviento—. Si dejaras tus aires de santidad, como ya te he dicho, y observaras lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor, te darías cuenta que en la carrera por el poder del Santuario te estás quedando el último.

—Si sigues hablando de ese tema— atronó Saga, y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre— voy a tener que tomar medidas, Kanon.

—Saga... tú y yo, como hermanos, podríamos dominar el Santuario primero y el planeta después, nuestros poderes nos harían invencibles.

—¡Kanon!— se apartó de él, desencajado— ¡Deja de urdir planes absurdos, o te convertirás en mi enemigo!

—Saga, tu enemigo... eres tú mismo.

Y Kanon se alejó de su hermano, dejándolo con la cabeza a punto de estallar.

*****

Milo observaba cómo su escorpión, al que originalmente había bautizado "Sting" devoraba la presa que le había dejado caer ante las pinzas. Fascinado por la belleza del animal, y sin embargo, asqueado al comprobar lo letal de su naturaleza, no oyó la petición de entrada que estaba siendo formulada desde el quicio de la puerta.

Cuando se giró, se asustó y se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado, para colocar luego la caja de metacrilato en un lugar más acorde que el mullido colchón.

—Realicé la petición pero no hubo contestación— dijo el jovencito desde la puerta del cuarto de Milo— Así que me he atrevido a pasar. Mi nombre es Aioria, y soy el aprendiz de Aiolos, caballero del signo de Sagitario.

—Aioria... del León Estelar— contestó Milo, mientras con la mano le invitaba a pasar.

—En efecto. Mi hermano estuvo hablando con tu maestra, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que tú y yo entrenáramos juntos.

—¿Entrenar?— preguntó Milo—. Perséfone y yo solemos hacerlo a solas. Aunque desde que llegué al Santuario, pocas veces he tenido el privilegio— movió la cabeza disgustado— de poder siquiera hablar con ella. No sabía— le miró a los ojos, unos ojos grandes y puros— que Perséfone estuviera tan ocupada, ni que llevara tantos asuntos del Patriarca.

—Al igual que mi hermano, Perséfone es un caballero dorado. Y si el Patriarca decide enviarlos a misiones en el otro extremo del planeta, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que vuelvan.

Milo asintió, y lanzó a Aioria una rápida mirada. Era un joven atractivo, de pelo castaño y corto ligeramente ondulado, con unos ojos verdes llenos de vida y una sonrisa francamente encantadora. Los surcos entre sus cejas denotaban que tenía un carácter explosivo, y por sus brazos y espalda, que estaba acostumbrado a realizar grandes esfuerzos en los entrenamientos. Tenía una forma física envidiable, y parecía igual de alto que Milo.

—¿De qué parte de Grecia eres?— preguntó el aprendiz de Leo.

—De las Cícladas. De la isla de Milos, exactamente. ¿La conoces?

—No. Solamente la he visto en ilustraciones. La verdad es que yo nunca he abandonado la península. Nací aquí, en Atenas.

—Pues Milos es de origen espartano— sonrió Milo—. En otros tiempos, seríamos enemigos.

—¿Espartano, dices?— Aioria rió—. No tienes aspecto de espartano. Tu pelo es excesivamente largo y tu cara... 

—Perdona que te interrumpa— contestó Milo, a la defensiva—, pero los espartanos lucían largas melenas en su edad adulta, y sobre mi cara, ¿qué le pasa a mi cara exactamente?— inquirió, algo molesto.

—Es demasiado... 

—Demasiado... ¿demasiado qué?— dijo agitando las manos, como si ese gesto fuera a obligar a Aioria a confesar.

—Ah, ya veo que os habéis conocido— la cabeza de Perséfone se asomó, cubierta por la máscara, por la puerta.

—Maestra... sí, Aioria me estaba hablando de mi aspecto _antiespartano_.

El joven León rió alegremente.

—Señora Perséfone, su aprendiz tiene muy poco sentido del humor— añadió Aioria, riendo más fuerte aún.

—Pues como veo que os lleváis tan bien y aún tenéis los dos brazos y las dos piernas, me voy más tranquila. Milo, entrenarás con Aioria durante los días que tarde en terminar mi misión. Aiolos te supervisará si tienes alguna duda. Y si surgen problemas, y espero que no sea así— recalcó esta última frase— tendrás que volver a vértelas con el Patriarca. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Como ordenes, Maestra.

Ella se retiró, dejando a Milo algo compungido.

—Pues sí que es estricta— susurró Aioria—. Pero por Atenea que el cuerpo que tiene es de pecado. ¿No la has visto?... ya sabes...

Milo le miró, alucinado.

—No, no la he visto porque de haber sido así, ahora mismo tendría cuencas vacías donde tengo los ojos, y aunque me considero audaz, no se me ha pasado por la imaginación espiarla en los baños.

—Pues a mí no me importaría...

—¡Aioria!— cortó Milo, tajante—. Es mi Maestra. Y exijo un respeto por tu parte cuando hables de ella.

—Está bien... _espartano_— sonrió Aioria, rascándose la nuca—. Luego, cuando el sol esté algo más bajo, vendré a buscarte para salir a correr alrededor del Coliseo. Supongo que tendrás que atender a tu mascota— finalizó, señalando al escorpión.

Milo sonrió, y levantando una ceja, se puso en jarras ante el león.

—No lo conseguirás, Aioria.

—¿El qué?

—Sacarme de mis casillas— sonrió, tan seguro de sí mismo, que hasta su dentadura pareció resplandecer.

—No me tientes... no me tientes, Milo, que te puedo garantizar que si me lo propongo...—y su voz voló, dispersa, entre las columnas del templo del Escorpión, mientras Aioria abandonaba la estancia.

*****

Perséfone se acercó a la Sala de Audiencias y carraspeó antes de solicitar una entrevista con el Patriarca. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta de doble hoja se abrió y cuando el guardia le indicó que pasara, ella penetró en la enorme estancia, caminó por la alfombra roja que llevaba ante el sillón presidencial, y clavó la rodilla en el suelo, una vez estuvo cerca del singular capitán de la orden del Zodíaco.

—Caballero de oro Perséfone, del Signo del Escorpión, a vuestras ordenes— susurró ella.

—Perséfone del Escorpión... tengo una misión para ti.

Ella siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo, su máscara brillaba bajo las luces de la cámara.

—Estoy preparada para cualquier eventualidad, como bien sabéis.

El Patriarca se levantó y se acercó a ella, tocándole el hombro para que la mujer se pusiera de pie.

—Perséfone... siempre he podido confiar en ti. Vayamos a mis cámaras privadas, necesito hablar contigo... a solas.

—Por supuesto, Patriarca.

Antes de que los dos se dispusieran a abandonar la Sala de Audiencias, oyeron un alboroto en el exterior. Perséfone expandió su cosmos y consiguió detectar quien estaba en medio de la discusión. Arrugó el rostro al conseguir definir tan bien al enemigo.

Un par de gritos más y el revuelo cesó. La tensión en la cámara era palpable.

—Kanon... — gruñó la mujer entre dientes, dispuesta a investigar.

Shion se lo impidió.

—Maldita sea— dijo Shion—. Ese muchacho es tan conflictivo como poderoso.

Los brillos de las máscaras de ambos parecían competir en su fría luz.

—¿Deseáis que compruebe que todo está en orden, Patriarca?

—No es necesario. Saga se ocupará.

—Como deseéis. Entonces, decidme qué queréis de mí— quiso finalizar, para evitar que el disgusto que sentía fuera excesivamente palpable.

Shion la invitó a pasar a la biblioteca, e indicó a los guardias que no debían ser interrumpidos.

Perséfone se sentía nerviosa, tanto que su sentido del peligro, potenciado por el entrenamiento, le gritaba a todas horas que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder. 

—Tu cosmos me indica que tienes una honda preocupación, Perséfone— musitó él, preparando un té.

—Shion, jamás he sido capaz de ocultar nada a tu percepción— contestó ella, relajándose en el asiento que estaba frente a él. Miró a su alrededor, y sonrió al comprobar que allí se podía respirar cultura. Sintió una punzada de celos, al ver aquellas reliquias allí escondidas, sólo para uso y disfrute del Patriarca y allegados... Le encantaría encerrar a Milo allí para que al menos eligiera uno de aquellos libros, y se lo leyera. Milo... su intrépido pupilo. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, y de la barrera que había colocado entre los dos, a Perséfone le encantaba la voz del muchacho. Le parecía tremendamente sensual, y imaginársela recitando los clásicos era un sueño para ella, imposible de convertir en realidad.

Estaba segura que Milo no sería capaz de entenderlo. Además, ella, que desde la muerte de Pallas había abrazado las doctrinas de Artemisa Cazadora...

—Podrás elegir cualquiera de los libros que están aquí si realizas tu misión con prestancia, como siempre— interrumpió él sus pensamientos.

—Shion, sabéis que no es necesario recompensa alguna.

—Perséfone— se quitó la máscara, y quiso mirarla a los ojos, aunque sabía que ella no se descubriría aún ante él— Eres mi caballero más eficiente. No te dedicas a cuestionar mis órdenes, y las acatas sin protestar... Eres más valiosa para mí que muchos de los aduladores que tengo a mi alrededor.

—Lo haría de la misma manera aunque no me uniera una gran amistad y una honda admiración por vos, Shion.

Él le alargó el te, y sonrió, tristemente.

—Admiración— dejó la palabra en el aire—. Vosotros, los jóvenes, os sentís atraídos por mi experiencia— suspiró—. Muchos años, muchas batallas y quizás excesivos recuerdos hacen de mí un blanco perfecto para que los más ignorantes me vean como un objeto susceptible de conquista a los ojos de su audacia... pero no es tu caso. Tú me respetas como capitán, y no has tratado de meterte en mi cama, caballero del Escorpión. Por eso te confío las misiones más arriesgadas, y las que más peligro para el Santuario entrañan.

—Sabéis que jamás me atrevería a veros como hombre, Shion. 

—Lo sé, y aunque soy capaz de percibir tu exquisita belleza femenina, y sé que tú aprecias más cosas de mí que mi rango— sonrió abiertamente—, respeto y admiro tus convicciones, aunque no las comparto.

—No quisiera volver a repetir que la muerte de Pallas jamás será expiada si yo soy feliz...

—No, no es necesario que lo repitas. Solo puedo decirte que su muerte fue un trágico accidente. De todos es conocido que cuando entramos en la orden podemos morir en cualquier momento. La tragedia fue que a ella ese momento— estiró la frase, entristecido— le llegó demasiado pronto.

—La atravesé con una jabalina, Shion— dijo ella, con la voz quebrada.

—Y al amarla de aquella manera el dolor aún no ha desaparecido— contestó él, compungido.

—Jamás dejaré de quererla.

—Por eso te he obligado a que tomaras un aprendiz.

Ella levantó la vista, y se quitó la máscara para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Milo en todo esto?

—Sólo tú serás capaz de hacer de él un caballero de oro. Y sentiré honda pena al no tenerte a mis órdenes, ya que si él consigue la armadura significará que él te reemplazará como guerrero de la Octava Casa... sin embargo, no quisiera perderte como amiga y consejera.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Shion. Desde que llegué y me convertí en caballero, te he apoyado en todo, y lo sabes.

Shion sonrió, y la miró con dulzura.

—Perséfone —cambió de tema, drásticamente—. La estructura política del Santuario va a sufrir cambios profundos, y no sé hacia donde nos van a llevar las novedades.

—¿Has visto algo en el Monte Estrellado? ¿Las profecías anuncian algo trágico?

—Atenea está a punto de renacer.

Perséfone abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Atenea...— susurró.

—Sí, y yo deseo nombrar a un nuevo Patriarca para retirarme.

—No puedes dejar la dirección de la orden, ¡No puedes, Shion!—. Ella dejó la taza, ya vacía, en la mesita que estaba a la derecha de los dos interlocutores.

—Me siento cansado. Más que cansado, agotado.

—Lo imagino, pero no sé a quién de los que te rodean...— meneó la cabeza y sonrió, comprendiendo a quién había elegido Shion como nuevo Patriarca—. Aiolos.

El asintió.

—Sí. Sagitario me sucederá. Saga será su apoyo.

—¿Saga sabe lo que me acabas de confesar?

—Aun no. He de convocarlos a ambos para comunicarles mi decisión.

—¿Cuándo será el momento en que lo hagas?

—Cuando tú vuelvas de España de llevar un presente a Shura, y a todos los que viven en el Santuario de la Cabra Montesa. No quisiera que aliados tan poderosos creyeran que Shion, oráculo de la Diosa Atenea, les ha olvidado.

—Vuelvo a ser la cabeza visible de la orden del Zodíaco, su embajadora.

—Tu capacidad para adaptarte a las situaciones, y tu diplomacia, así me obligan a actuar.

Ella sonrió.

—Cuando Atenea se rebele, obligaré a abolir la estúpida ley de las máscaras, Perséfone. Los ojos son el espejo del alma, reza el refrán.

—No sería una mala idea. Pero ya hablaremos de ello cuando vuelva.

Shion se levantó y la abrazó, cálidamente. Ella no rechazó el contacto. Sólo en los brazos del caballero de Aries se había sentido protegida. Cuando se separó de él, le miró, interrogativa.

—No me dijiste cuál fue la impresión que te causó Milo, Shion.

—Ah... el hermoso efebo... tan impactante es su belleza como indómito su carácter— la risa pobló la estancia—. Tiene mucho dolor en su corazón, desconfía de todos, excepto de tí, pero será un excelente custodio de la Octava Casa. 

—Será un asesino más en la historia de ese Templo— completó ella.

—No eres una asesina, Perséfone. No disfrutas con la muerte, así que no vuelvas a repetir esa letanía ante mí.

—No lo haré, discúlpame— agarró la máscara y se la encajó, dispuesta para irse— pero me quedo más tranquila al oír tu opinión sobre mi aprendiz. Le he tomado mucho afecto, y aunque sus disparates consiguen sacarme de quicio, es un gran muchacho.

—Tu corazón ha dejado de estar helado, Perséfone. Pero, por Atenea Victoriosa, que me costó rebajarle los humos al jovencito. Me estoy haciendo viejo.

Los dos rieron al recordar la humillación, ya olvidada por Milo, en la Sala de Audiencias. Y Perséfone se congratuló de ver que Shion, con más de doscientos años, era capaz de bromear todavía.

Su risa seguía siendo altamente cautivadora.

*****

Milo y Aioria encajaron muy bien, para desgracia de Aiolos. El joven Sagitario no sólo tenía que vigilar a su imprudente hermano, sino que además el aprendiz de Perséfone, de la Casa del Escorpión, volvía más audaz al joven Leo. Los veía darse golpes en el Coliseo, sentado en una de las gradas, y les gritaba que no jugaran sucio en la confrontación de lucha libre que estaban disputando. Quería que se tantearan, que se estudiaran el uno al otro, buscándose los puntos débiles, para luego comprobar cómo se adaptaban a los diferentes estilos de lucha. Aioria se lo había tomado a pecho, como todo lo que hacía, pero para Milo era una diversión. Se reía mientras esquivaba los ataques de Aioria, y esto enfurecía al hermano de Sagitario. Milo tenía una lengua rápida, más incluso que Aioria, y al principio tímidos insultos pasaron a ser frases con coherencia dónde los antepasados espartanos del jovencito griego eran tratados frívolamente por su promiscuidad sexual.

—¡Aioria!— gritaba Milo— ¡Reconoce que eres más lento que yo! ¡Si no comieras tanto, estarías más ágil!

Aiolos se divertía mucho viendo a su hermano rojo como una tea, persiguiendo y tratando de placar, sin conseguirlo, al joven Milo.

—Perséfone...—susurró imperceptiblemente, mientras recostaba los brazos y la espalda en la grada superior—. Tienes un diamante en bruto en tus manos, y por Atenea que has sabido tallarlo— musitó, viendo las cualidades del escorpión.

Giró la cabeza al sentir un cosmos conocido por él. 

—Saga, siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo. Creo que a Aioria le ha salido un competidor que no es capaz de acallar ni con palabras ni con actos— rió, mientras el joven Géminis se sentaba a su lado.

—Las nuevas generaciones— dijo Saga, mirando a los dos jovencitos—. Al menos son griegos.

—Sí, de la cabeza a los pies. Orgullosos y amantes de la libertad, como tú y yo.

—¿Tú?— le miró Saga, y en sus ojos había una mancha de dolor, que a Aiolos no le pasó desapercibida—. Jamás has sido orgulloso. Quizás libre sí, pero orgulloso... esa palabra no va contigo, Aiolos.

—Saga, me conoces muy bien. Supongo que por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

—Y tú el mío— contestó el otro, mirando a los dos jovencitos. Milo estaba panza arriba, Aioria le había hecho una llave para inmovilizarle, pero el joven escorpión fue capaz de liberarse de ella, y Aioria volvió a increparle mientras le perseguía—. Estoy preocupado por la salud de Shion— volvió a encararse con Aiolos, bastante serio.

—Supongo que se siente cansado.

—¿Y ha hablado de sucesión?— inquirió Saga.

—Si ha pensado algo, a mí no me lo ha comunicado— contestó Sagitario, sin interés.

—En Rodhrios la gente parece presentir un cambio o algo parecido. Incluso los Popes me han preguntado por él. Dicen que ya no se mezcla con los habitantes del pueblo, y eso perjudica la imagen del Santuario.

—Pero para los baños de multitudes— Aiolos sonrió, dándole un suave codazo en las costillas al otro— ya te tenemos a ti.

—Hago lo más conveniente para el Santuario, no lo olvides— los ojos de Saga relampaguearon, cosa que dejó bastante perplejo a Aiolos.

En la arena, Aioria estaba sentado sobre la barriga de Milo, y este reía a grandes carcajadas.

—Ya, ya lo sé. No dudo de tu buen juicio, Saga— le miró—. ¡Aioria, esa llave no está permitida!— gritó, manoteando hacia su hermano.

—Estos dos están predestinados a luchar juntos— murmuró Saga, cambiando de conversación.

—¿Mi hermano y Milo?— preguntó el otro, extrañado.

—Sí. Se compenetran tan bien como...

—...como tú y yo lo hacíamos. Ya me he dado cuenta— Aiolos dejó las palabras flotar en el aire.

Saga le miró, y una sombra de nostalgia pareció nublar sus impresionantes ojos.

—Saga, yo nunca te dije que lo que yo sentía...— comenzó a hablar, pero el otro se lo impidió.

—Eso forma parte del pasado. Y ahora, un brillante futuro se abre ante nosotros— los ojos de Saga se tornaron, y Aiolos supuso que era por causa de la intensa luz solar que caía como plomo sobre ambos.

Sin mediar palabra entre ellos, continuaron observando el enfrentamiento de los jóvenes aprendices en la arena del Coliseo.

*****

Aquellos parajes no se parecían en nada a los de su Grecia natal. Yermos y solitarios, el mar era el elemento que más echaba la mujer en falta. Perséfone colocó su mano sobre las cejas, haciendo sombra con ella, y oteó las cimas de la inmensa cordillera pirenaica, dónde estaba situado el Santuario Montañés, el lugar donde los caballeros consagrados a la Casa de la Cabra Montesa entrenaban desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ataviada con la armadura del Escorpión Celeste, se colocó varias veces la tiara, ligeramente nerviosa, y se ajustó la máscara, dispuesta a escalar el escarpado risco que la llevaría ante el último de los guerreros de Capricornio: Shura.

Shura era de origen español, cosa lógica por otra parte, ya que el Santuario Montañés estaba en suelo hispano, y se solían reclutar a los aspirantes a caballeros de entre los habitantes del lugar.

De él también decían que era el más recto y el más entregado a la protección de la Diosa Atenea, aunque Perséfone tenía otra opinión al respecto.

Entre sus poderes figuraba la legendaria espada Excalibur, que se rumoreaba había sido entregada a la Casa por la propia Atenea Victoriosa.

Perséfone bufó mientras escalaba por el despeñadero. Según la mitología, Excalibur había pertenecido a Arturo Pendragón, el rey de Camelot y fundador de la Tabla Redonda. La espada, dotada de poderes mágicos, había sido custodiada por la que llamaban "Dama del Lago" en suelo francés, hasta que Arturo la arrancó de una roca, prueba ideada por el mago Merlín, y que lo coronó rey. Una vez muerto su dueño, a manos de su propio hijo Mordred, la espada volvió a la misteriosa mujer, de nombre Vivian. ¿Podría ser verdad que la Dama del Lago y la diosa Atenea fueran la misma persona? La espada simbolizaba el alma del guerrero, y si los guerreros de la Cabra Montesa la tenían como su herencia más preciada, era posible que la leyenda de su rectitud fuera cierta.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de dicha rectitud, Perséfone se sentía muy incómoda en presencia de Shura. Quizás por su educación, por su irónica manera de tomarse las cosas, o por su mirada, ella pensaba que el caballero de Capricornio no era precisamente un dechado de virtud.

Tenía mirada de cínico.

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la montaña, y divisó la zona de entrenamiento, resopló y se envió ondas mentales para tranquilizarse a sí misma. Shion sabía que la misión parecía fácil pero que no lo era en absoluto. En Shura tenía a uno de sus máximos detractores, y ahora estaba en el Santuario Montañés después de haber pasado una larguísima temporada en Grecia.

Saga y él se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, una vez el primero fue abandonado por Aiolos.

El sibilino Shura, "ojos de serpiente", cómo lo solía llamar Perséfone, siempre acompañaba a Géminis, hasta que tuvo que volver a España.

Ni mil millones de kilómetros conseguían borrar el influjo que el español había dejado en Grecia. Un influjo de dobles entendidos y verdades a medias.

—Caballero de oro Perséfone, del signo del Escorpión Celeste, realizando petición de...— recitó la frase de cortesía a los guardias de la puerta principal, esperando que Shura se dignara a recibirla. Cabía la posibilidad de que se negara.

Ella y el español jamás se habían llevado bien. 

Shura pensaba que ella, por el mero hecho de ser mujer, no merecía vestir la armadura de oro.

—Perséfone...— una figura alta y espigada, de oscuros cabellos y ojos rasgados apareció entre las sombras, indicando a los guardias que la dejaran pasar—. Te ha mandado a buscarme... ¿Tanto miedo me tiene?

Perséfone le miró, a través de la máscara, y volvió a ver aquella frialdad en sus ojos. 

—No se trata de miedo, Shura. El Patriarca desea tener una audiencia contigo para hablar de diferentes temas, y te ofrece un presente.

—¿Una audiencia conmigo? ¿Un regalo?— Shura sonrió, acercándose a la mujer, e invitándola a entrar en el edificio principal del Santuario Montañés—. Si quisiera entrevistarse conmigo, debería mover su viejo cuerpo de Grecia y venir hasta aquí él personalmente, en vez de mandar a una... a ti.

Esa última afirmación, que dejó volando, enfureció a Perséfone pero no lo dejó entrever.

—No mates al mensajero, Capricornio— susurró ella, al mirar a las zonas de entrenamiento y cerciorarse que, como las otras veces, la presencia femenina brillaba por su ausencia—. Yo sólo soy el Hermes del Santuario. Ya lo sabes.

—Sí, el dios Hermes, muy conocido por su faceta de mensajero... y de ladrón— susurró, aceptando la caja tallada de manos de la mujer.

Perséfone volvió a obviar el comentario. Shura deseaba sacarla de sus casillas pero con ella pinchaba en hueso. Podía destilar litros de veneno pero la Maestra de Milo no estaba dispuesta a inmutarse siquiera.

—¿Pasarás la noche aquí?— preguntó Shura.

—Me gustaría descansar antes de volver, si no es inconveniente.

—Pues entonces, te acomodarás en las estancias de siempre. Todo sea por un compañero.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Capricornio— ella deseaba meterse en la cama y descansar del viaje.

—Lo que sea... por un compañero... ya lo sabes...

La mirada del caballero de la Cabra Montesa era la misma que la otra vez. 

Mirada de deseo.

Perséfone elevó un dedo y la Aguja Escarlata brilló, intimidatoria.

—Te aseguro que si lo vuelves a intentar— le susurró, ya en la puerta de su cuarto— te mataré.

—Me excita el peligro. Tanto como a ti— le contestó él, sin amedrentarse—. Trátame bien y serás recompensada cuando Shion elija sucesor.

—No pienso pagar mi posición con favores sexuales— replicó, furiosa.

—Pues te olvidaremos... y la Casa del Escorpión será la Casa de los asesinos, como siempre lo ha sido. En tu mano está darle un nuevo rumbo a la Octava Morada. Pero si...— y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, para atraerla hacia sí.

—Si... acepto tu proposición y violo todas mis convicciones, entonces seré la mantenida de Capricornio en vez de caballero del Escorpión... ¿verdad?— y mirándole a los ojos, invocó todo su poder y le clavó la aguja, en el hombro. Shura se separó de ella inmediatamente, estaba vestido sólo con su uniforme de entrenamiento, sin protecciones, y supo que aquel camino no le convenía en absoluto.

La caja labrada cayó entre los dos, y de ella salió una daga con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Perséfone se agacho para recogerla, pero Shura se la arrancó de las manos.

—Eres una estúpida, Perséfone. Caerás en el olvido— escupió, mientras encajaba la daga en su estuche.

—Quizás Saga no sea el nuevo Patriarca, Shura— le contestó ella, relajando la postura.

—Es posible que Aiolos tenga a Shion contento en el lecho, pero no tiene capacidad para dirigir el Santuario— rezongó él, sonriendo—. Abre bien los ojos, y observa a tu alrededor. El santuario va a sufrir el cambio más grande desde que fue construido, y tú...

—Yo no formaré parte. Y si eso significa dejar mi armadura en la Octava Casa, lo haré. Con tu permiso, me retiro. Hasta mañana.

Y le dejó con la palabra en la boca, mientras cerraba la puerta.

****

Milo se despertaba todos los días a la misma hora, la hora en la que Aioria entraba como una exhalación en su Templo y le tiraba de las sábanas, para luego ejecutar todo su arsenal de gamberradas sobre el _espartano_. El aprendiz de Escorpio se había habituado a la forma de ser del joven Leo, y aunque sintió una gran reticencia hacia él en un primer momento, que Perséfone decidiera, junto con Aiolos, que realizaran juntos su entrenamiento, cada vez le parecía mejor idea. Aioria era un chico divertido, extrovertido, amante de la naturaleza y muy dinámico. Quizás algo propenso a la testarudez, pero Milo se lo perdonaba todo. 

Era lo más parecido a un amigo que había tenido nunca.

Milo sentía que su soledad, la que siempre le había acompañado, desaparecía por completo cuando Aioria se encontraba a su lado. Aioria... sonreía cuando el otro trataba de tumbarle en los combates de lucha libre que se veían obligados a realizar bajo el castigador sol griego, y más aún cuando le veía perseguirle Casa por Casa, tratando de placarle por algún comentario que el cachorro del León Estelar había interpretado como un insulto a su ascendencia ateniense.

Aioria tenía ese defecto: se lo tomaba todo como una competición, desde la mayor nimiedad, hasta la misión más peliaguda. Milo respetaba su afán de superación, pero aquella violencia con la que se entregaba a todo lo que hacía... sabía que algún día se volvería en su contra, pero no era el más indicado para criticarle. Y cuando llegara ese momento, Milo estaría con él, dispuesto a ayudarle a salir del problema.

Le seguiría hasta las puertas del Infierno, si el León se lo pidiese.

—¿En qué piensas, Milo?— preguntó, mientras desayunaban los dos, solos, en el comedor de aprendices.

—En mi maestra— mintió el otro—. Espero que su misión no se le complique demasiado y vuelva pronto.

—Estoy seguro que ejecutará las órdenes del Patriarca eficazmente— dijo el León con tranquilidad—. Mi hermano siente una profunda admiración por ella. Y Aiolos no se equivoca nunca.

—Vaya, la modestia es algo innato en tu familia, por lo que veo— sonrió Milo.

—Sí, como la belleza— bromeó el otro—. Somos los más guapos del Santuario— replicó, mostrando su perfecta dentadura a Milo, que estalló en carcajadas.

—Ah, Aioria— suspiró Milo, limpiándose las lágrimas producto de la risa—. Tu fanfarronería no tiene límites.

—Y hablando de límites...— bajó la voz, y le puso una mano a Milo en el hombro, para acercar su cabeza a la de él—. Esta tarde tengo una cita con una de las aprendices del pabellón femenino. ¿Quieres que lleve a una amiga?

Milo levantó las cejas de puro asombro.

—¿Has conseguido encontrar el pasadizo del que todo el mundo habla pero nadie ha visto?— le preguntó, incrédulo, refiriéndose al conducto que unía ambos lugares de entrenamiento.

—Sí... y espero que sean tan violentas en el campo de batalla como en...— e hizo una mueca obscena.

Milo sonrió, alucinado.

—Se nos va a caer el pelo si nos descubren.

—Lo sé, _espartano_. Lo sé. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?— el brillo en los ojos de Aioria lo convertían en un joven tremendamente atractivo—. Supongo que la virginidad la habrás dejado en Milos.

—¿Por quién me tomas?— replicó el otro, haciéndose el ofendido—. Ya tengo 14 años. Mi experiencia es dilatada en todos los campos, _ateniense_. 

—Perfecto. Entonces pasaré a buscarte. ¿Sobre las seis?— se levantó, y recogió los restos del desayuno—. Ponte tu mejor túnica, Milo, te durará poco encima.

—A las seis estaré preparado.

Aioria le miró fijamente, sin decir palabra.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Milo, extrañado.

—Tu rostro...—musitó, con gravedad—. No es el rostro que pensé que tendría el aprendiz del Escorpión. Ni tú, ni tu maestra. Sois los dos...

—¿Somos los dos...?— inquirió Milo, sabiendo que, como siempre, Aioria no terminaría la frase.

Oyó a Aioria reírse, mientras él se quedaba en el comedor.

—Siempre me haces lo mismo... — dijo Milo, resignado.

—Poseedores de una belleza arrebatadora... y hechizante— susurró Aioria, para sí mismo, consciente de que Milo no le oiría, una vez franqueó la puerta de salida, camino del templo del León Estelar.

****

Perséfone se marchó del Santuario Montañés para dirigirse a Siberia, el lugar dónde se encontraba el joven caballero aspirante a la Undécima Casa, la de la Urna Sagrada. Provenía de un linaje regio, y tal y como le habían dicho, su aspecto era digno de ser retratado como el Adonis de los tiempos modernos.

Camus era alto y mucho más espigado que Milo. Tenía una belleza gélida e impactante, cejas partidas, melena oscura, una boca divina y un perfil perfecto. Sus modales y su educación eran exquisitos, y su forma de expresarse digna del delfín de Francia.

Sin embargo, algo fallaba en aquella maravillosa y bucólica composición: su maestro.

Aristeo de Acuario era el más retrógrado y cuadriculado de cuantos poblaban la orden del Zodíaco, aunque para adiestrar a Camus, era el idóneo por su tendencia al aislamiento y la reclusión, ya que los caballeros de la Casa de Acuario solían ser conocidos por su voto de castidad.

Perséfone creía que aquella decisión era muy loable, pero que tenía que salir por voluntad propia, tal y como ella había decidido sobre sí misma, pero no por imposición de padres, mentores o lugares de entrenamiento.

Suspiró al pensar en Aristeo... tenía la misma edad que ella, unos veintisiete años, y lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento del Santuario aún flotaba entre ambos.

Aristeo y Perséfone se habían enamorado de la misma mujer: Pallas.

Arrugó el rostro y buscó entre su pequeño equipaje la figurita que representaba a la muchacha. La llevaba encima desde que Perséfone, mucho tiempo atrás, erró en el lanzamiento de jabalina y Pallas murió, atravesada por ella. No había día en que se maldijera por haber sido tan descuidada, y tampoco había momento en que no se arrepintiera de haber accedido a las pretensiones de Pallas, separándola de Aristeo.

Arrepentido... No supo cómo ocurrió. Simplemente, una noche, después de una serie de pruebas físicas, Perséfone estaba en la cama, muerta de cansancio. Pallas apareció en su cuarto, situado en los barracones de las aprendices, y se tumbó a su lado. Le susurró que estaba cansada de fingir, que la amaba, que la deseaba, y se entregó a las caricias de Pallas como un lobezno lo haría con su madre.

El odio de Aristeo se hizo palpable desde el momento en que Pallas rompió su relación con él, para abrazar las doctrinas de Artemisa Cazadora. El joven, de origen alemán, culpó a Perséfone de todo, desde la ruptura hasta el más nimio problema que tuviera en el Santuario.

Y ahora... era el maestro de Camus.

El hombre con quien se tenía que entrevistar.

Realizó la petición de morada, ante una choza desvencijada, esperando que alguien se apiadara de ella y la dejara entrar para evitar morir por congelación. Los caballeros de la casa de Acuario no poseían santuario, como los de la Cabra Montesa, sino que entrenaban en mitad de Siberia, para dominar así el control del agua en su faceta más sólida. No en vano se los llamaba "Los Maestros de los Hielos".

Tras un interminable lapso de tiempo, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y un rostro conocido la miró inquisitoriamente.

—Caballero de oro Perséfone, del signo del Escorpión...— empezó a recitar ella.

—Déjate de protocolos, y entra de una maldita vez. Se apagará la chimenea si sigues parloteando en la puerta.

Ella suspiró.

Camus estaba de pie, en la mitad de la estancia, y Perséfone se quedó impresionada ante la belleza del joven.

—Camus— dijo despectivamente Aristeo, un hombre de cortos cabellos castaños, rasgos agradables y ojos oscuros de mirada dura y penetrante— te presento a Perséfone, del signo del Escorpión.

El joven hincó la rodilla en el suelo y le presentó respetos a la mujer. Luego les sirvió un aperitivo y se mantuvo prudentemente alejado de la conversación que los dos caballeros mantuvieron.

Cuando Perséfone salió de la cabaña y se subió en la moto de nieve, con la misión ya concluida, supo que aquel joven iba a ser el desencadenante de una serie de acontecimientos que ella no sabía muy bien en qué iban a desembocar.

****

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me ha molestado de todo?— preguntó Milo, mientras Aioria se rascaba la nuca, mirando al horizonte.

—¿Que la cita saliera mal? ¿Que hubiéramos estado esperándolas toda la tarde y que al final no se dignaran a aparecer? ¿O que mi hermano intuyera de dónde veníamos?

Milo sonrió.

—La sonrisa de tu hermano. Parecía como si realmente supiera que no iban a presentarse.

Aioria bufó.

—Pues así se les peguen las máscaras al rostro— rezongó él.

—Para mí que estás algo molesto, Aioria.

El joven Leo le miró a los ojos.

—Mi hermano parece que tenga ojos en todas partes— murmuró—. Ven, vamos hasta su Casa. Si tiene ganas de reírse, le voy a dar motivos para ello.

Milo le miró, sorprendido.

—Le voy a vaciar las cráteras de vino. Y tú me ayudarás en la misión— sonrió, y Milo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Cuando Aioria se mostraba así de decidido, era peligrosamente seductor.

****

—Así que viene de camino— Kanon golpeó la piedra con el puño y ésta quedó pulverizada—. Gracias por la información—. sacó un pequeño sobre de su uniforme de entrenamiento y se lo alargó al joven guardia, que con un leve asentmiento, se retiró.

El joven gemelo se ajustó las vendas de las manos, y miró al horizonte. Encajadas en la montaña, las Doce Casas del Zodíaco brillaban, y por encima de todas ellas, el Templo de Atenea Parthenos, dónde moraba Shion, el Patriarca.

Bufó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Monte Estrellado.

El lugar prohibido.

Cuando salió del recinto de entrenamiento, vio a su hermano. Kanon se escondió tras unas ruinas, y lo observó en la distancia, mientras ocultaba su cosmos. Tan alto como él, quizás algo más corpulento, pudo vislumbrar las ojeras en su rostro, su mirada lánguida y su caminar elegantemente cansino.

Era evidente que una gran lucha se debatía en su interior.

Kanon sonrió. Pensó en llamarlo para ir a hablar con él pero se contuvo. La semilla había prendido en el corazón de Saga. Ahora, solo había que regarla y dejar que creciera como si de una flor se tratase.

—Hermano...— susurró quedamente.

Y se giró, cambiando de dirección, y dejando a Saga imbuido en sus propios pensamientos.

***

—Contigo voy de mal en peor— susurró Milo, ya con bastantes vasos de vino encima, mientras veía cómo Aioria daba buena cuenta de las reservas de su hermano.

—Mal amigo... —el león sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Yo, que te enseño los placeres del Santuario y tú lo único que haces es sermonearme... está el mundo lleno de desagradecidos.

—No te sermoneo— Milo notaba como la lengua amenazaba con trabársele— Sólo estaba comentándote un hecho comprobado—. Rió la idea, mirando a su amigo.

—Sí me sermoneas— apuró el vaso, dando un gran sorbo—. Y bebe más rápido. Como estoy seguro de que el castigo de Aiolos será de los que jamás olvidaremos, mejor será que nos divirtamos antes de que llegue ese momento. Se lo dirá a tu maestra y es posible que no volvamos a entrenar juntos...

Milo le miró. Esa opción no se le había pasado por la mente.

—No me gustaría...— comenzó a decir el joven espartano.

—Ni a mí— terminó el otro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Aioria, nunca te lo he dicho, pero...— Milo notaba cómo sus mejillas ardían— eres mi mejor amigo.

El león sonrió.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Milo.

Milo sentía cómo la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Aunque en la isla dónde había nacido el vino era algo que él consumía con frecuencia, el calor, la situación y la compañía le estaban mareando.

La compañía de Aioria... su mejor amigo. Se quedó abstraído mirando a la pared, callado, dándole vueltas al tema.

—¿Piensas en tu tierra?— le interrumpió el otro—. ¿En alguna muchacha?

Milo suspiró y gateó hasta la crátera, que estaba justamente al lado del muslo de Aioria. Este apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del cuarto privado de Aiolos, justamente dónde estaban asaltando las provisiones de vino de Sagitario, recostándose en el suelo a continuación.

—No, estaba recordando a mi hermana Calíope— mintió Milo.

—Supongo que será muy hermosa.

Milo movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Lo es. Y mucho.

—Herencia de familia— contestó Aioria.

—Te equivocas. Yo sólo soy adoptado...

Se miraron a los ojos. Estaban muy juntos los dos, en el suelo del templo, con dos cráteras vacías por mudas compañeras.

—Creo que he bebido demasiado, Milo— arrugó el rostro.

El otro sonrió.

—¿Y el motivo de dicha afirmación?— preguntó, carcajeándose por su propia forma de expresarse.

Aioria alargó el brazo y agarró un mechón del cabello de Milo, para jugar con las ondulaciones de sus extremos.

—Nunca creí que el aprendiz del escorpión tuviera tu aspecto, Milo...— susurró, perdiendo la mirada en el cabello que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Y— se atrevió a preguntar, tragando saliva—, ¿Qué aspecto debería tener?

—El de... un asesino...— Aioria se acercó a él, aún más, y Milo podía hasta sentir en sus mejillas la respiración del otro.

—La Casa del Escorpión tiene mala fama, eso es todo...— tenía miedo de tartamudear, había algo dentro de él que gritaba, pero no supo ni lo que era, ni el porqué.

—Tu rostro...— Aioria se colocó tan cerca que sólo unos centímetros les separaban.

—Sí... anti—espartano...— contestó el otro, mirándole de nuevo.

Aioria soltó el mechón de pelo y alzó la mano, para dibujar las cejas de Milo con los dedos.

—Creo— dijo el joven escorpión, sintiendo grandes escalofríos— que hemos bebido demasiado.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Sí, demasiado... —Aioria parecía fascinado ante el rostro del otro. Le recorrió el puente de la nariz, las comisuras de los labios, y luego le acarició la mejilla con un cuidado exquisito.

—Aioria...

—Me recuerdas... a...— parecía imbuido en sus propios pensamientos.

Milo sentía cómo algo en su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las suaves caricias de Aioria.

—Atenea Victoriosa... —susurró.

—No quiero... compartirte con Atenea, Milo. Ni con Atenea... ni con nadie.

Y agarrándolo del cuello, lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo a continuación.

Milo sintió cómo una descarga eléctrica le recorría por completo. El vaso de vino se estrelló en el suelo, y aunque la primera reacción de Milo fue la de rechazar el contacto de los labios de su compañero, no lo hizo. La boca de Aioria resultaba muy sensual, sus labios carnosos parecían encajar perfectamente en los suyos. Respiró profundamente, y cuando las lenguas se encontraron, sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al estímulo.

Su excitación comenzó a crecer desaforadamente.

Cuando las bocas se separaron, las mejillas de los dos muchachos ardían.

—Milo, no debí...

—Aioria— le miró fijamente—. No es mi primer beso— recalcó. 

—Somos compañeros, Milo.

—Razón de más... para confiar en ti— sus azules turquesas parecieron refulgir— y seguirte hasta el Hades, si me lo pidieras.

—Dioses, Milo... tus ojos... me hechizan...

Y Milo se acercó a Aioria, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le volvió a besar, mientras el otro perdía sus manos entre la melena del espartano. 

****

—Así que estuviste de expedición por los pasadizos subterráneos del Santuario— Perséfone tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa de estudio de Milo, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo inquisitivamente, mientras él permanecía de pie ante ella.

—Sí. Intenté entrar en el recinto de las mujeres.

Ella se levantó, invocó su cosmos y le enseñó la Aguja Escarlata.

—Te voy a tener que dar un castigo ejemplar, Milo.

—Lo sé, y así lo acataré maestra, pero...

—¿Pero?— ella se encaró con él, y la máscara parecía tener brillo propio—. ¿Crees que estás en posición de decirme algo?

—Ya sé que te he decepcionado, y lo que al principio me pareció una broma, luego se fue tornando en una tremenda estupidez.

—En efecto. Me has decepcionado profundamente— contestó ella, girándose y dándole la espalda.

Milo agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¡Maldita sea, Milo! ¿En qué estabas pensando? —le gritó, manoteando, mientras caminaba por la estancia—. ¿Creías que Aiolos no se enteraría? ¿De veras pensasteis que Sagitario es idiota?

Perséfone se paró en seco, girándose, acercándose a Milo y mirándolo fijamente. Cerró la puerta, y una vez se cercioró de que estaban solos, se quitó la máscara, escrutándolo a continuación.

Milo enrojeció hasta las orejas. Ella se había percatado de la delatadora marca que tenía en su cuello.

—¿Hasta... dónde te has implicado con él?— inquirió, suavemente.

Milo clavó los ojos en el suelo, muy avergonzado.

—Por el arco de Artemisa...— susurró ella—. Has llegado hasta el final.

Milo la miró, furioso.

—¿Y qué, si es así?— le gritó.

—Milo... Aioria es tu compañero.

—Ya lo sé. No lo he olvidado. Pero pensé que tú lo comprenderías, ya que eres...— no terminó la frase.

—¿Lesbiana?— replicó ella.

—No quise que sonara como un insulto.

—No es un insulto, Milo. Sólo es que... no me gustaría que sufrieras, eso es todo.

—No sufriré. Somos amigos. Lo de ayer fue... 

—¿Producto del vino que, además, era de Aiolos?— sonrió, de medio lado.

—Sí. Eso mismo. Producto del vino— contestó Milo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Ella suspiró.

—Sabes que ahora tendré que darte un castigo público. No me dejas otra alternativa.

—Lo sé, y así lo acepto, maestra.

—Milo— dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos con curiosidad—. ¿Mereció la pena?

El dudó unos instantes, para luego sonreírle con su hermoso rostro ruborizado.

—Ah, el hermoso Milo... que ha descubierto el sabor de lo prohibido... de la mano de su mejor amigo— la frase quedó flotando en el aire, y el joven aprendiz sintió una punzada en su estómago que no supo interpretar como un augurio de un prometedor futuro o de lo completamente opuesto.

****

Shion estaba en la grada, acompañado por Saga, Aiolos y Perséfone. La mujer se removía nerviosa en su asiento, mientras ajustaba los vendajes de sus puños y rezaba plegarias a los dioses por su alumno. Debía castigar a Aioria, y Aiolos hacer lo mismo en la persona de Milo. Saga cuchicheaba al oído de Shion, y éste les indicó a los otros dos que bajaran a la arena.

—Tu hermano y Milo... —le susurró tan bajo que el otro casi ni la oyó mientras caminaban gradas abajo.

—Perséfone... sólo le voy a rebajar los humos. Sé lo que pasó entre ellos. Les vi.

Ella giró la cabeza, mientras, dando un pequeño salto, pisaba el suelo del Coliseo.

—¿Se dieron cuenta de tu presencia?— quiso saber ella.

—No— sonrió Aiolos—. Estaban muy ocupados el uno en el otro— y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro—. Relájate, mujer, saldrán con bien de esto.

—Siento que el estómago se me encoge. El amor te hace... vulnerable...

—Si no fuera que conozco tu historia, y lo que ocurrió hace tantos años, pensaría que estás celosa de tu aprendiz y no preocupada por su futuro.

—¿Celosa?— replicó ella, divertida— en cierta parte, si lo estoy. Yo lo tuve todo aquí, y sin embargo —añadió gravemente—, el destino me lo arrebató.

—Perséfone, eres la más diplomática de todos nosotros— contestó él, conciliador—. Poderosa, audaz, elegante... hermosa...

—Aiolos, no me adules, que sólo tengo veintisiete años y no doscientos— ella sonrió bajo la máscara, y él le respondió como si supiera el gesto que ella tenía en su rostro—. Agradezco tu preocupación. Pero temo que todo esto se les escape a ambos de las manos. Milo es muy explosivo y tu hermano...

—Es un volcán en erupción constante. Lo sé, pero, ¿De veras crees que estar juntos les perjudicará?

Perséfone miró a Aiolos y comprendió qué había visto el Patriarca en él.

Era la personificación de la bondad. El honor y la amistad, la lealtad y la confianza, hechas persona.

Y sintió que, por una vez, envidiaba a alguien.

—Primero será Aioria el que reciba el justo castigo, y luego yo pelearé con Milo— le dijo él, al oido.

—Muy bien. No te emplees en exceso.

—No lo haré— y sonrió abiertamente—. Además, mi hermano me mataría si le hago daño al muchachito...

Perséfone soltó una carcajada y se dirigió al centro de la arena, donde ya la estaba esperando Aioria.

Perséfone tanteó al aprendiz de Aiolos, invoco las Agujas Escarlatas, y se colocó en posición de ataque. Aioria aferró los pies en el suelo, en clara posición de defensa, y cuando Perséfone atacó, él contraatacó con su Rayo de Plasma dejando a la mujer gratamente impresionada.

Era muy joven aún, pero su cosmos rivalizaba con el de los caballeros de plata, signo inequívoco que pronto Aioria sería el custodio de la Casa del León Estelar.

Pero Perséfone era más ágil que él, saltaba y giraba a una velocidad tremendamente superior a la de Aioria, y las Agujas Escarlatas fueron clavándose en el atractivo cuerpo del griego. Cuando iba por la novena Aguja, ocurrió.

El ambiente del Santuario enmudeció por completo.

Shion miró al cielo y vio como el sol se oscurecía ligeramente. Le hizo una seña a Aiolos, otra a Saga y le gritó a Perséfone que debía dejar el castigo para otra ocasión.

Un sonido rasgó el leve murmullo que comenzaba a flotar en el ambiente.

Un relámpago iluminó la estatua de la diosa Athenea Parthenos.

Los cuatro caballeros recorrieron el camino hasta ella, cruzando las Doce Casas a toda velocidad mientras escuchaban el trueno que acompañaba aquella premonitoria luz.

Cuando estaban ya ante el Templo del Patriarca lo oyeron.

El llanto de un bebé.

Bajo la representación de Atenea Victoriosa, reposaba un recién nacido.

La reencarnación de la diosa había vuelto, y eso significaba que el tiempo de paz tocaba a su fin.


	2. Vínculo

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte II — Vínculo

En los brazos de Shion, la pequeña reencarnación de Atenea parecía aún más frágil. El antaño Caballero de Aries la tomó del suelo, y con el peplo que llevaba sobre la túnica, la cubrió lo mejor que pudo. Acompañado por todos los caballeros de oro que estaban en el Santuario en aquel momento, se dirigió al receptáculo contiguo a su templo, y allí improvisaron un pequeño cuarto, a la espera de acondicionar un lugar más digno para la diosa.

Entre Perséfone y Saga construyeron una sólida cuna que instalaron en el centro de la iluminada habitación, y alrededor del bebé que dormía plácidamente, Aiolos colocó unos asientos para poder atenderla con más comodidad.

Había caído la tarde en el exterior, y tanto Perséfone como Aiolos se encontraban, como venía siendo habitual ya, en la estancia dedicada a la diosa, ella vigilando desde la ventana, y él deleitándose con la belleza de los rasgos de la niña.

—Es tremendamente hermosa— susurró.

—Sí— contestó ella, perceptiblemente nerviosa.

—Vuelvo a notar tu intranquilidad, Perséfone. Y ni siquiera he encendido mi cosmos.

—No te preocupes por mí— replicó ella—. Simplemente, soy persona que ama las costumbres. Durante los días que he estado fuera, han sucedido muchas cosas y presiento que muchas más van a ocurrir. Vientos extraños que no alcanzo a ver a qué puerto nos llevarán— apuntó hacia la joven Atenea, y suspiró.

—Tu alumno ha tenido mucha suerte— comentó Aiolos, tratando de relajar a la mujer—. Pensaba hacerle morder el polvo.

—Milo...— musitó ella—. Tiene la palabra "problemas" tatuada en la frente... y además, si ahora está con tu hermano... arderán los dos, consumidos por el fuego de ambos.

—Quizás les vaya bien, después de todo— le quitó importancia—. Ya sé que mi hermano puede llegar a ser desquiciante, pero Milo parece comprenderlo a la perfección.

—Aiolos, no seas inocente— ella se giró, y miró por la ventana—. Milo es tan audaz como Aioria si no más, y su testarudez es igual de imponente. Es cuestión de tiempo que se destrocen el uno al otro.

—Perséfone... ¿Por qué tienes siempre esa tendencia a verlo todo negro?— Aiolos la miró, compasivo.

—Porque esas cosas nunca salen bien. Son dos aprendices, serán dos caballeros dorados... ¿Has visto a alguno de nosotros conocer la felicidad en este santo lugar? Excepto tú... yo no conozco a nadie.

Aiolos se sonrojó.

—¿Yo?— se acercó a ella, y suspiró hondamente.

—Shion te ama, Aiolos. Daría la vida por ti.

—Lo sé, y eso me aterroriza. Él es nuestro capitán. La cabeza visible del Santuario. Sin embargo...

—Nunca has podido olvidar a Saga.

Aiolos se quedó petrificado.

—¿Tanto... se me nota?— preguntó, con dolor en su voz.

Ella le miró, y tras la máscara que tanto odiaba, sonrió.

—Yo capto ondas caloríficas, Aiolos, igual que los escorpiones. Lo percibo en mi cosmos cuando estás cerca suyo. Sigues estando tan enamorado de él como cuando tú y yo nos conocimos.

—Fue un gran error— Aiolos bajó la mirada al suelo, y dibujó con la punta de su pie las baldosas, distraídamente—. Saga ha llegado a convertirse en mi mejor amigo en estos años, pero... no está preparado para entregar su corazón de _esa_ manera.

—He notado una parte de su cosmos lleno de oscuridad— afirmó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo también. La misma oscuridad que he captado en el de Kanon.

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre.

—Perséfone, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Sólo he sido capaz de amar a Pallas. Lo que siento por Kanon únicamente puede llamarse atracción física. Nada más que eso— respondió, a la defensiva.

Aiolos se quedó algo sorprendido al escuchar aquella afirmación tan rotunda de boca de la mujer.

—¿El... lo sabe?— consiguió articular.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó ella, escandalizada.

—Perséfone, creo que no deberías seguir mortificándote por la muerte de Pallas. Además, tu cuerpo tendrá necesidades físicas. Deberías darte algún placer de vez en cuando, aunque sea pequeño.

—¡No hay tiempo para placeres, y menos ahora, que la pequeña Atenea está aquí, y hemos de velar por su seguridad! —gritó la mujer.

El bebé, sobresaltado, se removió en su cuna y comenzó a llorar. Aiolos la tomó en brazos, dulcemente, mientras Perséfone la cubría con una pequeña manta. Aiolos la acunó, haciéndole arrumacos, hablándole tiernamente, y Perséfone supo que, si en algún momento de su vida decidía hacer caso a Aiolos y aceptar algún placer carnal, debía ser con él y no con Kanon con quien realizarlo.

Con la pequeña en brazos, la belleza de Aiolos refulgía por toda la sala.

*****

Colocado sobre la cama, Milo contemplaba el escorpión, que caminaba sobre la blanda superficie, con el aguijón en alto y las pinzas amenazadoras, abiertas. Con el libro de zoología ante él, estudiaba a su pequeño amigo, hasta que sintió algo en su cosmos.

Una punzada en su estómago fue la respuesta.

Suspiró hondamente, y se levantó para colocar al escorpión en su cajita de metacrilato.

—¿Estás ocupado?— oyó la voz, desde la puerta.

—No demasiado— contestó, tratando de disimular su desazón— Estaba dando de comer a _Sting_. Pasa, Aioria.

El joven entró y se quedó mirando a Milo.

—¿No quieres sentarte?— le ofreció la única silla que había en el cuarto.

—Para lo que he venido a decirte, prefiero quedarme de pie— contestó, serio—. Quisiera pedirte disculpas.

Milo arrugó el rostro.

—Suponía que te avergonzarías de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Olvídalo— musitó— no tiene importancia.

Aioria se acercó a Milo y se atrevió a sentarse en el extremo de la cama.

—¿Olvidarlo?— le miró a los ojos, aquellas turquesas brillantes que tanto le gustaban, y meneó la cabeza—. No puedo olvidarlo, Milo.

—Si te incomodo de alguna manera, yo...

—Por Athenea Parthenos, Milo... no me incomodas ni lo harás jamás. Me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez— el rostro de Aioria estaba rojo como una tea—. Y lo que ocurrió en la Casa de mi hermano fue...

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Aioria— contestó, con el corazón desbocado.

—Quisiera preguntarte una cosa— cortó el otro.

—Adelante— susurró Milo, bastante emocionado.

—Dijiste que habías dejado... que ya no eras... no sé cómo preguntártelo— Aioria suspiró nuevamente, y miró a Milo a los ojos, el cual estaba bastante sonrojado.

—Estuve con chicas. Nunca con chicos— confesó, mirando al suelo.

—Quizás lo que ocurrió no era lo que deseabas realmente— Aioria deseaba proteger al jovencito espartano de todo dolor con sus palabras.

—Aioria—, Milo elevó su mirada hasta el hermosísimo rostro del León, y quiso acercarse a él para darle un suave beso en los labios aunque no se atrevió—. Si no lo hubiera deseado, jamás habría aceptado, tenlo por seguro. No me hiciste daño, aunque lo pareciera —se encogió de hombros—. No te preocupes más. ¿De acuerdo?

—Yo...

—Por el Escudo de Atenea, Aioria, ¡Me estás empezando a poner nervioso con tantos rodeos!

—No quiero que lo que sucedió entre tú y yo nos separe— los verdes ojos del otro refulgieron.

Milo se quedó callado.

—Nada me separará de ti— afirmó con rotundidad—. Confía en mí.

Aioria se acercó a Milo, le besó apasionadamente, y le dejó, boquiabierto, para después levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la puerta

—Luego trataré de verte— le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su templo, sin que el otro tuviera tiempo a replicar.

Cuando salió de la casa del Escorpión, miró hacia la puerta principal y su rostro se entristeció.

Confía en mí

—No puedo... confiar en nadie, Milo... 

Y dicho esto, continuó con su camino.

*****

Mü era un joven con un aspecto diferente al del resto de los caballeros del zodíaco. Lucía una larguísima melena de color claro, y carecía de cejas. En su lugar, dos puntos brillaban sobre su pálida piel, y su tranquilidad y visión de la vida eran también sustancialmente opuestas a las de los otros aprendices.

Residía en la casa de Aries, aunque no solía estar allí. Su maestro, Shion, le mantenía ocupado en el taller de alquimista que se encontraba bastante alejado templo del Patriarca, donde Mü aprendía las técnicas milenarias de reparación y construcción de armaduras.

Había aceptado su destino con resignación, como todo lo que hacía. Shion le recalcaba constantemente que él sería el nuevo capitán, una vez todas las casas del Zodíaco tuvieran custodio, pero Mü no estaba convencido. Demasiadas variables, demasiadas interrogantes sueltas. 

Sin embargo, una parte de su tiempo la dedicó a investigar sobre los que serían sus compañeros, y de entre los perfiles, había dos que llamaron poderosamente su atención: Shaka de Virgo y Milo del Escorpión.

Sobre Shaka, de origen hindú, los informes hablaban excelencias. Un hombre con un extraordinario poder mental, de quien decían era la reencarnación del Buda. Mü estaba seguro que sería un buen caballero, un guerrero preparado para la batalla.

Respecto a Milo, de origen griego, los informes no comentaban gran cosa, excepto que era el aprendiz de la Casa del Escorpión. Milo había sido uno de los últimos en llegar al Santuario.

Pero lo que realmente impresión a Mü fue su aspecto:

El aspecto de un dios arcano de la guerra.

Se limpió el sudor. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando sobre la armadura, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

El ajetreo del Santuario era algo que Mü no comprendía, aunque aceptaba como normal. Muchos deseaban proteger a la diosa, y ahora que la pequeña reencarnación se había manifestado, eran momentos de enorme tensión.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando vio cómo un par de guardias se dirigían a buscar a Aiolos, y suspiró. A su lado, Perséfone les acompañó a la cámara del Patriarca. Daban sensación de tener mucha prisa.

Se quedó un buen rato observando la situación. Perséfone, la tutora de Milo, parecía frágil pero no lo era en absoluto. Decían de ella que sólo su mano izquierda en las negociaciones diplomáticas superaba su poder como caballero dorado.

Era la única mujer caballero de oro... y como tal tenía vetado mostrar su rostro en público.

"Menuda prohibición estúpida y descabellada", pensó Mü, ya que la orden del Zodíaco se jactaba de manifestar que todos los dorados eran iguales entre sí.

Perdido en el limbo de su propio pensamiento, no se percató que tenía a Saga ante él.

—Mü— le dijo el espigado guerrero— ¿Shion te ha dejado salir de tu retiro espiritual?— la pregunta no tenía ningún viso de acritud.

—Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire— miró al cielo, azul y resplandeciente— pero volveré a mi tarea en breve.

Mü dio un respingo. Sentía en su cosmos la pequeña oscuridad que parecía crecer en el interior de Saga.

—Estoy buscando a Aiolos— contestó el mayor, con aquellos ojos tristes y casi carentes de vida —¿Le has visto?

—Sí. El Patriarca le ha mandado llamar. Iba a toda velocidad hasta su templo. Supongo que estarán encerrados un buen rato, por la prisa que llevaba. Dos guardias y Pe...

Saga elevó una mano, cortando la conversación.

Su rostro parecía una máscara mortuoria.

—Gracias— contestó mientras se giraba.

Mü se encogió de hombros y continuó con su camino. No tardaría ni diez minutos en regresar al taller.

Se encontraba cómodo compartiendo su espacio con la soledad.

****

Se alejó de la zona poblada del Santuario, odiándose por haber sido tan estúpido. Necesitaba estar solo y el Monte Estrellado le pareció una buena opción. Mientras caminaba a buen paso en aquella dirección, la contestación del tibetano retumbaba en su cabeza.

"Estarán encerrados un buen rato".

Se imaginaba _por qué_ estarían encerrados.

No había que ser muy sagaz para comprender que él estaba ya fuera del tablero.

Las palabras de Kanon volvieron, como ascuas, a quemarle las entrañas.

"Si dejaras tus aires de santidad, como ya te he dicho, y observaras lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor, te darías cuenta que en la carrera por el poder del Santuario te estás quedando el último".

Imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos mientras corría.

Aiolos sobre Shion.

Aiolos debajo de él mismo, jadeando, gimiendo, suplicando que aquello no terminase... para luego abandonarlo por un estúpido ataque de moralidad.

Sacudió la cabeza. Deseaba pulverizar algo. Deseaba pulverizar a alguien, pensándolo mejor.

Invocó su poder más devastador. "Explosión de Galaxias".

Se detuvo. Algo brilló en su percepción. Algo conocido.

Se giró.

Kanon estaba justo ante él, como salido de la nada.

El joven le sonreía, como una réplica macabra de sí mismo.

—Ya has descubierto que él no piensa en ti para su sucesión, ¿verdad?

Saga se quedó mirándole, atónito.

—Kanon... tu osadía no tiene fin. Eres perverso.

—Soy tú mismo. Tu gemelo. Tu sangre... El día que te atrevas a mirar en tu interior, comprobarás que yo solo expreso en palabras lo que tú sientes y te niegas... Saga, tú y yo podríamos...

Y en ese momento, el interior de Saga se quebró. Una luz brillante oponiéndose a una gran oscuridad, que amenazaba con devorarle.

Meneó la cabeza, mientras veía cómo su hermano gesticulaba ante él, sin oírle.

¿Quién soy yo?

Su alma se rompió en mil pedazos. Una voz, claramente perceptible, le hablaba.

¿Quién eres tú?

Estaba dividido en dos.

Saga no pudo aguantarlo más. La voz que le gritaba en su interior, la que exigía tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, era cada vez más nítida, más clara, más fuerte.

"El Santuario te pertenece, Saga de Géminis"

—Shura viene hacia aquí. Con más poder que nunca, Saga— susurraba Kanon, ajeno al conflicto interior de su gemelo.

Géminis le miraba, los ojos vidriosos, la sonrisa una mueca grotesca.

—Nunca sabrán que somos hermanos. Podríamos... —continuaba hablando.

Saga abrió un portal dimensional y lanzó un ataque a Kanon.

—¡Saga!— gritó el otro—. ¡No soy yo tu enemigo! ¡Tu enemigo es Shion! ¡Y Aiolos! ¡Yo soy el único que ha permanecido a tu lado, en la sombra! ¡Soy parte de ti!

Saga rió.

—Reniego de mi sangre... hermano —escupió, y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre— ¡Reniego de ti!

Kanon tuvo que hacer explotar su cosmos para evitar ser engullido por el portal dimensional creado por Saga. No deseaba que en el Santuario se enteraran de la pequeña _disputa_ _familiar_ que se estaba desarrollando cerca del Monte Estrellado, pero estaba seguro que la invocación de Saga no pasaría desapercibida.

—¡Basta!— Kanon manoteaba mientras trataba de escapar de los ataques de su hermano— ¡Estoy de tu parte! ¡Si miras en tu interior, verás que soy el único en quien puedes confiar!

—No confío en nada... ni en nadie... —le perseguía, fuera de sí, tratando de atrapar con su portal dimensional a un Kanon que se escurría como si fuera una anguila. Sus ojos, rojos, su pelo, cada vez más gris, le daban un aspecto demoníaco.

Aspecto de poseído.

Kanon trató desesperadamente de dar esquinazo a su hermano, pero no lo logró. Decidió entonces hacerle frente, invocando el mismo ataque que el joven Géminis, para luego tratar de escabullirse entre la escarpada orografía del lugar. Haciendo explotar su cosmos, abrió otro portal dimensional que chocó contra el de Saga, lanzándolos lejos uno del otro.

La colisión de ambos cosmos, que generó una energía similar a la producida por una Exclamación de Atenea en pequeñísima escala, le dio la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Se levantó de donde estaba, aturdido, y antes de comprobar si Saga se encontraba bien, se ocultó entre las rocas, para de esa manera conseguir despistar a su hermano.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la dura pared que le servía de parapeto, y miró al azulado cielo griego. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kanon trató de pensar con frialdad en su siguiente paso. Sabía que Shura era un aliado poderoso para la causa que él había tomado como suya: adueñarse del Santuario y purgarlo de los virtuosos cínicos que les impedirían llevar a cabo la sagrada misión de conquistar el planeta, pero los demás se opondrían férreamente.

Sobre todo... ella.

La sintió en su cosmos. Estaba rastreándole, como un depredador en busca de su cena.

Arrugó el rostro. No tenía armadura que colocarse, y ella... llevaba puesta la de su Casa.

Maldijo haberla conocido.

—¿Quieres jugar... insecto...? Yo te daré un juego que no puedas manejar...—sonrió socarronamente.

Saltó sobre las rocas y la vio.

No conseguiría esconderse durante mucho tiempo. Así que se enfrentaría en combate contra ella.

****

Perséfone sintió en su cosmos un grito desgarrador: la colisión de dos poderes idénticos. Ante Shion y Aiolos, flaqueó visiblemente cuando supo lo que había ocurrido. Saga y Kanon estaban luchando el uno contra el otro. Se agarró al quicio de la puerta privada del Patriarca y una sudoración fría la recorrió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— susurró Aiolos, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

La mujer le miró, para luego colocar sus ojos, velados por la máscara, sobre los de Shion.

—He de irme— musitó.

—Ten muchísimo cuidado— dijo el Patriarca, gravemente.

—Iré contigo— contestó Aiolos, mientras tomaba a la pequeña Atenea en sus brazos para trasladarla a su nuevo dormitorio.

—No es necesario. Me ocuparé personalmente del problema y lo resolveré.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la Casa del Escorpión, vistió la armadura y se dispuso a buscar a Kanon.

Mientras caminaba hacia dónde había sentido la colisión de cosmos, varios recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

Imágenes de Kanon entrenando, de él apostado en las rocas cercanas a la entrada norte, observando el horizonte.

Maldita sea, Perséfone, ni siquiera has cruzado dos frases con él y pareces una colegiala... Artemisa Cazadora... Pallas... no debí lanzar aquella envenenada jabalina...

Con esos pensamientos no llegaría muy lejos. Se detuvo, se hiperventiló para obligarse a mantener la mente en blanco... y sintió el cosmos de Kanon.

Una oscura mancha de perversidad en mitad de la luz que representaba su percepción.

—Por Athenea Parthenos— gruñó entre dientes.

Oteó con su poder mental y le descubrió. El ya la estaba esperando.

Esperando... para combatir contra ella.

Se detuvo, en mitad de una pequeña explanada, muy cerquita de la falda del Monte Estrellado permitiendo que él saliera de su escondrijo y llegara a su altura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— sonó la conocida voz de él a su espalda.

—Detenerte— contestó ella, sin girarse.

—Has venido con la armadura. Tus palabras tienen visos de amenaza, aunque tu voz no lo revele así.

—No es una amenaza— se encaró a él— sino una petición. Un ruego.

—No me hagas reír. Los escorpiones no saben rogar. 

—Yo soy mujer antes que guerrero. Y te ruego, Kanon, que...

Se frenó. Había dicho la palabra "mujer" antes que "persona". Su subconsciente la había traicionado.

—No necesito plegarias, _mujer_— contestó con ironía, recalcando el sexo de Perséfone—. Sé que tú lees en mí, al igual que yo lo hago en todos vosotros, y que has visto en mi interior sentimientos que yo no deseo explicar. Por eso voy a matarte.

Ella se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Estás desarmado ante mí. Tu uniforme no tiene nada que hacer contra mi armadura— replicó ella.

—Sé que no me atacarás en inferioridad de condiciones. No sería... honorable— la sonrisa de Kanon era tan hermosa que por un momento, Perséfone tuvo un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Ante Kanon, era capaz de olvidar a Pallas.

Con los brazos realizó un pequeño movimiento, y haciendo explotar su cosmos, la armadura se ensambló mágicamente en la figura metálica de un escorpión, a sus pies.

—Ahora ya estamos igualados. ¡En guardia!

Perséfone utilizó la Restricción para tratar de inmovilizar a Kanon, pero se dio cuenta que el joven era un bocado enorme para digerirlo de una sola vez. Agil, elegante y mortífero, escapaba de los ataques y hacía gala de una técnica muy depurada.

Tan depurada como la de Saga.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Saga y él se parecían físicamente. Sus técnicas de combate eran casi iguales.

La casa de Géminis, la de los Dioscuros Cástor y Pollux, representaban la dualidad de los gemelos.

Gemelos...

Kanon y Saga eran... hermanos.

Maldijo su propia estupidez. Estaban tan absortos utilizando los ojos del cosmos... que habían olvidado que tenían otros ojos que también servían para mirar.

Aquel descubrimiento hizo que relajara la guardia una fracción de segundo.

—¡Otra Dimensión!

Perséfone salió volando hacia el portal dimensional que Kanon había creado.

****

Es rápida y elegante en sus movimientos y además, muy poderosa pensó Kanon mientras trataba de conseguir que ella entrara en el portal para hacerla desaparecer. Su ira lo hacía temible, pero no era suficiente. Que Perséfone del Escorpión, hubiera decidido enfrentarse a él a plena luz del día le parecía una enorme broma de algún dios desaprensivo.

Perséfone del Escorpión... Menudo desperdicio. Sabía que él no era el único que se había fijado en ella. No en vano era muy atractiva, y se imaginaba que bajo el peplo que usaba para tapar su figura femenina se escondía un cuerpo fibroso y muy deseable.

Además, el saber que ella no había tenido relaciones con ningún hombre le excitaba más aún.

La idea que, para su compañera dorada, él podría convertirse en el primero era seductora. Mucho.

Volvieron a su memoria los obscenos comentarios de Shura acerca de Perséfone, y eso consiguió aumentar su nivel de odio hacia el Santuario, ya que incluso Shion se encontraba entre los íntimos de Perséfone.

El Patriarca perfecto...

A medida que se desarrollaba el combate, Kanon descubría que Perséfone no era fácil de derrotar. La agilidad de la mujer impedía que cayera dentro de las trampas creadas por él.

Apretó los dientes y maldijo en silencio. Utilizó la técnica de la Ilusión de Géminis, convirtiendo la zona en un espejo de sí misma, doblando hasta el infinito los planos temporales, tratando de marear la percepción de la mujer. Kanon nunca la había usado en recintos abiertos, y se preguntó si aquello conseguiría engañar a tan astuta contrincante. No tardó mucho en saber que su ardid podría dar resultado.

Perséfone comenzaba a no ser tan rápida en sus evasiones.

****

Athenea Parthenos... si no tengo cuidado terminará por alcanzarme

Su percepción de la realidad se combó en sí misma.

No podía confiar en sus ojos. Una infinidad de Kanons aparecieron ante sus perplejas narices. El desfiladero se multiplicó ante ella, en todas direcciones, lo que le hizo comprender que la Ilusión de Géminis había sido invocada.

Tengo que clavarle todas las Agujas o me matará

Torció el gesto. No deseaba hacerle daño.

Milo se reiría si me viera mostrar tantas dudas en combate pensó con acritud.

Sus dedos se pusieron en tensión.

Rastreó mediante ondas caloríficas la posición de su enemigo.

Demasiado tarde.

El deseo de no dañar a Kanon le estaba dando a su contrincante una ventaja enorme sobre sí misma. Esos pensamientos dieron como resultado que Perséfone saliera volando hacia un portal dimensional y sólo la explosión de su cosmos y su agilidad impidieron no ser engullida por él.

Cayó sobre una zona abrupta, lastimándose una pierna. Quiso comprobar su estado antes de volver a saltar y escabullirse pero fue demasiado tarde. Sintió un doloroso pinchazo atravesando su mente.

El Puño Diabólico, el poder más diabólico de la Casa de Géminis.

La posesión de su alma... 

La había alcanzado.

****

—Tu estúpida compasión me ha dado la victoria en esta batalla...— Kanon se acercó a ella, que estaba tendida en el suelo, y la agarró por el cuello, hasta elevar su cara a la altura de la de él, asfixiándola, mientras la apoyaba contra una de las paredes del desfiladero a donde el fragor de la batalla los había llevado.

Perséfone boqueaba con la máscara puesta. Sudorosa, el Puño Diabólico le impedía moverse si Kanon así lo deseaba. Y por la cara que él mostraba, así la dejaría durante un buen rato. Inmóvil.

Indefensa.

—Ahora ya no pareces tan dura... voy a quitarte esta absurda máscara para ver qué rostro tienes... lo cierto es que llevo siguiendo tu trayectoria desde que te conozco— confesó—. La muerte de tu novia, el odio de Aristeo, el día en que conseguiste tu armadura, cuando llegaste con tu amiguito, el pequeño Milo... Perséfone, eres tan interesante... que podrías ser mi reina en el Hades en que voy a convertir este maldito lugar— iba recitando mientras le arrancaba la máscara y la dejaba caer al suelo. Ella boqueó de nuevo, tenía el rostro desencajado y los ojos casi en blanco.

—Eres muy hermosa... el rostro de un asesino... el rostro de una diosa... —susurró él, impresionado.

Kanon deseó besarla. La ira y la adrenalina generada por la batalla, dieron paso a un torrente de sentimientos desbocados hacia su víctima. Ella no se podría oponer. Su cuerpo le pertenecía gracias al Puño Diabólico.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras notaba cómo se iba excitando al imaginarse la escena. Relajó la guardia al creer que ella estaba completamente a su merced.

Sin embargo, cuando la oyó hablar... le desconcentró unas décimas de segundo.

Un gran fallo, por lo que pudo comprobar.

—Tienes... mucho... que... aprender... para... llegar a mi nivel... Kanon...

Ante el confiado Kanon, ella elevó las dos manos, le miró fijamente y de sus dedos índices aparecieron las Uñas Escarlatas. Enfocó los finos haces de su poder hacia el pecho del joven y de dos certeros golpes en el corazón, lo hizo tambalearse hasta conseguir que cayera al suelo, liberándola de su control mental.

Perséfone tosió, agarrándose el cuello, y se apoyó con una mano para conseguir ponerse de pie. Él estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y dos marcas de pinchazos a la altura del pecho.

Daba la sensación de estar muerto, aunque su cosmos indicaba lo contrario.

Perséfone se sentía desbordada. Una parte de ella deseaba colocar la cabeza de Kanon en su regazo, esperando que despertara, mientras la otra le gritaba que lo rematara en el suelo. Suspiró y se examinó la pierna. La rotura era limpia, por lo que explotó su cosmos para comenzar la recuperación de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la herida.

Un golpe seco en la cabeza la hundió en las sombras.

—Jamás... —dijo él, agarrándose el pecho— des la espalda a un depredador.

Y la dejó allí tirada, hundida en su propia estupidez, mientras se iba desfiladero abajo.

****

Saga abrió los ojos y estudió el lugar. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Carraspeó y lo recordó todo de golpe.

Kanon.

Su gemelo había tratado de matarle.

—Kanon es un peligro para el Santuario— susurró quedamente.

Se levantó y descubrió que su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones. Arrugó el rostro, al rememorar la batalla contra el hombre que compartía su misma sangre.

—Kanon no merece portar ningún tipo de armadura.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse comportado así? ¿Por qué llegaron ambos a esos extremos? Saga lo entrenó duramente durante años para que, en el caso de que él falleciera, la armadura de Géminis tuviera un portador digno.

Meneó la cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas contra él. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él, un simple caballero de oro? Si recurría al Patriarca, tendría que explicarle que Kanon y él eran hermanos gemelos, y Shion le interrogaría sobre por qué le había ocultado esa información.

Shion... cada vez que Saga pensaba en él le hervía la sangre.

—Debería recluirlo en el Cabo Sunion— decretó.

Quizás lo que deberías hacer es escuchar sus palabras, en vez de juzgarlo

Saga se quedó helado. Había alguien cerca de él que le susurraba al oído.

Miró a todos lados. No encontró a nadie.

—¿Quién...?— susurró.

Tu hermano tiene razón. Deja tu santidad y toma lo que es tuyo

—No...— le ardía la cabeza.

Toma lo que es tuyo... toma lo que es tuyo... toma lo que es tuyo...

—¡Basta!— se tapó los oídos con las manos, arrodillándose en la tierra para evitar escuchar aquella voz que tanto miedo le producía.

¿Miedo? No, no le producía miedo, sino otro tipo de sentimiento.

Angustia.

Detectó en su percepción un cosmos conocido.

Se levantó y gateó a una roca. Una figura se acercaba a gran velocidad por el desfiladero, y se paraba, al descubrir a otra en el suelo.

Aiolos.

Saga sintió una opresión en el pecho al verle.

El caballero de Sagitario había descubierto a alguien inmóvil en el suelo y parecía inquieto por su estado.

Más que inquieto, preocupado.

La persona que en aquel momento era el centro de atención de Aiolos era Perséfone.

Saga ocultó su cosmos para evitar que el arquero le descubriera. Desde su inesperado palco, el joven Géminis divisaba todo el desfiladero, y a los dos caballeros.

—Perséfone... despierta, Perséfone... oh, Athenea, no permitas que le suceda nada malo...

Saga le escuchaba perfectamente desde el lugar donde estaba.

Le hubiera encantado sacarlo de la faz de la Tierra. Jamás, en el tiempo en que estuvo con él, Aiolos demostró ese tipo de dulzura ni de dedicación.

Parecía que su preocupación sólo la mostraba con los demás, y que Saga no merecía ese tipo de atenciones.

Sentía como su ira crecía hasta inundarlo por completo.

Saga vio cómo Aiolos tomaba a Perséfone en sus brazos cuidadosamente, y comenzaba a caminar con ella hacia las Doce Casas. El dolor de comprender que él no había significado nada para el arquero le hizo desear que, cuando Aiolos muriera, fuera el rostro de Géminis lo último que Sagitario contemplara.

Porque Saga se encargaría de ser su ejecutor.

****

Abrió los ojos y vio cómo dos hermosas turquesas veladas de preocupación la escrutaban.

—Mi... lo...

—Maestra... ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Estaba muy pre...

Ella intentó elevar una mano, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Milo pidió disculpas.

—Estoy... bien. No te... preocupes.

El joven asintió, aunque no las tenía todas consigo.

Perséfone sintió un cosmos acercándose a la puerta, y le indicó a Milo que le acercara la máscara.

—Un día te vas a buscar un buen problema— sonrió él mientras se la alargaba.

Cuando ella descubrió que era Aiolos el que estaba entrando en el Templo del Escorpión, dejó la máscara sobre la cama. Trató de incorporarse, y aunque Milo quiso ayudarla, ella se negó.

—Sólo necesito descanso— gruñó ella.

Milo se sintió ligeramente desplazado cuando vio el rostro de Aiolos, visiblemente preocupado. Decidió colocarse en un segundo lugar, dejando que el caballero de Sagitario tomara una silla y se sentara muy cerca de la cabecera de la cama de Perséfone.

—Milo— susurró ella—. Creo que Aioria y tú deberíais ir a dar unas vueltas por el Coliseo.

—Entendido. Iré al templo del León a buscarle, me lo llevaré y daré dos mil... o dos mil quinientas vueltas... por si te interesa... —contestó, apesadumbrado—. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro.

Y se marchó, ligero de pies, pero pesado de alma.

Aiolos lo oyó cerrar la puerta de la estancia privada y miró a Perséfone.

—Creo que está algo celoso.

La maestra de Milo replicó, molesta.

—Nada más lejos. Milo no alberga ese tipo de...

—Perséfone— cortó él—, el chico se ha entrenado a solas contigo durante muchos meses, y ahora casi tiene que solicitar un permiso para verte durante cinco minutos... es lógico que se sienta celoso y desplazado.

—Pero ahora puede entrenar con Aioria— contestó ella a la defensiva—. Por el momento, tiene a Aioria.

—¡Por la égida de Athenea! Él bebería los vientos si su maestra se lo pidiera, y tú te dedicas a.... expulsarlo de tu lado... Perséfone, ¿qué te está ocurriendo?

Perséfone se incorporó en la cama.

—Tiene una gran dependencia de mí. Y tengo bien presente que si ama, se volverá vulnerable. Descuidado. Una víctima.

—¿Milo, una víctima?— Aiolos manoteó—. Dioses, Perséfone, que el golpe en la cabeza... 

Aiolos cerró la boca tratando de comprender.

—Tu enfrentamiento... fue con Kanon. Ese es el cosmos que noto mezclado con el tuyo. Peleaste con él— dedujo al final.

Ella giró el rostro hasta encararse con la pared. No soportaba la mirada de Aiolos.

—Son hermanos— musitó ella.

—¿Hermanos? No te comprendo.

—Kanon y Saga. Gemelos.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella le miró a los ojos, y sintió un estremecimiento. Bajó la vista a la cama, pero él le levantó el mentón.

Perséfone no rechazó el contacto.

—Sus cosmos... sus ataques... sus técnicas...—pudo musitar, llena de pesar.

Aiolos estaba atónito. Comenzó a apretar los puños, para luego relajar las manos y agarrarse la cabeza con ellas, apoyando los codos en la cama de Perséfone. Ella se acercó y le tomó del hombro.

—¿Cómo he podido estar tan... ciego...?

—Porque hemos estado mirando demasiado tiempo con los ojos del cosmos, olvidando lo que significaba ver.

—Dioses... hermanos...

—Tenemos un estigma con los Dioscuros, ¿verdad?

Aiolos levantó la cabeza. El rostro de Perséfone estaba muy cerca del suyo, con una tenue mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres?— susurró.

Perséfone tomó aire.

—Saga en tu vida... Kanon en la mía...

Aiolos se acercó aún más.

—Parece que sólo nos une el dolor, Perséfone...

Ella se quiso perder en sus ojos. Los tenía limpios, puros, sinceros... como Pallas cuando la conoció.

Y ella se sentía atraída por Kanon... mancillando el recuerdo de su primer y único amor.

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de ella, cosa que a Aiolos le pareció de una belleza extrema.

—Nunca nos permitimos llorar... no es algo que se espere de un guerrero— trató de mantener el gesto compuesto pero no lo consiguió.

Él dibujó la mejilla de Perséfone, asintiendo.

—No me extraña... que Aioria desee perderse entre las sombras de este templo— susurró.

—¿No... te extraña?— consiguió preguntar ella, presa de una creciente emoción.

—Ya... no hay asesinos en esta Casa— contestó él, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Aiolos... jamás dejará de haberlos. Es nuestro destino.

—Ahora mismo sólo veo una mujer ante mí... y yo...

Ella se estremeció. Nunca el contacto de una mano le había parecido más cálido.

—... y tú...— quiso que él continuara.

—... desearía borrar a los gemelos de nuestros recuerdos. De nuestras vidas.

Perséfone cerró los ojos. 

El contacto con la boca de Aiolos no se hizo esperar. Y la comunión de los cuerpos, tampoco.

*****

Shura llegó al Santuario al anochecer. Recibido con el mínimo boato, como era de esperar, tomó posesión de su casa y allí se instaló. Excalibur, la mortífera técnica de ataque que todos los caballeros de la Cabra Montesa estudiaban hasta dominarla, y su representación en metal, brillaba sobre su pedestal, casi al final del pasillo acolumnado del Templo. La espada se encontraba engarzada en las manos de la estatua de Athenea Victoriosa, y la diosa se la concedía al primero de los caballeros que perteneció a la Casa de Capricornio.

Sonrió socarronamente al desempacar su equipaje y colocar en lugar seguro la daga que Perséfone le había llevado a España como regalo.

Shura le buscaría otra utilidad mucho más interesante que la de formar parte de una vitrina de regalos.

Perséfone... notó su cosmos al pasar por la casa del Escorpión, al igual que el de alguien que la acompañaba. Podría dedicarse a investigar quien estaba con ella en aquel momento, pero quiso dejarlo para otra ocasión. Se sentía cansado del viaje, y tenía que preparar la entrevista con Shion.

Pero antes de eso, le gustaría hablar con Kanon. El joven Géminis se había convertido en un conversador muchísimo más interesante que Saga.

Tenía varias dudas que disipar, y Kanon era el más idóneo para ello.

****

—Pareces triste, Milo— Aioria le pasó un par de higos, robados del Templo de Virgo, que el otro rechazó.

—Mi maestra... creí que estar aquí sería lo más importante en nuestras vidas, pero lo único que noto es que cada vez estoy más alejado de ella.

—Perséfone tiene muchas atribuciones en el orden jerárquico del Santuario. Recuerdo que incluso, cuando entrenabas con ella en Milos, a veces volvía al Santuario para ejecutar las misiones que Shion le encomendaba.

—Cierto— Milo removió su melena, resoplando— pero no estaba fuera más de dos semanas. Aquí sólo la veo cuando me tiene que instruir, y eso que cada vez estudio más veces yo solo, o cuando me comunica que ha de ausentarse... la echo muchísimo de menos.

—Al menos— contestó el otro— no nos han separado, después de nuestra aventura fallida— dijo Aioria—. Tienes que aprender a ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

—Si además de perderla a ella, te pierdo a ti también... —Milo cerró la boca, y notó cómo su rostro se encendía.

Aioria no contestó, dejando que entre los dos cayera un pesado silencio.

Milo tomó aire y quiso mirar a su amigo.

—Aioria, me gustaría que me contestaras a una pregunta.

—Adelante, _espartano_.

Milo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú y yo...

Aioria se tensó. Sabía qué le iba a preguntar el otro, y era algo que no estaba preparado para afrontar.

—Somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos— recalcó—. Los mejores amigos que puedan existir. Pase lo que pase, eso no cambiará.

—Desde que estuvimos en mi Casa, después de lo de Sagitario, te he notado extraño. Como si te arrepintieras de haber dado ese paso— confesó Milo sus temores.

Aioria miró al frente. La arena del coliseo parecía brillar, y las gradas estaban ardiendo, aunque ellos no parecieron darse cuenta.

—Soy demasiado joven, y tú más que yo— le miró a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío al comprobar que tenían un viso de dolor.

—Lo entiendo. No hace falta que me digas más, Aioria. Creo que he confundido amistad con otra cosa. No volverá a pasar— se replegó el otro.

Aioria se encaró con Milo, que tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y jugaba con las piedrecitas de las gradas.

—Milo, me cuesta mucho no dejarme llevar por mis instintos cuando te tengo delante. No quisiera que pensaras que soy un animal, pero te veo y siento que yo...

Los ojos de Milo atravesaron a Aioria. Aquellas turquesas desafiaron con su brillo al León Estelar, aunque parecían perdidas dentro de sus propios recuerdos.

—Tú también te alejarás de mí. De una manera o de otra, terminarás por dejarme solo, como hacen todos— escupió, con un profundo dolor.

Aioria se quedó boquiabierto.

Aquella frase tenía mucho que ver con el pasado de Milo.

—¡Escúchame bien, imbécil!— le contestó, lleno de ira—. No sé qué te ocurrió en Milos, sé que algo terrible tiene que ver con esa espada que guardas celosamente en tu cuarto privado, pero yo no soy como los demás. Soy tu compañero, tu amigo, y no pienso, ¿me oyes bien? ¡No pienso dejarte solo!

Las aletillas de la nariz del León se abrían y se cerraban rápidamente.

—Dicen que estuve implicado en el crimen de mi familia. Por eso en el pueblo me llamaban asesino.

Aioria se quedó mudo ante aquella confesión.

—Creí que lo sabías— susurró con una falsa tranquilidad—. La espada apareció al lado de los cadáveres, llena de sangre. Al igual que yo.

—Milo... si estás tratando de intimidarme, tengo que decirte que no me dan miedo los asesinos— sentía una enorme empatía por el Escorpión en aquel momento—. Yo...— dejó los ojos en blanco. Había sentido algo en su cosmos.

—¿Tú...?— Milo se imaginaba que la frase quedaría cortada a la mitad, como siempre.

—Oh, dioses...— Aioria se estremeció. Su percepción cada vez estaba más desarrollada. Y su enlace síquico con su hermano, también.

—¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué has sentido?

Aioria sonrió.

—Yo— comenzó a hablar mirando al frente— dejé de verte como el aprendiz de un asesino en la Casa de mi hermano, y Aiolos... lo ha hecho en tu templo con Perséfone.

Milo abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Quieres decir que tu hermano y ella...

Aioria asintió.

Milo se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte imaginario.

—¡Milo!— gritó Aioria—. ¿Adónde vas?

Se giró, y la mirada que le dedicó a su estupefacto amigo lo dejaba bien claro.

—Soy un escorpión. Necesito estar solo.

El león estiró el brazo, tratando de retenerle, pero la contestación de Milo, replegándose al contacto, le dejó bien claro que éste no tenía intención de permanecer allí.

—El estigma de mi casa, Aioria— contestó, con los ojos encendidos.

Y el joven Leo tuvo que permitir que el otro se alejara, y se permitió observarlo durante un buen rato, deleitándose en su paso orgulloso, y destrozándose por no poder evitarle el dolor que, evidentemente, campaba enloquecido por aquel indómito, apasionado y despedazado corazón.


	3. Inocencia

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte III — Inocencia

Caminó hasta que le dolieron los pies. Se sentía furioso y lleno de una ira que no quería reconocer de dónde provenía.

Se imaginaba a Perséfone con Aiolos y su sangre hervía.

¿Celos? Posiblemente.

¿Pero no era acaso una reacción normal? ¡Perséfone era su maestra! Lo había llevado al Santuario para instruirle en las técnicas de combate, no para retozar en la cama con otro compañero mientras él acompañaba a Aioria dando vueltas alrededor del Coliseo.

Milo suspiró al comprobar que, desde que había llegado a Atenas, todo iba mal en su vida. Lo primero, su relación con el León Estelar; Aioria le había dejado entrever con sus palabras que eran simplemente amigos, y lo ocurrido entre ellos en la Casa de Sagitario, algo fortuito. Y ahora Perséfone le demostraba tener más interés en Aiolos que en su propio aprendiz.

La ira fue dando paso a la desolación.

¿Y si Perséfone decidía dejar su entrenamiento de lado para estar con Sagitario? Meneó la cabeza. No quería ni pensarlo, pero tenía que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Estaba a punto de cumplir quince años, pronto tendría que pasar las pruebas de la Casa del Escorpión Celeste para llegar a ser un caballero dorado.

Milo se frenó de repente cuando sintió algo en su percepción que le sacó de sus tétricos pensamientos.

En el roquedo cercano a la puerta sur, la que enfocaba hacia el Pireo, estaba un muchacho de unos 22 años, con una forma física impresionante.

Le observó con curiosidad. Le recordaba a alguien, pero Milo no supo a quien exactamente.

—¿Entrenando, _chaval_?— preguntó el aspirante a caballero, dedujo Milo, por la indumentaria que llevaba puesta.

Cuando el joven Escorpión se fijó en sus ojos se quedó helado.

Aquella mirada no era la primera vez que la contemplaba.

—Sí... señor— consiguió contestar, pensando dónde podía haberse cruzado con él.

El joven tenía la cara desencajada. Parecía haberse enfrentado en combate con alguien recientemente.

En aquel momento, Milo recordó dónde había visto a alguien muy parecido a él: En la cámara del Patriarca. 

Sin embargo, aunque su aspecto era similar... su mirada no parecía encajar en el recuerdo.

No era su mirada... sino su cosmos. La impronta de aquel joven no se asemejaba en nada a la del otro que abandonaba la Sala de Audiencias cuando él llegó a presentar sus respetos a Shion.

Ciertamente, en su percepción, el joven se vislumbraba como una mancha negra en mitad de un campo nevado.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Milo vio como se alejaba, camino de las Doce Casas, sin despedirse. Y se le heló la sangre cuando reparó en unas finísimas marcas en la indumentaria del otro.

Las marcas de las Agujas Escarlatas.

****

Shura esperó pacientemente que Shion se dignara a enviar un emisario para concertar una entrevista con él. Sabía que el viejo Patriarca sentía un profundo respeto hacia el poder que poseía el Santuario de la Cabra Montesa sobre la Casa de Aries y sobre él mismo, por lo que sonrió entre dientes.

El poder de saberse conocedor de la verdad, de ser el mayor defensor de la Diosa ante el mundo, y de detectar, para luego juzgar y condenar la corrupción que pululaba como mariposa enloquecida por el Santuario de Athenea, no tenía parangón.

Podría ser el alma ejecutora de la limpieza que pronto se llevaría a cabo. Kanon le había abierto los ojos. La corrupción de Shion, que dejaba que sus caballeros actuaran como libidinosos jovencitos sedientos de sexo entre ellos mismos necesitaba una purga.

¿Cómo se podían llamar a sí mismos Custodios? El celibato en el lugar de entrenamiento, y en los alrededores del templo, era algo impuesto moralmente para defender a una diosa virgen. La depravación que el propio Shion ejercía sobre el cuerpo de Aiolos tan cerca de la estatua de Athenea era, literalmente, repulsiva.

Y además... el custodio de la Octava Casa... era una mujer.

Una meretriz que tenía impulsos sexuales antinaturales.

Algo fuera de lo común.

Shura sintió como la ira se extendía por su pecho. 

Perséfone, la asesina del Octavo Templo, se había permitido el lujo de negarse a sus peticiones de cortejo.

La trató de la forma más cortés que sabía: flores, regalos, atenciones... pero ella siempre lo despreciaba. Harto de no ser correspondido, trató de tomarla por la fuerza y al no conseguir su propósito, la deseó aún más.

Y aquel deseo se había transformado en odio con el paso de los años.

Tomó aire y se maravilló con la belleza de la estatua de Athenea entregando la espada mágica al primero de los caballeros de la Cabra Montesa. Incluso acarició el mármol con un dedo, sin prisa, recreándose en la forma.

Perséfone jamás le habría amado, y ahora, en la soledad de su templo, tuvo la certeza de que era obra suya que el emisario se retrasara. 

Ella era la _favorita_ de Shion.

Sonrió macabramente. Nadie iría a buscarlo.

Por tanto, sería él el que saldría de su templo para dirigirse a ver al corrupto, pero a su debido tiempo. En aquel momento, sólo deseaba pensar.

Y decidir qué paso dar en su camino hacia la consecución de sus metas.

****

Kanon no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al Templo de Capricornio. A medida que iba franqueando las Doce Casas, fue anotando mentalmente cuántas de ellas ya tenían al custodio allí.

Aries, Géminis, Leo, Escorpio, Sagitario...

Shura estaba en mitad del recinto acolumnado cuando él penetró en el templo.

—Los dioses te guarden, Shura— dijo Kanon, con una gravedad inusual en su rostro.

—Igualmente, amigo mío— contestó el otro, invitándolo a pasar.

El aspecto del gemelo de Saga era deplorable. No había tenido tiempo de pasar por el recinto de los aprendices para cambiarse, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y eso lo hacía mucho mejor en la más estricta de las soledades.

La apariencia física era algo que a Kanon no le preocupaba en demasía. Existían otras cosas mucho más interesantes en las que emplear su valioso tiempo.

—No tienes buen aspecto— musitó el español, mientras hacía libaciones a los dioses para luego ofrecer un pequeño aperitivo a su invitado.

—He tenido un... pequeño percance con... ella— masculló.

Shura se tensó.

—Amigo mío— continuó Kanon, yendo directo al grano— Shion, en su carrera hacia la cima del mundo, ha conseguido hacer creer que la reencarnación de la diosa Athenea está entre nosotros.

Shura le miró atónito.

—¿La reencarnación de la diosa? Entonces... el tiempo de paz ha terminado.

—¿También tú crees en esas estupideces? Te imaginaba más listo que todo eso, las profecías que la mentirosa boca de Shion esparce por el Santuario y alrededores sólo son chismorreos de vieja.

Los ojos de Kanon brillaban de ira.

—Tendrás que reconocer que, aun siendo chismorreos o no, en el pueblo se respira un ambiente tenso. Lo noté mientras me encaminaba hacia aquí.

—Lo sé. Shion también tiene que ver con eso. La noticia de la llegada de la falsa Athenea se ha extendido como un reguero de pólvora.

—Entonces, tendremos que tomar medidas. ¿Podemos contar con Saga?

—Por supuesto. El es el más capacitado para tomar las riendas de este lugar y convertirlo en un Santuario al servicio de la diosa, y no en este... _antro de perversión_ que es ahora.

Shura sonrió. Kanon compartía las mismas ideas que él.

—Me causó buena impresión cuando estuve aquí la última vez. Lástima que mis ocupaciones en el Santuario de la Cabra Montesa me privaran de tan grata compañía.

Kanon asintió.

—Entonces, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Kanon— finalizó Shura.

—En efecto. Shion está convocando a todos los caballeros dorados con motivo de la aparición de la reencarnación de Athenea, y esa será la excusa perfecta que nos llevará a crear el Nuevo Orden.

Y la sonrisa que mostró, pura e inmaculada a los ojos de Shura, escondía la verdadera naturaleza del juego.

El juego que lo llevaría a conquistar el Santuario, primero, y el mundo, después.

****

Saga llegó a su templo y se dirigió a la minúscula ducha para asearse. Estaba confundido, lleno dudas y de un hondo pesar.

El recuerdo de su propio hermano enfrentándose a él en combate, con el firme propósito de matarle, le quemaba lentamente las entrañas.

El, que se había pasado años entrenándole, con la idea de que si algo le ocurría, la Casa de Géminis contara con un nuevo custodio, comprobaba en su propia piel lo buen alumno que había resultado ser su gemelo.

Se fue quitando la ropa lentamente, colocándola encima de la cama doblada con máximo esmero, y desnudo se encaminó hacia la ducha.

El cabo Sunion, bajo el Templo de Poseidón, sería el lugar ideal para encerrar a Kanon, decretó mentalmente.

Quizás deberías matarlo

Un sentimiento de angustia le invadió. La voz que trataba de no escuchar, retumbaba nítida en sus oídos.

—No voy a matar a nadie. Que sea el Dios de los Mares quien lo haga, en todo caso.

"Maldita sea, me estoy justificando ante algo que _no existe_"

¿Existir? ¿Qué es existir para ti, Saga? ¿Poseer una materialidad, algo caliente al tacto, con un determinado olor y sabor? Sabes perfectamente que no es necesario. Has obedecido las órdenes de la diosa a través de la boca del Patriarca, y ella no era tangible... no puedes ampararte en argumentos tan pueriles

Se miró al espejo, y su rostro se presentaba desencajado al reflejo.

Existo... existes... y yo te haré inmortal

—No cederé ante ti, ni ante nada. Soy un caballero de Athenea, y lucharé por la Justicia.

Lucha por la Justicia, Saga. Lucha por lo que es tuyo, que es algo tan justo como lícito. Tuyo es el Santuario, eres el más indicado para suceder al corrupto, eres el más preparado, el más...

—¡Basta!

Saga lanzó un puñetazo al espejo, quebrándolo en mil pedazos.

Con un feo corte en la mano, se dirigió a buscar el botiquín, para limpiar la herida y explotar su cosmos, acelerando la cicatrización.

Pero no pudo percatarse del extraño cambio en su color de pelo, que brillaba cada vez menos ceniciento en las puntas de su rebelde melena, hasta que volvió a su aspecto original, tan azulado y oscuro como sus propios ojos.

****

Milo se pasó dos días viviendo en uno de los barracones destinados a los aprendices. No quería volver a la Casa del Escorpión, por lo que mandó un emisario a Perséfone para comunicarle su paradero. 

Aún le escocía lo ocurrido con Aiolos.

Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, más que escocerle, le dolía profundamente.

Estaba colocándose las vendas en las muñecas para salir a entrenar cuando sintió un cosmos conocido.

—¿Existe cobijo para el viajero en esta morada?— oyó la voz femenina, recitando la frase de cortesía.

—Eres bienvenido a mi casa... si es que esto se puede considerar así— contestó él, sin mirarla.

Perséfone entró en la estancia, llena de camas, y carraspeó.

—Parece que has encontrado un nuevo hogar.

—Sí. Uno en el que no molesto cuando llegan visitas— replicó él, sin darle cara, sellando el elástico en su muñeca.

Se sentía nervioso, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

—Milo...

El se giró. Tenía una mueca en su rostro, que a ella no le pasó desapercibida.

Dolor. En su estado más puro.

—Ahora mismo me disponía a dar unas tres mil vueltas por el Coliseo, que es lo único que, por lo que se ve, puedo hacer. Correr y correr.

—La carrera a pie fue uno de los primeros deportes que practicaron los griegos, como bien sabrás— la voz de la mujer carecía de inflexión. Eso significaba que estaba preparándose para enfrentarse a él, pero Milo no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Ya no.

—Lo sé— contestó él, agriamente—. Lo he visto en los libros que me has obligado a leer, cosa que te tengo que agradecer, ya que en algo me tenía que entretener mientras te esperaba.

Ella continuaba impasible.

—Ah, y para tu información, por si te interesa— continuó hablando, cada vez más acelerado—, ya he descubierto por fin la manera de enfocar el cosmos para depurar la técnica de las Agujas Escarlatas, así como la Restricción... pero me iré al Coliseo a correr. Como un niño bueno.

—Te estás comportando como un imbécil— masculló ella.

—¿Qué esperabas? Sólo tengo quince años... los cumplí ayer, pero tú estabas muy ocupada para recordarlo, supongo que tendrías cosas más... importantes en las que pensar.

Perséfone suspiró.

—¿Alguna queja más? ¿Algún otro reproche?— el tono empleado por Perséfone era irritante.

Milo sintió la sangre arder.

—He terminado— finalizó. 

—Perfecto. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. Siéntate— le ordenó ella.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie.

—¡Siéntate ahora mismo o por Athenea que te hago sentar yo!— gritó ella.

Milo se acomodó en la cama y ella acercó la silla que estaba a la cabecera, para ponerse enfrente de él y dejar la máscara sobre la colcha.

—Escúchame bien, pequeño idiota —le espetó, furiosa—. Lo primero, soy tu maestra y si decido que des vueltas por el Coliseo hasta hacer un surco, lo harás, porque si no realizas los ejercicios de entrenamiento que yo te impongo, me veré en la obligación de retarte públicamente y te aseguro que en combate no seré tan comprensiva como lo estoy siendo ahora mismo. Lo segundo— tomó aire—, sé que estás celoso porque el otro día te mandé fuera para hablar con Aiolos, pero lo que teníamos que discutir era un asunto de caballeros de nuestro rango, no de aprendices.

—¿Celoso? — rió la ocurrencia—. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás estaré celoso ni de Aiolos ni de nadie— su cara ardía—. Y por Athenea, si querías revolcart...

Perséfone se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta para, a continuación, cruzarle la cara con la mano. 

No fue el golpe lo que más le dolió a Milo, sino la acción en sí. Que Perséfone lo tratara como si fuera un niño era algo que no podía soportar, por lo que saltó sobre la cama e invocó la Aguja Escarlata, colocándose en posición de ataque.

Ella se elevó felinamente y lanzó la silla lejos, encendiendo su cosmos, como un reflejo de él en femenino.

—Vamos, Milo, demuéstrale a tu maestra lo que has aprendido durante éste tiempo...—le retaba sádicamente.

Milo se hizo una composición de lugar en menos de dos segundos sobre sus posibilidades contra ella y comprendió que en aquel lugar poco tenía que hacer. Perséfone bloqueaba la salida, tanto la puerta como la ventana, que estaba justamente a su lado. Podía retroceder, pero eso significaba darle la ventaja psicológica a ella, y sabiendo que, además, era superior en poder... Milo tuvo que reconocerse que la confrontación directa no era buena idea, por lo que terminó por claudicar.

—Has actuado inteligentemente. Aquí no tendrías ni una posibilidad de salir con vida —contestó la mujer, relajando el gesto.

—Lo dejaré para mejor ocasión— gruñó él.

—Ocasiones para poner el práctica tus habilidades las vas a tener, y muchas más de las que desearías, eso puedo garantizártelo— rezongó ella.

Milo suspiró. Estaba tan tenso que le parecía que sus músculos terminarían por desgarrarse.

—¿Tienes alguna cosa más que echarme en cara?— inquirió ella, con una ceja levantada.

—No. La verdad es que no soy nadie para comentar nada sobre tu vida y tus... compañías.

—Es curioso que un mocoso trate de criticar mis actos. ¿Tanto has expandido tu cosmos que ahora me juzgas sin ni siquiera saber el motivo por el que vino Aiolos a verme? —en ese momento, Perséfone fue consciente de que había obviado un _pequeño_ detalle.

Aioria... tiene una conexión... mental... con su hermano... Maldita sea...

Por eso sabía lo que había ocurrido de verdad en el Templo del Escorpión.

—No te critico, pero me molesta que me tomes por imbécil.

—No te comportes como un imbécil, y no te tomaré como tal.

—¿Para esto me has traído aquí? —su tono era de dolor, cansado de fingir que estaba bien— ¡Yo era feliz en Milos! Aquí entreno yo solo la mayor parte de las veces, camino por el Santuario sin rumbo, no conozco a nadie excepto a Aioria, y entre él y yo...

—Milo, Aioria es, ante todo, tu compañero de armas.

—Ya lo sé. Es algo que él me recuerda constantemente. Eso y su amistad, que durará eternamente— tenía los puños cerrados y miraba al suelo, los ojos brillantes.

—Oh, Dioses, Milo...

—¡No, no me compadezcas! Como tú bien dices, la compasión me hará débil, vulnerable. Así que asumo que me equivoqué aquel día con él. No debí haber esperado que él y yo...

Se frenó. Le ardía la boca.

Perséfone sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su discípulo, pero no podía mostrar ningún signo que le demostrara a Milo algo diferente a la inflexibilidad del maestro. La comprensión, la compasión, la pena, la empatía y similares convertirían a Milo en cadáver en el momento en que tuviera que ejecutar las misiones que el Patriarca le asignara.

Perséfone sabía que el lazo que mantenía con Milo no era el apropiado. Ella quería al chico, y ese amor, ese afecto y esa admiración él se las devolvía con creces.

Por eso se veía obligada a cortar todo vínculo afectivo con él, y la única manera que conocía, era tratándolo con frialdad.

Su misión era conseguir que Milo fuera un guerrero, aún a costa de sí misma.

Milo interpretó el silencio entre los dos como una afirmación de ella acerca de su relación con Aiolos, por lo que se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—Puede ser que tú seas feliz con su hermano mayor, pero para mí aquello constituyó un grave error. Será mi compañero, pero yo...

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría ante ella.

—Entre Aiolos y yo no hay nada— le confeso Perséfone, mirándole a los ojos.

—Aioria no dice lo mismo.

—Aioria no tiene idea de lo que pasa por la mente de su hermano. Ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa por la suya... Y no te mortifiques por lo que ocurrió entre vosotros. No había que ser muy sagaz para adivinar que terminaría así.

—Si no me hubieras dejado solo, nunca habría ido al pabellón femenino —replicó, agriamente—, Aiolos no me habría castigado y él no me habría incitado a vaciar las cráteras y al final...

—¡Sé consecuente con tus actos, Milo, y no culpes a los demás de tus fracasos!

Milo se quedó callado, sin argumentos para rebatir.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el amor te volverá vulnerable? ¡¿Cuántas?!— le gritó ella, manoteando—. Pero tú parece que no quieres hacerme caso. Esto es el Santuario de Athenea, la diosa guerrera, y no un lugar dónde los niños juegan a ser hombres. Tú alcanzarás el honor de convertirte en caballero algún día y tendrás que matar por la diosa, enfrentándote a otros como tú que tratarán de exterminarte, y a veces de maneras poco honorables... ¿Qué pensabas que significaba pertenecer a los cuerpos de elite del Santuario Griego? Nada hay más alto que el rango dorado en la jerarquía, y los caballeros de oro sólo son doce... doce de entre los ochenta y ocho mejores.

—Toda esa teoría ya la conozco. Sé lo que significa filosóficamente ser un asesino— gruñó él.

Perséfone sintió ganas de cruzarle la cara de un manotazo de nuevo, pero se frenó.

—Con tu actitud no llegarás muy lejos. Estás mezclando tus sentimientos personales con lo que se supone que llegarás a ser algún día, el brazo ejecutor de las órdenes del Patriarca.

—Pues si he de morir— la miró con los ojos brillantes— espero que mi hora llegue pronto, porque me siento tan vacío que es posible que ya esté muerto por dentro.

Perséfone se acercó y de un puñetazo le tiró en la cama.

—¡Pues muere, entonces! He perdido el tiempo en hacer de ti un caballero. Sólo eres un niño estúpido con un tremendo ataque de celos que no ve mas allá de su propia idiotez.

Milo se levantó como una exhalación y se abalanzó sobre ella, el mentón le dolía del golpe, aunque eso no le amedrentó. Tenía que devolvérsela, no se merecía ser humillado por ella, él, que tanto la admiraba, y ahora que había descubierto...

...que era también una mujer que se había acostado con _otro_.

Perséfone le vio venir y saltó encima de la cama, flexionando las piernas.

—Si quieres pelear, haz el favor de salir fuera. No quiero destrozar el mobiliario.

Milo se frenó, y asintió.

—No quiero pelear contigo. Simplemente, me siento decepcionado.

—Perfecto. Así sabrás cómo me sentí yo cuando Aiolos me comentó que os había localizado saliendo del pasadizo bajo el Santuario.

Milo bufó.

—Ten bien presente esto— continuó ella hablando—. Cuanto más dejes que tus emociones nublen tu percepción, más segura estoy de que acabarás muerto en combate. El amor te volverá vulnerable. Y eso es un hecho constatado. 

—¿Por qué... —la voz de Milo se sintió quebrada, aunque su cara aguantó la compostura— quieres que me separe de ti? ¿Tanto te molesto?

Ella sabía que el momento de la verdad estaba cerca. La verdad que tanto asco le producía.

—Porque el vínculo afectivo que mantienes hacia mí te está haciendo mucho mal— le contestó, sin inmutarse exteriormente—. Y eso es contraproducente en batalla. No debes sentir nada. Ni piedad, ni miedo, ni deseo, ni pena. Has de ejecutar las órdenes rápida y precisamente. Sin que nada nuble tu percepción. Sin sentir.

—¡Eso me convertirá en una máquina de matar!— replicó él, horrorizado—. ¡Perderé mi humanidad!

—Pero conservarás tu vida.

—¿A costa de mí mismo?

—Eres un servidor de Athenea. Harás lo necesario para cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca. Así ha de ser. Y si no estás listo para esa responsabilidad... entonces la Casa del Escorpión me tendrá a mí como su Custodio hasta que otro te sustituya.

—Me... matarías...—susurró él, vencido.

—Sin dudarlo.

Milo sintió cómo el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies.

—Supongo que no podría esperar otra cosa de ti.

—Has pecado de ingenuo. Y aquí— señaló lo que les rodeaba— sólo se puede cometer un error. Al siguiente, estás muerto.

Milo asintió, con el corazón en un puño.

—Y ahora— finalizó ella, cansada ya de enfrentarse a su maltrecho discípulo— vuelve a tu área. La casa del Escorpión tiene custodio y aprendiz. No dejes que tu estupidez nuble por completo tu inteligencia— bromeó.

—Un estúpido... eso es lo que soy para ti, para él... — murmuró Milo.

—Incluso los estúpidos pueden vivir muchos años— ignoró ella el comentario—. Y ten siempre presente esto, Milo: _"No eres una presa, no eres una víctima... eres el depredador definitivo... y tus actos, se convertirán en ley"_

Era la frase que ella tenía enmarcada en su área, en un cuadro colgado muy cerca a la estatua de Athenea Parthenos.

La frase que él recordaría durante toda su vida.

Recogió sus cosas, las pocas que tenía, y se dirigió, delante de Perséfone, hacia su casa de nuevo.

****

Shion estaba dando vueltas por su estancia privada leyendo varios informes sobre los disturbios en Rhodrios, el lugar de nacimiento de Saga. Deseó que su caballero fuera a investigar in situ qué estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo, pero hacía algunos días que no le veía por el Santuario. La intranquilidad que se despertaba en el corazón de Shion por las desapariciones del joven Géminis era palpable.

Notaba cómo había cambiado de un tiempo a esta parte, cómo cada vez se le veía más sombrío y triste. Shion contaba con él para ayudar a Aiolos en la sucesión de su cargo, aunque aún no se lo había comentado.

Temía el momento de dar la noticia, aunque sabía que demorarlo podría significar crear más inestabilidad en la precaria situación en la que se encontraba como Patriarca. Shura, el que se decía caballero más recto de la orden, estaría en contra de que Aiolos fuera el nuevo líder de la Orden porque, de alguna extraña manera, se había enterado de que Shion estaba enamorado de él y había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Se lo imaginaba agazapado en el interior del templo de la Cabra Montesa, esperando pacientemente una entrevista con él y no pudo evitar arrugar el rostro.

Era vecino de Casa de Aiolos, y sin embargo... tan diferente a Sagitario...

Se frenó en mitad de la estancia al recordar el rostro de Aiolos... ¿Hasta cuando pensaba mentirle? El, que captaba los cosmos de todos sus guerreros... sentir _aquello_ que le había desgarrado el alma... ¿Por qué? ¿Era por su edad? ¿Por su aspecto? ¿Por su sexo?

Perséfone era arrebatadoramente bella. Comprendía que los demás se sintieran atraídos por ella, pero... Aiolos... creía que estaba por encima de aquello. Sabía el Escorpión y el Arquero eran amigos, camaradas más que compañeros de armas, y que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sobre todo después de la ruptura de éste con Saga, cosa que agradaba a Shion.

Pero nunca pensó que ellos dieran un paso tan... serio. Perséfone siempre se autoproclamó seguidora de las doctrinas de Artemisa Cazadora y Shion no tenía conocimiento de que ella se relacionara anteriormente con hombre alguno. Y Aiolos... Shion pensaba que Aiolos le amaba.

Por eso detectar la explosión de los dos cosmos en unión fue algo tan doloroso para él.

Haber captado aquello no significaba que Shion fuera capaz de sentir todas las relaciones sexuales que ocurrían en el Santuario. Simplemente, con Aiolos tenía un lazo síquico parecido al que poseían los gemelos, con fogonazos de conocimiento en determinados momentos. Sabía que si ese lazo lo mantuviera con todos sus guerreros, ahora mismo estaría completamente loco.

Y sí lo estaba en cierta medida... loco de amor.

Oyó la puerta de la Sala de Audiencias, y les vio entrar, a los dos juntos, con sus uniformes de entrenamiento.

—Caballeros de oro Aiolos y Perséfone, del signo de Sagitario y del Escorpión, para serviros, alteza— recitó él, que tenía más antigüedad.

—Aiolos, Perséfone, tengo una misión para vosotros— contestó él, acercándose.

****

Aioria no vio a Milo durante los dos días que estuvo desaparecido en el Santuario. Recorrió los campos de entrenamiento, el comedor de los aprendices, incluso el Templo de Atenea, pero fue inútil. Por último, se dirigió a la Octava Casa, y como imaginaba, la encontró vacía: La cama sin deshacer, el escorpión dentro de su terrario... y todos los libros colocados en su lugar.

Se había marchado.

La punzada de culpabilidad que le atravesó le hizo dejar de pensar con coherencia unos minutos. Más fríamente, estudió el cuarto y, si Milo hubiera desertado, todas sus pertenencias estarían empacadas para ser destruidas inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, allí estaba todo. Libros, apuntes, mapas astronómicos, la figura en forma de "Q" que dividía la estantería en dos, aquel artrópodo en la caja de metacrilato... y la espada.

Colgada en la cabecera de la cama, una espada griega increíblemente bien conservada destacaba sobre todo el conjunto. Con su doble filo, la empuñadura regia, era delicada a la vez que intimidatoria, y Aioria tuvo un gran deseo de tomarla en sus manos para jugar con ella.

Pero a él le molestaría

Desechó la idea, y se sentó en la cama para mirar a su alrededor. Pasó la palma de su mano por la colcha, de un solo color, al igual que la habitación entera, y sonrió.

—Verdaderamente eres hijo de Esparta, Milo.

Tomó aire para suspirar a continuación. Le echaba mucho de menos. Haberle conocido significó un gran cambio para él. Se había criado sólo, con la única compañía de su hermano, ingresando en el Santuario a una edad tan temprana que ni siquiera recordaba algo que no fueran aquellas piedras milenarias, el Parthenon, la estatua de Athenea, los entrenamientos... los gritos de su hermano...

¿Estaría Aiolos satisfecho con él? Lo dudaba. Aioria tendía a saltarse las normas muy fácilmente, casi sin pensar. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza, y confiaba en sus aptitudes físicas de tal manera que, como bien le decía Aiolos, su confianza en sí mismo le acarrearía más de un disgusto.

Su confianza en sí mismo... su bravuconería... que tuvo que tragarse cuando conoció al aprendiz de la Octava Casa.

Cuando vio a Milo se quedó prendado de su belleza, aunque no se lo reconoció hasta que hizo el amor con él. Aioria, que se jactaba de ser el más hombre de todo el Santuario, con sólo quince años, se había enamorado de un compañero.

¿Enamorado? No. 

Obsesionado.

Soñaba con Milo todas las noches, y recreaba mentalmente lo ocurrido en la Casa de su hermano. El vino que consumieron, el calor, el hermoso rostro de Milo tan cerca del suyo... Se estremeció al volver a recordar cuando Milo se subió sobre él, cómo se desnudaron, la pasión con la que se besaron y cómo las prisas de Aioria al querer unirse a él, penetrándolo, consiguieron que, en vez de hacerle gozar, Milo sintiera un daño atroz.

Aun recordaba la cara del otro, los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, la mueca de dolor, y sin embargo, obligándose a ceder, haciendo fuerza con los muslos, moviéndose torpemente, demostrándole que se entregaba a él sin importarle el precio.

Aioria se sentía tan culpable que no quería volver a repetir aquello de nuevo. Deseaba hacerle el amor a Milo, conseguir que se sintiera feliz, pleno, dichoso, amado... pero sabía que si volvía a acercarse y Milo le volvía a besar, el León Estelar se dejaría llevar por sus instintos y terminaría haciéndole daño de nuevo.

Y la mera idea de pensar en aquello le destrozaba.

Cuando se sentaban juntos, Aioria tenía que contenerse para no ponerse a jugar con el pelo del otro; aquella melena que tantas veces criticó fue lo que más le gustó del _espartano_ cuando le vio. Ensortijada, lujuriosa, cayendo por aquel cuerpo moreno y musculado... sólo eran dos adolescentes pero estaban completamente formados ya, gracias a los duros entrenamientos que sus maestros les obligaban a realizar.

Y si se acercaban más, Aioria sentía que su cuerpo ardía en deseos de colocar a Milo sobre él y hacerle el amor hasta consumirse en la pasión que lo inundaba.

Pero sabía que si le tocaba, si le insinuaba que le deseaba, el otro accedería y volvería a sufrir aquel dolor.

No quería ver una mueca así de nuevo en la cara del Escorpión; era la misma cara que muchas veces mostraba su hermano, en la época en que Saga y él aún mantenían una relación.

Aioria odiaba a Géminis y parecía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Saga lo veía como una máquina de dar golpes sin otro fundamento que no se basara en la violencia, juzgándolo por impresiones que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad. Era cierto que Aioria se consideraba un hombre de acción, muy diferente a lo que pudieran ser Virgo o Aries, pero era capaz de hablar de cualquier tema sin parecer un analfabeto.

Porque Aioria no era un analfabeto. Era el discípulo de Aiolos, el caballero más admirado del Santuario.

Hasta Perséfone había sucumbido ante él.

Perséfone... ¿Y si Milo había desaparecido porque él le dijo que Perséfone se había acostado con Aiolos?

Maldijo su estupidez. Aioria sólo sentía admiración y cariño por Aiolos porque era su hermano. Sin embargo, Milo podía sentir más cosas por Perséfone porque entre ellos dos no había vínculo de sangre, añadiendo que Perséfone era la amazona más atractiva que poblaba el Santuario.

Y aquel pensamiento lo sumió en la desolación más absoluta. El había hecho el amor con Milo pero, lejos de que el otro disfrutara, el dolor eclipsó el acto. Y ahora... su desaparición, bien podía tener como causa la aventura de Perséfone.

Nunca había pensado que quizás Milo no correspondiera al amor que Aioria sentía por él.

Se levantó, y quiso darse con la cabeza contra la pared por ser tan ingenuo. ¿Cómo podría competir con Perséfone, siendo él un simple muchacho y ella un caballero de oro? Jamás podría tener el corazón de Milo.

Era posible que ellos acabaran retozando en la casa de Aiolos por los efectos del alcohol y no porque se amaran con la intensidad con la que Aioria lo hacía en aquellos instantes.

El impulso de golpear la pared fue muy fuerte, pero se contuvo. Era la pared de Milo. Cuando volviera, querría tenerla tan impecable como siempre.

Milo... no podía ser verdad que hiciera el amor con él sin sentir algo muy fuerte por Aioria.

Recordó una conversación, al poco de lo sucedido en la Casa de Sagitario, y la voz de Milo se tornó clara en su mente. El Escorpión le confesó que había interpretado mal lo ocurrido entre ellos aquel día, confundiendo amistad con amor, y que no volvería a sacar el tema.

¿Por qué en ese momento Aioria no le dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué se tuvo que callar cuando lo que le gritaba el cuerpo era que le amaba, que era la primera vez que se sentía así, que le deseaba y que quería decirle a todo el mundo que Milo, aparte de su compañero, era su amante?

Porque su estupidez era mayor que su fuerza física.

Quería salir a buscarlo, y cuando lo tuviera delante, besarle en la boca hasta que el otro le suplicara que le dejara respirar.

Luego, lo llevaría a su templo y lo tiraría sobre su cama, y le recorrería el cuerpo con sus ojos, con sus dedos y con sus labios.

Y Milo sonreiría y le miraría con aquellos ojos tan hermosos, aquellas turquesas impresionantes y llenas de vida, y todo sería maravilloso.

Qué iluso era.

Salió del templo y se dirigió hacia el de su hermano. Le apetecía verle y estar un rato con él.

Cualquier cosa para tratar de olvidar que no vería a Milo aquel día.

****

Shion envió a Aiolos a comprobar in situ los disturbios en Rhodrios y una vez le vio salir por la puerta, intentó entablar una conversación civilizada con Perséfone, pero no lo consiguió.

Deseaba empotrarla contra la pared, por cínica, por manipuladora y por traidora.

Notaba el cosmos de ella, intranquilo, y se permitió sonreír bajo la máscara.

Le hizo una seña para pasar al pequeño despacho donde siempre los recibía y la invitó a sentarse, mientras él preparaba el té.

Quería que todo fuera como siempre... hasta cierto punto.

—Perséfone del Escorpión— atronó, llamándola por el nombre y el rango, de la manera más marcial posible—, tu misión consistirá en ir a los lugares de entrenamiento situados en Suecia y en Italia, para atraer a los caballeros recién nombrados de Piscis y de Cáncer.

Ella asintió.

—¿Crees que hay algo extraño en la elección de esos caballeros en cuestión? Según tengo entendido, en Suecia hubo una especie de motín, y en Italia... aparecieron varios cadáveres.

—A eso irás. Quiero un informe exhaustivo de todo lo acontecido desde que los dos caballeros ingresaron como aprendices hasta que consiguieron la armadura dorada.

—Como ordenéis. Así se hará.

Shion sintió una honda pena al tratarla así, ella era la más obediente de todos sus caballeros, diplomática y muy eficaz en sus misiones.

Pero se había acostado con Aiolos, aún sabiendo que él le amaba, pasando por encima de todo lo sagrado, riéndose de los sentimientos que el viejo corazón del Patriarca era capaz de...

Ahora ya no importaba.

Se echó el té en su taza, dejando a Perséfone sin servir.

Ella seguía sentada, púdicamente cubierta con la máscara, las manos en el regazo.

Aquellas manos que habían acariciado el cuerpo de Aiolos.

Shion se quitó la máscara para beber un sorbo de la infusión, y cuando ella se dispuso a quitarse la suya, él levantó una mano.

—La ley Amazona obliga a que te cubras el rostro ante un hombre. No quisiera tener que ejecutarte o que me ejecutes tú a mí— contestó, visiblemente enfurecido.

Perséfone se quedó helada.

Se levantó, lentamente, y le hizo una reverencia al Patriarca.

—Cumpliré las órdenes con eficacia, como corresponde al guerrero custodio de la Octava Morada, sin que sentimientos que no sean de amor hacia la diosa entorpezcan mi misión— recitó la antigua frase, con la rodilla clavada en el suelo, y en posición de sumisión total. 

Luego, se giró y con gran pesar, abandonó la estancia.

****

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Su mano parecía completamente restablecida del corte, por lo que pudo comprobar una vez retiró las vendas. Sin embargo, se sentía cansado.

Agotado, más bien.

Al acercarse al pequeño cuarto de baño, vio los restos del espejo en el suelo y arrugó el rostro.

—Kanon...

Expandió su cosmos y rastreó el de su hermano gemelo.

—La Casa de Capricornio... qué estará tramando tu mente retorcida...

Suspiró. Era evidente que Kanon rayaba lo inhumano al haber planeado tomar el Santuario, y más aún, al intentar involucrarlo a él en aquella empresa.

No te mientas. Sabes perfectamente que _eso_ es lo que hay que hacer

La angustia volvió a apoderarse de él.

No reniegues de ti mismo. Tú y yo somos uno. La dualidad de los gemelos, la comedia y la tragedia, esas dos caras que llevas en el casco, la _Cabeza de Jano_... Saga... yo te haré inmortal, si me escuchas

—¡No!— gritó—. ¡No pienso escucharte! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Elevó la vista al techo de su templo, necesitaba tomar el aire, tratar de no pensar en nada más que no fuera el paisaje que rodeaba las Doce Casas.

Cuando se disponía a salir de su templo, un cosmos apareció en su percepción.

—Aiolos...— susurró.

El joven Sagitario se anunciaba para cruzar su Casa, ya de vuelta de Rhodrios. Su caminar era cansino y por la expresión de su cara, la misión no debió ir nada bien.

—¡Saga!— exclamó el otro, a medida que iba caminando por el pasillo acolumnado—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?— su rostro moreno estaba perlado por gotas de sudor—. Estuve buscándote para ir al pueblo, parece que la noticia de la llegada de...

Cortó la frase al reparar en el rostro del otro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

—Es el calor, excesivo para estas alturas de año— contestó secamente Géminis.

Aiolos se frenó ante Saga, quedándose muy cerca de él.

—Ya sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero— sus hermosos ojos castaños reflejaron su agotamiento— si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Saga entornó su mirada para, a continuación, levantar una ceja y sonreír socarronamente.

—Por supuesto, Aiolos. Si necesito cualquier cosa, tú serás el primero a quien acudiré.

Sagitario se quedó boquiabierto por la forma de expresarse de su amigo.

—He de irme. Mañana le daré el informe a... Shion. Que los dioses te guarden, Saga— musitó, continuando su camino.

Saga lo vio cruzar lentamente el Templo, erguido ante sus aposentos privados.

—¡Aiolos!— gritó.

El arquero se giró, extrañado.

—¿Alguna vez... te arrepentiste de haber estado conmigo?—preguntó quedamente Saga.

Desde la lejanía de la puerta sur de su templo, Aiolos negó con la cabeza, sin ningún tipo de duda o de resentimiento en su hermoso rostro.

—No, Saga. Jamás me arrepentí del tiempo que pasé a tu lado.

El joven Géminis asintió cono la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Aiolos— finalizó— Que Athenea te guíe.

—Y a ti, Saga. Que así sea.

Una vez Aiolos desapareció de su campo de visión, Saga suspiró. Las puntas de sus cabellos fueron tornándose cada vez más grises, y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro al notar un cosmos residual enredado al del arquero. 

Aiolos y Perséfone se habían unido recientemente.

Eres un mentiroso... y a los mentirosos... se les corta la lengua...

Y se adentró en el templo. Si Kanon quería jugar a formar una guerra Sagrada, era su problema. Cuando se cansara de las ansias de poder de su gemelo, se desharía de él.

Era lo lícito.

Su propia ley.

La del Patriarca.

****

—Y ahora me dirás que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que ocurrió con esa mujer, ¿verdad?— Aristeo hervía de rabia, mientras caminaba en círculos por la pequeña cabaña.

—Sólo había cruzado con ella dos palabras en toda mi vida, maestro. Nunca le di a entender nada que supusiera que yo... —Camus le miraba, sabiendo con certeza que, hiciera lo que hiciera, ya estaba condenado.

—Camus, te recuerdo que estamos en Siberia— cortó el otro, muy enfurecido—, pero me siento cómo si paseáramos por la Riviera Francesa. Tú, yo y un cortejo de lascivas jovencitas arrojando pétalos de rosa a tu paso.

El joven Acuario bajó la cabeza, pesaroso. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida.

Realmente, solía ocurrirle a menudo. El motivo real por el que Aristeo y él abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento francés fue por la fascinación que Camus ejercía en el resto de los mortales que le rodeaban.

En todos, excepto en Aristeo de Acuario.

—Mi comportamiento no varió en absoluto al mostrado en estos años, maestro— contestó, educadamente—. Recogí el pedido semanal, como siempre, hasta que ella... se abalanzó sobre mí. Sin mediar palabra.

—¡Palabras, precisamente, no quería mediar contigo, Camus!— gritó Acuario, agitando las manos—. Y con esta afrenta, pueden perfectamente no volver a suministrarnos más comida— continuó hablando, ignorando a su aprendiz—, y nos veríamos obligados a cazar, como si fuéramos salvajes, y no caballeros de Athenea.

—Lo siento muchísimo, maestro— musitó con enorme pena.

—Me estás dando la razón, aún creyendo que no la tengo, y no te consiento que me tomes por idiota— Aristeo se encaró con Camus mientras éste le miraba, pacientemente, esperando el castigo—. Tendré que ir al almacén y disculparme con su padre, y rogar para que nos sigan atendiendo.

—Yo no la ataqué— recalcó— fue ella la que se tiró sobre mí.

—Camus... en verdad que a veces... 

Y dejó la frase en el aire, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—¿No te das cuenta que en el futuro vestirás la sagrada armadura de Acuario y te convertirás en caballero de Athenea Parthenos, la diosa virgen? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría su reencarnación, si algún día tienes el privilegio de conocerla, el que tú andes retozando como una bestia con...

—¡Yo no he retozado ni con esa mujer ni con nadie!— gritó vehementemente—. Mi pureza está fuera de toda sospecha— gruñó—. Tengo quince _célibes _años, maestro. Es un insulto que penséis que yo he mancillado mi cuerpo en prácticas libidinosas.

Aristeo le dio la espalda, mientras Camus suspiraba. Le había dicho todo lo que su maestro quería escuchar de su boca. "Celibato", "prácticas libidinosas", y demás frases indicadoras de una rectitud moral intachable.

Camus pertenecía a la Casa de los Caballeros de los Hielos, y sus cuerpos debían permanecer, según Aristeo, puros como la nieve.

En mitad de Siberia y con aquel siniestro acompañante, poca cosa más se podría hacer.

Y aunque Camus obedecía las órdenes de su maestro con prestancia, en aquellas ocasiones donde alguna mujer se le insinuaba, el caballero de Acuario condenaba a su aprendiz antes incluso de que el joven pudiera exponer la auténtica realidad de lo ocurrido. No era la primera vez que pasaba por aquel trance, por lo que, aunque no conseguía acostumbrarse del todo, el francés aceptaba su destino con una fingida sumisión.

El joven aprendiz reconocía que como maestro, Aristeo no tenía rival. Era metódico, constante, con un apasionamiento extremo y muy persistente.

Como hombre... sólo una palabra le encajaba a la perfección: injusto.

Si alguien miraba a Camus más de tres segundos, parecía como si las Furias camparan por el pecho del caballero de la Undécima Casa.

La inquina que Aristeo sentía hacia las mujeres era enorme; si estas se fijaban en Camus, rayaba lo extremo y, si esa mujer era la Custodio de la Octava Casa... podría decirse que el odio era totalmente irracional.

****

Subió cansinamente las escaleras hasta llegar al templo del Escorpión. Allí, ya bien entrada la noche, Aiolos notó los cosmos de Perséfone y de Milo, el de ella en alerta, el de él algo más apagado. Por la impronta que Aiolos recibió en su percepción, Perséfone debía estar comunicándole a Milo la naturaleza de su misión.

Perséfone... se figuraba que haber estado con ella le acarrearía más problemas que otra cosa, aunque no se arrepintió en absoluto de compartir su cama, sabiendo además que, para ella, había sido el primero.

De entre todos los hombres que podía haber elegido, Perséfone deseó estar con él.

Respiró hondamente al pensar en Shion... y en Saga.

__

"¿Alguna vez... te arrepentiste de haber estado conmigo?" recordó la pregunta, con un viso de amargura.

—Aún a sabiendas del dolor que sufrí, volvería a entregarme a ti sin dudarlo, Saga... —susurró.

La noticia de que Saga tenía un hermano le había dejado perplejo. Jamás se habría imaginado que Kanon y él compartían algo más que su devoción a Athenea.

Aunque lo más doloroso fue descubrir que, a pesar de que Saga y él habían sido amantes, éste ni siquiera tuvo la confianza suficiente para comunicárselo.

Sentía el ardor en el pecho, los recuerdos de Saga agolpándose en su mente: su primer beso, la primera vez que Saga le hizo el amor...

Meneó la cabeza, tratando de olvidar. Al entrar en su templo, notó una presencia conocida. Anunciándose, supo de quien se trataba.

Aioria.

El joven Sagitario se quedó bastante sorprendido al encontrar a su hermano allí, aún despierto a aquellas horas de la noche, Desde hacía bastantes meses, Aioria se había instalado en el Templo de Leo, y aquello era signo inequívoco de que el joven se estaba preparando para su labor de Custodio de la Quinta Casa. Pero en aquel momento, ante él estaba un adolescente con cara de tristeza, sentado apocadamente en una de las sillas del cuarto privado de Aiolos y con evidentes ganas de hablar con él.

—Dime, _cachorro_, qué te preocupa... —susurró en la puerta, sonriendo a su hermano.

Sabía que Aioria le contaría pelos y señales si él le preguntaba. Era muy directo, cosa que a Sagitario le encantaba.

—Aiolos...

Aioria caminó desde donde le había estado esperando y se acercó a su hermano, dándole un abrazo.

—Tiene que ser muy grave para que muestres esta efusividad— sonrió, mientras le devolvía el gesto.

—No bromees. 

Aiolos se puso serio y le invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina de su Templo. Preparó una cena rápida, y le sirvió a su hermano un plato de suculento aspecto.

Este rechazó la comida.

—La gravedad de lo que te ocurre ha de ser extrema si se te ha quitado el apetito— musitó.

Aioria tomó aire.

—Quiero saber— comenzó a hablar el León— toda la historia de Milo. La de su familia.

Aiolos levantó una ceja.

—¿Para qué quieres saberla exactamente?— inquirió—. ¿Te ha hablado él de...?

Cerró la boca. Miró directamente a su hermano, y suspiró.

—Por Athenea... Te has enamorado de él— finalizó, meneando la cabeza.

—Se me está yendo de las manos, Aiolos— la mueca de Aioria era de dolor.

—Maldita sea... una cosa es retozar con un compañero y otra muy diferente... entregar el corazón. Cuando entres en batalla, y él luche a tu lado, estos sentimientos te estorbarán, y no serás capaz de cubrir tu flanco porque estarás más ocupado protegiéndole... ¿No te das cuenta? El eslabón de la cadena que tú representas se volverá endeble y la máquina de guerra flaqueará.

—Lo sé, me lo has repetido muchas veces— replicó el otro, desolado.

—Y sin embargo... ha sucedido lo que me temía. Que tú estás cometiendo mis mismos errores.

—No te entiendo.

—Milo y tú... Saga y yo... Dioses, Aioria... tanto traté de inculcarte que no confiaras en nadie para que ahora hayas dado este paso con un... asesino...

—¡Milo no es un asesino, al igual que Perséfone tampoco lo es!— gritó.

—Perséfone mató a una compañera— replicó el otro. 

—¡Pero fue un accidente!

La vehemencia de las palabras de Aioria dejaron al arquero algo perplejo, aunque no lo demostró.

—La Casa del Escorpión está maldita. No lo olvides.

—Maldita o no, los dos nos hemos acost...

No terminó la frase.

—Tu lazo psíquico... está totalmente desarrollado— masculló Aiolos con acritud, comprendiendo que el cachorro de león sabía lo que había ocurrido con Perséfone.

—Noté la... explosión— Aioria tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Yo también noté la tuya. Os vi en el pasillo... ebrios de _mi_ vino— sonrió de medio lado.

—Menuda estupidez cometí aquel día, Aiolos— se sinceró el joven.

—No te arrepientas, ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás. Estás involucrado con él de tal manera que ahora, si os separáis, sufriréis lo indecible. Y eso vuelve a convertirte en un eslabón frágil en la cadena.

—Estoy hecho un lío— dijo Aioria—. No quisiera que Milo se convirtiera en otro Saga para mí.

—Saga es tu compañero— le recriminó—. Un dorado igual que Milo, alguien con quien combatir. Lo ocurrido entre nosotros no tiene por qué afectarte.

—Me ve como si yo fuera un animal. No se digna ni a mirarme a los ojos siquiera.

—Es su forma de protegerse. Al romper los vínculos conmigo, eso te salpicó a ti... lamentablemente para todos.

Aioria bufó.

Aiolos le miró dulcemente. Si su hermano quería embarcarse en una aventura donde su corazón estuviera en juego, él le daría los datos disponibles para que nada le llegara de sorpresa. Así que carraspeó y comenzó el relato.

—Milo apareció ensangrentado y abrazado a una espada griega, en el suelo donde reposaban los cadáveres de sus padres y su hermana. Tenía cinco años.

Aioria abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Quién los mató? ¿Y... Por qué?

—Es un misterio. Y aunque el Santuario aún mantiene el caso abierto, dudo que ahora alguien sea capaz de conseguir esclarecer todo lo que ocurrió— tomó aire, y se sirvió una copa de vino, dispuesto a contarle al joven león la totalidad de la trágica historia—. El padre de Milo, Giorgios, era investigador de Historia Antigua. Trabajaba aquí, en Atenas, traduciendo manuscritos y gestionando los fondos del Museo Nacional. Pero su residencia estaba en la isla de Milos, donde tu amigo nació. Allí, en varias excavaciones arqueológicas se encontraron hallazgos de cuantioso valor e interés para el museo. Como buen historiador, el padre de Milo se pasaba todo el día en el lugar de los descubrimientos. Entre lo que se encontró, se podían contar armaduras, cascos, espadas, y varios manuscritos en griego antiguo, datados en la época de la Guerra del Peloponeso. Posiblemente, escritos por algún contemporáneo de Tucídides.

El León levantó una ceja, suspirando a continuación.

—Giorgios— continuó hablando Aiolos—, guardaba todas esas reliquias en su propia casa, esperando para llevarlas a Atenas. En la zona donde vivían, calificada de tranquila, no solían cometerse robos, por lo que el Museo ni siquiera pensó en instalar un perímetro de seguridad... Hasta que Giorgios encontró un pergamino en concreto: Las profecías del Advenimiento de Athenea Parthenos. El padre de Milo lo colocó junto al resto de material que facturaría a Atenas, pero que jamás llegó a su destino.

Aioria le apremió a que continuara con su relato.

—Sabemos que encontró el pergamino porque anotó el descubrimiento en su diario. Aquella misma noche, un comando asaltó y saqueó su casa, matando a la familia. Milo, milagrosamente, sobrevivió. Las pruebas sicológicas dictaminaron que su mente había borrado sistemáticamente el recuerdo del asalto, por lo que no es capaz de rememorar nada de aquel fatídico día. La espada que tiene en su poder, a pesar de que no debería unirse al pasado de esa manera, fue la que encontraron entre sus brazos, y la conserva desde entonces.

Aioria sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

—Milo fue adoptado por una familia de pescadores de la zona. Su padre murió, al poco de llegar él, tragado por el mar, y su madre se volcó en sus hermanastros. Ella siempre le culpó indirectamente de la muerte de su esposo, y no había día en que no le repitiera que era "portador de la mala suerte". Respecto a los hermanos, Anterón, dos años mayor que él, se presentó a las pruebas para caballero, pero fue rechazado. Calíope, la que tiene la misma edad que Milo, está casada en la actualidad con un armador de la isla de Creta, aunque sigue viviendo en Milos, y por nuestros datos, espera un bebé. Niklas, el pequeño, tiene ahora unos ocho años y Milo siente una gran debilidad por él. A pesar de las rígidas normas del Santuario, en lo que concierne a los lazos familiares, Milo tiene establecidos unos vínculos afectivos muy fuertes con Calíope y con Niklas. Demasiado fuertes para un caballero de Athenea.

Aioria levantó una ceja, gesto que Aiolos interpretó como apremio para seguir hablando.

—El vínculo afectivo es tan fuerte que Perséfone, en sus informes de adiestramiento, explicó detalladamente el por qué esa dependencia hacia sus familiares adoptivos podía ser contraproducente en su instrucción como caballero. En una convocatoria extraordinaria, el Patriarca ordenó que fueran destinados al Santuario para finalizar su entrenamiento. De esta manera, se aseguraba de cortar los lazos de una manera drástica, pero rápida y eficiente.

—Pero eso es... horrible...

—Aioria, tú y yo no tenemos más familia que nosotros mismos.

—Yo te tengo a ti, y tú a mí. Pero él... está solo.

—Te equivocas— contestó—. Tiene a sus compañeros. Te tiene a ti.

—Lo sé, pero... no es lo mismo. Yo me he criado contigo. Siempre has estado cerca de mí.

Aiolos asintió, finalmente.

—Por eso me dijo que todos terminaban por abandonarle. Porque siempre se ve obligado a romper con su pasado.

—Aioria... ten cuidado con Milo. El paso que habéis dado es... complicado y puede reportaros muchísimo dolor.

—Lo sé, y lo siento de verdad, pero yo...

—Estás enamorado de él. Hasta la médula.

—Le amo, es cierto, pero ¡No quiero sufrir tanto como tú cuando estabas con Saga!

Aiolos levantó una ceja de asombro.

—Te oía llorar, cuando volvías de su templo... por eso me marché a la casa del León Estelar. Me destrozaba verte así... oh, Dioses, ¿Y si Milo se encuentra en ese estado por mi culpa? ¿Y si está enamorado de otro, o de otra, y lo ocurrido entre nosotros...?

—Cálmate, Aioria. Lo pasado, al pasado. Ahora tienes que centrarte en el futuro. Y si tu futuro es estar al lado de tu compañero, pues que así sea.

—Entonces... ¿Lo aceptas?

—Si no lo hubiera aceptado, os habría matado a los dos, cuando os vi... en el pasillo... bebiendo de _mi_ vino y retozando sobre _mis_ baldosas— y rió cuando notó las mejillas de su hermano tiznarse de rubor.

—¿Puedo... quedarme aquí esta noche?

—¿Cómo cuando eras pequeño?— preguntó dulcemente Aiolos.

—Sí. En tu cama.

Aiolos sonrió.

—No sé si ahora cabremos los dos. Has crecido mucho.

—No me moveré demasiado— Aioria le miraba con ojos trémulos.

—Está bien. Vete quitando la colcha y abriendo la cama. Me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, Aiolos.

El arquero sonrió.

—De nada. Soy tu hermano, aparte de tu maestro. _Se ágapo_, Aioria.

—_Se ágapo_, Aiolos.

Y sintió su corazón algo más tranquilo. Ahora ya sabía toda la verdad sobre Milo, y podía comprender su dolor.

Aunque era terrible no poder evitárselo.

—_Se ágapo_, Milo— dijo entre dientes, esperando a su hermano.

Y cuando Aiolos llegó a la cama, Aioria ya estaba dormido.

*****

—¿Tienes que irte otra vez?— le preguntó, desolado.

—Sí. Esta misión me llevará a Suecia y luego a Italia. Iré a conocer a los caballeros de Piscis y de Cáncer.

Milo la miró. Ella también parecía triste.

—¿Entrenaré con Aioria de nuevo?

Ella se levantó de la silla y caminó por la estancia. Sintió el cosmos de Sagitario, cruzando el pasillo.

—Sí. Entrenarás con Leo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Está aún pendiente el castigo por vuestra excursión. No te creas que se me ha olvidado— respondió Perséfone, después de un momento de silencio.

—Entonces, tendré que aprovechar la oportunidad. Hace mucho que no corro por el Coliseo— bromeó él, tratando de comenzar la conversación. Ya pensaría cómo ver a Aioria, una vez estuvieran castigados.

Pero su ironía no surtió efecto. Ella parecía ausente.

Milo supuso que los pensamientos de ella se centraban en Aiolos. Arrugó el rostro, y una honda pena le invadió. Deseaba mostrarle que sentía muchas cosas por ella, tantas o más que el arquero, por lo que pensó que aquel era el momento propicio para hablar con su maestra de forma más directa, e incluso más íntima.

—Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia— susurró Milo, tras carraspear—, pero me gustaría saber qué te ocurre.

Perséfone le miró, levantando una ceja.

—Estoy perfectamente.

Milo insistió.

—Y no lo dudo, pero desde que estuve "de recogimiento" en el barracón de aprendices, siento que nos hemos distanciado mucho, maestra.

—Son tiempos difíciles, y las misiones son lo más importante para la estabilidad del Santuario.

—No digo que debas anteponer a tu aprendiz sobre las órdenes del Patriarca, pero...

Ella meneó la cabeza, apremiándolo a que terminara la frase.

—Echo en falta las conversaciones que teníamos en Milos.

Persefone sonrió tristemente.

—Esa etapa de tu entrenamiento ya ha terminado— le contestó con dulzura, algo inusual en Perséfone—. Ahora hay que prepararte para convertirte en caballero de oro.

—Habrá terminado, pero yo sigo echándolo de menos. Tanto a las conversaciones... como a ti.

Ella se tensó.

—Milo, soy tu maestra, nada más— le espetó fríamente.

Milo la miró, furioso, y supo que había llegado el momento de sincerarse con ella.

—Tú, que me has obligado a leer la historia de la tierra que me vio nacer, que te has vanagloriado de tu ascendencia cretense, y que has sembrado en mí el orgullo espartano, no me vengas ahora con que he de verte solamente como mi maestra— manoteó, apasionadamente—. ¿He de recordarte el sagrado vínculo que poseían los maestros con sus discípulos en la Esparta del siglo de Pericles? ¿Has olvidado la figura del _pedónomo_?

—Eres un caballero de Athenea Parthenos, no un hoplita, Milo— replicó ella—. Un _pedónomo_ era el hombre que le enseñaba todo a su discípulo, incluido el arte amatorio, así que no sigas por esa línea de razonamiento. Soy una mujer, no podría ser tu _pedónomo_ ni tu _erasta_ aunque me lo propusiera.

—Me da igual que no seas un hombre. No creo que Aiolos y su hermano, o Shion y su aprendiz realicen todo lo que conlleva la palabra en sí— suspiró—. La cuestión es que quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí, y te guste o no, lo serás siempre. Y ya puedes decir lo que quieras, mis sentimientos son míos, y nadie puede arrebatármelos.

Ella le miró, exasperada, ante el arranque de sinceridad de su aprendiz.

—Los lazos que forjes te harán vulnerable.

—¡Los lazos que forje me darán la fuerza necesaria para combatir!

Ella se quedó asombrada ante aquel torrente de confesiones.

—¡Eres un necio, Milo!— finalizó, gritándole.

—No puedo dejar de sentir, ni de amar, y eso te desespera, lo sé. ¡Pero es que tengo un corazón, y no un pedazo de roca aquí dentro!— se señaló al pecho, sus ojos mostraban una pasión desmedida—. No consigo ver a la gente en términos de víctimas, de presas, de objetivos. ¡Son personas, maestra!

—¡Morirás!— replicó ella, enfurecida—. ¡Cambia tu perspectiva o serás un cadáver!

—¡No quiero hacerlo!. No puedo olvidar lo que soy, lo que significa ser un caballero de una diosa de la Cultura.

Ella bufó.

—Milo, cuando te enfrentes a las Agujas Escarlatas, tendrás que vencerme y no vacilaré en ejecutarte, si no das la talla en la prueba.

—Y no te lo reprocharé. Si merezco morir, espero que sea de tu mano. Sería un honor. Eres lo más importante que existe en mi vida.

—¡Maldita sea, Milo!— manoteó ella, fuera de sí—. ¡No debes verme como otra cosa que no sea tu maestra!

—¿Y cómo podría verte?— Miraba a Perséfone con los ojos desnudos, con la verdad de sus sentimientos en ellos—. Me he criado contigo, llevas años entrenándome. He luchado, peleado, discutido, comido, cenado y dormido a tu lado... te admiro... he llegado a sentirte tan cerca de mí...

—Milo... no sigas, por favor...—estaba desarmada ante las palabras de su alumno.

—He llegado a quererte tanto a mi hermana— clavó sus ojos en la pared, lejos de los de ella—. Mi hermana— recordó—, casada con un hombre treinta años mayor que ella, que cuando sus negocios no salen como espera, le mide las costillas con una vara de avellano...— miró al techo, con el rostro contraído— la misma persona que me dijo por primera vez que me quería y a la que mi madrastra separó de mí porque tenía miedo que yo le aguara un matrimonio de conveniencia... Dioses... 

Dejó la frase en el aire. Perséfone se quedó sorprendida ante la revelación de su aprendiz, ante aquel secreto que ahora compartían.

—Eres mi referente— concluyó Milo, mirándola a los ojos—. Si algún día llego a ser caballero del Escorpión, espero ser como tú. Y será gracias a ti.

—Dioses, Milo— Perséfone se sintió _vulnerable_ ante su aprendiz—. Tu humanidad... será tu tumba.

El suspiró, abatido.

—Pero, si muero, al menos sabrás que alguien te tuvo en alta estima. Sabrás que alguien... te quiso mucho.

—Milo— ella se acercó a él—. Tu testarudez te va a hacer sufrir lo indecible.

— Ya llevo mucho tiempo sufriendo — contestó él, con los ojos brillantes—. Pero tú no te has dado cuenta.

Ella casi se dejó caer sobre la cama, al lado de su vehemente alumno, y abrió los brazos para rodearle con ellos. Él hizo lo mismo y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, el primero que los mostró mutuamente tal y como eran, dos personas totalmente atadas a sus deberes, pero que en aquel instante se daban un respiro de sus obligaciones, para concederse el premio del contacto, de la calidez, del amor.

Ella le enredó los dedos en la melena de él, y Milo dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras se aferraba a su cintura, suspirando y dejándose llevar por un torrente de emociones largamente oculto.

Yo también te quiero mucho, Milo pensó ella, mientras sentía el calor del muchacho en su propio cuerpo.

Pero no se lo diría.

Al menos, no en aquella ocasión.

****

Durante el trayecto hacia a Suecia, Perséfone tuvo tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Vestida con ropas de calle, el tren que cruzaba Europa era un lugar de lo más idóneo para hacer un repaso a los hechos acontecidos desde la llegada de Milo a Atenas.

Lo que al principio le pareció una buena idea, separar a Milo de su familia adoptiva para así controlar totalmente los vínculos emocionales del _espartano_, no resultó como esperaba. En Milos, el aprendizaje les absorbía todo el tiempo, pero en el Santuario Milo se pasaba largas temporadas solo o en compañía de Aioria, a causa de las misiones que le encomendaba el Patriarca.

Sabía que su aprendiz estaba enamorado de Leo y eso le produjo una honda preocupación. Si Milo se permitía amar, se volvería vulnerable, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: morir en combate.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió al pasillo del tren. Necesitaba caminar.

Lo cierto era que el cosmos de Milo se había expandido hasta llegar a un altísimo nivel en apenas cinco años de entrenamiento. Dominaba a la perfección las técnicas de las Agujas Escarlatas, y la Restricción no tenía ya secretos para él. Aiolos se lo había comunicado, después de haber...

Arrugó el rostro.

Se había acostado con el amante del Patriarca. Con el hombre del que Shion estaba enamorado.

Y lo peor del caso es que no se arrepentía en absoluto. Las caricias de Pallas fueron dulces y apasionadas pero el calor del cuerpo de Aiolos... le dio un placer que ni siquiera imaginó que existiera.

Se estremeció con aquel recuerdo, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, rodeando instintivamente su propia cintura.

No debía extrañarse por lo ocurrido. La mayor parte de los caballeros eran bisexuales, ella no tenía por qué ser una excepción.

Pero creí que yo sí sería la excepción pensó.

Sabía que el recuerdo de Pallas terminaría borrándose, y con Aiolos a su lado...

Es el amante de Shion. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error

Un error muy grave, a decir verdad. Shion había detectado la unión de cosmos del arquero y del Escorpión, y en su estancia privada le dejó muy claro que ella ya no era persona de su confianza.

Mejor me había acostado con Kanon

El mero hecho de pensar en Kanon le generó una serie de sentimientos que finalizaron en una repulsa atroz. Aiolos se había comportado con ella con dulzura, delicadeza y mucha ternura.

Kanon solo conocía la violencia.

Y además, también dominaba el arte de la mentira. Kanon y Saga eran gemelos.

¿Por qué ocultaría Saga algo así? Pensándolo fríamente, Kanon era un joven de extraordinarios poderes, pero con una gran tendencia a la maldad.

Si Saga hubiera confesado que Kanon era su hermano, siempre habría sido juzgado por los actos del otro. Era comprensible que nunca dijera nada de su...

Saga había sido amante de Aiolos y Kanon la había retado en combate.

¿Tendrían una unión cósmica?

Me estoy comportando como una paranoica. Debo sopesar los hechos fríamente para luego sacar una conclusión meditada

De todos los caballeros dorados, sólo Shura había expresado públicamente que odiaba que Perséfone estuviera en su misma categoría. Saga jamás manifestó ni repulsa ni admiración.

Sólo se pronunciaba cuando el caballero en cuestión no era griego. Y ella procedía de Creta, por lo que...

Saga...

No podía sacarse al Géminis de la cabeza. Veía una conexión entre Saga, Shion y Kanon, pero no detectaba su naturaleza.

Perséfone era uno de los caballeros con más intuición de la orden del Zodíaco. Los poderes de su Casa, potenciados hasta el paroxismo con entrenamiento, la hacían poseedora de un nivel de conocimiento que utilizaba para la diplomacia.

Saga... Shion... Kanon...

¿Qué conexión hay entre vosotros que no logro comprender?

Suspiró. Obcecándose no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Miró por la ventana. El paisaje pasaba a gran velocidad ante sus ojos.

—Milo...— susurró.

Y de nuevo, la imagen de Kanon en su mente.

Conoce demasiado bien el funcionamiento del Santuario, quienes son los caballeros dorados, incluso la llegada de Athenea no le produjo la más mínima sorpresa, al contrario, parecía...

Abrió los ojos.

Parecía... conocer... la profecía... 

Se agarró a la ventanilla del tren. Una tremenda nausea la hizo estremecerse de asco.

Conocía la profecía... oh, Athenea Parthenos...

Meneó la cabeza.

Puedo estar equivocada. No hay evidencia de...

el rostro de su hermoso aprendiz apareció en su mente.

—Milo... ¿Qué ocurriría si tuvieras al asesino de tu familia a tu alcance pero sin pruebas que lo incriminen?

Y esa frase le ardió de tal manera en la boca que apretó los labios hasta hacerse daño.

Si Kanon tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido en la infancia de Milo, ella lo descubriría aunque dejara la piel en el empeño.

Se lo debía a su discípulo.

Y con estos pensamientos, el tren siguió camino, acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde Afrodita de Piscis obtuvo su armadura dorada.


	4. Deseo Parte I

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte IV — Deseo

Perdido entre las montañas de China, se encontraba un desolado paraje llamado "Los Cinco Picos", cuyo mayor tesoro a los ojos de los pocos viajeros que se habían atrevido a adentrarse en tan misterioso lugar era una cascada de cristalinas aguas. Los más ancianos comentaban que allí habitaba un hechicero y que mediante sortilegios había conseguido que un dragón de verde piel durmiera bajo la imponente caída de agua.

Y no se equivocaban. Dohko de Libra tenía allí su morada. Y la armadura del Dragón reposaba en el fondo del lago.

El pequeño guerrero, de piel cetrina y ropas anticuadas, se pasaba día y noche ante la catarata, sentado al borde de un precipicio y con los ojos perdidos en, según pensaban los habitantes del pueblo vecino, sortilegios y pactos con los demonios. Pero no era ese su cometido realmente. El viejo maestro custodiaba la Montaña Maldita, donde habían sido encerrados los espectros de Hades, muertos en la batalla sagrada acontecida doscientos años atrás.

Athenea había salido victoriosa de la confrontación con el Rey de los Infiernos, pero las bajas fueron cuantiosas. De la Orden del Zodíaco, sólo Dohko y Shion sobrevivieron a tan cruento enfrentamiento. Ciento ochenta y seis caballeros de Athenea murieron en la contienda. Ciento ocho espectros les acompañaron en el último viaje.

Por eso la eficacia del sello de Athenea sobre la Montaña Maldita debía ser comprobada con minuciosidad. Sólo de esa manera se evitaría que los espectros escaparan de su encierro y una nueva guerra sagrada estallara.

Dohko no podía moverse de aquel lugar porque sabía que su misión era tan delicada como importante. Expandiendo su cosmos, se cercioraba de lo estricto de su soledad, que mantenía a base de fomentar habladurías y rumores, y de la magnitud de su cometido. Era una tarea ingrata, pero la prefería a la de Shion, el caballero de Aries, al que le había sido encomendado el restablecer la Orden de Caballería de Athenea. Dohko sonrió al pensar en él y admitir que su labor iba por muy buen camino; en menos de cien años, el atractivo guerrero había conseguido tener bajo sus órdenes a un pequeño ejército, entre los que destacaban una docena de caballeros con el rango más alto: los caballeros de oro del Zodíaco.

Poco a poco, las doce Casas del Zodíaco fueron teniendo morador, y la docena de caballeros dorados iban transmitiendo sus enseñanzas a sus discípulos y futuros sucesores. Con un enlace mental, Shion le informaba de sus progresos a Dohko, y éste se alegraba al comprobar la vitalidad del alquimista de la Orden.

Estaban muy unidos. Shion, además de su compañero de batalla, era su mejor amigo. Y vivir más de doscientos años haciendo realidad un proyecto surgido de las cenizas de la guerra le hacía sentir cosas que no deseaba entrar a valorar.

A veces, buscaba con su cosmos el de Shion para paliar la soledad que le embargaba en aquel lejano y recóndito lugar. Este le contestaba con ánimos y con esperanza, y le recordaba que el tesoro que escondía Rozan muy pronto tendría dueño. Y es que aquella cascada custodiaba una reliquia de la que muy pocos tenían conocimiento de su existencia. De un meteorito se había ido creando, tallada por la luz de las estrellas, la armadura del Dragón, y su escudo era el más sólido de los jamás imaginados por el ser humano. Shion tenía la certeza de que algún día un joven de enorme valor y cualidades morales vestiría tan increíble armadura, y que Dohko sería el hombre que le ayudaría a conseguirlo.

Y el caballero de Libra asentía, agradeciendo el apoyo de su amigo.

A pesar de su anciano aspecto, Dohko poseía una mirada vivaz y un sentido del humor muy particular, y entre sus imágenes mentales más divertidas estaba la de él portando, con su estado actual, la sagrada vestidura de la Balanza.

Dohko de Libra no solía utilizar armadura porque su cuerpo había ido envejeciendo a medida que los años pasaban, y estaba seguro que no podría soportar el peso de ésta, si llegara el caso de entrar en combate. Así que la había mantenido oculta en su Casa, la Séptima del Zodíaco, bajo las baldosas del pasillo principal.

Ya no era un muchacho. Shion aún conservaba su aspecto espigado y hermoso, pero él lo había perdido cuando aceptó custodiar el sello y lo que contenía. Athenea sabía que la edad de Dohko podía ser un contratiempo si llegara el momento de volver a empuñar las armas de Libra, por lo que le concedió en la más estricta de las intimidades, el _Misopheta Menos_. Sólo la Pártenos y él conocían la vastedad de aquel regalo, y como tal, había sido relegado al recuerdo, y ni Shion alcanzaba a adivinar lo que significaba.

El agua caía cristalina ante sus ojos, algo cansados en aquel día, y la tranquilidad que reinaba le hizo relajarse, aunque esa sensación fue truncada por un destello en su percepción. Algo que no debía estar en aquellos parajes, por su fragilidad, le hizo expandir su cosmos.

No hizo falta indagar mucho para descubrir de qué se trataba.

El llanto de un bebé retumbó por todo el bosque.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. En efecto, una niña lloraba en una zona arbolada donde la población de zorros era bastante abundante.

¿Sería buena idea dejar la vigilancia por unos momentos? El estaba allí por un motivo mucho más importante del que nadie pudiera imaginar, y su misión estaba por encima de cualquier eventualidad, pero la indefensión de aquel bebé le comenzó a preocupar.

Se levantó y tomó su bastón. No le costó encontrar al recién nacido y mucho menos alzarlo del suelo, para llevarlo a su cabaña.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?— sonrió al calmar con su cosmos a la diminuta chiquilla—. Una hermosa flor entre tanto espino— utilizó sus poderes y la mantuvo en el aire para abrir la puerta de la choza donde guardaba sus pocas pertenencias— que quizás alegre mis últimos años de vida...

La pequeña lanzó un alegre gorgoteo, probablemente producto de la excitación al sentirse suspendida en el aire, mientras Dohko de Libra levantaba su anciana mano y ensamblaba, mágicamente, varios maderos para utilizarlos como cuna.

—Shunrei... la dulce flor del jardín... serás mi apoyo y el de mis aprendices— musitó, mirándola a los ojos.

La niña le correspondió con unas risas despreocupadas, y Dohko se permitió regocijarse con aquella mundana sensación, para volver, a continuación, a velar el sello.

****

—Sigues teniendo un marcado acento francés— Aristeo movió la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su aprendiz.

—Es algo que trato de evitar a toda costa, maestro.

—Quizás sean demasiados idiomas para alguien tan joven— el caballero de Acuario se giró hacia la ventana y comprobó que seguía nevando en el exterior.

—Puedo conseguirlo. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Igual que con la Ejecución de la Aurora— contestó el otro, vehemente.

—Eres muy obstinado, Camus— Aristeo no se dignó en darse la vuelta para contestar.

—Mi mayor deseo es convertirme en caballero, maestro. Mi sueño, mi meta, es llegar a ser como usted— Camus permanecía en pie, moviendo sus puños, enfatizando así sus palabras.

Aristeo se giró y levantó una ceja. Camus no era especialmente prolífico en halagos, y mucho menos a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. El se lo había inculcado. Como guerrero de los Hielos, las demostraciones de afecto en público eran algo impensable. Así se lo enseñó su maestro y de esa manera seguiría siendo, porque _así estaba establecido._

Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, él había fallado. Se enamoró de Pallas cuando llegó a Grecia, violando uno de los preceptos de la Orden, y llegó más allá al declararle sus sentimientos.

Y ella traspasó la barrera de lo prohibido al corresponderle.

—No has de lograr ser como yo— replicó tratando de pensar en otra cosa—, sino más que yo. La armadura de Acuario no acepta ser vestida por mediocres. Tu deber es superarme.

Camus le miró con sus oscuros ojos azules y Aristeo sintió una punzada de odio al comprender que estaba ante el hombre más atractivo de la Tierra.

—No sé si sería capaz de enfrentarme a usted. Le debo demasiado.

—Lo harás sin dudar, ya que así ha sido siempre. Te repito que es lo establecido. Yo reté en combate a mi mentor, y le vencí, y éste al suyo, anteriormente. Es el precio a pagar por ser el Custodio de la Undécima Casa. Por ser uno de los Doce Elegidos.

—Si es por el honor de vestir la sagrada vestidura, entonces lo haré. Pero no porque lo desee. Usted— bajó la mirada al suelo, con tal elegancia que Aristeo incluso se sintió desarmado ante aquel joven tan perfecto—, es lo más parecido a un padre que he conocido jamás.

—¡Los guerreros de los Hielos no tienen vínculos afectivos, Camus!— le espetó, levantando la voz—. ¡No lo olvides nunca! ¡Nunca!

Camus se envaró y volvió a mirarle.

—Atenea nos exige implicación para conseguir los fines que nuestra sagrada misión nos imponga. Es la diosa de la Guerra, y en los ejércitos nosotros...

Aristeo levantó una ceja, inquisitivo.

—Veo que has estado leyendo a Tucídides... de nuevo— gruñó, mientras Camus bajaba la vista al suelo—. ¡Estás obsesionado por la Grecia Clásica!

—¿No soy acaso un caballero de Atenea?— se permitió preguntar—. ¿Y no eran los griegos clásicos los que contribuyeron a su mayor gloria?

—En efecto— Aristeo caminó por la pequeña cabaña, tratando de hacerle comprender—, pero eso no significa que tengas que tomar al pie de la letra todo lo que ocurría en los ejércitos al servicio de la diosa. Nosotros hemos de permanecer puros, célibes. Así se ha establecido en nuestra Casa desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Siempre pensáis, maestro— replicó Camus—, que lo único que me importa es el lazo emocional entre los hóplitas. Su entrega al combate y a sus compañeros. Sus amistades... especiales, como las del _Batallón Sagrado de Tebas_.

—Es lo primero que llama la atención a un joven inocente como tú, Camus. Lo más... 

Dejó la frase en el aire. No quería hablar ni siquiera de eso. Era tal la repulsa que le daba, que hasta su rostro se ensombreció. Por su parte, Camus tuvo que asentir. Sabía que en aquel lugar apartado de todo, poca cosa más se podría hacer que no fuera escuchar las teorías de Aristeo. Aunque no entendía aquel fervor por la pureza del cuerpo, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarla como directriz a seguir. Bien era cierto que, en los ejércitos sobre los que Camus había leído, los de la época dorada de Pericles, los guerreros establecían vínculos sexuales entre ellos para demostrar una entrega más allá de la camaradería, un auténtico lazo irrompible. Pero para Aristeo, eso era tan abominable como matar con sus propias manos a inocentes, y no dejaba de repetírselo.

Y entre aquellas ideas desmadejadas, el voto de celibato que Camus tuvo que pronunciar con sólo doce años tendría que ser renovado en un breve espacio de tiempo.

Pero no estaba seguro de dar ese paso. Las dudas asaltaban su cabeza.

No quería morir sin probar la tibieza de otro cuerpo al lado del suyo, pero sabía que si Aristeo descubría aquel anhelo, lo haría correr por la nieve medio desnudo, como había hecho en más de una ocasión.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y despejar aquellas dudas. Algunas noches se despertaba bañado en sudor, producto de sueños que a Aristeo no le harían ninguna gracia, donde jóvenes como él practicaban gimnasia desnudos, con los cuerpos bañados en aceites, brillando bajo la luz del sol. 

Si Aristeo intuyera su desazón, lo haría volver a nadar bajo el hielo como la última vez, cuando le descubrió entregándose a un conato de masturbación en la ducha de la cabaña.

__

"Te voy a arrancar ese tipo de calor interno, Camus. ¡Y por Athenea que conseguiré que seas tan puro por fuera como por dentro!"

Le encantaría tener a alguien para compartir todo aquello que comenzaba a atormentarle. Pero no podía confiarle a su maestro sus secretos, y tampoco en el pueblo había nadie con quien conversar.

Así que se lo guardaba todo bajo aquella fachada de frialdad. Una fachada que cada día estaba mejor construida, y que, aunque iba contra su propia naturaleza, era lo que mejor podría protegerle, tanto de Aristeo... como de sí mismo.

****

—Caballero de Oro Perséfone, del signo del Escorpión, se presenta ante vos, Syla de Piscis, solicitando entrevista— recitó la mujer, rodilla derecha y puño izquierdo clavados en el suelo.

Syla la miró y alargó el brazo, invitándola a levantarse.

—Perséfone... ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

Ella se elevó elegantemente, y ambos se observaron durante breves instantes, para luego fundirse en un abrazo.

—Demasiado, Syla. ¿Siete años, ocho quizás? Parece que tengas un retrato tuyo escondido en alguna parte, por lo bien que te conservas— bromeó, recordando la historia de Dorian Gray—. Tu aspecto sigue siendo... tan impresionante como cuando éramos aprendices.

—Y tu manera de retorcer la realidad con las palabras tan sibilina como siempre, _Milady_—contestó él, con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

Perséfone lanzó una carcajada y Syla la tomó del hombro, cariñosamente, agradeciendo la falta de boato por parte de ella. Con un leve movimiento de su mano, le indicó el camino hacia el edificio administrativo, mientras le comentaba las diferentes obras que habían acometido durante el tiempo que llevaban instalados en aquella zona de Groenlandia. Perséfone le siguió, deleitándose con la decoración de estilo vikingo que adornaba el lugar: Tanto el edificio principal, donde estaban ambos en aquel momento, como los adyacentes, estaban totalmente construidos en madera, y la estructura y distribución transportaban al visitante a lugares anacrónicos, lejanos tanto en tiempo como en espacio.

Perséfone sentía que, en cualquier momento, aparecerían dos valkirias para invitarles a beber hidromiel en el salón del Valaskialf.

Aunque primeramente fue Suecia el lugar establecido para construir el Santuario de los Peces Dorados, Syla decidió ubicarlo en un emplazamiento bajo condiciones mucho más severas. Así, era en Estocolmo donde se recibían las órdenes del Santuario de Grecia, pero el lugar real de entrenamiento de los caballeros de Piscis estaba situado en una helada planicie muy cerca de Reikyiavick.

Syla fue mostrando a Perséfone las diferentes instalaciones, y comentándole detalles sobre los materiales empleados, el coste de las obras, y el tiempo que tardaron en crear aquel lugar, enclavado en un paraje de belleza agreste, aunque con unas condiciones de vida extremas.

Syla, el espigado y elegante Caballero de Oro de Piscis, antiguo maestro de la Orden de los Peces, invitó a su compañera a un suculento caldo, una vez instalados en su cabaña privada.

—Recuerdo que te gustaba la carne de ballena, confío en que eso no haya cambiado, Perséfone.

—No, mi gusto culinario es algo que aún se mantiene. Eso y bastantes cosas más. Soy persona de costumbres, ya lo sabes— sonrió ella, bajo la máscara.

El apuesto caballero realizó los preparativos para servir una suculenta comida a su invitada.

—Puedes hablarme del motivo de tu viaje mientras preparo nuestro pequeño banquete—. Syla era tan seductoramente galante que Perséfone comprendía porqué no encajaba en el Santuario. Rubio, de ojos claros y mirada inteligente, exudaba sensualidad. No la sensualidad de Milo, salvaje y arrolladora, sino parecida a la de Camus, tibia, inocente, como si desconociera los efectos que su devastadora presencia producía en los demás.

—Syla, aparte de venir a buscar a tu aprendiz, que creo ya se ha convertido en tu sucesor, desearía que me contases qué ocurrió en el campo de entrenamiento.

El semblante del joven cambió por completo.

—Las noticias vuelan— le espetó, casi furioso—. Da igual estar en Atenas o en mitad del desierto del Gobi, el Patriarca termina por enterarse de todo.

—Es la voz de la diosa, y ahora más que nunca— replicó ella, vehementemente.

—Entonces es cierto— él se giró, con un cucharón en la mano, mirándola, penetrando con sus ojos a través de la máscara de ella—. La reencarnación se ha presentado.

—Sí. La he visto y no cabe duda. Es Athenea.

El volvió a girarse para remover el contenido del perol.

—Son tiempos difíciles para todos. La violencia inunda los santuarios, así como las mentiras y los dobles entendidos— dijo, tristemente—. Aquí estaba todo bajo control, hasta que llegó un joven con el que tuvimos serios problemas.

—Parece como si los nuevos discípulos supieran que los tiempos que vivimos están en perpetuo cambio— comentó ella, con evidente disgusto.

—Eso parece —La voz de Syla era hechizante, y Perséfone se acomodó en su silla mientras él comenzaba a relatar lo acontecido lentamente—. El joven del que habrás oído hablar era el más poderoso de los reclutados para mi sucesión como dorado, más incluso que el actual propietario, pero su poder le corrompió.

Perséfone asintió, indicando que continuara.

—No acataba las órdenes, no obedecía a los instructores... odiaba el frío, los entrenamientos... era ese tipo de discípulos que están tocados por los dioses, pero que entienden la filosofía de la Orden del Zodíaco de una manera... especial.

—Sé a qué te refieres. En el Santuario tenemos a algunos de ellos.

—No quiso pasar las pruebas de Piscis, y se enfrentó en combate a muerte con el joven que ahora porta la sagrada vestidura. El revuelo que se armó fue tan espectacular, que derribaron varios edificios, y él terminó por marcharse— continuó relatando Syla.

—¿Fue expulsado de la Orden?— preguntó ella.

—No fue necesario. Cuando ya estaba preparado el tribunal para juzgarle, él ya había abandonado el lugar— suspiró, apoyando sus manos en la meseta de la cocina—. Creo que se dirigía a una Isla, llamada "la Isla de la Reina Muerte", aunque no hay evidencia de ello. Como ya te he dicho— y le sirvió un suculento plato humeante—, odiaba el frío.

—Pero...—musitó ella— ¿Mandasteis patrullas de búsqueda? Se trata de una deserción en toda regla.

—Por supuesto— contestó el otro, mientras se sentaba ante ella, y comenzaba a degustar la comida—. Y sólo encontramos una palabra, escrita con sangre, en la nieve. 

—¿Una palabra?

El la miró, con tristeza en los ojos.

—_Guilty_.

Perséfone se retrepó en la silla, dejando que el silencio los inundara.

—El mundo se ha vuelto loco— pudo pronunciar ella, girándose y quitándose la máscara para probar el contenido de su plato.

—No, Perséfone. El mundo ya está loco, ya que nos obliga a comer de espaldas porque alguien ha establecido que el rostro de las mujeres no merece ser contemplado.

Y ella asintió, dándole muda razón a tan sabias palabras.

Comieron en silencio, y una vez ella terminó, Syla la invitó a dar un paseo por el campo de entrenamiento.

—Has conseguido mucho con pocos medios, Syla— comentó ella, mientras observaba a los aprendices desarrollar diferentes técnicas de combate en medio de los parajes helados—. Lo cierto es que este lugar parece funcionar muy bien.

—Ya me conoces. No me gusta la pompa del Santuario, y mis métodos no son comprendidos por la mayor parte de los caballeros. Si no, fíjate en nuestro común _amigo_ Aristeo...

Ella arrugó el rostro bajo la máscara.

—Parece que os habéis entrevistado hace relativamente poco tiempo, por lo que puedo deducir en tu cosmos— ironizó Syla.

—Sí, tuve que ir a informarle de varios temas. Sigue siendo igual de cortés.

—Los dos deberíais caminar hacia el futuro, en vez de anclaros a _ese_ pasado.

Perséfone se frenó, y se agachó para tomar un poco de nieve.

—Es imposible— contestó, mientras dejaba que la nieve se escurriera entre sus dedos— le veo y la siento entre mis brazos, muriendo poco a poco. Y él también lo recuerda, lo sé, y es algo que jamás se borrará de mi memoria.

—Fue un accidente. Yo estaba allí.

—¡Todo el mundo estaba allí!— replicó ella, furiosa—. ¡Dioses! ¡Yo debí morir aquel día!

Syla se encaró con ella, le quitó la máscara y la miró, furioso. La reacción de Perséfone no se hizo esperar, pero la velocidad del antiguo caballero de Piscis bloqueó el ataque, y ambos se quedaron enfrentados, decidiendo rebajar sus cosmos en señal de tregua.

Durante unos breves momentos, sólo sus respiraciones agitadas competían contra el sonido de la brisa glacial.

—Perséfone— rompió él el silencio, mirándola a los ojos—, todos tenemos pecados que siguen torturándonos, algunos de ellos duran años, otros sólo minutos... —ella le miraba, atónita por el atrevimiento de él, que la agarraba ahora por las hombreras de la armadura—. ¡Pero hay que seguir adelante! Tienes a un aprendiz poderoso y con un gran carisma. ¿Crees que los dioses desean verte así? ¿Completamente torturada? Sé que soy uno de los caballeros menos apreciados de la Orden, y que cuando conozcas a mi discípulo, sabrás que éste seguirá mis pasos. Pero, ¿acaso importa, si soy consecuente conmigo mismo? ¿Acaso alguien está en posición de criticarme? ¿Y yo permitirme que sus críticas puedan afectarme?

—Me impongo tal ritmo, que a veces no tengo tiempo ni para respirar— contestó, desarmada.

—Y es comprensible. Ellos son un grupo de hotentotes y tú la única caballero dorado de la Orden. Shura te ama y te odia a la vez, Shion te utiliza como diplomática cuando realmente adoras la lucha, y los demás...

Sonrió abiertamente.

—No hay nada entre él y yo, Syla— espetó ella, sabiendo lo que pensaba su compañero.

—Dioses, Aiolos tiene tal encanto que hasta tú has sucumbido ante él...—afirmó, mirándola.

—Utilizas tu belleza para conseguir que los demás bajemos la guardia. Eres un ser maléfico— ella se colocó la máscara de nuevo, una vez él se la tendió.

—El poder de las flores— contestó el otro, quitándose importancia.

—Sí, el de las _sarracenias_ y las _droseras_— gruñó ella—. Las plantas que con su olor hipnotizan a los insectos para luego utilizarlos como cena.

—Olvidaba que no estoy ante un caballero normal, sino ante el Escorpión... bélico y culto a partes iguales.

—No me adules, Syla... tu poder es mortífero, bien lo sé.

El rostro del caballero era de una belleza tal que desarmaba cuando se le miraba.

—Ven, Perséfone, te presentaré a mi sucesor.

****

—Caballero de oro Saga de Géminis, a sus órdenes, Patriarca.

—Saga de Géminis— susurró Shion, levemente—. Tengo una misión para ti.

El imponente Saga elevó la cabeza y sus ojeras brillaron en su cansado rostro. Shion se percató de ello, y despidiendo a los guardias, se acercó al griego y le indicó que le siguiera.

—Pareces cansado, Saga— le dijo mientras el otro le seguía por los pasillos que comunicaban con la biblioteca.

—Lo estoy, Patriarca— contestó él, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, una vez llegaron a la regia sala.

—¿Una infusión?— preguntó el tibetano, señalando a Saga un lugar donde tomar asiento.

—Gracias— finalizó el otro, acomodándose en la silla.

Shion se dispuso a realizar el ritual del té mientras Saga lo observaba atentamente. A pesar de sus muchos años, la altura, el porte, y la agilidad de movimientos lo hacían temible.

Temible, pero no invencible

La voz. Aquel sonido que no sabía de dónde provenía, le martilleaba los oídos cada vez que él pensaba en algo.

Shion se quitó el casco y la máscara, y su pelo largo cayó en cascada por la espalda. Le alargó la taza y un par de azucarillos.

—A tu gusto, Saga.

—Muy agradecido, Patriarca.

Se extrañó al escucharse hablar. Normalmente lo llamaba Shion, pero ahora necesitaba fijar unas barreras psicológicas. ¿Por qué?

Porque es tu enemigo

"¡Maldita sea!" Se gritó mentalmente.

El te arrebató a Aiolos. El, su poder, su ostentación en la capitanía de la Orden, te arrancó, con su prepotente forma de tratar a los caballeros, lo único que has amado

"¡Es mentira!, Aiolos me abandonó porque..."

Porque desea ser el nuevo Patriarca

Crispó los dedos alrededor de la taza. Empezaba a sudar, su nerviosismo era palpable.

—Saga, creo que no estás en condiciones de ejecutar misión alguna— hablaba el Patriarca, los labios moviéndose ante el caballero de Géminis.

—Me encuentro... bien.

—No tienes buen aspecto, y tu cosmos...

—¡Estoy bien!— le espetó el joven griego.

"Estoy perdiendo el control"

Mátalo

—Saga, por favor, no creo que...

—Discúlpeme, han sido días muy difíciles para todos.

—Lo sé y lo comprendo— se levantó y le tomó del hombro, para reconfortarlo.

Así debe tocar a Aiolos, primero se levanta y luego se postra ante él, para meterle la cabeza entre las piernas, imitando la posición que Aiolos adoptaba mientras su boca te adoraba a ti, Saga, mientras su boca te...

Se levantó de repente, y la taza terminó estrellada en el suelo.

Shion le miró, en sus ojos había un brillo de confusión y duda.

Destello que fue sustituido por otro de determinación.

—Cuando descanses, y esto es una orden, preséntate ante mí. Quiero hablarte de la armadura de Géminis y de Kanon. De tu hermano gemelo Kanon.

Saga se quedó petrificado.

—Tu silencio confirma mis sospechas. Retírate y cuando estés en condiciones de explicarme porqué ocultaste que Kanon era tu hermano, conciertas una nueva entrevista. Te atenderé al instante.

Saga no pudo despedirse siquiera. 

Lo sabe. ¿Qué más cosas sabrá? Tienes que averiguarlo, Saga

"Maldito seas, Shion"

Caminó hasta la puerta principal del Templo.

"Maldito seas, Kanon"

Oteó el horizonte y suspiró. Necesitaba calmarse antes de ponerse a buscar a su gemelo. El destino ya había sido decidido.

Y la armadura de Géminis sólo tendría un portador.

*****

Milo corrió por el Coliseo hasta que le ardieron los músculos. Perséfone llevaba ya algunos días fuera de Grecia, y él se sentía más solo que nunca.

El Patriarca les había convocado a él y a Aioria a la Sala de Audiencias para decretar que debían entrenar separados, como resultado de su excursión por los subterráneos del Santuario.

El León Estelar estaría bajo la tutela de su hermano, mientras Milo era adscrito temporalmente al grupo más destacado de aprendices. Parecía que tanto Shion como Saga habían esperado la ausencia de Perséfone para castigar a ambos jóvenes, ya que fueron ellos dos los que dictaminaron la separación de Milo y Aioria. Aiolos trató de rebajar la pena, alegando que era excesiva, pero Shion se mostró implacable, por lo que al espartano no le quedó más remedio que intentar amoldarse al ritmo de los futuros caballeros de plata.

Pronto se dio cuenta que su nivel era muy alto, demasiado para que los otros le siguieran. Les sobrepasaba en todos los aspectos, tanto teóricos como prácticos, así que decidió entrenar solo.

Solo... 

Desde que Aioria irrumpió en su vida, se había centrado en él, descuidando sus relaciones con los demás. Ahora se arrepentía, aunque tampoco había tenido muchas opciones, ya que llevaba poco tiempo en el Santuario como para hacer amigos de su edad. Excepto Mü de Aries y Aioria de Leo, los demás entrenaban para ser caballeros de rangos inferiores, y la gran mayoría de ellos morirían antes de llegar a conseguir la armadura en cuestión.

Y respecto a los dorados, los caballeros de Aries se le antojaban a Milo distantes, quizás por su arcano conocimiento de alquimia, o por sus poderes psíquicos.

Sólo con Aioria sentía que estaba con un igual.

Era curioso lo que experimentaba cuando pensaba en él. El dolor en su cuerpo tardó varios días en irse, después de haber hecho el amor con él en la Casa de Aiolos, y fue sustituido por el dolor en su alma. 

Le atormentaba verlo, hablar con él y comprobar, en silencio, que Aioria no deseara continuar con la relación que nació de unas cráteras de vino.

Milo estaba seguro que, para el León Estelar, lo que ocurrió entre ellos había sido un pasatiempo. No había nadie más allí, Milo tenía su edad...

Se frenó y meneó la cabeza. No quería creer que las palabras del otro fueran falsas. En la Casa de Escorpio le confesó que le seguía deseando.

Se estremeció al recordar aquel atardecer. Colocado sobre Aioria, podía escuchar perfectamente en su mente los gemidos del león, mientras él sentía cómo su cuerpo se desgarraba, a la vez que un calor interno le consumía lentamente.

Soñaba con que ese momento se repitiera infinitas veces, pero no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto. Es más, cada vez notaba a Aioria más alejado de él.

La desesperación le inundó por completo.

Continuó corriendo, hasta llegar a un promontorio cercano a la puerta suroeste del Santuario. Se concentró ante una roca, y de catorce golpes certeros la pulverizó. Solía dibujar la constelación de Escorpio, para luego invocar a Antares y destruir su _obra de arte_.

No satisfecho con aquella descarga de poder, utilizó la técnica de la Restricción y un par de remolinos generados por su cosmos le revolvieron la melena. Adoptó la posición del Escorpión Celeste, los brazos extendidos y su pierna derecha elevada hacia atrás, imitando al Aguijón del artrópodo, y las rocas comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia todas partes. 

En cuestión de minutos, la zona empedrada estaba completamente limpia. El poder de Milo cada vez era más devastador.

—Puedes fijar un objetivo concreto o asolar un entorno— susurró, imitando las palabras de Perséfone.

—En efecto— escuchó una voz a su espalda—. Eres la máquina de guerra perfecta.

Milo se giró, asustado, con los dedos índices listos para atacar.

—No soy tu enemigo— le dijo el otro— sino un compañero más.

—No sé tu nombre para que me llames compañero— Milo se sentía extraño ante aquel individuo. Ya había hablado con él en otra ocasión, y todos sus instintos le gritaban que no confiara en el desconocido.

—Kanon— sonrió.

—¿Y cual es tu constelación?

—¿Mi constelación?— se estiró ante él, perezosamente—. No tengo constelación. Algún día seré guardián de una Casa, pero de momento, no me han asignado ninguna.

Estás mintiendo. Tienes más edad que yo, si no tuvieras constelación, no te permitirían moverte por el Santuario de la manera que lo haces pensó el Escorpión.

—Tú y yo, Milo— continuó hablando— somos muy parecidos. No, no me mires así, sé tu nombre, y el de tu maestra, y bastantes cosas más. También conozco... tu historia.

—¿Quién eres, Kanon?— le preguntó el otro, a la defensiva.

—Conozco la existencia del pergamino que encontró tu padre.

Milo abrió unos ojos como platos. Encendió su cosmos y se colocó en posición de defensa.

—¡No sé de qué pergamino me hablas, y esta conversación se va a terminar ahora mismo!

Kanon no se inmutó, ignorando al aprendiz.

—El, que se denomina "padre de todos", ha emponzoñado con su forma de dirigir el Santuario a la propia Orden de Athenea. Se dedica a utilizar a tu maestra como diplomática, a Saga de Géminis como pacificador de disturbios, a Aiolos de Sagitario lo tiene como amante personal y a tu amigo, Aioria de Leo... ni siquiera lo tiene en cuenta. Y tú, Milo de Escorpio, podrías llegar muy lejos cuando Shion decida elegir sucesor. Te prometo que serás su mano derecha, su hombre de confianza, que tendrás poderes para dar y quitar la vida, como el ataque de tu constelación, Antares. Todo eso está escrito en las profecías del pergamino, Milo.

—No... no te creo... —balbuceó, atónito.

—Vamos, no te hagas el idiota. Sabes perfectamente que has venido a Atenas para convertirte en uno de los Doce Elegidos. Que si has entrenado con dos dorados, es porque tu camino ya está decidido, y que realmente mereces el privilegio de vestir la armadura de oro.

—Es Perséfone de Escorpio quien ahora ostenta ese honor— contestó, casi temblando.

Los ojos de Kanon le taladraban.

—Hasta el momento. Se pasa tanto tiempo dialogando con sus compañeros, y... acostándose con ellos...—recalcó la frase—, que casi ha olvidado cómo ha de combatir.

—¡No te consiento que hables así de ella!— Milo le lanzó una ráfaga de aguijonazos, que Kanon rechazó con cierta dificultad.

—Estoy en lo cierto— el gemelo de Géminis no se amedrentó—. Desde que llegaste, has estado solo. Primero, misiones, luego, entrevistas con el Patriarca. Más misiones, más entrevistas... Aiolos no necesita pedir permiso para estar con ella. Tú sí.

Milo estaba petrificado ante las implicaciones de la confesión de Kanon. Aquel desconocido lo sabía todo, desde sus más íntimos deseos, hasta los más recónditos temores.

—Incluso tu aniversario... ella olvidó que el día ocho cumpliste quince años, ¿verdad?

Milo miró al suelo, desolado.

—Cuando un maestro deja de lado a su aprendiz, y éste consigue dominar el Séptimo Sentido, cosa que tú ya has logrado, puede solicitar al Patriarca ser sometido a las pruebas de su Casa.

—¡Ella no me ha dejado de lado!

Kanon lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—Yo no la veo por aquí. Estará con Syla, riéndose de todos nosotros. Riéndose de ti, Milo.

—No... no puedo creerte... yo...

—La duda en tu corazón me indica que sí me crees. O si no, piensa cuando se partió la pierna... quien estuvo consolándola en la intimidad.

Y Kanon se marchó, tan sibilinamente como llegó, dejando al joven griego solo con sus pensamientos. No había recorrido cien metros cuando sintió una explosión de cosmos devastadora. Se parapetó entre varias rocas y rió silenciosamente al caerle encima una lluvia de piedrecitas.

La Restricción era un arma mortífera, de destrucción total.

No hacía falta una segunda entrevista con Milo. La próxima vez que lo viera, ya sería el Escorpión Celeste.

****

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie aquel día, por lo que invocó la Ilusión de Géminis para evitar que nadie le molestara en su Casa. Shion conocía la existencia de Kanon como su hermano gemelo, y eso le había producido un enorme disgusto.

¿Quién se lo habría confesado? ¿Perséfone? ¿Aiolos?

Deberías matarlos a los dos

Meneó la cabeza. Le dolía de tal manera que pensaba que terminaría por estallarle.

Aiolos... ¿Cuántas veces te dijo que te amaba? ¿Cuántas? Te suplicaba que le tomaras, que lo que tenías con él no debía terminar jamás. ¿Lo recuerdas, Saga? ¿Recuerdas como se retorcía mientras le penetrabas? ¿Recuerdas como te arañaba la espalda, mientras te movías sobre él?

Se sentó en una silla de su cuarto privado, completamente a oscuras.

Sabe mentir mejor que una serpiente. Con su candidez, ha conseguido engañaros a todos

—Me amó. De eso no me cabe duda.

¿Amarte? Igual que ama a Perséfone. No dudó en acostarse con ella

—Perséfone es una mujer muy atractiva. Yo también la habría tomado, si hubiera tenido interés en hacerlo. 

Por supuesto, Saga. Habría sido muy reconfortante para tu ego ver cómo te rechazaba

Se levantó, y se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta quedar completamente desnudo ante uno de los múltiples espejos que poseía.

—Tengo un cuerpo perfecto, al igual que mi rostro. No sería capaz de decirme que no.

Es posible que, si llegara a probarte, luego comparara sobre quien sería mejor amante, si Aiolos o tú... o Shion... parece llevarse muy bien con Shion

—Shion...

El cabello de Saga comenzó a cambiar paulatinamente de color. Su moreno habitual, cayendo en cascada por aquella espalda perfecta, se convirtió en un gris ceniciento, y sus ojos comenzaron a inyectarse en sangre.

—¿Y a quien le importa quien sea el mejor amante?— le dijo al reflejo de su espejo, mientras se dirigía a las termas que existían bajo el piso de su templo—. Ella morirá, al igual que Shion y ese traidor llamado Aiolos.

No, Aiolos no, yo le amo

—Saga, tú no sabes amar— se dijo, y se vio allí, atrapado en el espejo—. Te encantaba meterlo en la cama para luego hacerlo padecer una y mil torturas mentales, viendo como chocaba contra tu frialdad y tu oscuridad... eso era lo que realmente te gustaba... alimentarte con su sufrimiento.

Aún siento algo por él...

—Sí. Sientes algo muy propio de tu ascendencia ateniense. Algo que los antiguos denominaron "El sabor de la venganza". Ya lo dicen los escritos que tantas veces has leído... _La Sintagma Griega no retrocede... avanza, y a su paso... sólo deja la Desolación._

Y se introdujo en el agua, dejando que ésta limpiara algo que ya era imposible de purificar.

****

—¡No! ¡No, por favor, no! ¡Son reliquias!— gritó, medio desnudo, mientras su maestro quemaba los libros en el exterior.

—"Batallón Sagrado Tebano"— gruñó el otro—. "Erastas y Erómenos", "El Satiricón"—se quedó mirando al libro y luego a Camus, alucinado— ¡"El Satiricón"!— tenía tal enfado que cuando enfiló al aprendiz de Acuario, con los ojos entornados por la ira, éste se quedó petrificado.

Sabía que Aristeo no cedería, por lo que tuvo que cerrar la boca, y completamente en silencio, observó con gran pesar cómo se consumían las hojas en aquella hoguera fruto de la incomprensión.

—Quiero saber qué vas a hacer con tu voto, Camus— rompió el alemán el silencio.

El francés levantó la vista, y asintió amargamente.

—Prepararé los juramentos— finalizó con pesar, disponiéndose a entrar en la cabaña.

Aristeo le tomó del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Camus— le espetó, con un velado tono de amenaza— Nos marchamos de Francia, lejos de tu familia, porque los guerreros de los Hielos tenemos prohibido mantener relaciones fuera de nuestra Orden. Pero eso a ti parece darte igual, ya que aquí, en mitad de la estepa siberiana, dos mujeres trataron de seducirte y sé que en el pueblo, uno de los bibliotecarios de Novorosisk ha estado preguntando por ti —comenzó a levantar la voz—. ¿No te das cuenta que tu belleza es una maldición para tu condición de caballero? —meneó las manos ante el atónito francés—. No podemos sentir otra cosa que devoción hacia la diosa. Nuestro cuerpo ha de estar puro porque ella es pura, es virgen— le recordó—. Caballeros célibes para una diosa pártenos, la diosa guerrera y sin rastro de unión con varón alguno.

—Lo sé, maestro, y perdonadme por todo— contestó Camus, con la cara llena de hollines, y dos marcas en su piel generadas por el camino que recorrieron las lágrimas—. Sé que buscáis lo mejor para mí y para la Orden. Seré un buen caballero. Me olvidaré de todo esto— suspiró, mirando las ascuas—, y renovaré los votos. No me permitiré pensar en tonterías. Lo siento mucho.

Volvió a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Deja de llorar, Camus. Libérate de todo sentimentalismo.

El joven francés asintió.

—Y entra en la cabaña— finalizó Aristeo—. Terminarás por congelarte.

Camus sonrió tristemente.

Se aseó y se dispuso a dormir, pero no lo consiguió. Cerró los ojos y apaciguó su cosmos, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque en su memoria, una frase tomaba forma clavándose en su alma, como si un cordel de espinos recorriera su corazón.

__

"En Tebas, cuando un joven llegaba a la edad de enrolarse, era su erasta quien le regalaba su equipo militar completo. Los hóplitas de este ejército estaban ligados _entre sí por amistades especiales, aumentando considerablemente el valor guerrero y la homogeneidad de la tropa"_

¿Alcanzaría algún día la dicha de conocer a otro como él, de entregarse a caricias, a besos, a la calidez de otro cuerpo colocado sobre el suyo? Abrió los ojos y miró a Aristeo, durmiendo cerca de él.

Deseaba que le hicieran el amor hasta volverle loco.

Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió dominar la erección que pugnaba por asomar entre su ropa.

Pero mi cuerpo pertenece a Athenea. Por ella moriré, y lo haré virgen

Se imaginó haciéndole el amor a una mujer y de inmediato arrugó el rostro.

Las mujeres nunca me han excitado. Siempre he buscado un igual. Alguien como él, pero que no me mire con desprecio, sino con... 

Sintió a Aristeo removerse en su cama, por lo que se giró y le dio la espalda.

—Camus, duérmete ya— se oyó la voz del alemán.

—Tengo... dudas— carraspeó.

—Deshazte de ellas— espetó el otro— o te tiro en la nieve otra vez.

La violencia con la que le hablaba era cada vez más acusada.

—¡No puedo deshacerme de ellas!— gritó—. ¡Necesito respuestas!— se incorporó en la cama, jadeando.

Aristeo encendió un quinqué, y le miró. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y lucía atractivo ante los ojos del francés. Camus se reprendió mentalmente.

—Escúchame bien —dijo Aristeo—. Lo que te está pasando ahora es propio de tu edad. Piensas en sexo constantemente. Muchachos, muchachas, poco importa la persona, lo que interesa es el acto en sí. Pero recuerda que con disciplina, esta etapa quedará en el olvido. Renueva tus votos y todo irá como debe ir.

—Pero yo...

—A no ser, que realmente tu deseo no sea conseguir la armadura de Acuario en _completo_ celibato y me vea obligado a dejarte abandonado aquí, en mitad de Siberia, por no cumplir los preceptos de la Casa— Aristeo parecía un depredador, por la manera en que sonreía—, ya que no voy a permitir que alguien que se toca obscenamente comparta mi mesa y mucho menos la comida que Athenea, la diosa _virgen_, tiene la misericordia de proporcionarnos.

—¡No he vuelto a tocarme desde...!— en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo astuto que era su maestro.

Le había preparado una trampa y él había caído, con todo el equipo.

—¡¿Desde...?!— gritó el otro, levantándose como una exhalación y agarrando a Camus del cabello.

Y dos horas después, tiritando de frío, comprobaba lo inflexible del carácter de Aristeo, al escucharse tocar a la aldaba de la cabaña, suplicándole el perdón, mientras el otro le gritaba que se tumbara en la nieve para evitar que su calor corporal volviera a jugarle otra mala pasada.

****

__

...Por lo que te pido que no vuelvas a intentar escapar de mí jamás. Yo te di lo que querías, así que tú deberás cumplir tu parte del trato. Te dejaré al niño para que lo eduques en tus creencias, pero cuando haya cumplido la edad de ocho años, le acompañarás a Japón para que me conozca y así completar su formación...

Natasha arrugó la carta y la lanzó al fuego. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cuna, y un pequeño de rostro hermoso abrió los ojos, clavando sus azules pupilas en las de ella. La mujer se estremeció al tomar al pequeño en sus brazos y pensar que debería entregarlo cuando llegara su octavo cumpleaños. Pero ese había sido el pacto: la fama efímera como primera bailarina de ballet de la Opera del Bolshoi, durante un periodo demasiado corto de tiempo, y el dolor de saber que su hijo, Hyôga, sería arrancado de sus brazos, para ser educado en las tradiciones japonesas.

Aún faltaban seis, pero Natasha había empezado a sentir que le arrebataban una parte de su vida. La fama, lo que siempre había anhelado, no significaba ya nada para ella. Y por más que tratara de esconderse, él siempre la acababa encontrando. Tenía multitud de espías en todas partes, y por eso se adelantaba a los movimientos de la mujer.

—Hyôga— musitó.

El pequeño elevó los brazos, reclamando su atención. Su pelo, rubio y encrespado, le daba aire de querubín, su belleza era solo comparable a la de su madre.

—Es un precio demasiado alto, mi ángel.

Pero sabía que no existía escondite posible ante el poder de Mitsumasa Kido. Ella había aceptado darle un hijo a cambio de la fama, y ahora él reclamaba su premio.

—Y por más que me esconda contigo, mi amor, él nos encontrará.

Meneó la cabeza, preocupada, pero sonrió al observar al pequeño, que volvía a reclamar la atención de la bailarina.

—Ven, ven aquí— le acogió entre sus brazos y Hyôga se refugió en ellos, enredando sus pequeños deditos entre los cabellos de ella.

Natasha sonrió y le llenó de besos, mientras una parte de su corazón se quebraba al contemplar a su amado hijo, al que perdería en un futuro próximo, al igual que sus ilusiones.


	5. Deseo Parte II

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte IV — Deseo (II)

Shaka, el frágil aprendiz de la Casa de Virgo, había nacido, criado y comenzado su adiestramiento a orillas del Ganges. Era oriundo de la India, aunque su aspecto no era el habitual: rubio, de piel blanca y ojos azules, con una lacia melena cayendo por su espalda. Solía descansar en la posición del loto bajo una higuera en el campo de entrenamiento, y allí estaba, cuando una voz sonó cerca de él.

—Shaka...

Tenía los ojos cerrados y así los dejó, ante la voz.

—Shaka... ¿Sigues estando triste?

No se inmutó.

—Veo que ya no queda rastro de lágrimas en tu rostro. ¿Acaso los cadáveres flotando en el Ganges han dejado de atormentarte?

El joven siguió respirando acompasadamente, cuando la figura que le hablaba se materializó en un pavo de hermosa cola, que le miraba, inquisidor.

—Shaka— susurró enigmáticamente la voz—. Yo podría darte todo lo que deseas, desde comida— y ante ellos apareció una innumerable cantidad de alimentos— hasta sexo—. El animal se transformó en una odalisca de ondulantes formas y velos transparentes.

Shaka se removió en el suelo, ligeramente.

__

"Romper el ciclo eterno de las reencarnaciones... alcanzar el Nirvana, la identificación de lo Absoluto..."

—Tu pueblo ya no pasaría más hambre, Shaka. No tendría que privarse jamás.

El joven hizo un pequeño mohín, molesto.

—Y tú tampoco te privarías... yo te daría comida, bebida, sexo. Mírame Shaka, abre tus ojos...

La mujer comenzó a desvestirse ante él, senos turgentes, caderas prominentes, caminar lujurioso.

Shaka no rompió su concentración.

__

"La piedad, los sacrificios y las creencias no estorban, pero no conducen al Fin Supremo..."

—Shaka... tómame, Shaka... —rogaba ella.

De largos cabellos oscuros, tez morena y una belleza arrebatadora, la mujer se masturbaba ante él; sabía que aunque sus ojos permanecieron velados, él notaría el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Y así era. El rostro del joven se contrajo, y su marca de la Iluminación se movió, al notar las manos de la mujer acariciando su cuerpo.

Arrodillada ante él, pecaminosamente desnuda, besaba su abdomen, mientras sus pezones rozaban la blanquecina superficie de las piernas del budista.

Recorría con ansia la superficie sin cubrir por el manto de Shaka, dejando estelas de saliva, ardiente y húmeda, tratando de romper el trance del joven.

__

"La recta moral constituye una excelente preparación para alcanzar el Nirvana"

—Aléjate— ordenó.

Ella sonrió, y abrió las piernas, para colocarse sobre él.

—¡Aléjate!— gritó él.

Shaka sintió el olor de la mujer, su aroma salvaje y excitante. El cuerpo del joven deseaba tomarla, tocar sus pechos, acariciar su vientre.

Penetrarla y gozar de ella.

Pero aquello formaba parte de la prueba, y no podía permitirse caer en la tentación.

La odalisca sonreía, mientras se acomodaba sobre él, ahora su pubis muy cercano al de Shaka.

El pene del Virgo comenzaba a responder ligeramente al estímulo.

__

"Domínate sin la menor debilidad y prueba tu Yo; así, en profunda reflexión y en guardia contra ti mismo, llegarás, monje prudente, a lograr la verdadera felicidad"

—¡Te he dicho que te alejes!— la voz sonó enfurecida.

Ella le miró, sorprendida, para luego sonreír. La piel de la mujer se tornó azulada, y sacó su lengua, larga y puntiaguda, para rozar la nariz del joven, mientras de su costado comenzaban a salir otras mujeres como ella, tan hermosas como letales.

Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su oído registraba perfectamente la escena que estaba ocurriendo ante él.

Se besaban entre ellas, y la que estaba colocada sobre el aprendiz de Virgo, acariciaba el pecho de este, con el pubis tan cerca de su pene, que cada pequeño roce conseguía desestabilizar su concentración, sumiéndolo en un mar de voluptuosidad.

Cuando sintió las lenguas de las tres por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y la mano de una de ellas colocada en su entrepierna, se levantó.

Había llegado la hora del enfrentamiento.

—¡Caída a los Infiernos!

En clara posición de combate, con su marca de la Iluminación brillando a través de su cabello, Shaka de Virgo lanzó su cosmos hacia las tres odaliscas.

No necesitó elevar sus párpados para sentir como dos de ellas se convertían en demonios, con enormes colmillos saliendo de sus fétidas bocas, y cuerpos cubiertos con reptiles sibilantes. Cubrieron los flancos de Mara, la tentación que trataba de seducir a Shaka, y ella, cubiertos ahora sus senos y sus caderas con flores de loto y armada con dos cuchillos, las tres se enfrentaban a él, con golpes rápidos y contundentes.

Aún nublada su percepción por las caricias de las hermosas mujeres, éste contraatacó con otra de sus técnicas.

—¡Tesoro del Cielo!

La mujer rió grotescamente, contraponiendo el sonido de su voz a la dulzura de su rostro. Aunque veía cómo se iba combando el espacio y el tiempo, nada parecía afectarle. Su piel aturquesada mutó, dejando entrever una blancura que podría haber competido con la del budista.

—Shaka... no eres partidario de la guerra. ¿Será posible que lo seas de la Justicia?

Mara elevó una mano y apareció una pequeña figurilla alada en ella. En la otra, un escudo y un casco con tres caballos de claro estilo griego cubrió la cabeza de la mujer.

—Virgen... como tú, Shaka.

Relucía, tanto ella como su vestimenta compuesta de serpientes, que movían sus cabezas y sacaban sus lenguas bífidas mordiéndole la piel, haciéndola sangrar.

—Justa, como tú, Shaka...

Donde habían estado los demonios de afilados colmillos, un grupo de aqueos tomaron su lugar. Griegos, con brillantes armaduras, equipados con escudos y lanzas.

Hoplitas.

—Inalcanzable, como tú, Shaka.

Y los guerreros no se dejaron amedrentar y combatieron con saña. Desplegándose en formación de cuña, con Athenea en el centro, los seis atacaron al budista, el cual se zafaba de los golpes como una pantera. Sinuoso y elegante, de perfectos movimientos, Shaka abrió los ojos en esta ocasión, y fue privando de los sentidos a sus contrincantes. Solo la encarnación de la diosa pártenos fue capaz de evitar el Tesoro del Cielo, y era ésta la más difícil de vencer.

—¡Morirás bajo los arboles de Sal!—gritó, fuera de sí la tentación—. ¡Tus propios hermanos de armas te asesinarán, confabulándose contra ti, superándote en número!

Shaka se empleó a fondo, tratando que las palabras del demonio azulado no le afectaran, y así fue. Con su impecable estilo de batalla, la derrotó y cuando se dispuso a lanzarle su ataque final, la armadura de Virgo se ensambló en su cuerpo.

Que la Virgen le reconociera como portador de su armadura fue una sorpresa que hizo que la falsa diosa tuviera una cierta ventaja psicológica sobre él, aunque de poco sirvió. Shaka lanzó el último de los ataques de su Tesoro del Cielo y la égida de ella se volatilizó en el aire.

Shaka estaba agotado mentalmente, y respiraba con dificultad.

—Enhorabuena, muchacho.

Shaka hizo una reverencia al anciano que tenía ante él.

—Gracias, Maestro.

—Has dudado en batalla. ¿Borrarás de tu mente alguna vez las dudas?

—Aún no he alcanzado la Iluminación, maestro.

El anciano sonrió, y acarició el rostro del otro.

—Eres joven, aún tienes tiempo para comprender la extensión de toda esta doctrina.

Shaka asintió, sentía dolor en aquellas palabras.

—Pero es día de alegría hoy— musitó el anciano—. Toma— le dijo, extendiéndole un manto—. Tu premio, para un día especialmente espiritual.

—Las necesidades materiales son efímeras, maestro. El Buda...

—Y los premios, y las alegrías, los dos lo sabemos— caminaron hacia una pequeño sembrado— pero pronto irás al Santuario y quiero que te lleves algo propio de nuestra tierra, Shaka. Los griegos no son como nosotros, están apegados a sus objetos de valor, y la Casa de Virgo tiene allí sus instalaciones sagradas. Este manto no te producirá mal, y a ellos les demostrará que el caballero de Virgo tiene hondas raíces, como las suyas.

Shaka abrió los ojos y le miró.

—También quiero que lleves esto— y le alargó un paquete, que contenía una pequeña higuera.

El joven Virgo contempló la planta, y sonrió.

—El árbol de la iluminación, maestro.

—En efecto, hijo mío.

Shaka se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Lo plantaré y cuidaré para que crezca alto y robusto.

El maestro asintió, y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Buena suerte, hijo.

—Gracias, Maestro.

Y se alejó, con la planta en la mano y la armadura ensamblada en su cuerpo, para preparar su viaje y enfrentarse a su destino.

*****

Cuando Perséfone conoció al caballero de Piscis, estuvo un rato sin saber qué decir. Al principio, intentó recriminar a Syla por permitir que una mujer se mostrara por el campo de entrenamiento sin máscara, pero al reparar mejor en sus rasgos, vio que se trataba de un joven.

Si Camus la había dejado asombrada por su belleza, aquel al que llamaban Afrodita lo hacía por su candidez y fragilidad.

Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello claro y ensortijado, la voz modulada y un rostro hermoso, el más hermoso de los que había visto. Era andrógino, y para Perséfone, poseía lo mejor de los dos sexos: la fortaleza del hombre, y la belleza de la mujer.

Una combinación terriblemente peligrosa.

Syla se mostraba literalmente encantado de tener a Afrodita como aprendiz. Hablaba maravillas de su capacidad en combate al igual que de su integridad como caballero, aunque Perséfone se sentía extraña ante aquel individuo. Era cierto que Piscis la miraba directamente, de igual a igual, sonreía cándidamente, y su educación era exquisita, pero la intuición del Escorpión le indicaba que aquella fachada escondía algo. Algo que no tardaría en descubrir.

Y así fue.

Estaba en la cabaña de invitados, recogiendo sus pertenencias. Tenía varios Edelweiss sobre la cama, recién cortados para llevárselos a Milo, así como un pequeño hueso de ballena listo para ser tallado y otras bagatelas conseguidas en el mercado del pueblo, cuando lo sintió.

Una explosión de cosmos, muy tenue, pero imposible de esconder para sus agudizados sentidos.

Soltó todo lo que tenía entre manos y cerró los ojos, dejando que su poder calorífico detectara variaciones de temperatura por los diferentes lugares del edificio. Su cosmos, uno de los más empáticos de la Orden, consiguió darle datos fiables en una fracción de segundo. Sin dificultad, pudo sentir lo que había sospechado inicialmente: un aura conocida, unida a otra.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Syla estaba acostándose con su aprendiz!

Estupefacta, cerró los puños instintivamente, tratando de romper el enlace con los dos amantes, que en aquel momento tenían sus defensas completamente desactivadas, y se estaban entregando mutuamente en cuerpo y alma.

Syla sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba penado por la ley de Athenea, ya que prohibía las relaciones íntimas entre maestros y aprendices.

Aún así, Perséfone era un mar de dudas. ¿Debía informar al Patriarca de aquello? Su compañero había abandonado el Santuario hacía mucho tiempo, pero seguía estando bajo la bandera de la diosa.

Se sentó en la cama, disgustada. Apretó los labios, y se retorció las manos de puro nerviosismo. Expandiendo su cosmos, trató de avisarles que sabía su secreto, pero se frenó.

No podía inmiscuirse en un asunto tan _personal_.

¿Qué habría pasado si cualquiera de sus compañeros se hubieran enlazado con ella o con Aiolos cuando éste estaba en su templo, haciéndole el amor? Sólo pensar que Saga, Aioria, Shura, Kanon o el propio Shion interfirieran en algo tan suyo le pareció, literalmente, despreciable.

Trató de calmarse, y de pensar con frialdad, pero el enlace síquico aún seguía mandándole información de la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en la habitación del Caballero de Piscis. Con un hondo suspiro, Perséfone decretó que aquello debía quedar en la estricta intimidad del pabellón. Afrodita, subido sobre su maestro, se estaba entregando a éste por última vez, y en su cosmos aparecía una mancha oscura, probablemente engendrada por un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad y de pena.

No tuvo que agudizar los sentidos para oírle llorar, los susurros mezclados con los gemidos, y la pena empapada en sudor.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, por lo que continuó empaquetando los regalos, y al mirar de nuevo el hueso de ballena, sonrió.

—Milo...

Evocó el olor de la melena del joven espartano, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Bloqueó las percepciones de cosmos y dejó que Afrodita se despidiera de Syla y comprendió que, de no haber sido criada y entrenada en las estrictas maneras del anterior caballero de Escorpio, aquella forma de despedirse, merecía considerarse la entrega más absoluta que un alumno podría demostrarle a un maestro.

Aunque su mente no fue capaz de extrapolar la situación. Quería demasiado a Milo, demasiado como para tomarlo y luego... dejarlo ir.

*****

El Patriarca hizo cumplir su voluntad y los dos aprendices fueron castigados a entrenar separados por un periodo de, al menos, seis meses. Aioria intentó por todos los medios convencer a su hermano para que no le separaran de Milo hasta que Perséfone volviera de su viaje, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Aiolos se vio obligado a ejecutar las órdenes del Patriarca, y lo hizo con la misma prestancia con la que solía cumplir hasta el más mínimo mandado, por lo que Milo fue destinado al grupo de aprendices y Aioria no lo vio durante varios días.

Aún recordaba el rostro de Milo, cómo se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar aquella sentencia, y el dolor que reflejaron sus ojos al tener que despedirse de Aioria, mientras era acompañado por dos guardias del Santuario.

Sólo la intervención de Aiolos impidió que la casa del Escorpión Celeste fuera cerrada, y Milo podría dormir allí, en vez de en los barracones.

Los días pasaban lenta y dolorosamente para Aioria. Deseaba ver a Milo con tal intensidad que cuando pensaba en él sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, y una tristeza tan grande que, de haber conseguido levantar la prohibición enfrentándose a su hermano, no hubiera dudado en cubrirle a golpes.

Pero aquella situación había sido culpa de ellos dos, por lo que sólo debía calmarse y esperar.

Al quinto día, le vio correr por el Coliseo, y ejercitarse ante las rocas de uno de los descampados de la zona noroeste del Santuario. Aioria notó cómo se le encogía el corazón, por lo que dejó de escuchar a su hermano, y hasta que éste no le dio un sonoro golpe en el cuello, no fue consciente de lo abstraído que estaba.

Se giró, sorprendido, y el otro sonrió, con sus ojos castaños mostrando compasión hacia su hermano.

—Vete a ducharte— le dijo, revolviendo su rebelde cabellera—. Y hazle una visita. Creo que el castigo impuesto por el Patriarca es desmedido. Además, debe sentirse muy solo.

Aioria le miró, algo perplejo.

—Yo también he estado enamorado— murmuró el arquero— y me las ingeniaba para verle, cuando éramos aprendices.

—Gracias, hermano— musitó el otro, casi fuera de sí.

—Pero no te demores. ¡Y cierra la puerta de tu templo!, no se te ocurra quedarte en el pasillo, como la otra vez, _cachorro_.

Aioria le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Milo.

Aiolos le vio alejarse, a gran velocidad, y meneó la cabeza tristemente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para ajustarse las rodilleras. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por el corazón de su hermano, y también los sufrimientos que estaban por llegar a la vida de Aioria. Él, que amó a Saga hasta desear dar la vida por él, recordó con nostalgia sus días de aprendiz con el de Géminis, las risas, las bromas, las carreras, las luchas... los besos robados, las primeras caricias.

Arrugó el rostro y oteó el horizonte. Nubes negras presagiaban tormenta.

Distinguió en la lejanía la figura de Saga, que caminaba hacia el Monte Estrellado, y decidió quedarse un buen rato observándole en la distancia. 

Saga... tenía un porte tan majestuoso que Aiolos sintió aún un escalofrío al espiarlo desde el promontorio donde estaba sentado. Aguantó en aquella relación lo que jamás pensó que soportaría por alguien, y sabía que, si Saga le pedía que retomaran su relación sentimental, él no tendría fuerza para negarse.

Seguía tan enamorado de Géminis como el primer día.

Cuando descendía por el desfiladero, se quedó un rato contemplando cómo ejecutaba Saga sus mortíferas técnicas allí.

Este se giró y le miró, con la misma intensidad de antaño, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo como gemas preciosas.

—¿Saga?— musitó—. Me alegra verte entrenar, como cuando éramos aprendices.

—Hola, Aiolos— contestó el otro, empapado en sudor—. Estaba ejercitándome un poco. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

El arquero se quedó gratamente sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. ¿Grecorromana?

Saga sonrió, y para Aiolos, las nubes dieron paso a un radiante sol primaveral.

—En tres tiempos. El que primero se ría, pierde.

Esa era su consigna. Sagitario era de risa fácil, y Saga conseguía arrancarle auténticas carcajadas cuando aún luchaban por sus armaduras.

Se colocaron en posición, y se lanzaron uno contra el otro, enredándose brazos y piernas. Varias llaves, y algunos movimientos no permitidos por las dos partes hicieron que ambos terminaran rodando por el suelo.

Se emplearon más de lo estrictamente normal, ya que eran dos caballeros dorados. Su fuerza era muy superior a la del resto, y aunque las carcajadas de Aiolos no tardaron en oírse, no dejaron de pelear.

Saga terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre Sagitario, sujetándole las muñecas con las manos. Aiolos forcejeó, pero tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia: Géminis había vencido.

—El ganador... se lo lleva todo— musitó Saga, jadeando.

—Sí... todo— Aiolos sentía un calor espantoso, a pesar de que estaba empezando a llover.

—Y entre todo lo que se lleva el ganador— Saga le miraba, entornando los ojos, con el pelo cayendo por sus hombros sobre el cuerpo de Aiolos— está el perdedor. Tú, Sagitario —susurró, sensualmente.

Aiolos se estremeció.

—Saga... yo...

—No te he olvidado, Aiolos. Lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo he conseguido- susurró, levantando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa muy atrayente.

La firmeza de su agarre era cada vez más férrea.

—Yo a ti tampoco— el arquero desvió la mirada, el peso de Géminis sobre su cuerpo estaba consiguiendo que se excitara.

—Quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Como antes.

Aiolos le miró, sorprendido.

—¿Vol... ver?— balbuceó, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo gritaba, apasionado.

—Dijiste que no te arrepentías de haber estado conmigo.

—Y es cierto— intentó soltarse pero no pudo.

—No forcejees, Aiolos— movió sus caderas, rozando el vientre y la entrepierna del arquero con el movimiento, excitándolo.

—No... forcejeo, Saga. No...

—Te noto nervioso— Géminis sonreía, y aquel rostro perfecto fue tornándose en una máscara sádica, su pelo mojado cambiando a un oscuro gris.

—Estoy...

—¿Estás...?— Saga volvió a moverse, y rió macabramente ahora que la excitación de Sagitario era notoria.

Se acercó a Aiolos y abrió la boca lentamente, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. El arquero sentía la respiración de Saga en sus propios labios, y le quemaba, a pesar de la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre los dos.

—Saga...

Aiolos elevó la cabeza y las bocas se unieron en un beso lleno de deseo. Saga no soltaba las muñecas de su compañero, y seguía restregándose sobre él, provocándolo, incitándolo, estimulándolo.

La pasión que demostraba el arquero era desmedida. Su cuerpo gritaba exigiendo una compensación, aunque su mente estaba bloqueada. No entendía por qué ahora Saga decidía volver, no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Géminis...

No le interesaba el motivo.

Solo le importaba que el griego al que amaba hasta la desesperación estaba colocado sobre él y le besaba con la misma pasión de siempre. La pasión que le hacía sentirse vivo.

Le deseaba hasta tal punto que si Saga le hubiera ordenado que se arrancara el corazón, las manos de Aiolos se hubieran convertido en palas para extraérselo y colocarlo en una bandeja, listo para entregárselo a su amante.

Saga le levantó el uniforme y comenzó a besarle el pecho. La lluvia era casi torrencial, pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos caballeros les importara. Seguía teniendo apresadas las muñecas de Aiolos, con una sola mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba, deleitándose con su cuerpo, dibujándole la musculatura, marcando a fuego el cuerpo de su amante con sus dedos.

—Sigues... siendo mío, Aiolos...

El arquero tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, lleno de deseo.

—Nunca... dejé de serlo, Saga...— consiguió musitar, entre jadeos, una vez Saga lo despojó de la ropa.

Estaban en el suelo, resguardados de miradas por altas rocas, completamente solos. La tormenta arreciaba, y el agua los bañaba, pero ellos estaban rendidos a su propia tormenta, la de sentimientos, la de anhelos.

No tardó en eyacular, la boca de Saga consiguió que Aiolos se retorciera de placer en la mezcla de agua y barro donde estaban, vaciándose completamente, inundando de gemidos el lugar.

Le miró, velados sus ojos, y elevó las piernas, colocándoselas al otro en los hombros, incitándole a que le penetrara, a que volviera a llenarle con su ser.

Saga meneó la cabeza, y le rechazó despectivamente.

—Eres como las putas, Aiolos.

Aiolos se quedó helado.

—La puta del Patriarca— su pelo, totalmente empapado, era ahora ceniciento, detalle que a Aiolos le pasó completamente desapercibido.

—No... no me hables así, Saga— dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de no llorar como si fuera un niño.

—La puta que se acuesta con cualquiera. La ramera que se ha follado a Aries, a Escorpio, y que ahora se abre de piernas ante Géminis. ¿Cuantos más están en tu lista, Aiolos? ¿Acaso desconoces el significado de la palabra "no"?

—¿Por... por qué me tratas así?— Ahora sí sentía cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por salir—. Si aún quieres, podemos volver a intentarlo...

—¿Intentarlo?— Se levantó y le tiró la ropa, con desprecio, para que se vistiera—. ¿Para luego sentir cómo te acuestas con cualquier otro? ¿Con cualquier otra?

Saga era el propio reflejo de la maldad.

—¡Siempre te fui fiel!

—¡Mientes!— Saga gritó y el eco retumbó por todo el lugar—. ¡No fuiste capaz de ser fiel ni a tu propio capitán! ¡Eres peor que una perra en celo!

—Lo... daría... todo por ti...— replicó, entre sollozos, destrozado por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Si quieres hacer algo de provecho con tu patética vida, deja tu armadura y márchate de Grecia. Y llévate a la meretriz de la Octava Casa contigo. Yo me haré cargo de su aprendiz y conseguiré que sea lo que debe ser, un Ejecutor al servicio de Atenea.

Aiolos no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Estás... loco.

Saga se giró, riéndose.

—¿Loco? Oh, si, me encantaría descubrir cómo tratas de demostrarlo. Ardo en deseos de ver cómo le dices al Patriarca lo ocurrido aquí hoy— clavó sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, en los del arquero—, porque yo besaré su decrépita boca para mezclar el sabor de tu semen con su saliva. Estoy seguro que le encantará saber lo fiel que le eres. ¡Lo mucho que le amas!

Aiolos lo miró con pavor.

—Sagitario, te amé pero decidiste abandonarme, presa de un ¿ataque de moralidad?— se carcajeó sádicamente—. Pero yo sentía algo muy fuerte por ti, y quise enmendar mis errores, aunque cuando traté de acercarme a ti, tu estabas demasiado atareado abriéndote de piernas ante él. Ahora, siento decirte... que ya es tarde.

El otro se vestía, las ropas empapadas, el pelo lleno de barro.

—Y cuando quise hacer el último intento, estabas dentro de ella— escupió—. Demos gracias a Atenea que es griega, porque sería demencial que encima, fuera extranjera.

—Saga...

—Cierra la boca, Sagitario. No me interesa escuchar tus lamentos.

Se limpió los labios con el dedo, para luego lamérselo obscenamente.

—Ha sido un placer. Cuando quieras, repetimos.

Y le dejó, allí solo, completamente destrozado.

****

Estaba lleno de barro, las gotas caían dispersamente por su cuerpo, pero no quiso detenerse en su Templo. Le había visto en la zona noroeste y se dirigió hacia allí, a toda velocidad.

No había tiempo que perder. Aiolos le había concedido unas horas para estar con Milo, y no pensaba desperdiciarlas.

Necesitaba verle, hablarle, mirarle... sentirle junto a él.

Llegó jadeando, y ni siquiera comprobó si el otro estaba solo. Le llamó a gritos, tratando de captar su atención

—¡Milo!— la voz de Aioria hizo que el Escorpión se girara, mostrando una gran sorpresa al verle.

Aioria se estremeció cuando el espartano le sonrió, asombrado.

Subió con gran rapidez hacia donde estaba el León Estelar, y se quedó enfrente, observándole, casi sin resuello.

—¿Y tu hermano?— consiguió preguntar—. ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

Aioria no le contestó. Le agarró por la mano y lo hizo dirigirse a toda velocidad al templo de Leo.

Milo sentía un revuelo de emociones campando por su corazón. Deseo, anhelo, emoción, turbación, inquietud, amor... todo junto, todo mezclado.

—¿Y si nos... vuelven a sorprender?— la voz se perdía, entrecortada.

Aioria no contestaba, sino que corría más y más rápido, obligando a Milo a imprimir mayor velocidad a sus pasos, y así fueron cruzando las casas con asombrosa rapidez, hasta que llegaron al templo de Leo. Una vez allí, Aioria cerró la puerta, firmemente, y miró a su amigo, con ojos desnudos.

—Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

El _melio_ le miró, sorprendido, para terminar sonriéndole.

—Y yo a ti, maldita sea...

Se abrazaron, la melena de Milo estaba empapada, y Aioria se separó para acariciársela, y devolverle la sonrisa.

—Voy a dejar correr el agua de la ducha— musitó, sin dejar de contemplarlo—, y así podemos quitarnos el barro.

Milo elevó una ceja y sintió un pinchazo en la entrepierna.

Se sonrojó al comprobar que se estaba excitando, pero lo hizo aún más cuando reparó en que Aioria comenzaba a estar en la misma situación que él.

Quiso mirar hacia otro lado, pero cuando el León Estelar se quitó el uniforme y dejó su cuerpo al descubierto, no pudo sino acercarse para examinar las marcas de las Agujas Escarlatas.

—Aún... tienes las heridas que Perséfone te hizo— musitó, tocándolas.

—Sí— contestó el otro, volviéndose—. En la espalda y el pecho— le mostró un par de impactos.

—Las leyes del Santuario son estúpidas, como sus prohibiciones— comentó—. Mujeres con la cara cubierta, separación de hombres y mujeres en los campos de entrenamientos... No pude hablar con ella sobre su pierna rota, ni a ti sobre el castigo en el Coliseo...

—Y la peor de todas— contestó el León, elevando su mano y colocándola en la mejilla de Milo— la imposibilidad de amar a un compañero.

Milo se estremeció.

—Ley que yo violo cada vez que te veo, _espartano_— añadió gravemente.

El Escorpión sonrió, con el rostro totalmente ruborizado.

—Ley que violamos, Aioria.

El León le condujo a la ducha, y allí le despojó de su uniforme. 

Milo sintió como su corazón estallaba de placer dentro de su pecho al sentir los labios de Aioria sobre los suyos.

—Se... ágapo— susurró Aioria.

Milo intentó responderle, pero no pudo. La pasión del León se lo impidió.

****

Shura había estado meditando en su Templo durante días. Era normal que el de la moral más estricta, el poseedor de la Verdad, ejemplarizada por la espada que Athenea Párthenos entregó al primero de los Caballeros de la Cabra Montesa hacía tantos siglos, se dedicara a la labor de velar por el cumplimiento de los preceptos de la Orden, y hacer que la voz de la diosa fuera escuchada dentro y fuera de su recinto sagrado.

No había visitado aún a la reencarnación de Athenea porque la vehemencia con la que Kanon le habló en su templo le había generado una fuerte duda en sus convicciones. Sabía que Shion se acostaba con Aiolos, pero que mintiera al respecto de algo tan importante para todos como era la llegada de la diosa, le parecía literalmente inconcebible. Y durante días estuvo recopilando información en los archivos del templo, sopesando, juzgando, decretando y dictaminando sobre la verdad o mentira de las palabras del Géminis.

Shura sabía que Kanon y Saga eran gemelos. Sólo era necesario verlos. Su cabello, su porte, su forma de hablar, su mirada... tan magníficos que Fidias no sabría qué dios representar en piedra si los tomara de modelo, tan inteligentes como el más sabio de los que habían existido durante siglos en Grecia...

Y manipuladores.

Cuando conoció a Saga se quedó fascinado por su saber estar y su forma de comportarse. Parecía talmente hijo de príncipes, y no un humilde cazador ático. Su mirada, triste, melancólica, perdida en sus propios pensamientos daban sensación de fragilidad, que contrastaba con su altura. Rayaba el 1.90 de estatura, y unos 90 kilos de peso completaban su humanidad. Su excelsa y hermosa humanidad.

Porque Saga era hermoso.

Y igual que hermoso, taciturno era la palabra que mejor le iba a su personalidad.

Al contrario, Kanon desprendía una seguridad en sí mismo aplastante. Sabía qué quería, cómo conseguirlo y a quién utilizar para llegar a sus metas.

Y Shura estaba seguro que él estaba incluido en el plan.

Carraspeó, rompiendo el silencio en su templo. Acarició de nuevo la espada Excalibur de la estatua, realizando el proceso como si fuera un fetichista ante su objeto de deseo, y miró hacia la puerta. Más allá, el templo circular de Acuario, permanecía vacío. Sabía que Aristeo, tan recto de moral como él, aún no había vuelto de Siberia, y que el francés al que entrenaba era uno de los más poderosos de la Orden. Confiaba en que Aristeo no tuviera su enfrentamiento con su maestro Melkart en la memoria. Sería una lástima que Acuario no entrara en el Nuevo Orden.

El Nuevo Orden... una triada de palabras que Kanon repetía con frecuencia.

¿Qué lugar ocuparía Shura en el plan que Kanon había trazado? Suponía que el de juzgar, sentenciar y ejecutar al culpable, como siempre había sido, pero no estaba demasiado seguro. Existían una multitud de variables que Shura no conocía, en parte porque no estaba de continuo en el Santuario, en parte porque Kanon no se las había mostrado.

Ocultaba la información porque si Shura poseía todos los argumentos para conseguir deducir una respuesta razonada y meditada, una conclusión, ya no le necesitaría.

Sonrió macabramente al deducir la simplicidad del plan del griego. Kanon trataba de ser el nuevo Patriarca.

Y la idea le hizo reír. A carcajadas.

****

Le deseaba de tal manera que creyó que reventaría cuando Aioria comenzó a acariciarle. El rostro, el cuello, el pecho... bajo el agua, los dos aprendices ardían en el fuego que desprendían sus cuerpos, mojados, adornados con algunas cicatrices y velados por el ansia de ser parte del otro.

Milo deseó gritar pero sólo salían gemidos por su boca. Estaba de pie, con la cabeza apoyada en los azulejos, los ojos entornados, mientras el León Estelar, de rodillas, le besaba con vehemencia, comprobando con sus dedos la textura de su piel, recreándose en los músculos, torturándole lentamente.

Milo sentía cómo el cielo se abría ante él y rasgaba el silencio lanzando suspiros entrecortados, dejando que su cuerpo tomara la iniciativa, dejándose llevar.

—_Se ágapo_... Aioria...

El ateniense se incorporó, y cortando el paso del agua, le acercó a continuación una gran toalla, que Milo utilizó para secarse torpemente.

—Vamos a la cama, allí... estaremos más cómodos...

El aprendiz de Escorpio sonrió, sorprendido, y asintió. Deseaba sentir a Aioria, y parecía que a este le ocurría lo mismo.

Le gustaba dejarse llevar. El León Estelar era más fuerte que él, su personalidad más arrolladora, su carácter más vivaz. Milo se sentía protegido, en cierta manera, caminando junto a aquel torrente de vida. Sabía que si Aioria se metía en problemas, él lo seguiría. Que si Aioria necesitaba cualquier cosa de él, se la concedería.

Incluso si le pedía su propia vida, Milo no vacilaría en dársela, sin siquiera preguntar.

Por eso no dudó al colocarse sobre la cama de Leo, tembloroso y presa de la excitación. Tenía la melena, el símbolo espartano por excelencia, totalmente mojada, pero a Aioria no debió importarle en exceso ya que se colocó sobre él y siguió con su ritual de besos y caricias. Besos por toda la piel, caricias por todo el cuerpo.

—Por... Athenea... te he echado tanto... de menos... —consiguió articular Milo, vencido ante el otro.

—Athenea no existe... sólo tú, sólo yo, melio... sólo tú y yo...

Y la boca de Aioria continuaba con su recorrido, cada vez más abajo, más íntimamente.

Milo abrió las piernas totalmente, permitiendo a Aioria colocarse entre ellas. Él, por su parte, seguía de rodillas en la cama, explorando el cuerpo de Milo, tatuándoselo con las yemas de sus dedos, con sus labios, con su lengua.

—No... podré aguantar...

Aioria sonrió al escuchar la queja de otro.

—No te pido que aguantes, _espartano_...

El escorpión elevó la cabeza y creyó morir de placer al ver la mano de Aioria rodear su pene, la punta de su lengua en éste, y los ojos verdes del León clavados en los suyos, desafiándole.

Se dejó caer en la espiral de deseo y gimió, clavando la cabeza en la almohada, arqueando la espalda felinamente, mientras el otro le recorría con su boca la entrepierna, con frenesí, inflamándolo, haciéndolo enloquecer.

—Ai...oria...

Le apartó antes de eyacular. No quería hacerlo en su boca; por algún extraño motivo, la visión le produjo una gran repulsión. Aioria le miró extrañado, una vez el cuerpo de Milo decidió quedarse relajado, sin moverse involuntariamente.

—¿Por qué...?

—Quiero... tenerte dentro de mí— le contestó el otro, con los ojos suplicantes.

Aioria se quedó quieto.

—La otra vez...— comenzó a decir el León, sentándose en la cama.

—Olvida la otra vez, no me harás daño.

Aioria le miró fijamente, recostándose a su lado.

—Te destrocé, Milo. No me mientas.

—Mírate, no puedes quedarte... así...— le miró hacia la entrepierna, su erección desafiante.

—¿Estás... seguro?

Milo sonrió.

—A tu lado... _ateniense_... a tu lado...

Y tiró de él, para colocarlo encima de su cuerpo.

****

Pasó por el Templo de Géminis a toda velocidad. Las palabras de Saga retumbaban en su interior, intentando entender del cambio que se había producido en el caballero de la Tercera Casa.

Jamás imaginó, desde que lo conocía, que Saga pudiera odiarle de tal manera.

La Casa de Cáncer estaba ante él, y Aiolos tuvo que sentarse a descansar unos minutos, intentando calmar la orquesta de gritos que anidaban en su cabeza. Sentía tal dolor que creyó que su corazón se desangraría internamente, para luego quedar seco y vacío.

Aquella era la impresión que tenía de sí mismo en ese momento.

Si Saga le aborrecía de tal manera, Aiolos de Sagitario no tenía ilusión por seguir viviendo.

Se apoyó en las columnas del templo, y un estornudo inundó con su sonido la impecable construcción. La neblina que cubría el suelo no permitía ver el embaldosado, y la reverberación de las propias piedras indicaron al arquero que ya había un nuevo caballero de Cáncer listo para incorporarse a las órdenes de Athenea.

—Segador de Vida— musitó.

Conocía al maestro de Cáncer. Muchas veces se había enfrentado con Shion, muchas más instigó revueltas en el seno de la Orden de Caballería.

Por eso fue enviado al exilio, y desde allí, dirigía su propio Santuario.

Un escalofrío le recorrió.

—Perséfone... ten mucho cuidado.

Y continuó avanzando, esta vez, hacia el templo de su propio hermano.

****

—Sé que te estoy haciendo daño...

Milo no contestaba, le besaba cada vez más apasionadamente, rodeándole con las piernas, intentando vencer la resistencia de su cuerpo.

—No me importa... el dolor...

Jadeaba, Aioria le estaba obsequiando con caricias de fuego, cada toque en su piel era un suplicio que sólo tenía una forma de terminar, y era con el León dentro de él, unidos completamente.

—Milo, yo no quiero que tú...

El escorpión le miró, furibundo.

—¡No me estás haciendo daño!— le gritó, agarrándolo por los hombros, obligándole a que le penetrara—. ¿No te das cuenta que... no me importa el dolor si eres tú... el que me lo...?

Aioria no le dejó terminar.

—¡No es así como debe ser!— Se incorporó, quedándose de rodillas, con las manos en los hombros del melio, presa de una gran agitación. Miró a Milo, boca arriba, con el cuerpo perlado en sudor, restos de semen en su abdomen, y se quedó maravillado ante la perfección que mostraba su aspecto. Había tenido mucha suerte, era el aprendiz más hermoso, el más destacado, el más divertido... y además, le correspondía.

Por eso no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño.

—Aioria... ¿Es porque ya... no te gusto? —preguntó el otro, con la voz quebrada.

El León meneó la cabeza, con hondo pesar. Milo no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, y suspiró cuando Aioria se tumbó a su lado.

—Al contrario. Me gustas demasiado, Milo. Tanto que no quiero hacerte sufrir.

—Yo— se giró, encarándole— quiero que me hagas el amor, y que nada nos separe.

Aioria abrió los ojos, atónito.

—Parecemos una pareja— bromeó, quitando hierro a la situación.

—¿Acaso... no lo somos?

Aioria clavó sus verdes pupilas en las increíbles turquesas del escorpión. Este tenía la mirada trémula, como si deseara llorar.

—Somos compañeros, Milo.

—Com... pañeros... —El espartano cerró los ojos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Aioria intentó limpiársela, pero Milo rechazó el contacto con un manotazo.

—Compañeros... eso somos. ¡Sí! ¡Compañeros! —le gritó—, ¡Buenos compañeros, los mejores compañeros, los que follan en la Casa de Sagitario, borrachos como cubas, para luego seguir siendo compañeros! —Milo tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y escupía las palabras a gran velocidad—. ¡Pues yo no te quiero como compañero! ¿Entiendes? ¡No te quiero como compañero!

Se levantó como una exhalación, dejando al León Estelar boquiabierto.

—¡Para ti habrá sido un pasatiempo pero yo te amo! ¡Te amo, pero por todos los dioses que voy a tratar de exterminar este sentimiento!— estaba fuera de sí, tan furioso que casi no se reconocía a sí mismo—. ¿No quieres corresponderme? ¡Perfecto, quédate con tu compañerismo y púdrete con él!

Aioria se levantó y le interceptó, antes de que el otro recogiera su ropa.

—¡Estás completamente loco!— El León Estelar temblaba, presa de la ira y del miedo, dos sentimientos que ahora tenían una nueva dimensión para él—. ¡Shion nos separará de nuevo si nos comportamos como otra cosa que no sea ser compañeros! ¡No soportaría saber que tú y...!

Milo se quedó en la puerta del cuarto privado de Aioria, con la ropa en la mano.

—No quieres que nadie me toque, pero tú tampoco deseas tocarme. ¿Es eso?— preguntó—. ¡¿Es eso?!

—Yo... no quiero hacerte daño— bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—Escúchame bien, Aioria— le dijo, en un tono grave—. Me haces más daño con tu rechazo que acomodándote— su cara se ruborizó— dentro de mí. Pero eso parece que no te importa demasiado, por lo que creo que debo irme a mi Casa, a esperar la vuelta de mi maestra. Quédate con tu sobreprotección. Tu... compañero... —recalcó la palabra— no la necesita.

Aioria le cortó el paso.

—¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!— le gritó.

—No... es de tu incumbencia— espetó el otro, colocándose la casaca, para luego tratar de franquear la puerta.

—¡Milo!— volvió a gritarle, con la cara tensa—. Si cruzas el umbral de este Templo, ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

El escorpión sonrió sardónicamente, fijando los elásticos de los pantalones.

—Aioria, si conoces la palabra "orgullo" sabrás que si los atenienses la dominan, fueron los espartanos quienes la inventaron.

El León no le contestó. Tenía los dientes apretados.

—No voy a suplicarte— finalizó, con determinación—. No es algo que vaya conmigo. Y mucho menos, por acostarme con alguien.

Aioria suspiró, alejándose de la puerta.

—¿Es tu última palabra, Milo?

El alma de Milo se partió en pedazos.

No, imbécil, suplícame que no me vaya, por Athenea, demuéstrame que me amas, que todo esto no es un maldito error...

Pero la pose de Aioria era clara. No había vuelta atrás.

—Sí.

Milo sintió cómo el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies.

—Entonces, hasta la vista... Escorpio— pronunció el león, girándose, y dejando la puerta libre.

—Hasta la vista... Leo.

Notas:

__

El personaje de Syla de Piscis es creación de Ashura.

La idea de la profesión de Natassia partió de Toffee, y su web es: de Virgo fue supervisado por Ivy, y le agradezco su tiempo y paciencia con esta profana

A las tres, muchas gracias. 


	6. Ruptura

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte V — Ruptura

Mü se levantó temprano, se aseó, y vistiéndose con su mejor túnica, se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su maestro. Llevaba días sintiendo una gran perturbación en su cosmos, y necesitaba respuestas.

De todos los aprendices, Mü era el que menos tiempo pasaba con su maestro Shion, y era algo, cuanto menos, contradictorio. La mayor parte de los guerreros de alto rango, entre los que se encontraban los Doce Elegidos, tenían la sagrada misión de compartir sus enseñanzas con el máximo número posible de aspirantes, aunque una gran cantidad de ellos se quedaba en el camino, desertando o muriendo en las pruebas por la armadura. En esos grupos solía destacar un aprendiz o un reducido número de ellos, y el caballero elegía de entre éstos al que sería su sucesor. Pero la Casa de Aries era diferente: sólo tenían la obligación de entrenar a un único discípulo, que además ostentaba, desde tiempo inmemorial, la capitanía de la Orden del Zodíaco.

Aparte de ese hecho distintivo, tanto Shion como Mü poseían otro rasgo característico: su falta de cejas, sustituidas por un par de manchas de color diferente al de su cabello, que los identificaba como los alquimistas del Santuario.

Nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle a Shion si Mü era hijo suyo, y él no daba explicaciones al respecto. Mantenía una distante relación con el joven Aries; el muchacho se pasaba muchas horas en la soledad de su taller, y el Patriarca, aunque intentaba ver a su discípulo todos los días, se veía apartado de tan sagrada misión por sus muchas ocupaciones.

Pero aquella mañana, Mü no se contentaría con una carta entregada por un emisario. Necesitaba ver a Shion y lo haría, de una manera u otra.

Miró al cielo y supo que aquel día sería aciago. Había soñado de nuevo con sangre, y los presagios no le mostraban luz en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el Santuario.

Salió de su Casa y comenzó a caminar, intentando levantar protecciones psíquicas para que el murmullo de conciencias que poblaba el Santuario no hiciera eco en su percepción.

Carraspeó, disponiéndose a cruzar los diferentes Templos. En todos ellos podía leer la impronta de su morador, y lo que podrían ser sus ilusiones, miedos, deseos... pero cuando pasó por Géminis, Mü sintió un fuerte dolor que resonó en su cosmos. Era como si una sensación de ruptura se hubiera apoderado del tibetano.

Comenzó a correr, cruzando a toda velocidad, y en el resto de las casas notó emociones similares: en Escorpio la de la soledad, en Sagitario la de la pena, en Capricornio la de la soberbia, en Acuario la de la incomprensión...

Irrumpió en el Templo de Athenea, justamente donde estaba Shion con la pequeña en brazos.

—Mü— susurró el caballero de Aries—. No son estas las formas que debes emplear para presentarte ante mí. Eres mi aprendiz. La etiqueta y el protocolo son temas que hemos estudiado en repetidas ocasiones.

—Maestro— contestó el otro— siento una gran desazón, y los sueños han vuelto a repetirse. Necesito respuestas a mis preguntas.

El espigado alquimista no le contestó.

—He vuelto a ver la tablilla de Athenea Pensativa con manchas de sangre, y la leyenda que anteriormente no era legible, ahora la puedo distinguir con claridad.

Shion alargó los brazos y dejó que el joven Aries tomara a la chiquilla en su regazo. Sonrió tristemente al observar cómo éste la acunaba con su cosmos.

—¿Percibo miedo en tu interior, Mü?— preguntó—. Observa a la diosa, y dime: ante la belleza de Athenea, ¿No parece que todo pierde sentido? Pero es tan humana como nosotros, por lo que sus necesidades han de ser cubiertas.

Mü miró hacia la cómoda y, mentalmente, hizo que el biberón volara a su mano. Shion movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—He tenido que redoblar mis refuerzos mentales para que los gritos psíquicos no me destrocen, Maestro— comenz a hablar, mientras comprobaba que la leche estaba a la temperatura idónea—. Los guerreros se desangran, no tienen ilusiones, no tienen metas. Los caballeros de plata pelean por trozos de terreno dentro del propio Santuario, quieren crear grupos donde ellos sean sus propios Patriarcas. Los de bronce no tienen otras aspiraciones que el reconocimiento. Las amazonas no desean continuar adelante. Y los de oro... gritan. Es el caos.

Shion le contemplaba gravemente.

—¿Por qué lo permitís? ¿No es acaso la venida de la reencarnación de la diosa un motivo de gozo? Aquí está, entre nosotros, y aunque las casas del Zodíaco casi están completas, ¡Sólo siento dolor en ellas!

—Mü— le tomó del hombro, indicándole que se relajara—, la pequeña necesita comer sin aspavientos— mostró una tenue sonrisa—. Así que no la interrumpas en ese sagrado acto.

El joven Aries le miró, extrañado.

—¡Maestro, lo que os comento es importante para mí!

—Y la alimentación de Athenea, importante para todos. Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo, y no te demores en su cumplimiento. Aún tenemos tiempo para despejar tus dudas, Mü.

El tibetano suspiró, cansado.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando. Los gritos mentales, las sensaciones de los demás mezclándose con las tuyas... pero todavía es pronto para que establezcas fuertes defensas psíquicas, necesitas desarrollar todo tu potencial antes que esto ocurra. Verlo todo sin máscaras, enfrentarte a la esencia, para luego dilucidar sobre lo que está bien y lo que mal, para emitir auténticas y verdaderas resoluciones. Decisiones justas, Mü.

Mü dejó el biberón en el aire, y colocó a la niña con la cabeza en su hombro, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. Sonrió al comprobar que reencarnación de diosa o no, seguía siendo humana.

—Serás un buen maestro, Mü. Mejor que yo.

—No digáis eso, es fácil cuidar de un recién nacido cuando el conocimiento se transmite de la forma que lo hacemos nosotros.

Shion se levantó y miró por el ventanal, hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

—Nuestro tiempo se termina. Las profecías del pergamino hablan de un gran derramamiento de sangre.

Mü dejó a la pequeña en su cuna, que balbuceaba y meneaba sus manitas, demandando atención.

—¿Y no es posible detener la inminente batalla?— Mü se frotó las manos, intranquilo—. Siento que no estoy preparado para una confrontación, aún no.

—La casa de Aries tiene un digno sucesor, estoy seguro de ello— Shion le miró y alargó sus dedos hacia los puntos en la frente de su aprendiz—. Mü, escúchame bien, porque esto sólo podré decírtelo una vez— carraspeó, nervioso—. Cuando ocurra lo inevitable, Dohko de Libra será tu maestro.

—¿Inevitable?— abrió los ojos, dando un aspecto macabro a su rostro—. ¿Es que... vais a morir?

El enlace no se hizo esperar. Mü viajó a través del conocimiento de su maestro, sus artes de alquimia fueron pasando a él como el agua a través de la arena. Técnicas milenarias de restauración, conocimiento tan antiguo como la propia Tierra, como los dioses.

Como la Casa de Aries.

—Eres capaz de captar la esencia de los Templos, de los guerreros, de los hombres. Sólo un caballero del Carnero Sagrado en plenas facultades psíquicas será digno de tal proeza. A partir de este momento, te nombro mi sucesor. Estarás listo para dirigir a la siguiente generación de caballeros de oro.

—¿Os... estáis despidiendo de... mí?

Shion acarició la textura de las marcas faciales de Mü, recreándose en su tacto.

—Los lazos afectivos generan dolor, Mü. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Por eso no mantengo los hábitos de adiestramiento que siguen los demás caballeros. La casa de Aries ha sido siempre la que ha portado el estandarte de la capitanía de la Orden. Y se ha mantenido así porque nuestros poderes mentales son capaces de leer más allá de las palabras y de los hechos. Tus compañeros, los— recalcó la frase— soldados a tus órdenes, te seguirán hasta el final, cuando estén listos para volver a enfrentarse a Hades.

—¡La batalla definitiva! —exclamó el otro.

—La última batalla que yo libraré.

—No acepto esa responsabilidad— contestó tajante el joven Aries.

—Es tu destino, Mü. Junto al de Aioria, al de Milo, al de Shaka... al de Aldebarán, Kamus, en definitiva, a la nueva Orden de Caballería.

—Sólo habéis nombrado a cinco, media docena conmigo... ¿Habrá confrontación interna?

—Las profecías hablan de un rey derrocado, de un dios enfurecido, de las Artes de la Guerra. De una diosa caída en desgracia, de la sangre de sus guerreros, de inocentes envueltos en batallas cruentas.

—_En tu nombre asesiné y ahora las manos manchadas de sangre tengo. ¿Existe la Piedad para alguien como yo?—_ recitó, lleno de pesar.

—Y el Alma del Asesino, sollozando arrodillada ante la diosa que verá su transformación.

Los dos guerreros se quedaron callados, como si no tuvieran más que decirse.

—Dohko sabe que eres un gran alquimista y un excelente combatiente. El te guiará, si es que necesitas apoyo o consejo.

—Maestro...

—Mü, está decidido ya. En el Monte Estrellado solo soy capaz de ver confusión, incluso los aparatos que indican la Precesión de los Equinoccios están desvirtuados... y el no haber encontrado el segundo pergamino, donde nos dice los nombres de quienes serán los ejecutores en la batalla, juega en nuestra contra.

—El asesinato de los padres de ese joven— musitó Mü.

—Sí, el _melio_. El aprendiz de... Perséfone.

No pudo ocultar el disgusto en su voz. Mü miró hacia otro lado.

—Ese— se justificó—, es otro motivo para no mantener lazos entre guerreros, aunque a veces es imposible luchar contra nuestros propios sentimientos.

El joven Aries asintió, con la pena ya visible en su rostro.

—¿Tendré que recluirme en la Torre?

—Sí. Sólo Dohko y yo sabemos su ubicación, y así ha de continuar.

—Pero... se puede buscar el pergamino, y encontrar a los culpables antes que se derrame...

—Mü— le agarró por los hombros, y le miró fijamente—. Estaríamos yendo contra la corriente de la propia vida al jugar a ser dioses. Acepto mi destino, como tú tendrás que aceptar el tuyo. No sé quien desencadenará esta guerra, no sé tampoco si será inminente. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que pronto dejaré de ser Patriarca. Y que posiblemente, con el cambio, tu vida corra grave peligro.

El joven alquimista asintió, lleno de pesar.

—Entonces, intentaré estar a la altura de las circunstancias que me sean exigidas, Maestro.

—Y así será, Mü de Aries.

Y los dos caballeros se quedaron en silencio, mientras Shion comenzaba a desplegar antiguos manuscritos y estudiaban el plan de defensa a realizar para cuando se produjera tan esperada rebelión.

Estaba solo, en la cabaña, preparando la comida para toda la semana. Camus había recogido el cuarto tal y como Aristeo le había ordenado, y ahora entrenaba en la nieve, cumpliendo las directrices impuestas por su maestro.

El alemán miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, de reojo, comprobando que el espigado francés seguía las instrucciones tal y como se las había dado. Y allí estaba, con la melena al viento, formando una auténtica ventisca.

El caballero de Acuario sonrió, complacido. El joven tenía una característica propia del signo de la Vasija: la obstinación. Y ése era un atributo con doble vertiente. Podía significar la victoria o la derrota en una batalla.

Se separó del fogón y contempló la armadura dorada, sintiendo como un gran orgullo hinchaba su pecho. Él era el último guerrero de aquella sagrada Casa, la que cumplía un voto no exigido a los demás caballeros del Zodíaco.

Aries era conocido por sus artes de alquimia, Tauro por su fortaleza física, al igual que Leo. Cáncer por su pasión en combate, Géminis por su poder de liderazgo. Virgo por su espiritualidad, Libra por ser el armero de la Orden, Capricornio por su rectitud, Sagitario por su honestidad, Piscis por su elegancia y destreza...

Y Escorpio por ser lo más ruin del Zodíaco.

No podía olvidarla. Lo había intentado centenares de veces, incluso inflamando su cosmos para obligarse a no maldecirla cada vez que su nombre retumbaba en su cerebro, pero todo era vano. La odiaba. Era su compañera y la aborrecía de tal manera que su mente se nublaba cuando la tenía delante.

Cuando apareció en la puerta de la cabaña para entrevistarse con Camus y con él, se quedó de piedra y tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no saltar sobre su cuello y partírselo en dos. Algo tan sencillo como entregar una carta del Santuario había sido una dura prueba para él, ya que era ella quien la portaba. Si hubieran estado solos la habría estrangulado con sus propias manos.

Y hubiera sido lo idóneo, ya que Perséfone, para Aristeo, seguía siendo una asesina.

Meneó la cabeza, como tratando de expulsar los recuerdos clavados en su mente, pero no lo consiguió. Y es que, para el recto caballero de Acuario, enamorarse de Pallas le supuso enfrentarse a todas las convicciones con las que se había criado, porque significaba violar los preceptos de la Orden. Fue conocerla y interesarse al instante, sin comprender el motivo. Su risa, su sensualidad, su inteligencia... una gran cantidad de razones al tiempo, o cada una de ellas por separado consiguieron que, una vez ella se mostró sin máscara ante él, Aristeo sintiera un horror indescriptible campando por su pecho, inflamado por el deseo de besar aquella cara de diablesa.

Y ese deseo se vio transformado en la felicidad más grande imaginada cuando le hizo el amor en la propia Casa de Acuario.

Aristeo se sumió en una profunda duda trascendental. Se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía, ya que tenía la sensación que éste le devolvía la imagen de un cínico. Había fallado y, ante aquel error, hizo lo que debía: dejar su armadura ante los pies del Patriarca.

Tenía pensado marcharse de Grecia, después de renunciar a la Casa, pero Shion se lo impidió.

Tomó aire, nervioso, mientras observaba a Camus ejecutar las técnicas que él mismo le había enseñado.

El fuego crepitaba y el olor a comida inundó la cabaña. No se le daba nada mal vivir con el chico en completa soledad, si no fuera por la fascinación que éste ejercía en todo lo que le rodeaba, incluido él.

Porque Aristeo reconocía que Camus era hermoso, el más hermoso de los que había conocido, más incluso que Syla de Piscis.

Piscis, el amigo de Escorpio.

Se recriminó mentalmente. ¿Por qué tenía ahora aquellos recuerdos? Miró el calendario y comprendió. Hacía ya ocho años que Pallas había muerto.

Era el aniversario de su asesinato.

Y Perséfone seguía con vida.

Rememoró aquel fatídico día, después de sentir una perturbación en su cosmos y comprobar que el de Camus era cada vez más poderoso. Con el joven parecía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que su poder crecía cada día más y más. Al menos como maestro no era tan inútil que como hombre.

Tosió, aclarándose imaginariamente la voz y ante sus ojos volvió a pasar todo de nuevo: la voz de Pallas, caballero de plata del signo del Pez del Sur, diciéndole que todo había terminado, en su Templo. Luego, él, arrastrándose como un perro, llorando, pidiéndole otra oportunidad, suplicándole, para escuchar por boca de ella que había otra persona en su vida.

Otra mujer.

Cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

—Los preceptos de la Casa de Acuario dejan bien claro que hay que borrar todo sentimentalismo— pronunció.

Pero seguía viéndola, mientras Aristeo la tenía agarrada por el brazo, y ella se zafaba de él, para correr escaleras abajo, y dirigirse hacia el lugar de entrenamiento de las amazonas donde Perséfone estaba practicando lanzamiento de jabalina.

Era la que más pericia tenía en cuestiones de tiro, con el arco no tenía rival, y en el salto con pértiga pocos la superaban. Pero algo ocurrió.

Pallas cruzó corriendo el campo, sin avisar, aún a sabiendas de la prohibición, mientras Aristeo la perseguía, rogándole que no le abandonara, implorándole, pidiéndole una segunda oportunidad.

Y la jabalina la atravesó.

Todo ocurrió a gran velocidad. Aristeo sintió cómo el cosmos de Pallas se extinguía, los gritos de Syla mientras trataba de reanimarla, los sollozos de Perséfone, que no dejaba de llorar, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, llenándose de su sangre. El Segador le recriminó que corriera como un perro en celo tras una lesbiana, y Aristeo recordó la pelea, entre Cáncer y Capricornio, que se aliaron para reducirle y recluirlo en su Templo.

El Segador y Melkart, el maestro de Shura, no querían que Aristeo se pusiera en más evidencia de lo que ya estaba.

No se lo agradeció. Lo único que hizo fue distanciarse hasta que el dolor desapareció de su rostro para alojarse en su alma.

—Los preceptos de la Casa de Acuario dejan bien claro que hay que borrar todo sentimentalismo— volvió a repetir.

Relajó los músculos, y acarició la tiara de Acuario y el rostro de la armadura, ensamblada en una esquina de la cabaña.

—Diosa del Hielo, del Agua y del Aire. Athenea Victoriosa, Athenea Misericordiosa, guiadme en esta empresa, no abandonéis a vuestro devoto caballero...

Otra explosión de cosmos y los cimientos de la cabaña se movieron.

—Pero tú no fallarás donde yo fallé— musitó, pensando en Camus.

Se miró las manos, y recordó los golpes del Segador. Hubieran llegado a mantener la batalla de los Mil Días si Melkart no se hubiera metido por el medio.

Cansado ya de recuerdos, salió al exterior y se acercó a su alumno.

—Camus, he sentido la expansión de tus poderes desde el interior de la cabaña— le dijo, tranquilamente—. Me has impresionado.

El joven francés le miró, atónito.

—Pero no debes dormirte en los laureles— replicó, antes que el otro dijera nada—. Aún falta mucho trecho para enfrentarte a mí en combate.

Camus asintió. Una palabra amable, para variar.

—Continúa, Camus. Quiero ver qué tal te desenvuelves en un enfrentamiento directo.

—¿Va usted a luchar contra mí?— preguntó, emocionado.

—Sí— contestó el otro.

—¿Voy a por las protecciones, entonces?

—Sí, y ponte también faldilla y grebas. La confrontación será más dura, quiero que aumentes de nivel.

—Gracias, maestro.

Le vio alejarse, a toda velocidad, con la melena, cada vez más larga, ondeando al viento siberiano.

—No fallarás— volvió a musitar—. Porque si fallas, te mataré.

Y el gélido viento azotó el rostro del alemán, guardando el secreto que el caballero de Acuario le acababa de confiar.

Saga se incorporó en la cama. No sabía exactamente en qué momento había llegado a su templo, ni lo que hizo después de haber estado con Aiolos. Sólo sentía el sabor de éste en su boca, y la sensación de poder que le recorrió al humillarle le hizo sonreír.

Se lo merecía.

El Arquero había osado rechazarle por un viejo de doscientos años, así que era justo que Saga le dijera ahora que no le interesaba volver con él.

Una pequeña risa se escapó entre sus labios.

Perverso. Esa es la palabra que mejor te va, Saga

La voz volvía de nuevo a su mente.

—¿Perverso? Kanon es perverso. Yo soy justo.

Kanon es exactamente igual que t

—No. Yo tengo una clara distinción entre el bien y el mal, y de éste último— recalcó— estoy completamente separado.

A mí no puedes mentirme. ¿Has observado últimamente el casco de Jano?

Saga se quedó callado.

Tu silencio me indica que has visto una parte de él llorar. ¿No es así?

—Suele hacerlo con frecuencia. Desde que tengo estas... jaquecas.

Soy yo quien te las produce

Saga apagó la luz, y se quedó en penumbra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Se quitó la ropa y comenzó a bajar hacia el subterráneo, justamente donde una de las ramificaciones del río Eridano llenaba una impresionante terma de agua.

No quiero nada de ti. Al contrario, deseo hacerte inmortal

—Soy Saga de Géminis. Ya soy inmortal.

Se desnudó y se metió en el agua templada. Allí, dejó que las gotas recorrieran su cuerpo perfecto, y se sentó en las escaleras, apoyando la espalda contra una columna de las muchas que rodeaban la instalación, cubierto por el cálido líquido hasta el pecho.

No, no eres inmortal aún. Lo serás cuando mates a Shion

—¿Matar al Patriarca?

El elegirá a Aiolos como su sucesor

Se levantó como una exhalación, mojando gran parte de las baldosas.

—¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Es un pusilánime!

Pero tiene una boca maestra, y cuando abre las piernas es mejor que la más cara de las putas del Pireo

—¡Cállate!— gritó—. ¡Aiolos me ama a mí, no a él! ¡A mí!

Pero tú no le amas a él. Simplemente te divierte jugar con sus sentimientos. Te alimentas de su dolor y por eso lo buscas. El te da sufrimiento y tú te conviertes en el Triunfo de la Creación[1]

—No quiero seguir con esta conversación. ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Ya!

El cabello de Saga era ceniciento, cada vez más pronunciadamente.

Imagínate, Saga, un ejército de Aiolos para alimentar tu ansia de poder. Sin Kanon, serías el único portador de Géminis, la armadura más compleja del Zodíaco. La que juzga, la que sentencia, la que ejecuta. Una vez convertido en Patriarca, no tendrías más rivales que los propios dioses. La nueva generación de caballeros moriría por ti, y el Santuario sería, por fin, un lugar único, y no esta dispersión que existe ahora. Bajo tu mando, Saga, seríamos invencibles

—¿Seríamos?— inquirió con una sádica sonrisa.

Por supuesto. Tú y yo. Castor y Pollux. Tú y yo somos los Dioscuros, y tú y yo llegaremos a lo más alto en la cima del poder

Saga asintió, y los dolores de cabeza comenzaron a remitir.

—La cima del poder será mía.

Pero no le hagas daño a Aiolos. El me ama

—No. El ama a Shion, te dejó por él, Saga. Ahora yo tengo el control y haré que seas el caballero más poderoso del planeta, aunque tenga que matar a media orden. Esto necesita una purga y por todos los dioses que utilizaré los medios a mi alcance para conseguir que tu fortaleza y mi inteligencia, unidas, nos lleven a la inmortalidad.

Inmortalidad...

—Sólo te pido que me dejes actuar. Que me sigas en el camino que luego tú utilizarás para pasear en la cima del éxito.

Los ojos del Géminis brillaban. El cambio se había producido.

—Pero ahora, antes de eso, creo que voy a satisfacer un deseo que lleva varios días rondándome por la cabeza.

Salió desnudo, goteando, y se asomó por la puerta de la Tercera Casa. Era apuesto, de belleza tal que la amazona que llevaba el correo a las casas se quedó mirándole, con la boca abierta.

Saga sonrió, retirando el cabello húmedo de su cuerpo, dejando que la muchacha le contemplara en todo su esplendor.

—Quítate la máscara— le ordenó.

Ella no pudo negarse durante demasiado tiempo. Utilizando el Puño Diabólico, el caballero de Géminis hizo desaparecer de la mente de la mujer los prejuicios y la arrastró a la cama, arrancándole la ropa, besándola con ferocidad y haciéndola gritar de placer mientras la penetraba violentamente, con las columnas de su casa como mudas espectadoras de tamaña transformación.

El cuerpo de Saga disfrutaba, colocado sobre ella, embistiéndola salvajemente, mientras el casco de Jano, la parte física de la dualidad de Géminis, volvía a verter lágrimas de nuevo. Lágrimas de dolor.

Lágrimas de dorada sangre.

Shura asomó la cabeza por la puerta que enfocaba a Sagitario y suspiró, observando el cielo griego, azul y falto de nubes. No se parecía a su nubosa España, y aunque la zona de Meteora estaba plagada de montañas, echaba de menos el Santuario de la Cabra Montesa y, sobre todo, su idioma materno. El griego sería una lengua adecuada para las grandes tragedias clásicas, pero Shura añoraba la forma de comunicación de sus compatriotas. La mayor parte de caballeros y aprendices que pisaban suelo sagrado eran de origen hispano, y como bien decía Melkart, el anterior caballero de Capricornio, así _debía_ ser.

No era apropiado que los secretos escondidos en aquel recóndito lugar de los Pirineos salieran de los confines del Santuario de la Cabra Montesa.

Shura reconoció en aquel momento que había pensado muchas veces en Melkart y en todos los planes que éste tenía en mente para la Casa de Capricornio. Por suerte para todos, el español le había retado y vencido en combate, y como se venía haciendo desde los tiempos de la creación de la Orden de Atenea, Melkart fue ejecutado para pasar a formar parte de la leyenda que inició el general griego al que Athenea concedía la espada, postrado ante ella, en la estatua que adornaba el pasillo principal de la Décima Casa.

Estiró el brazo y Excalibur brilló en su máxima expresión. Aún sentía en sus manos el calor de la sangre de su maestro, el rival más duro contra el que había peleado jamás, una vez le segó la vida cortándole el cuello.

A sangre fría. Mirándole a los ojos. Como _debía ser_.

Era una muerte honorable y digna. La muerte de un héroe.

La muerte de un traidor.

No le costó segarle el cuello, e incluso estuvo un buen rato mirando su cabeza, separada de su tronco, para cerciorarse que Melkart estaba realmente muerto. Los demás se quedaron helados ante la falta de compasión de Shura, pero éste replicó que Melkart odiaba la falsedad, y que había sido sincero tanto a la hora de pelear como a la de ajusticiarlo.

Porque para Shura, aquello había constituido una ejecución en toda regla.

El combate fue desigual durante bastante tiempo. Melkart era tan letal y mortífero como Shura, pero cometió el error de subestimar su juventud. Y aunque las heridas que Melkart le infligió en la confrontación le sumieron en un estado de inconsciencia que duró varios días, la armadura de Capricornio le reconoció como su legítimo dueño y le veló el sueño en su pequeño cuarto, hasta que despertó y se ensambló sobre él una vez Shura pudo mantenerse en pie.

Y, como caballero de Capricornio, no dudó en presentarse ante el astur, obligarlo a postrarse ante él, retirándole todos los emblemas de máximo mandatario de la Décima Casa, para luego ejecutarlo, rápida y eficientemente, adornando sus labios con una sonrisa cuando la cabeza rodó por el suelo.

_"Capricornio jamás se abrirá al Santuario. Jamás confraternizará con él"_

Melkart quería imprimir un giro al Templo de la Cabra Montesa acorde con los nuevos tiempos. Permitió que las mujeres entraran en la Orden. Consintió que se mezclaran con los guerreros.

Como primer hecho significativo tras la muerte de Melkart, justo al día siguiente a su entierro, las amazonas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Shura no vaciló al decidir que fueran entregadas al proxeneta del pueblo. Tampoco tenía remordimientos por saber que habían sido tratadas como _putas_, ya que para Shura, así _debía ser_.

Sólo una mujer tenía cabida en su Santuario, y esa era Athenea. La virgen.

Antes de viajar a Grecia, Shura visitó por primera y única vez la tumba de su maestro, ya que necesitaba dejar constancia física de su manera de llevar el Santuario Español. Así que se colocó la armadura con parsimonia, dejando que lamiera su cuerpo lentamente, como lo haría cualquiera de las rameras del pueblo arrodillada ante él y su aura de poder, su halo de _Justicia. _ Y una vez ante la tumba de su maestro, esbozó una mueca de desaprobación mientras colocaba la máscara ensangrentada de una de las amazonas sobre la lápida.

"Esta es mi respuesta, Melkart" 

El ejecutar a un caballero una vez había sido derrotado, era duramente criticado por el Santuario de Grecia, pero Shura mantenía la tradición porque así se había obrado desde que Excalibur estaba con ellos. Jamás un general griego que hubiera caído en desgracia continuaba con vida para revolcarse en la falta. Su muerte era un tributo a los dioses y a sus propios compañeros.

A Shura aquello le reportó más placer que el mayor de los orgasmos. Fue el último que luchó contra Melkart, y también el último al que Melkart vio antes de morir.

Jamás había tenido un enemigo más poderoso que ese. Incluida Perséfone.

Perséfone... la asesina.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía cómo su excitación escapaba a su control, y se daba asco a sí mismo por una reacción tan humanamente natural. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por ella? Lo dudaba. El solo tenía ojos y corazón para la diosa, aunque reconocía que el sexo era algo que solía practicar con asiduidad fuera del recinto de Capricornio.

Siempre lejos del sagrado lugar.

Recordar la confrontación con Perséfone en la zona de entrenamiento, le hizo estremecerse. Era una mujer obstinada y poderosa, y tremendamente atractiva.

La deseó al instante, como a tantas otras, pero el caballero del Escorpión era su compañera, por lo que realizó lo que en España se denominaban "peticiones de cortejo".

Y, sorprendentemente, ella no accedió. Es más, lo rechazó de plano, por lo que el orgullo de Shura quedó gravemente herido.

Que Perséfone estuviera en _su_ Santuario, con el consiguiente revuelo de aprendices y maestros, y que se atreviera a negarse a satisfacer sus deseos era algo que Shura no podía soportar, así que entró en la habitación de ella y se lanzó encima, como un animal enfurecido, arrancándole la máscara y parte de la ropa. La visión del cuerpo de la mujer, de una musculatura delicada pero firme, y la blancura de su piel lo enloqueció de tal manera que ni los ruegos primero ni los gritos después consiguieron calmarle.

Al contrario, le enervaron mucho más.

Sonrió al tocarse el pecho, donde ella le había marcado con su Aguijón. Lo hizo más ampliamente cuando pensó con qué _aguijón_ le encantaría marcarla a ella.

Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, y cruzó la casa del Arquero con tranquilidad. Era una sólida construcción, con pilares cuadrados y paredes lucidas, de claro estilo clásico. Al contrario de su Casa, que tenía dos plantas, la de Aiolos sólo poseía una, por lo que era evidente que el suelo que ahora mismo estaba pisando ocultaría un sótano donde Sagitario almacenaría los tesoros de su Signo Guardián, o algo más interesante.

Quizás cuando tuviera tiempo se dedicaría a saber qué escondía Aiolos allí debajo, pero no era aquel el momento idóneo.

Tenía más cosas que hacer.

Al entrar en el Templo del Escorpión, se detuvo.

—Perséfone...

En aquellos momentos, la testaruda mujer estaría en los dominios del Segador.

¿Por qué era tan necia? El no era mal partido. Respetado, inteligente, atractivo... en España tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres, en el pueblo cercano al Santuario incluso una de las muchachas que servía en la tasca había tenido un hijo suyo, pero Perséfone se negaba a estar con él.

Merecía la muerte por su testarudez. Debió haberla drogado para poseerla luego a placer. Hasta hartarse.

Entró en el recinto de ella y se sentó en su cama, para acariciar con el dorso de su mano las sábanas y oler a continuación la almohada.

Deseó masturbarse sobre aquel pulcro lugar, y dejar su semen marcando el territorio que él consideraba suyo, pero se contuvo cuando sintió a alguien acercarse.

Se escondió detrás del armario, rebajando su nivel de cosmos a cero. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, se quedó de piedra.

Era Aiolos.

—Perséfone— dijo éste, con un aspecto deplorable—. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo, y escuchar tus consejos. Sólo tu presencia es capaz de reportar un poco de paz a mi alma en estos momentos...

Shura sentía como su estómago se encogía de ira. Se apoyó en la pared, incluso hundiendo su estómago para evitar que el otro lo viera, pero parecía que estaba imbuido en sus propios pensamientos. Aiolos carraspeó, y comenzó a hablar en lo que pensaba era una soledad total.

—El me ha rechazado, ¿lo sabías?— deambulaba por el cuarto, con la mirada perdida—. Tú estás enamorada de Kanon pero luchas contra él, y yo de Saga y me llama puta... puta, Perséfone, a mí me llama puta y a ti meretriz, ¿cómo no iba a terminar haciéndote el amor, si realmente eres la única que me comprende?

Shura estaba a punto de estallar cubierto por las llamaradas del odio. Aquella información daba un giro a toda su percepción de la realidad del Santuario.

—Quiere que nos vayamos los dos y tú estás lejos, en misiones y yo aquí estoy más solo que tu aprendiz, he hecho que se vea con Aioria..., sé que no lo aprobarías pero no me importa— parecía querer sollozar, aunque la voz tembló durante pocos segundos, continuó hablando, cada vez más difusamente—. Si nosotros no podemos ser felices, que al menos lo sean ellos. Mi hermano adora a Milo, y tu discípulo siente lo mismo por él. Hubiera sido todo más fácil si tú y yo... nos amáramos..., pero no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, Perséfone... no me arrepiento y si ahora estuvieras aquí te suplicaría que me tomaras en tus brazos... y me hicieras el amor de nuevo... dioses, qué solo me siento...

Acariciaba la estatuilla de Athenea Parthenos, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda recostada en una columna.

—Pero no me volveré a lamentar, sino que afrontaré mis errores. Aunque te deseo, y algo en mi pecho está creciendo cada vez que pienso en ti..., no te involucraré en más problemas. No te amo, pero el respeto y... el compañerismo que me inspiras se parecen demasiado a lo que siento por Shion. Saga... está loco y temo que algo terrible pueda ocurrir. Quizás debería hablar con Shion y confesárselo todo, quizás...

Shura le oía ahora entrecortadamente, pero captando toda la esencia de aquella inesperada confesión.

Saga había rechazado a Aiolos, Perséfone estaba enamorada de Kanon y ella y Aiolos...

Aiolos se había llevado la virginidad que le pertenecía a _él_.

Deseaba abrirlo en canal, mutilarlo, dejarlo secar al sol.

Matarlo.

Todos retozaban en aquel santo lugar, y él ahora tenía los datos precisos para poner en funcionamiento el plan de Kanon. La purga era necesaria, quemar los rastrojos para que todo floreciera con más fuerza, con más vitalidad.

Esperó a que Aiolos dejara de lamentarse para dirigirse a su templo y luego salió a ver a Saga.

No había vuelta atrás. El tiempo de paz había finalizado.

La barca los llevó a la zona donde se encontraba el Santuario de Cáncer, situado en una isla muy cercana a Sicilia. Hacía calor, y Perséfone tuvo que colocar una mano sobre los ojos para mostrarle a Afrodita el lugar por donde debían subir.

—¿Segador de Vida?— preguntó el sueco, extrañado—. Es un extraño nombre para un caballero.

—Un seudónimo, al igual que el tuyo, contestó ella, atando el bote a una roca—. Colócate la armadura e investiguemos el lugar.

—Disculpad mi ignorancia, señora Perséfone— preguntó educadamente Piscis— pero, ¿no deberíamos anunciarnos? No somos ladrones.

La amazona sonrió bajo la máscara.

—El Segador ya sabe que estamos aquí.

—¿Nos espera?

—Oh, sí, nos espera. Debemos entrar en su guarida, es parte de su juego.

—No entiend...

Perséfone sintió cómo algo la empujaba a lanzar a Afrodita al suelo, y luego rodar por la ruda superficie. De un manotazo, desestabilizó al caballero de Piscis, y eso evitó que fuera traspasado por una flecha.

Afrodita miraba atónito el proyectil.

—Maldito cabrón...— masculló Perséfone, mientras leía la nota que venía pegada en la flecha.

"Ven a buscarme si tienes agallas, Escorpión. Y respecto a la belleza que va contigo, no la dejes sola o mis chicos la devorarán"

El sueco abrió los ojos, atónito.

—¿Belleza?— exclamó desconcertado—. ¿No sabe que soy un caballero dorado?

—Date por satisfecho. A mí no me llama tan delicadamente.

Otra flecha, seguida luego por varios centenares de ellas, comenzaron a surcar el cielo.

—¡Maldito seas, Segador!— gritó Perséfone—. ¡Muéstrate!

Afrodita la empujó ligeramente y lanzó una tormenta de rosas, que fueron interceptando las flechas y las hicieron caer al suelo. Expandiendo su cosmos, dejó el ambiente regado con una suave fragancia, y Perséfone se quedó gratamente sorprendida.

—Nos está juzgando por nuestro aspecto— dijo tranquilamente el sueco—. Hagámosle tragarse su error.

—Conoce mis técnicas y yo las suyas— musitó la cretense—. Sabe que yo no bromeo.

—Pero está riéndose de los dos. De dos caballeros dorados, y eso es inconcebible. Mi mayor poder es mi aspecto— la miró a los ojos, incluso con máscara, las azules pupilas de Afrodita parecían clavadas en las de Perséfone—, y el mayor error de mis contrincantes es creer que mi belleza es sinónimo de fragilidad. Déjale confiarse. Entre las sombras verá que no somos lo que aparentamos y que sus prejuicios serán su desventaja.

Perséfone asintió, y cuando oyó la voz del Segador, sonrió.

—Los dioses han recreado en ti a Artemisa Cazadora y a Athenea Victoriosa, Perséfone. La fuerza de las mujeres, y la obstinación de los guerreros.

—Y Ares ha regado tu boca de palabras que no se acomodan a tus tácticas en la batalla, Segador.

—Me alegra que reconozcas en mí al Señor de la Guerra. Tú, la hija de la tierra de Minos, el más vándalo de los reyes cretenses, el padre de la promiscua... Ven a mí, Perséfone. Búscame, y hablaremos.

—¿Dónde... está?— susurró Afrodita, escrutando el ambiente—. Sólo hay un gran acantilado, es imposible esconderse aquí sin ser visto.

—Nos habla desde allí— le enseñó un altavoz—. Nos reta a entrar en las cuevas del Cangrejo y sacar al carroñero de su cubil.

—Y supongo que estará situado en lo alto de la montaña, con una infinidad de arqueros que nos harán la ascensión dura y complicada, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente.

—Somos sus compañeros. Syla no le recibiría así.

—Syla— se giró para mirarle— no fue exiliado del Santuario por haberse enfrentado abiertamente a Aries.

—Entonces, Cáncer— susurró— es un sátrapa.

—Y tiene su propia ley.

—Podemos perder la vida intentando entrar en sus dominios— dijo, tomando una cuerda del bote.

Perséfone sonrió.

—No nos matará. Nos utilizará como amantes, y cuando deje de divertirse con nosotros, entonces quizás nos deje marchar.

Afrodita abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Amantes?— levantó una ceja—. Eso será si accedemos a serlo.

—Tiene una multitud de fármacos que nos obligarían a realizar sus más bajas fantasías.

—¿Tú...?— Afrodita carraspeó.

—Nunca ha conseguido vencerme. Y no será esta vez cuando Perséfone del Escorpión sea obligada a realizar algo que no desee hacer.

El sueco sonrió.

—Hagámosle comer las flechas. Demostrémosle que no somos lo que parecemos.

Perséfone asintió.

—En la batalla de las Termópilas, un grupo de trescientos espartanos fue capaz de hacer frente a las huestes de Jerjes, el rey persa— susurró Afrodita, sonriendo.

—Pero fueron traicionados por unas monedas— contestó Perséfone, sorprendida por la cultura del caballero de Piscis.

—No soy griego, pero conozco la historia de Grecia. Es lo mínimo que debo hacer si voy a proteger a la diosa de la Justicia y de la Guerra. A la personificación de la Sabiduría.

—Athenea Párthenos— sonrió la mujer, cuando le enseñó un lugar a su compañero por donde escalar hacia la cima de aquella fortaleza inexpugnable.

En aquella parte del Santuario no había casi aprendices. El se había encargado de deshacerse de las visitas inesperadas, utilizando la Ilusión de Géminis. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que Saga no le entrenaba, y cada vez estaba más sumido en su propia dualidad.

El, por el contrario, tenía perfectamente perfilado lo que quería para su futuro: regir el Santuario primero, y el mundo después.

Comprobó que estaba solo, y después de cerrar la puerta levantó varias tablas del suelo, y sonrió.

El pergamino estaba allí, con todos sus secretos a su disposición.

Kanon sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Aquella sensación no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera experimentado durante toda su vida. Ni el sexo, ni el alcohol... nada era comparable a saberse conocedor del destino del mundo.

Acarició la cuerda milenaria que rodeaba el pergamino, y la desató. Extendió la tela por el suelo, una vez limpio, y leyó entre susurros.

—Rey derrocado... dios enfurecido... diosa caída en desgracia... sangre de guerreros... el alma del asesino...

Kanon suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Leyó algo que le generó una gran intranquilidad

—Castor y Pollux serán los instigadores de la gran matanza. El lado oculto de la Luz, una sombra generada por las expectativas de un guerrero custodio de una casa que no es suya, hará que la cara doble vierta lágrimas de oro.

El estaba siendo entrenado por Saga para sustituirle, si a éste le ocurría algo.

—Y el Alma del Asesino, sollozando arrodillada ante la diosa que verá su transformación.

Se mesó el cabello. Odiaba las profecías por su inexactitud.

—Puede ser cualquiera— musitó—. Milo, Aioria, Saga, Shura, Kamus, Aristeo, Perséfone... sin contar con los demás de rangos inferiores. Puede incluso no haber nacido siquiera.

Continuó leyendo y sonrió al llegar a un punto determinado.

—El enviado de Artemisa para terminar con Orión será la parte sangrienta del Zodíaco. Se separará de su mentor, y abrazará la terrenalidad en su vertiente más depravada. Bañado con la sangre de los inocentes que murieron a su lado, su capacidad para luchar hará de él un pilar fundamental en el Orden Establecido.

Por lo que estaba deduciendo, Milo conseguiría ser el caballero del Escorpión. Y dejaría a Perséfone fuera de combate.

Sintió una explosión en su cosmos, fruto del enlace de gemelos que tenía con Saga y meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

Géminis estaba fornicando.

—Has dejado la espiritualidad y ahora descubres lo felices que son los demonios, ¿verdad, hermano?— miró al techo, y arrugó el rostro al detectar aprendices por los alrededores—. Ahora solo falta que tomes las riendas de tu vida y reclames lo que es tuyo por derecho.

Rió someramente.

—Tuyo no. Nuestro.

Y una gran sonrisa pobló su rostro.

—Mío, más bien.

Y guardó el pergamino, para dirigirse al exterior.

Aiolos oyó sollozos, y expandió su cosmos para anunciarse y no disgustar aún más a su inesperado invitado.

—¿Qué... ha pasado?— preguntó, preocupado.

Nadie contestó.

—Puedes... confiar en mí, y salir de ahí, tu espalda te lo agradecerá— susurró, mirándole.

Aioria estaba, literalmente, encajado entre la cama y la pared, hecho un ovillo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y apoyada en las rodillas.

Aiolos sintió cómo se le partía el corazón.

—Te has peleado con el _melio_.

El León Estelar hizo acopio de fuerza para hablar.

—Sí...

—Ven, y cuéntamelo todo, _cachorro_...

Aiolos meneó la cabeza.

—La piedra ha chocado contra la piedra— musitó, mirándole.

El joven ateniense seguía allí parapetado, sin mirarle siquiera

—Vamos, Aioria, sal de ahí.

—No... no...

—No seas testarudo. Esa cabezonería tuya te va a traer más de un disgusto.

Aioria se levantó y miró a su hermano, lleno de rabia.

—¡No debiste dejarme ir!

El moreno caballero abrió la boca, estupefacto.

—¿Me... estás culpando de tu propia discusión? ¡Esto es inaudito!

Aioria le dio la espalda.

—Está bien. Ya que no quieres seguir los consejos de un hermano, entonces tendrás un maestro. Milo y tú estáis castigados. Intenté que os vierais, pero sois tan necios los dos que preferís pelearos a hacer otra cosa, por lo que el castigo continuará adelante.

—Aio... los...

El _cachorro_ miró a su hermano y reparó en lo horrible de su aspecto.

—Voy a ducharme. Haz algo de comer y deja de lloriquear. En el fondo... nadie merece la pena. Nadie.

Aioria intentó acercarse a él, pero se contuvo.

—Y no llores más. Las lágrimas nos hacen humanos, pero ante todo... somos sirvientes de Athenea, y ésta, no llora... jamás.

Y desapareció tras la puerta que daba al pequeño cuarto de baño. Aioria no dijo nada sobre lo sucedido y guardó silencio durante el tiempo que estuvo en el Templo de Sagitario. Porque eso, la discreción, el recogimiento y la meditación era lo que se esperaba de un caballero de Athenea, en realidad.

A pesar del dolor. A pesar de la pena.

Aunque se autodestruyeran por el camino.

—Sujeta con fuerza por ahí, y lanza tus rosas hacia aquel parapeto. Creo que esta vez subiremos más rápido que mi anterior visita.

Perséfone estaba sudando copiosamente, y Afrodita mostraba un aspecto mucho menos elegante que cuando llegaron a la isla. El Segador les estaba poniendo la ascensión tan difícil que ambos caballeros tuvieron que emplearse arduamente para no ser atravesados por la lluvia de flechas, rocas y demás elementos susceptibles de ser arrojados montaña abajo por los sirvientes del Caballero de Cáncer.

—Syla jamás me había hablado de este... lugar— susurró, mientras volvía a lanzar su Tormenta de Rosas.

—No creo que supiera todo lo que ha conseguido amasar este cabrón desde que trasladaron su Templo a esta parte de Italia. La verdad, es que cada vez tiene más sistemas de...

Se apartaron a la vez, esquivando una roca.

—Esta ha pasado cerca— dijo Afrodita.

—Cuando llegue a la cima, le voy a machacar— gruñó Perséfone.

Estaban suspendidos por cuerdas, en escalada vertical. Si la ascensión era complicada por lo abrupto del lugar, el Segador la convertía en un infierno por la cantidad de impedimentos que les estaba poniendo en el camino.

Tenían que pararse con frecuencia, cobijándose de las flechas y de las rocas que caían sobre ellos. De vez en cuando, el Segador les gritaba, arengándoles a medirse con él en el interior de la Montaña del Cangrejo, insuflándoles ánimos para que llegaran a la cima y así entrar en sus dominios.

En su Cueva.

Perséfone sabía que lo conseguirían. Afrodita no era un caballero débil, al contrario, era poseedor de unas técnicas tan perfectas como las suyas.

Y su aspecto era lo más llamativo. Nadie le tomaría en serio a primera vista. Y eso era un error fatal.

—¡Restricción!

Se empujó con las piernas y se quedó colgando, para partir una roca en dos y generar un nuevo parapeto.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo de momento— comentó el sueco—. He visto a otro arquero allí, voy a ver si soy capaz de reducirle.

Una rosa apareció en sus manos, que fue lanzada con gran precisión. En un momento, el joven caía desplomado pared abajo.

—Buena puntería— dijo la cretense.

—Lástima de jóvenes. Es una pérdida estúpida. Una absurda exhibición de poder.

Perséfone asintió. Y sonrió, bajo la máscara, cuando vio la cima de la montaña.

—Ya casi estamos arriba...

Y el sueco correspondió con otra sonrisa y una mirada pícara que pusieron a la mujer en alerta.

Era tan hermoso que eclipsaba con su aspecto. Y en aquel lugar, donde el Segador era el rey, y sus deseos la ley impuesta... estaba segura que aquel joven daría más problemas que otra cosa.

Miró a su hermano, en la cuna, y luego hacia la puerta. Estaba muy asustado. Aquella niña, con el Universo en sus brazos le había dicho que se lo arrebataría, pero él consiguió que el pequeño se quedara a su lado.

Juró protegerle, a pesar de ser un niño de muy corta edad. Por eso estaba oculto allí, en aquel lugar, muerto de miedo por saber que él era la única esperanza que le quedaba a Shun de continuar con vida, con la responsabilidad de cuidar de un bebé cuando él era casi otro que también requería de cuidados.

El pequeño de blanca piel gorgoteó y el sonido de su voz hizo que Ikki sonriera.

—Nadie te apartará de mí— dijo gravemente.

Lo tomó en brazos con una destreza que no se correspondía con su edad.

—Ellos han muerto, pero me tienes a mí. Y yo jamás te abandonaré. Jamás.

No parecía que tuviera cuatro años, sino cuarenta. Su mirada era dura, su forma de actuar, segura de sí misma.

—Iremos a ver a Mitsumasa Kido. Ese nombre estaba en las pertenencias de nuestros padres. Y allí, estaremos seguros. ¿Qué te parece?

Shun sonrió, mientras jugueteaba con su colgante.

—Tuyo, para siempre— dijo Ikki, mirando la inscripción. No sabía leer pero comprendía aquellos caracteres. Y eso también le asustaba.

Pero no podía permitirse tener miedo. Su hermano le necesitaba y él había jurado protegerle. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse con el propio Diablo, él le protegería o moriría en el intento.

Porque era su hermano y ese, era su deber.

Salió del área privada de Perséfone y sintió el cosmos de Milo, hirviendo de rabia y de pesar. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la estancia del aprendiz con una pizca de curiosidad. ¿Ese era el joven que tanto tiempo había pasado con Perséfone? Esperaba alguien más refinado, del estilo de Syla, y no aquel individuo... tan exótico.

Cuando Kanon le habló de Milo y de su ascendencia espartana, Shura no le había creído, pero al verle entrenar comprendió que el joven griego podría haberse mezclado con las falanges hoplíticas en la batalla de Salamina y nadie habría jurado que fue alumbrado unos 3000 años después. Era, a los fríos ojos del caballero de Capricornio, un Leónidas de los tiempos modernos, con una fortaleza física destinada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y un orgullo propio de su raza.

Igual que ella.

En el esquema que Kanon le había mostrado sobre la composición del Santuario, Milo sería, evidentemente, uno de los Ejecutores al servicio de la diosa, al igual que el caballero de Cáncer. Eran los carroñeros, los individuos que mantenían limpio de rastrojos aquel jardín en que se convertiría la orden cuando el corrupto desapareciera.

Shura caminó hasta el templo de Géminis y en su cosmos sintió la reverberación que había captado en Escorpio. Evidentemente, Aioria y Milo habían tenido un enfrentamiento hacía pocos minutos, y meneó la cabeza al comprobar que ellos también habían caído en el juego de promiscuidades que tan bien dominaba Shion.

Estaba claro. O el caballero de Aries cambiaba de táctica o sería ejecutado, como lo fue Melkart en su momento.

Porque Melkart murió no por haber sido derrotado por Shura, sino porque, a los ojos de éste, no llevaba con rectitud el Santuario de la Cabra Montesa.

Nadie, y bien recalcaba la palabra en su mente, nadie debía mantener relaciones sexuales inmorales en un recinto sagrado. Ni en España, ni en Grecia.

Y hacerlo tan cerca de la estatua de Athenea Parthenos, la diosa virgen, era una abominación.

Entró en el templo de Géminis, y se frenó al sentir la unión de dos cosmos. Se anunció mediante su aura, y se quedó esperando en la puerta de la entrada, hasta que la amazona salió, cubriéndose el rostro, llena de magulladuras.

Le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa al caballero de Capricornio, y este hizo una mueca de desaprobación, al comprobar la osadía de la mujer.

—Shura— oyó la voz de Saga, invitándole a que penetrara en sus estancias privadas—. Bienvenido a Grecia.

—Bienhallado, Saga— contestó éste, esperando a que el griego terminara de vestirse—. Veo que has estado... entretenido.

—Sí. Cuando se olvidan los prejuicios, no hay fruta más sabrosa que esa— indicó con la vista hacia la cama, revuelta.

Shura frunció el ceño.

—Sé lo que estás pensando— sonrió Géminis, colocándose el peplo—. Que yo también he caído presa de los juegos sexuales. Que soy igual que ellos. Que no hay salvación para mí.

—Soy el que más devoción mantiene hacia Atenea, Saga— replicó el otro, ofendido—. Me limito primero a observar y después, a juzgar.

—Mas... no eres el caballero de Libra, si no el de Capricornio. No eres el maestro armero de la orden, sino un dorado más. Como Tauro, como Leo... como Escorpio.

Shura hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Pero créeme que te comprendo mejor de lo que puedas imaginar— alargó la mano y vertió vino en dos copas, sirviéndole una al español—. El Santuario está podrido. En los pueblos lo saben, especulan, cuchichean... los viejos del lugar están intranquilos, pero yo les daré paz. Y felicidad.

El cabello de Saga era completamente ceniciento.

—¿Y cuales son los planes, Saga?

—Son sencillos. Esperaremos a que todos los caballeros de oro estén convocados. Luego, estudiaremos detenidamente la trayectoria de Shion, y si continúa fornicando como un animal con Aiolos, o deja que Perséfone se mantenga como caballero del Escorpión aún a sabiendas de su desviación inmoral, entonces habrá que tomar medidas.

—¿Esperar? ¿Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido? ¡Shion continuará insultando a la diosa con su forma de actuar! ¡Saga...!

—¡Silencio!— cortó el otro, mirándole fijamente—. El Patriarca tiene que elegir sucesor. Y en esa elección, sólo hay dos candidatos: Aiolos y yo.

Shura se enervó al oír el nombre del Arquero.

—Pero he de confesarte...— caminó por la estancia con calma y parsimonia, estirando las palabras—, que Aiolos es un pusilánime que no sabe mantenerse en su lugar. Yo puedo dominarlo cada vez que me venga en gana. Tiene un pequeño... punto débil— sonrió al recordar cómo se retorcía mientras él le masturbaba—. Y ese punto débil será su perdición en la carrera hacia la capitanía de la orden.

—Mü de Aries casi está preparado para sustituir a su maestro.

—Mü aún es un niño, Shura. ¿Quién le seguiría en combate? Como alquimista no tendrá precio, pero sus técnicas están aún sin pulir.

—Cuenta con la ayuda de Dohko. El caballero errante.

Saga le miró a los ojos para luego asentir.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Errante. Y como esa palabra indica, no está entre nosotros. Mü no será el próximo Patriarca.

—Aiolos es el favorito de Shion— escupió el español, con asco.

—Sí, y no sólo de Aries, sino de algún caballero más. Hasta la cretense se abrió de piernas ante él.

Shura se giró y miró hacia la puerta de entrada, la que daba al Templo de Cáncer. No quería que Saga intuyera la desazón que se generaba en su interior cuando oía el nombre de Perséfone.

—Sé de tu... pecado, Shura— susurró Saga, comprensivamente—. Lo sé y lo comprendo. Es tan hermosa como manipuladora. ¿Cómo podría explicarse que haya llegado a ser caballero de oro, si no? Pero la suerte se le ha terminado. O claudica a nuestros propósitos o colocaré su cabeza en una pica y adornará el sillón de Audiencias de la Cámara del Patriarca.

El español le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Pecado, dices? El amor que siento hacia la diosa es incuestionable. ¿Entiendes? ¡Incuestionable!

—No te estoy juzgando— caminó de nuevo por la estancia, con su elegancia habitual—. Pero has de comprender que necesito saber quienes estarán a mi lado, y quienes contra mí. Estamos en una época de hechos cruciales, y es en este momento cuando se decide el destino del Santuario y de la Orden de Caballería de Atenea.

Shura suspiró.

—Yo estoy contigo. Bien lo sabes.

—La Casa de los Dioscuros y la de la Cabra Montesa siempre han estado unidas, así como la de Acuario, amigo mío. La mía, la tuya y la de Aristeo, que pronto tendrá nuevo sucesor.

Shura volvió la vista a la estancia privada de Saga, y levantó una ceja de perplejidad.

—¿Camus está preparado para ser caballero?

—Los informes dicen que sus progresos son... espectaculares. Mucho más poderoso que Aristeo, ha sido educado en la más estricta de las soledades por el alemán. Además, no habrá Pallas que se cruce en su camino, de eso puedes estar seguro.

—Qué hecho más vergonzoso— masculló el español.

—Cierto. Pero eso forma parte del pasado. Su labor con Camus es digna de elogio. Acuario será una de las Casas con mayor poder del Zodíaco.

—No conozco a su aprendiz.

—Yo le he visto. Es como un glaciar. Impenetrable y mortal.

Shura sonrió. Era la hora de comprobar qué tenía Saga en las venas.

—Igual que tu hermano.

Saga le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

—Mi hermano, como tú bien dices, es mortal, pero dista mucho de ser impenetrable. La palabra que mejor lo define es... osado— ofreció una nueva copa de vino al español, que éste aceptó—. Muestra mucho atrevimiento, y a veces no recuerda que no viste una armadura dorada como yo. Sé que te has entrevistado con él, pero has de recordar que soy yo, y no él, el que tiene el honor de custodiar un templo. Yo, mal que le pese, soy el que posee uno de los rangos más altos de la Orden, mientras que él es un simple advenedizo.

Shura se quedó sorprendido con la afirmación.

—No, no me mires de esa manera. Conozco sus planes y sus manipulaciones. No en vano, lleva la misma sangre que yo. Pero... ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué yo visto una armadura de oro y él ni siquiera es caballero de menor rango? ¡Ah, Shura! ¡Qué fácil es sembrar la semilla de la discordia en nuestra Orden! Palabras suaves, promesas de futuro halagüeño y hasta un pequeño aprendiz de brujo es capaz de generar dudas en los más fieles a la diosa.

Shura carraspeó. Estaba furioso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Kanon ha intentado manipularme?

—En efecto— Saga colocó su copa ya vacía en la mesa, y se acercó al español, que ardía de ira—. Pero no le culpes. Yo soy, de los dos, el que fue entrenado para liderar huestes. El que fue cultivado en las artes de la palabra y de la espada. El que tiene mayor potencial para brillar en la Orden. El solamente es... la parte inservible de los Dioscuros. Por eso ha intentado escalar, a base de falacias, de rumores, de falsos testimonios.

Los puños de Shura se cerraron, estaba literalmente hirviendo de rabia.

—Pero tú y yo, Shura, le demostraremos que con los caballeros de oro no se juega. Tú y yo— le clavó su triste mirada, ahora inyectada en sangre— le enseñaremos que ha llegado la hora en que la jerarquía del Santuario demostrará su poder. Y no sólo sobre él, sino sobre todos los que aquí viven.

El aura de Saga comenzó a brillar, dándole aspecto de inmortal. Shura se quedó completamente fascinado ante aquellas palabras.

—Y tú, Shura de Capricornio, me ayudarás. Como mi compañero y mi apoyo, limpiaremos este lugar y la Orden renacerá de sus propias cenizas.

Sonrió y su rostro parecía esculpido por el propio Miguel Angel.

—¿Estás conmigo, Shura?

El español flaqueó ante aquella muestra de poder. Era como ver a los propios dioses, recubiertos en su halo de divinidad, mostrando su porte y su esencia.

—¿Estás... conmigo?— repitió Saga.

Shura clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Contigo, Saga. Junto a ti... Siempre.

Y el Casco de Jano, cuando sintió la reverberación del poder del caballero de Géminis y la promesa de Capricornio de asistirle en su macabro plan, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Pero esta vez... fueron lágrimas de sangre.

Del alma de Saga.

—Le he dicho que abandone la casa, señora.

—¡Pero yo quiero verle! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo!

—¡Ya le he dicho que el señor Kido no va a recibirla! ¡Salga de los recintos de la Fundación o me veré obligado a llamar a las fuerzas de seguridad!

Mitsumasa Kido contemplaba la escena desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso de su mansión, y meneó la cabeza, dejando caer la cortina y caminando hacia la puerta. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y otro más de sus hijos había llegado.

Otro más.

¿Cuántos eran ya? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Aquellas mujerzuelas no se cansaban de reclamarle dinero o su propio apellido. El solo había estado con ellas una noche o dos, de la mayoría ni siquiera se acordaba. Sólo una, Natassia, le había llamado la atención. Y consiguió que entrara en el Bolshoi, que cumpliera su sueño, por pasar una noche con ella y quedarse encinta.

No sabía qué iba a hacer con tantos niños. Educarlos en la estricta moral japonesa y luego darles puestos de responsabilidad en sus empresas. O quizás dejarlos donde los encontró, en la calle.

No le importaba.

Llamó al orfanato "Niños de las Estrellas" y se interesó por la situación de una pareja de niños que habían sido internados allí recientemente. El pequeño, de nombre Seiya, era obstinado y con apenas dos años, se había enfrentado a patadas con las enfermeras que trataron de desparasitarlo. Su hermana, llamada Seika, contaba con siete, y sólo su mano fue capaz de tranquilizar al pequeño.

Miró las fichas, y suspiró. Debería dejarlos allí, para que se pudrieran.

—Señor— un joven sirviente se anunció y le colocó una bandeja de plata sobre la mesa de su despacho—. Los billetes para Grecia.

Kido no se giró. Con un movimiento de su mano, le despidió sin más.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Grecia...

Y comenzó a hacer su equipaje. En aquella tierra tenía mucho que visitar.

Milo se negaba a llorar. No quería darle esa victoria a Aioria, y si eso significaba que tenía que arder en el Infierno de la Soberbia, sólo esperaba que las llamas terminaran pronto con él. Milo no comprendía qué le ocurría a Aioria cada vez que estaban juntos, por lo que dedujo que el León realmente no sentía nada hacia él. Se le había insinuado obscenamente, suplicándole que le tomara, como si fuera una vulgar ramera, pero Aioria decidió que el dolor, algo que a él no le importaba, era más importante que su propio placer.

—Eres un maldito egoísta— masculló, entre dientes.

Sintió a alguien pasar por el pasillo central pero estaba tan destrozado que se escondió dentro de su área, esperando que nadie se aventurara a penetrar en ella. Miró hacia el techo, tirado en su cama, y aunque los ojos le ardían, Milo no quería permitirse llorar.

—Egoísta— volvió a repetir.

¿Por qué tenía Aioria a aquellas alturas de su relación ese ataque de protección absurda? Milo se agarró la cabeza con las manos al deducir que era evidente que el ateniense no tenía intenciones de continuar adelante. Le había estado engañando con estupideces sobre estar juntos, sobre amarse, sobre...

Cerró los puños y a la vez, sus párpados.

—No... no voy a llorar... ¡No quiero llorar por ti!

Pero las lágrimas no escucharon su plegaria. Bajaron ardientes por sus mejillas, y dejaron rienda suelta a la desolación que inundaba el alma de Milo. ¿Eso era el amor? ¿Eso? Pues entonces no quería amar a nadie. Quería tener el corazón de piedra, para no sentir, para no padecer el tormento que ahora le asolaba.

Perséfone tenía razón. El amor le volvía vulnerable.

—Ma... estra...

Se hizo un ovillo, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y apoyando las rodillas en su pecho, para amortiguar el sonido de sus propios sollozos. Terminó al final por tirarse en la cama y por taparse con las sábanas, totalmente avergonzado, esperando que nadie detectara su aura, la cual estaba combada de dolor. No podía evitar sentir aquel ataque de abandono y de pena, por lo que trató de calmarse, pensando en otra cosa.

"Hasta los idiotas pueden vivir muchos años, Milo" 

Oyó la voz de Perséfone, y una trémula sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella siempre sabía lo que había que hacer en todo momento. Siempre preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Como amazona era temible, y como mujer...

"Creo que Aioria y tú deberíais ir a dar unas vueltas por el Coliseo" 

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro. El recordar aquellas palabras, y aún más, el saber qué estuvo haciendo exactamente con el divino Aiolos una vez lo instó a abandonar el área acompañado del León Estelar, le produjeron un dolor tan agudo que le impedía hasta respirar. El Arquero y su manto de divinidad, el mismo que poseía su hermano, la tenían tan hechizada que Perséfone había olvidado todo lo que ella y Milo compartieron en Milos y se había apartado de él, dejándole solo.

Solo.

Como todo el mundo le hacía.

Solo.

Se levantó, impulsado por un resorte imaginario, y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No quería seguir mortificándose. No merecía la pena.

_"Sabes perfectamente que has venido a Atenas para convertirte en uno de los Doce Elegidos"_

Suspiró, recordando las palabras de Kanon.

"Aiolos no necesita permiso para estar con ella. Tú si" 

Entornó los ojos, y la desolación dio paso a la rabia.

"Ella olvidó que el día ocho cumpliste quince años" 

—Lo olvidó... es cierto, es cierto— gruñó, con los dientes apretados.

Kanon tenía razón. Los dos debieron estar riéndose de él y de sus sentimientos. De sus deseos. De su vida.

No pensaba seguir llorando. Aioria no merecía ni un minuto más de su tiempo. Ni Aioria ni su hermano, el Rey de la Perfección.

"...puede solicitar al Patriarca ser sometido a las pruebas de la Casa" 

Se dirigió hacia el armario donde tenía sus útiles de entrenamiento y tomó un par de grebas, para dirigirse a continuación a lavarse el rostro con agua fría. Tenía la intención de correr hasta quedarse exhausto, y luego ir a destrozar todas las piedras que se encontrara a lo largo de la senda suroeste, la que desembocaba en el Pireo.

El puerto donde desembarcó, hacía meses ya.

Pensó en el día de su llegada, y en todo lo que dejó atrás para convertirse en caballero. De haberlo sabido, jamás habría abandonado Milos.

Jamás la habría dejado a ella.

—Calíope... espero que estés bien...—susurró.

No habían pasado tres minutos cuando un joven aprendiz penetró en el Templo.

—¿Caballero del Escorpión?— oyó Milo la asustada voz del niño.

—Mi maestra no está. ¿Es algún comunicado del Patriarca?— preguntó él, saliendo desde su estancia, y mirando al aprendiz fríamente.

—En realidad, es una misiva para Milo de Escorpio, aprendiz de la Octava Casa. Lleva los emblemas de este Templo.

Milo vio la carta y su estómago se encogió. Se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, y casi se la arrancó de las manos, una vez le aseguró que él era el que buscaba.

Aquello significaba que en su familia las cosas no iban nada bien.

Entró en el Templo, con manos temblorosas. La carta tenía una nota aparejada, y estaba redactada a toda prisa. Colocó el salvoconducto sobre la cama, y pudo comprobar que era idéntico al que le había dado a Niklas, antes de partir hacia Atenas.

—Dioses, Calíope, espero por su propia seguridad, que te encuentres bien...

El labio inferior le temblaba, y su corazón se encogió cuando reconoció la letra.

_"Ha sucedido algo que debes saber. Espero que me dejen entrar para hablar contigo. No me marcharé hasta que me hayan dejado verte."_

—Athenea... —susurró.

Era la caligrafía de Anterón.

Se mesó el cabello y con el alma en un puño se dirigió a la puerta Sur, donde probablemente habían retenido a su hermano. Corrió como un poseído, cruzando las casas sin anunciarse, notando cosmos y sensaciones que en ese momento, no le importaban lo más mínimo.

Las imágenes de su familia se agolpaban ante sus ojos, como si de un macabro anuncio se tratara.

No le costó llegar, como tampoco le costó convencer a los guardias para que le permitieran franquear la entrada. La Aguja Escarlata era un método disuasorio perfecto. Pudo distinguir a Anterón, que le estaba esperando en un descampado, ya dentro del Santuario.

El rostro del hermano de Milo era serio y grave. Al ver al _melio_, le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y el otro hizo lo mismo. Jamás se habían llevado bien, pero ahora las asperezas parecían limadas. Anterón lucía más viejo que la última vez que le vio.

Milo le indicó un lugar para hablar, y el joven pescador le siguió silenciosamente.

—Este— comenzó a hablar el griego— es el salvoconducto que le di a Niklas por si Calíope tenía problemas con el armador—no quería ni decir su nombre, del asco que le producía—. ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

—Sí— contestó el otro, con una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Entonces, qué, qué ha pasado?— le apremió.

Anterón se echó a llorar.

Milo elevó las cejas de puro asombro. No recordaba haberle visto derrumbado jamás. Ni siquiera flaqueó cuando su padre desapareció, tragado por el mar.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!— manoteaba, dudando en agarrarlo por los hombros o no. El joven pescador jamás había sido partidario de las muestras de afecto en público.

—Fue... un accidente, Milo— dijo el otro, entrecortadamente—. Calíope está bien, es... Niklas, Niklas...

El corazón de Milo quiso paralizarse.

—¡¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?!— gritó, fuera de sí.

—Lo... siento, Milo... lo siento mucho...

Y Anterón se abrazó al aprendiz de Escorpio, fundiéndose con él, desesperado. Milo, con los brazos colgando y los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, sintió como algo se partía en su interior una vez más, y sólo dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, las primeras de una larga serie de ellas, mientras los suspiros de Anterón le indicaban que Niklas... lo más puro que él había conocido jamás, no podría demostrar a todo el mundo que sería un hombre de provecho.

Era un cadáver más en la historia de Milo.

En la historia del Asesino.

—Caballero de oro Shura, del signo de Capricornio, a vuestro servicio, Patriarca— pronunció el español, clavando la rodilla en el suelo, en señal de sumisión—. La Casa de la Cabra Montesa agradece vuestro regalo, y presenta sus respetos ante el mandatario de la Orden de Atenea.

Shion arrugó el rostro tras la máscara. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Shura llegara al Santuario, y hasta aquel momento, no se había dignado a presentarse ante él. Se comportaba como si las normas impuestas hacía más de cuatro mil años no importaran, y sólo su razón, la que esgrimía a través de Excalibur, fuera la que debiera imperar en toda la Orden.

Shion suspiró al pensar que Melkart debía estar revolviéndose en la tumba. Recordaba nítidamente cuando el _astur_ concertó una entrevista con él para presentar, en las salas privadas de Aries, las ideas que había madurado para modernizar el Santuario español, concernientes tanto a métodos como a instalaciones, y lo mucho que le habían agradado al caballero del Carnero Dorado.

Ideas que fueron truncadas por causa del trágico final que había tenido a manos del hombre que tenía ante sí. El que, al morir Melkart, hizo que las cosas volvieran al camino establecido por los anteriores guerreros de la Décima Morada.

Parecía imposible que Shura fuera el discípulo más aventajado de Melkart. Su mirada conseguía intimidar al caballero de Aries hasta tal punto que Shion daba crédito a la leyenda negra de la desaparición de las amazonas en los montes Pirineos.

El comportamiento del caballero de Capricornio era, además, insultante: No solicitó cobijo, como era la costumbre, realizó labores de investigación sin permiso en la Magna Biblioteca del Santuario, y se entrevistó con caballeros y aprendices sin pudor alguno, actuando como si deseara desafiar el poder de Aries en el Santuario Griego.

El alquimista reconoció, con gran disgusto, que Shura no era ni por asomo parecido a Melkart.

Este jamás habría obrado de tan rastrera manera.

Y como si fuera poco la sombra de sedición que la actitud de Shura generaba en Shion, la sonrisa de Saga mientras le custodiaba el flanco derecho le hizo estremecerse.

Shion clavó los ojos en Géminis mientras le veía firmar un parte a uno de los soldados que esperaban al lado de la puerta y pensó en lo ocurrido con él en su anterior entrevista. En ésta, le exigía a Saga que le explicara qué tipo de relación era la que le ligaba a Kanon, y si realmente eran hermanos, los motivos por los que le había ocultado esa información. Parecía como si todo el mundo deseara enfrentarse abiertamente al Patriarca, cuestionando su mandato.

Si realmente Kanon era hermano de Saga, tal y como mandaba la tradición, Géminis debería estar entrenándolo para sustituirle como caballero custodio del Tercer Templo. Y si esto era así, habría, como mínimo, dos personas en el Santuario que tendrían conocimiento de esta situación.

Dos caballeros dorados: Aiolos y Perséfone.

Un gran dolor traspasó su pecho.

Aiolos le mentía. Los dos le traicionaban.

¿Por qué a él? Sólo había cometido el pecado de enamorarse, después de doscientos años de servicio a una diosa ingrata.

Solo deseaba sentirse vivo una vez más antes de caer víctima de la profecía.

De las artes de la guerra... el alma del asesino...

La sonrisa de Saga era tan reveladora que Shion comprendió en aquel momento que la Casa de Géminis era el vórtice principal en la guerra interna que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Se sentía acorralado. Miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, pero sólo vio a Saga cerrándola tras de sí. No había rastro de Aiolos.

Se intentó enlazar mentalmente con él, suplicándole que se presentara en la reunión, pero no tuvo contestación alguna.

_"¿Por qué me has abandonado?"_

La plegaria murió en su mente. Jamás mostraría ese acceso de debilidad ante Sagitario. El era el Patriarca, a fin de cuentas.

—Bienhallado, Shura de Capricornio— contestó solemnemente, tratando de mantener la compostura—. Un caballero de vuestro rango no debería postrarse ante un compañero— se dirigió hacia él y le obligó a alzarse, tocando su hombro—. Contadme, Shura. Quiero conocer todos los detalles del Santuario que dirigen mis hermanos españoles.

—Por supuesto, Patriarca— siseó Saga—. Todos los detalles serán expuestos ante vos. Pero, ¿No sería más idóneo dirigirnos hacia las estancias privadas? Ya que somos del mismo rango los tres, la biblioteca sería un lugar… más… tranquilo.

Shion se envaró. Allí recibía a Aiolos y solía hacerle el amor. Saga había disparado una certera saeta hacia su pecho.

—Es una excelente idea, muchacho— dijo, mientras se dirigía ya hacia la puerta auxiliar.

Saga elevó una ceja, sardónicamente, mientras su aura se inflamaba de puro placer. Sabía que Shion no le interrogaría sobre Kanon, no ante Shura. Esperaría a estar a solas, y hacer gala de su poder mental ante el caballero de Géminis.

Saga sabía que esta vez todo sería diferente.

El español miró al griego y luego al tibetano. Se mascaba la tensión entre los dos, y no pudo evitar pensar que él era el convidado de piedra en esa representación. Mas, si Saga se erigía en Patriarca, su posición cambiaría. Le exigiría la completa autoridad en el Santuario de la Cabra Montesa, tanto para reclutar aspirantes, como para administrar el lugar. Grecia no le interesaba, era España el lugar donde la diosa había decidido que debía estar el Santuario de Capricornio y allí era donde él quería vivir.

Saga pareció, por su mirada, leer sus pensamientos, y asintió. Shion caminaba ante ellos, y aunque su envergadura era impresionante, Shura sabía que el viejo Patriarca no era invencible.

Ya no.

—Estamos muy cerca de la estatua de la diosa— susurró el español—. Supongo que este lugar será de recogimiento y meditación.

El Patriarca les invitó a pasar a la biblioteca, haciendo oídos sordos. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo el caballero.

—Me sigue pareciendo una excelente idea que las mujeres lleven los rostros cubiertos, así como que los campos de entrenamiento estén separados— recalcó—. Una diosa virgen ha de hacer mantener la compostura entre… sus tropas.

—Tus consejos serán seguidos con atención, Shura— musitó Saga, dulcemente—. El... Patriarca se encargará.

Shion se sentía literalmente acorralado. Había dedicado demasiado tiempo a la consecución de las metas administrativas de la orden, delegando un exceso de funciones militares y estratégicas a sus dos caballeros más poderosos, que ahora sentía cómo la diplomacia era un arte que ya no dominaba. El que Aiolos se hubiera acostado con Perséfone era un error imperdonable, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo con Saga rayaba… la propia locura.

—Patriarca— dijo Shura, viendo como el tibetano preparaba té—. He visto en el pueblo que se masca un ambiente de fatalidad y desesperanza. Me gustaría saber si Capricornio puede hacer algo para remediarlo.

—Vuestro compañero Sagitario— dijo Shion, con voz firme— se está encargando del tema. Pero la llegada de Atenea ha tenido repercusiones que no fuimos capaces de prever, ya que su advenimiento no se esperaba hasta dentro de algunos años. Sin embargo— se sentó, alargando una taza a cada uno— el asunto está en buenas manos.

—Aiolos debería estar aquí, no todos los días el máximo exponente de la Cabra Montesa visita suelo griego.

—Shura— le miró a través de la máscara—. Ya sabéis lo mucho que cuesta mantener el orden en un lugar así. Y Aiolos está inmerso en esa tarea. Cada vez tiene más obligaciones, al igual que Saga, para que el Santuario continúe funcionando como debe hacerlo.

Saga no contestaba. Y aquel silencio incomodaba a Shion de una forma abrumadora.

—No dudo que el trabajo que desempeñan Aiolos o Saga sea duro y complicado de ejecutar, más somos caballeros, no administradores. Nuestra misión es proteger a Atenea, tanto a su reencarnación como su legado.

—¿Legado?— Shion se quedó quieto, mirándole.

—Sí. El Santuario está en crisis. La formación de caballeros, estancada. Su educación, manipulada. Necesitamos mano férrea para que las nuevas generaciones nutran con su fuerza este santo lugar. Santo... Shion.

Clavó los ojos en el caballero de Aries, y este le devolvió la mirada a través de su máscara.

—Shura, tus palabras tienen visos de acritud. ¿Cuestionas mi mandato?

—¿Cuestionar?— el caballero de Capricornio se levantó, y se acercó a Shion, para darle la taza ya vacía—. Somos Doce Elegidos, y vos sois nuestra cabeza visible. No estoy de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que aquí suceden, tanto vos como yo lo sabemos. Y no he venido desde España a perder el tiempo. Quiero saber qué pasará con la niña que está tan bien custodiada en la Torre de Alastor, y si realmente se ha comprobado que es la auténtica reencarnación de Atenea. Quiero estar presente en las convocatorias de los restantes caballeros dorados, y conocer si éstos tendrán la misión de custodiar las Doce Casas del Zodíaco. Quiero saber también si las armaduras doradas que no tenían sucesor, ya tienen todas dueño, y si dejaremos de ser un lugar donde las palabras y... otros sonidos... llenen el ambiente para convertirnos en un ejército al servicio de la diosa.

Shion se quedó helado. Shura conocía todos sus pasos, la información que manejaba el español era de excelente fiabilidad.

Y la sonrisa de Saga era, literalmente, la de un depredador.

Se levantó y tuvo que hacer una gran fuerza de voluntad para no enfrentarse a él en combate.

—Shura— dijo, enfurecido—. Como ya te he dicho, no es fácil dirigir un Santuario. Tú, desde la muerte de Melkart, has tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, y así como no es fácil dirigirlo, a veces es necesario tener que tomar ciertas decisiones que se podrían tildar de arriesgadas bajo la responsabilidad de uno mismo. Luego de este tipo de acciones, es cuando hay que informar al resto de caballeros y de aprendices. Y hay que hacerlo acompañado de la Prudencia y de la Diplomacia. Sucesos que a veces escapan a nuestro control pueden generar un gran desconcierto en un lugar de estas características.

—Bonitas palabras, Shion. En efecto, dominas las artes de la diplomacia al igual que las de la alquimia, pero te prevengo: tiempos nuevos generan nuevos problemas. Las casas están siendo tomadas por nuevos caballeros, y la orden ha tenido que evolucionar con el paso de los tiempos. Estamos en el siglo XX, tenemos una historia de cuatro mil años de antigüedad en nuestro haber. Y creo que es hora de preguntarnos si nos hemos apartado de nuestra misión original. Y si esa respuesta es afirmativa, quizás— estaba tan cerca que Shion casi tuvo que parapetarse en la silla—, deberíamos plantearnos el cambiar de líder.

—Ese tema está más que discutido— contestó el otro a gran velocidad—. A su debido tiempo os informaré. A todos.

Shion se levantó, dando por finalizada la reunión. Volvió a intentar contactar con Aiolos pero éste ya no se encontraba en suelo santo. Vio cómo Saga y Shura salían de la biblioteca charlando amigablemente, y la pena que albergaba en su pecho, se convirtió en un gran pesar.

_"Aiolos…"_

Y con el eco de Sagitario en su mente, se desplomó en la silla donde tantas veces le había adorado. Sin el arquero, Shion no quería seguir adelante. Y si eso significaba dejar el liderazgo de la Orden, lo haría.

Porque ese, realmente ese, era su destino.

Aunque en aquel momento, ya no le importara.

Llegó de nuevo a su templo, con el aura combada de desesperación, y se quedó mirando la pared, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al preocuparse por lo ocurrido con Aioria. Lo que hacía unas horas le parecía un suceso digno de una gran tragedia griega, en aquel momento carecía de importancia.

Sólo podía escuchar las palabras de Anterón detallando la muerte de Niklas.

—¿Para esto... sirve ser caballero?— musitó, con el corazón en un puño.

Había dejado de importarle que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, así como que los sollozos se oyeran por toda la estancia. Se sentía tan solo que creyó que la cabeza le reventaría, ya que su cosmos buscaba en quien apoyarse sin conseguirlo: El León Estelar no estaba en su templo, Aiolos había ido al pueblo de nuevo y ella, su maestra, estaba en misión.

Por tanto, Milo volvía a estar solo.

—Y... no he podido ayudarte... dioses...

Suspiraba mientras elegía qué ropa de la poca que tenía en el arcón metería en el pequeño petate. Iba de un lado a otro, con el corazón encogido, olvidando su entrenamiento, con su aura hecha un completo nudo.

Un nudo de dolor.

Miró a la puerta y deseó por todo lo sagrado que alguien conocido le preguntara qué le ocurría, pero nadie pasó.

—Siempre... termino solo...

Notaba un cúmulo de energías cósmicas en la Cámara del Patriarca, y supo que aquel era el momento idóneo. Una única bolsa, con su espada, sería su equipaje.

Se alzó sobre la cama, y la descolgó. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, furioso porque le nublaban la visión, y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Al bajar, tropezó con el terrario y el escorpión cayó sobre el colchón.

Milo se quedó mirándolo, ausente.

El animal abrió las pinzas y las cerró, elevando su cola, enseñándole su aguijón.

Tratando de intimidarle.

El _melio_ levantó una ceja, y lo observó, con los ojos entornados. Alargó un dedo y el Escorpión se frenó en la cama, espectante.

—¿Sientes... miedo? ¿Alguna vez te ha molestado... estar solo?

El artrópodo avanzó sobre la cama, con el aguijón en alto. Milo elevó su cosmos y la Aguja Escarlata apareció en su dedo.

—Soy igual que tú— siseó—. Un Escorpión. Con tus mismas armas.

En ese momento, el animal estaba muy cerca de Milo. Con su arma en posición, dibujó un arco imaginario y clavó el aguijón en la mano del griego. Este sintió un gran dolor en la zona del picotazo pero, en vez de tratar de curar la zona infectada, explosionó su cosmos con tal violencia que un aura dorado—rojiza le rodeó y agarró al animal, aplastándolo con su mano.

—¡Maldito cabrón!— alzó la voz, hasta oírse gritar— ¡El único Escorpión aquí soy yo! ¡Yo! ¡YO!

Milo, con su cosmos expandido hasta el paroxismo, lanzó un alarido de dolor y enfocó todo su poder al lugar de la herida. No sabía qué estaba haciendo con exactitud, pero vio cómo su mano brillaba y el veneno del animal pasaba a su torrente sanguíneo, marcándole en el cuerpo las catorce estrellas de su constelación. La ira y la desesperación le hacían hervir, y gracias a eso, unido a la expansión de su cosmos hasta alcanzar y mantener activo el Séptimo Sentido, el organismo de Milo consiguió asimilar la composición mortífera del veneno del escorpión.

Lo tomó por la cola y lo tiró al pasillo, para luego salir corriendo, hacia el lugar donde le esperaba Anterón sin mirar atrás.

Hacia Milos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? ¡Esto que me estás comentando es de una gravedad extrema!

—Sí— contestó el otro, tratando de no tartamudear—. Llegó su hermano con un salvoconducto, se entrevistó con él, y luego se marchó por la puerta suroeste, hacia el Pireo.

El arquero se quedó mirándole, y meneó la cabeza de pura estupefacción.

—¡Maldita sea, Aioria! ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¡Será acusado de desertor!

—¿Detenerlo? ¡Claro que quise detenerlo! ¡Mira el resultado!

Se levantó la camisa y le enseñó a su hermano la ráfaga de Agujas Escarlatas que tenía tatuadas en su pecho. Aiolos abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Y no es que su poder sea despreciable, en absoluto. Pero es condenadamente esquivo, y no pude alcanzarlo con el Rayo de Plasma. Además, se diferencia del de Perséfone en que sus aguijonazos... escuecen. Tienen veneno, Aiolos.

—¿Veneno? ¡Oh, Atenea... entonces... él es el Heredero del Escorpión, y ya está listo ya para pasar la prueba de la armadura!

Aiolos comenzó a caminar por la habitación, abriendo cajones y puertas, intentando preparar un pequeño equipaje, mientras su hermano le taladraba a preguntas.

—¿Heredero? ¿Preparado?— Aioria caminaba detrás de él, ayudándolo con la muda—. ¿Qué quieres decir con preparado? Ella no está, y él tendrá que esperar a que vuelva, y si ahora él deserta entonces...

—¡Cierra el pico y cálmate!— le gritó—. Nadie sabrá que ha desertado porque lo traeré de vuelta.

Aioria suspiró.

—Si lo mantenemos en secreto, nada ocurrirá, entonces.

—No pareces ser consciente de la magnitud de la estupidez que ha cometido tu amigo el espartano— siseó—. Si por una casualidad alguien, y te digo bien, alguien, descubre esta excursión, Milo será acusado de desertor y por extensión, a Perséfone la ajusticiarán.

—¡Pero ella está en Italia!

—¿Y qué? ¿Dónde demonios creéis que estáis viviendo los dos? ¡Esto es un ejército, uno de más de cuarenta siglos de antigüedad! ¡Un ejército que ha combatido contra los propios dioses! ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará el Patriarca si descubre que ella no es capaz de conseguir que su alumno no se escape cuando no está en el Santuario? Evidentemente, decretará que su labor como maestra deja mucho que desear y la muerte será la única manera de pagar esa falta.

—¿Y piensan ajusticiarla? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Es como si hubiera leyes diferentes para los diferentes Santuarios, Aiolos! ¡Sé lo que pasó en Suecia y en Italia! ¡No pueden, no pueden hacerle eso!

El arquero meneó la cabeza.

—Es cierto. Las hay. Y en Atenas, están las más severas.

—Oh, Atenea... Milo, te juro que no volveré a pelearme contigo, por Atenea, vuelve...—musitó, desesperado.

El pequeño ruego de Aioria enterneció a su hermano.

—Volverá. Aunque tenga que traerlo a trozos. Nadie sabrá que ha desertado. Nadie.

El joven Sagitario sentía la conexión mental de Shion, suplicándole que se presentara en la Cámara del Patriarca, pero le hizo oídos sordos. Debía ir a buscar a Milo y traerlo de vuelta antes que Perséfone regresara de su misión o sería el fin de ambos. Y bajo ningún concepto quería perderla.

No sabía qué le diría cuando la viera, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

—¿Puedo... ir contigo?

Aiolos lo taladró con la mirada.

—No. Ya tengo bastante con ocuparme de un niño, como para ir acompañado por otro.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Pues te has comportado como uno desde que os habéis peleado, así que no me vengas ahora a decirme que no te tome como tal. En cierta medida, esto es culpa tuya, porque si no hubieras discutido con él, no se sentiría desplazado y solo. Porque eso es lo que le pasa a Milo. Tiene pavor a la soledad. Y ahora, está metido en un lío del que no sé cómo lo voy a sacar.

Aioria agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Deja de sentirlo y ruega por que no ponga impedimentos para volver. Trataré de regresar lo antes posible. Si el Patriarca o cualquiera pregunta por mí, diles que no tienes idea de dónde estoy.

Pensó en Saga.

—Mejor, diles que me he ido al pueblo y que volveré en dos días. Tres como mucho. Que tenía algo importante que hablar con los Popes.

Aioria asintió.

—Aiolos...— musitó.

El arquero volvió a mirarle, con la armadura a su espalda y una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

—Dime, _cachorro_.

—Gracias por ser mi hermano.

El arquero se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Le traeré de vuelta. Vete con los otros aprendices. Pronto llegarán más caballeros dorados. Intenta aparentar normalidad, como si no tuvieras idea de lo que está ocurriendo. ¿De acuerdo?

Y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Aioria sumido en una profunda pena y preocupación.

Literalmente, desolado.

* * *

[1] Aviador Dro: Selector de Frecuencias


	7. Usurpador

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte VI — Usurpador

Cumplía estoicamente con las férreas costumbres del pueblo donde residía, ya que eso era, según las palabras de su madre, lo que se esperaba de una mujer decente. Originaria de Milos, Calíope vivió allí hasta los quince años, y sólo su matrimonio había conseguido separarla de sus hermanos para llevársela a Creta. Según Androstea, su madre, aquel compromiso era un regalo de los dioses, ya que Alexandros se jactaba, y razones no le faltaban, de ser uno de los armadores más poderosos de Grecia, pero para Calíope el enlace constituyó un infierno del que sólo ahora podía considerarse liberada.

Con la excusa de proporcionarle a Niklas una educación mejor que la que pudiera obtener en Milos, Calíope había conseguido que su hermano pequeño se trasladara a su casa en Iraklión, lugar donde Alexandros tenía el grueso de sus negocios.

De haber sabido que aquella decisión se saldaría con tan nefasto resultado...

Era capaz de soportar, en completo silencio, que Alexandros la humillara, ya que en la letanía que se vio obligada a escuchar hasta la saciedad, la instaban a aguantar cualquier exceso de su marido dentro del matrimonio, porque a eso se reducía el espíritu de la decencia y la discreción. Incluso llegó a entender que el rudo armador espetara la comida contra la pared y que la insultara, gritándole que era una nulidad como esposa y como amante. Pero cuando se ensañó con el cuerpo de su hermano, tirado en el suelo de su cocina, inerte, después de haberlo reducido a golpes, no pudo resistirlo más. Tomó la escopeta de caza que tenía como adorno sobre la chimenea de la sala de estar, la cargó y disparó, a bocajarro, sin pensárselo dos veces. Niklas yacía muerto, con el cuello en un ángulo imposible, y Alexandros, fuera de control, no habría dudado en matarla a ella también, ya que nadie osaba levantarle la mano a un griego sin recibir su justo merecido.

En el parte policial se reflejó que Calíope había actuado en legítima defensa.

La joven, presa de un ataque de nervios, intentó buscar consuelo en Androstea, pero esta le recriminó duramente su comportamiento. No quiso ver que Calíope sufría de continuos tratos vejatorios por parte de su marido y que el único que salía en su defensa era su propio hermano, de diez años de edad, tratando de protegerla de los golpes. Se negó a aceptar que Alexandros tuviera un serio problema con la bebida, y con insistencia, quiso que Calíope mantuviera oculta, con su silencio, una situación, por otra parte, insostenible.

El colmo de su obsesión por las apariencias llegó cuando Androstea se enteró que, a través de Anterón, Milo asistiría al velatorio. Sin importarle el dolor de su hija, la increpó gritándole que el joven sólo deseaba acostarse con ella, y que por su culpa Estagiros, su marido, había muerto, ya que el _espartano_ era portador de mala suerte.

Calíope no pudo seguir callando más y la expulsó de la sala, para luego desaparecer entre las calas.

El feto se removió, inquieto y ella necesitaba relajarse.

Caminó por el pueblo, obviando los comentarios, con su piel morena y su ondulada melena cubiertas pudorosamente por las vestimentas negras del luto. Aunque sus ojos almendrados habían perdido la luz de la inocencia, a causa de todos los acontecimientos vividos, en ellos no se asomaba ni un atisbo de culpabilidad.

De haber sabido que por su pasividad, Niklas moriría defendiéndola de los golpes de aquel borracho con el que estaba casada, lo habría matado mucho tiempo antes, sin dudarlo.

Pero ahora ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Caminó entre las rocas, ágilmente, y se encontró en mitad de una cala paradisíaca, oculta de miradas curiosas, donde pudo dar rienda suelta a su dolor.

En aquel lugar había besado a Milo por primera vez, después que éste le confesara que la amaba.

Acarició su vientre, y observó el Egeo. Nada conseguiría devolverle a su hermano, era cierto, pero aquel lugar era el único donde podía dejar volar sus recuerdos, y el color del mar, aturquesado, le recordaba el brillo de los ojos del griego.

De su hermano. De su primer y gran amor.

Suspiró, intentando tranquilizar al pequeño que llevaba en su vientre. Calíope era espigada, pero gracias al "_estado de buena esperanza_", como denominaban las viejas del lugar al embarazo, sus formas femeninas, rotundas, resaltaban bajo la austeridad de sus ropajes, haciéndola a los ojos de los demás, una mujer tremendamente deseable.

Se soltó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y una ondulante melena cayó en cascada por su espalda. Intuía que, cuando volviera al velatorio, dedos incriminatorios la señalarían, pero su conciencia estaba tranquila. El saber que el joven Escorpio se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se realizaría el sepelio, a pesar de los problemas que esto pudiera ocasionarle, era lo único que conseguía preocuparla.

Y, sin saber cómo, presintió que Milo ya estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella.

Volvió al pueblo, y penetró en la sala de plañideras por la puerta de atrás. No comprendía cómo aquellas mujeres, por una módica cantidad de dinero, se rasgaban las vestiduras taladradas por el dolor de la pérdida de personas a las que ni siquiera conocían.

Pero esa farsa, como muchas otras, había sido idea de su madre.

—Calíope...

Se giró al escuchar su nombre de los labios del aprendiz del Escorpión, y no pudo contener el llanto cuando la abrazó. Milo la arropó con sus musculosos brazos como si fuera un pajarillo, y lloró con ella mientras le acariciaba la sedosa cabellera, intentando apaciguar con su cosmos el dolor de la muchacha.

Estuvieron unos minutos fundidos el uno en el otro, y cuando ella recuperó la calma, le regañó dulcemente, después de dibujar con sus dedos los surcos brillantes que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro del joven.

—Te has escapado.

—No voy a volver. Mi lugar está aquí, contigo.

Calíope frunció el ceño, sus ojos de garza clavándose en los de él.

—Tu lugar está en Atenas. Eres un elegido para servir a los dioses, Milo.

—Ya no creo en dioses ni en nada parecido. Comencé a entrenar para protegeros a ti y a Niklas. Para demostrarle a Anterón que podía llegar a ser mejor que él. En el fondo— suspiró—, jamás me ha importado la Orden.

Ella se envaró.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Tu padre debe estar revolviéndose en la tumba.

Milo se giró, furibundo, dándole la espalda.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo eso, _athelfos__1_— susurró Calíope, colocándose detrás de él, acariciándole la espalda, calmando así su reacción—. Me hace muy feliz verte aquí, pero quieres tomar un puesto que no te pertenece.

—Puedo trabajar, y criar al niño como si fuera mío.

—Pero no es tuyo— las palabras de Calíope le hirieron profundamente.

—Yo... siempre te quise— trató de rebatirle él la afirmación—. Nunca te vi como una hermana, fuiste mi primer amor.

Ella bajó la mirada, y una pequeña sonrisa alegró su sombrío rostro.

—Milo... sabes decir exactamente lo justo para hacer feliz a esta pobre aldeana—musitó, con la frente apoyada en la espalda de él—, y recordaré nuestro primer beso como el mayor de mis tesoros— los ojos le brillaban, alejándola en el tiempo—. Pero aquello pasó, hemos crecido, tu serás un valiente guerrero y yo... una mujer griega como tantas otras. Estaré bien sabiendo que tú proteges nuestra patria y a sus ciudadanos.

—No volveré a pisar el Santuario— dijo él, agachando la cabeza—. No me admitirán, he desertado.

Calíope le tomó de los hombros y le hizo girarse.

—Mírame, Milo. Los dos sabemos que siempre he tenido un _sexto sentido_ para estas cosas, ¿verdad?

El joven griego asintió.

—Llegarás a caballero dorado. Te enfrentarás en combate a ella y la vencerás, y estoy segura que tu maestra se sentirá orgullosa de haberte entrenado.

Milo se quedó mirándola, estupefacto. Parecía que Calíope leyera en su interior, descubriendo sus anhelos.

—Pero... hay algo que te está carcomiendo. Habla, Milo.

—No puedo ocultarte nada. Tengo la certeza que— sonrió, bajando la vista al suelo— si te hubieras presentado a las pruebas, ahora mismo estarías compitiendo con otras amazonas.

—Es posible— se acarició el vientre, y suspiró al notar una patada del pequeño.

Milo la observó, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, dejando que el silencio sólo fuera roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Calíope volvió a insistirle con la mirada, y Milo se sintió desarmado ante la intuición de la _melia_, confesando a continuación.

—Hay... alguien en el Santuario. Un compañero.

—¿Un... chico?— ella abrió los ojos, sonriendo intrigada—. ¿Y qué tal es? ¿Te hace feliz? ¿Es bueno contigo?

Se acercó a Calíope y le indicó que se sentara, para hacerlo él a continuación.

—Su hermano... se acostó con Perséfone— escupió—. Y respecto a él y a mí... no nos van las cosas bien. Nada bien.

—Tu carácter es demasiado explosivo— dijo Calíope, obviando la relación sexual de la cretense—. Apuesto a que eres especialista en sacarlo de quicio.

—Me siento perdido— contestó él, dejando claro que no deseaba hablar del tema—, desarraigado. Calíope— comenzaba a desmoronarse de nuevo—, te echo de menos, y a él... dioses, cómo le voy a extrañar, antes sabía que estaba aquí, pero ahora... ahora...

Se tapó la cara con las manos. La muchacha se acercó a él y volvió a abrazarle, y Milo la rodeó, comenzando a sollozar.

—La _milos_ dorada por los rayos del sol...— comenzó a canturrear, acariciándole el pelo, como si fuera un niño desvalido.

—No... no quiero volver, no quiero... quiero estar contigo... déjame estar contigo... Calíope...

Alzó la cabeza y buscó el rostro de ella, para besarla. Ella no rechazó el contacto, sino que correspondió al beso, de forma dulce y sincera. Volvió a abrazarle y dejó que Milo llorara entre sus brazos, hasta que ambos no tuvieron más lágrimas que derramar.

—No funcionaría, ¿verdad?— preguntó él, con pesar, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella sonrió tristemente, acariciándole el rostro.

—Eres el hombre más maravilloso que existe, Milo, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que nuestro momento pasó, y aunque te amo, una relación sería imposible.

El asintió, besándole las manos.

—Y es porque te amo por lo que te tengo que dejar marchar. Protege a Atenea, Milo. Sé un caballero dorado, el más valiente. Lleva el estandarte de Grecia alto y con dignidad. Esparta se sentirá orgullosa de ti, como me siento yo. Como se sentiría tu padre. El soñó con eso, Milo. Con la estirpe guerrera. Y tú... eres la prueba viviente.

El Escorpión la miró, emocionado.

—Anterón me comentó en el viaje que volviste a mi casa. Al lugar donde me encontraron.

Calíope asintió.

—Buscando pistas— dijo él, serio.

—Pero nada ha quedado de aquella noche— le confesó ella, mirándole a los ojos—. Por eso has de seguir adelante. Para Niklas— tomó aire, suspirando hondamente— eras el ejemplo a seguir. No le decepciones, Milo.

—No mereces la vida que te ha tocado vivir, Calíope— musitó el joven, impresionado con la madurez de ella.

—No me quejo, a fin de cuentas. He tenido un hermano maravilloso que velará por mí junto a los dioses hasta que me reúna con él, y ellos mismos te han puesto a ti en mi vida. Además— un brillo extraño surcó su mirada—, mi situación económica, derivada de mi estado de viuda me ha colocado en una posición social altamente envidiable.

El joven asintió.

—Aunque nada me devolverá a mi hermano.

Milo vio como una lágrima surcaba el rostro de ella.

—No te olvidaré, Calíope.

—Yo tampoco a ti, Milo. Pero es hora de partir, él ha venido a buscarte.

—¿Le... has sentido?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Está en la entrada del pueblo, esperándote.

—Eres... increíble.

—Tú también— musitó, acariciando su melena—. Vamos. Los demás hace tiempo que nos aguardan.

Y salió detras de ella, mezclándose con los asistentes al velatorio.

Asomó la cabeza, elevándose desde el parapeto, y le hizo una seña a su compañero para advertirle de la presencia de dos enemigos. Afrodita se alzó sobre las punteras de sus botas y con un movimiento de su mano, lanzó una Tormenta de Rosas, cayendo los dos arqueros fulminados. Perséfone hervía de rabia, aquella demostración de hostilidad era desorbitada, incluso para alguien como el Segador.

El sueco miraba a todos lados, con su cabello pegado a la nuca, y la armadura llena de polvo y rozaduras. Ninguno de los dos ofrecían una imagen imponente, pero habían demostrado que en batalla eran magníficos rivales.

Por fin habían llegado al patio de armas de la Montaña del Cangrejo, y parecía que el lugar estaba despejado de enemigos.

—¿Y... ahora?— musitó Afrodita, con el rostro bastante serio.

—Podemos esperar aquí, desguarnecidos, o intentar colarnos en la zona de los barracones, que está en aquella dirección— le dijo, señalándole una instalación excavada en la propia roca.

—La arquitectura de este Santuario me recuerda a la Torre de Babel. Todo encajado en la montaña, aprovechando la naturaleza inexpugnable del lugar.

—Es un cangrejo. Su modo de vida es la adaptación constante al entorno.

Afrodita asintió. Cuando vio llegar a una pequeña figura con una nota en una mano, alargó el brazo y avisó a Perséfone que tenían compañía.

—Ahora viene la parte divertida. Vas a conocer al individuo más macabro que puedas imaginar. La muerte para él es un modo de vida, y la tortura, un arte— gruñó la cretense.

Afrodita le miró, sorprendido.

—Y es... un caballero dorado. Es una completa paradoja.

—Sí. Atenea tiene un curioso sentido del humor.

La pequeña aprendiz llegó a la altura de los dos caballeros, que escucharon con atención.

—Mi maestro me ha rogado que os pida que os despojéis de las armaduras— musitó la niña dulcemente.

Afrodita miró a Perséfone. Esta se encogió de hombros.

—Esto querrá decir que hemos pasado la prueba... —el sueco inflamó su cosmos y el Pez Dorado se ensambló a sus pies.

Perséfone le observó. Tenía una estructura corporal andrógina, que exudaba exotismo y sensualidad. Luego, escrutó a la niña. No parecía constituir un peligro, por lo que también se quitó la armadura del Escorpión.

No pasaron diez segundos para que descubriera el fatal error que habían cometido: dos flechas se dirigían a toda velocidad directamente hacia ellos. Perséfone las detectó gracias a sus ondas caloríficas, por lo que empujó al sueco y éste cayó al suelo elegantemente, rodando como si fuera un felino. Sin embargo, los reflejos de la mujer no le sirvieron en esta ocasión: Afrodita fue herido en un hombro y ella en una cadera.

—¡Imbéciles! ¡El Segador de Vida os reta a que salgáis vivos de este patio y si es así, os recibirá!— se oyó una voz gutural desde el promontorio, jalonada con sádicas risas.

Perséfone explotó su cosmos para bloquear el veneno, que trataba de llegar a su torrente sanguíneo y así infectarla completamente.

—Hijo... de... puta...

Afrodita hizo aparecer una rosa blanca de la nada y se introdujo el tallo en la herida. Con la otra mano, clavó otra en la de Perséfone y la miró fijamente.

—Deja que te extraiga el veneno. Relájate, la Rosa Piraña hará su trabajo.

Perséfone se retorció de dolor.

—Mi...lo...—fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Aiolos, después de esperar pacientemente a que enterraran al pequeño, buscó con su cosmos el de Milo, para intentar enlazarse mentalmente con él. No le costó detectarlo, ya que notaba la desazón del joven, así como la hostilidad que le generaba aquella intromisión, aunque el _melio_ estaba preparado. Como si intuyera que sería el Arquero el que iría a por él.

"_Te espero en la entrada del pueblo. No me hagas ir a buscarte"_

Era una orden clara y concisa. Milo parecía ignorar la clase de problema que tenía entre manos. Aquello no era una excursión, si no algo muchísimo más grave.

¡Era una deserción en toda regla!

Aiolos trató de imaginar la cara que pondría Perséfone cuando se lo contara. La vez anterior, Milo y Aioria estuvieron de excursión espeleológica por los subterráneos del Santuario para colarse en el recinto femenino. Pero ahora, ¡El aprendiz estaba a más de doscientos kilómetros de Atenas!

El era el que debería ser ajusticiado.

Repasó todo lo acontecido desde que Milo llegó al Santuario y suspiró. Su hermano se había enamorado del obstinado Escorpión, y por lo que sabía, el griego le correspondía. El Arquero, por su parte, sentía algo por Perséfone que no había entrado a valorar, entre otras cosas, porque no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

No quería pensar en ella ahora que estaba en Italia.

Lejos de Milo, lejos del Santuario... y lejos de él.

Lo que ocurrió en la Octava Casa no se asemejaba en absoluto a lo que solía experimentar cuando Shion le tocaba, por lo que estaba seguro que lo que sentía por el Patriarca no era amor, sino gratitud.

Además, Shion no era Saga.

Se sentó en una roca, y miró el mar Egeo. Recordó el último encuentro con su antiguo amante y un pinchazo le atravesó el estómago.

El cambio obrado en Géminis le ponía terriblemente nervioso.

Se mesó el cabello, moreno y rizado, y metió la mano en el bolsillo para juguetear con la cinta que solía llevar en su frente, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Había salido del Santuario para recuperar a un futuro compañero, no para recordar a alguien que, evidentemente, ya no le amaba.

—Vamos, Milo... no cometas una estupidez tal que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida— musitó, apesadumbrado.

Fijó su vista en el horizonte y un escalofrío le recorrió al reconocer la silueta de la casa donde encontraron al joven Escorpio, hacía más de diez años.

Mucho se había perdido allí. Y mucho más quedó oculto, sin descubrir.

¿Quién querría asesinar a una familia como la de Milo? ¿Y qué móvil podría tener un grupo armado, aparte de la venta de las reliquias encontradas en el campo de trabajo arqueológico a coleccionistas particulares?

(El dinero hace caballeros a los viles, y viles a los caballeros)

Era un misterio. Y el pergamino que nunca apareció, parte del botín que se llevaron los asesinos, arrojaba aún más oscuridad al suceso.

(Las profecías del Advenimiento de Athenea Parthenos)

Se colocó la mano sobre las cejas y pudo verle, a lo lejos, con su elegante caminar y su jactancia de siempre.

—Hijo de Esparta... Leónidas estaría orgulloso de ti, después de clavar tu cabeza en una pica— murmuró—. Ellos no manchaban su vida con una deserción. No le hagas esto a ella, Milo. Si la quieres... no se lo pongas aún más difícil.

Aiolos se levantó, preparándose mentalmente, porque lo peor... aún estaba por llegar.

Había dejado a Shura en su templo, después de invitarlo a cenar en la Casa de Géminis. El español era un elemento muy importante en la escalada al poder que se estaba cimentando en el Santuario, por lo que debía mantenerlo contento y lejos de influencias que pudieran dar al traste con sus aspiraciones.

El puesto de Patriarca resultaba excesivamente tentador.

Miró el cielo griego, nuboso en esta ocasión, y se lamentó por la ola de calor que sufrían aquel año. Era invierno y aún no habían visto la lluvia, excepto en contadas ocasiones, y los ánimos estaban tan caldeados como el clima.

Saga vestía el uniforme de entrenamiento reglamentario, liviano, y en aquel momento sintió la necesidad de perder un poco el tiempo mezclándose con los demás jóvenes que poblaban el Santuario. Así que se dirigió hacia los campos de adiestramiento, para observar las técnicas y los ejercicios que se realizaban como instrucción militar. Numerosos caballeros de plata habían conseguido sus armaduras, y muchas caras nuevas iban y venían por el Recinto Sagrado.

Durante su paseo, notó como algunos le miraban mientras otros continuaban con sus quehaceres, ignorándolo. Los más curiosos giraban la cabeza para saludarle, y los mínimos, le hacían una reverencia a su paso.

Le extrañaba aquella actitud. Normalmente, no solía transitar por aquellos parajes, el lugar donde se ejercitaba estaba bastante alejado y la mayoría no sabían que él era Saga de Géminis.

Pero aquellos aprendices y caballeros de menor rango actuaban como si lo conocieran. Como si ya se hubieran cruzado con él.

No quiso darle mayor importancia al suceso. Siguió caminando y estudiando tanto las técnicas como los recursos que empleaban para los entrenamientos. Les faltaba mano dura, muchos no sobrevivían a las pruebas de la armadura, y un gran porcentaje desertaba.

Qué desperdicio de efectivos.

Se adentró en una zona bastante pedregosa y miró al cielo. El sol caía a plomo sobre su cabeza, y buscó una sombra donde esconderse hasta que bajara la intensidad de los rayos del astro rey. Aunque no había vuelto a tener los espantosos dolores de cabeza de los últimos días, tenía miedo que los episodios se repitieran.

En una de las crisis, algo le impulsó a esconder el casco de Jano dentro de la caja de la armadura, ya que Géminis aparecía descabezado en el pedestal de su templo.

Saga hizo una mueca. Si tenía accesos de amnesia tan fuertes como para no recordar cosas como esa, es que quizás estaba más enfermo de lo que creía.

No quería pensar en eso en aquellos momentos. Deseaba caminar y relajarse. Evadirse de las presiones del Santuario.

Se cruzó con varios aprendices que lo miraron con cara de sorpresa y Saga se quedó perplejo ante aquella actitud.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando descubrió el porqué.

Kanon estaba en el centro de un pequeño grupo, hablando. Como si fuera el Mesías, realizando el milagro de los panes y los peces.

Saga se ocultó tras unas rocas, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

—... y para finalizar, _Atenea Promachos_, de la que no quedan copias, estaba creada con las armas de los persas...

Los aprendices lo escuchaban con atención. Bocas abiertas de admiración abarrotaban el lugar.

El joven terminó su sermón y con sus manos hizo que, figuradamente hablando, las aguas, que representaba el grupo de _apóstoles_, se abrieran, para luego despedirse de ellos.

—Gracias, Saga. Volveremos mañana.

Los muchachos comenzaron a abandonar el improvisado oratorio, comentando las palabras del usurpador de Géminis.

El caballero dorado dejó que la zona se despejara de discípulos para salir de su escondite, y esperó a que el guardia que estaba hablando con su hermano abandonara la zona. No se dio cuenta que el pergamino que portaba en sus manos iba directo al Templo del Escorpión.

No podía imaginar hasta qué punto Kanon estaba jugando a ser Dios en la partida por el poder de la Orden de Caballería de Atenea.

—Hola, Saga. ¿Tengo que llamarte yo así también?

Kanon se giró, pálido.

—Her... mano...—balbuceó—. Nunca te había visto pasear por esta parte del Santuario.

Saga lo rodeó, observándolo.

—Eres admirable— escupió—. Tu osadía parece no conocer límites.

Kanon no le contestó. Miraba al suelo, como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir un castigo por una pequeña falta cometida.

—¿Hasta dónde pensabas llegar con tu mascarada?

—Hasta la cima, el lugar que nos corresponde— le replicó el otro, con los ojos chisporroteantes de odio.

—¿Nos... corresponde?— Saga sonrió, su cosmos combándose, su cabello tornándose tan ceniciento como tenebrosa su mirada—. ¿Crees que te corresponde— repitió la palabra— algún lugar a mi lado? Me insultas... hermano.

—Yo soy el que ha estado moviendo los hilos desde la sombra, mientras tú jugabas a ser el virtuoso de los dos. Así que sí, ¡Sí!— le señaló con el dedo, iracundo—. ¡El lugar que nos corresponde!

Saga le encaró, sonriendo sádicamente.

—Moviendo los hilos... especulando, instigando... manipulando... No es extraño que ella te odiara. Que no quisiera que te entrenara, que deseara que me alejara de ti.

Kanon le taladró con la mirada, un rictus de asco ensombreció su rostro.

—Tu maestra estaba tan ciega como el resto de la Orden. Anquilosada en estructuras arcaicas, estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar sobre las aguas, que olvidó lo obvio, y ahora está bajo tierra, de donde jamás debió salir.

—Solaria me eligió a mí para ser su sucesor, y eso es algo que jamás has podido superar.

—Pero la tradición— replicó Kanon, sin excitarse— mantiene que la Casa de Géminis está obligada a entrenar un doble custodio. Y que, por si el caballero dorado fallara en la misión, a causa de su dualidad, necesita tener preparado un sustituto.

—¡Qué bien conoces las _tradiciones_, Kanon!— replicó Saga con fingido asombro—. Demasiado bien para ser un simple aprendiz.

Kanon no le contestó.

—Apostaría a que tu físico te ha abierto más puertas de las que jamás pudiste imaginar. Tu físico, que es idéntico al mío.

—He tomado lo que me pertenece por derecho. No lo olvides.

—Lo que te pertenece por derecho— volvió a repetir con evidente sarcasmo—. Pero lo has tomado, como tú bien dices, utilizando privilegios que me corresponden a mí, engañando a los demás, haciéndoles creer que era conmigo con quien estaban.

—El camino al poder no conoce la virtud, como tampoco conoce la santidad que tú dices poseer. Te sentí mientras fornicabas con aquella amazona— le reprochó, sin aspavientos.

—¿Me sentiste?— Saga caminaba en círculos alrededor del otro, como si deseara intimidarle—. Quizás pretendías que, una vez acabara con ella, le dijera que fuera a verte para luego... comparar— susurró, mirándole con un evidente aire de superioridad—, y así... determinar quien es más Géminis... —su rostro brillaba iluminado por la maldad— de los dos.

—Puedes mostrarte todo lo cruel que desees conmigo, hermano— Kanon hizo caso omiso al comentario del caballero de oro—. Yo tengo una meta, y no pararé hasta conseguirla. Aunque tenga que hacer que la Orden se destruya desde dentro.

Saga le miraba, fascinado.

—Eres único en atrevimiento, aunque reconozco que admiro tu arrojo y tu audacia— le dijo gravemente, centrándose en sus propios pensamientos—. Llegados a este punto, recapitulemos. Pudiste entrevistarte con Capricornio porque al principio te hacías pasar por mí — extendió la mano y enumeró, lentamente, señalando con los dedos cada punto—. Caminar por las Casas, por los campos de entrenamiento de los caballeros de rango superior, barracones, salas de intendencia... ¿Hasta donde llega tu insolencia?—le espetó, furioso—. ¿Cuándo pensabas detenerte?

—¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¡Soy tan Géminis como tú!

—Eres el sustituto de Géminis si yo fallo en la misión— replicó, con una gravedad tal que su voz parecía salida de ultratumba—. Podrás tener los poderes pero, ¡Jamás tendrás la armadura! ¡De eso puedes estar seguro!

—¡Estás tan loco como tu maestra, Saga!

El caballero de Géminis le dio la espalda unos minutos, para luego girarse y con su mano, invocar un portal dimensional.

—En el fondo, todo tiene un sentido poético— murmuró mientras observaba la magnitud de su poder, contenido solamente por su propio pensamiento—. Eres invisible a los aprendices porque tu rostro les hace confundirte conmigo y los caballeros de rango superior están tan absortos en la observación de los cosmos que no se daban cuenta que tu cara y la mía son idénticas. En realidad, no eres nada, Kanon.

—¡Estás corrupto!— Kanon comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que había descubierto que era la primera vez que no estaba seguro de sus propias posibilidades—. ¡Te cebas conmigo porque no soportas la oscuridad que tú mismo generas, Saga! Tu podredumbre hará de ti un dictador, y sabes que únicamente junto a mí podrás conducir este Santuario a la gloria. ¡Tú solo terminarás por consumirte en tu propio fuego!

Saga rió obscenamente.

—Te sobrevaloras si crees que te necesito. Ella me eligió como portador legítimo de Géminis. Y yo, ahora— realizó un elegante movimiento con su mano ante la atenta mirada del otro—, elijo que desaparezcas de mi vista. No te necesito, hermano.

El portal se hizo más grande, la curvatura espacio—tiempo empezaba a tragarse las piedrecillas del suelo de aquella parte del Santuario.

Kanon sabía que enfrentarse a Saga era un suicidio. Su poder había crecido considerablemente, y la armadura estaba de su lado. Meditó una fracción de segundo y le miró, enseñando una carta escondida bajo la manga.

—Necesitarás los pergaminos— finalizó, claudicando.

Saga le miró, elevando una ceja. El portal disminuyó hasta cerrarse completamente.

—Consigues captar mi atención de una forma muy sutil— ironizó—. ¿Qué pergaminos?

Estaba jugando con él. Como un gato gigante con su ovillo de lana preferido.

—No pienso decírtelo. No sin que antes me asegures que voy a estar a tu lado.

—Ah, Kanon. No has cambiado en absoluto desde que éramos niños. En el fondo... eres tan previsible...

—Me estás infravalorando. Y te aseguro que soy más paciente que tú.

—Pero la paciencia— sonrió Saga— no te servirá de nada contra mí. En el pasado me frenaba el lazo de sangre que tengo contigo, pero ahora ya estoy harto de tus estupideces. ¡Puño Diabólico!

Y antes de que Kanon pudiera ponerse en guardia, el caballero de Géminis lanzó su ataque violentamente dejando a su gemelo tirado en el suelo, balbuceante.

—Y ahora vamos a ver esos pergaminos. Si te portas bien, haremos una excursión para ver el Cabo Sunion en todo su esplendor— masculló mientras cargaba al inconsciente en brazos y dirigiéndose al barracón donde estaba asignado. Allí, descubriría su baza más oculta.

La baza que le permitiría vivir un poco más.

—El señor Kido ha salido de viaje— contestó Tatsumi, maquinalmente.

—Alguien tendrá que pagar las facturas del hospital— contestó la operaria, molesta.

—Pues tendrá que esperar a que vuelva. Y desconozco la fecha de su regreso. Cárguelo a la cuenta de la Fundación. El señor Kido avalará el gasto.

—¿Y los que derivan del sepelio?— preguntó la voz femenina—. La pareja que acogía al muchacho ha muerto. Y su hermano, también.

—La Fundación se encargará de todo. Buenos días.

Un pitido intermitente indicó a la operadora que la conversación había terminado.

Se giró y miró al pequeño, de ojos azul oscuro y pelo liso y lacio. Tenía un rostro hermoso, mucho más que el otro gamberro, de nombre Seiya, que sólo atendía a su hermana, pero la forma de mirar no demostraba su edad física, sino una mental mucho más madura.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le preguntó.

—Shiryu— contestó el niño.

Tenía una diminuta pieza de jade entre las manos, y Tatsumi quiso saber qué era. Agachándose ante él, intentó abrirle los deditos, a lo que Shiryu se opuso con firmeza.

—¡Mi madre me lo dio!— contestó vehementemente, mientras el otro forzaba los pequeños huesecillos hasta arrancar la escultura de la mano del niño.

Shiryu no lloró. Sólo le miró fijamente.

—Dámela. Es mía.

Tatsumi comprobó que el tesoro era un Dragón Esmeralda, con la boca abierta y las garras elevadas.

—Yo te lo guardaré.

—Devuélvemela— musitó tranquilamente—. La Balanza me protege.

Tatsumi rió.

—En el Orfanato necesitarás un millón de ellas que te amparen— contestó con sorna.

Shiryu le miró de nuevo, con aquellos ojos calmos, casi carentes de vida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— inquirió el japonés.

—Dame el Dragón y te lo diré.

Tatsumi elevó la mano y la dejó caer sobre Shiryu, lanzando a éste contra una silla.

—Mocoso bastardo... ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

Aquellos niños constituían una molestia tremenda para el mayordomo de Mitsumasa Kido. Tenían edades que no correspondían con su forma de actuar. Eran... especiales.

A Tatsumi le daban ganas de prenderles fuego a todos.

—Los golpes que des, te serán devueltos formando una tormenta de la cual— dijo, entre dientes— no podrás guarecerte.

Cuando el hombre intentó pegar de nuevo al niño, éste vio cómo su dragón de jade caía al suelo.

Tatsumi no se atrevió a volver a tocarlo cuando Shiryu se abalanzó sobre la escultura. Con estupefacción, el japonés vio como cómo un aura verdosa rodeaba al pequeño.

El Dragón Naciente estaba con él.

El hecho constituía una novedad. Algo que debiera ser comentado con Mitsumasa. El pequeño era idóneo para el Proyecto Futuro.

Tatsumi sonrió. No volverían a ser masacrados de nuevo por los norteamericanos. El Soldado Definitivo era la salida, y Shiryu... sería uno de ellos.

De eso se encargaría él. Así, perdería de vista a los pequeños bastardos y serían útiles para su país.

Y, por añadidura, para él mismo.

—No pienso regresar, así que ya puedes irte por donde has venido— gruñó, elevando un brazo y señalando con el dedo dónde estaba el puerto.

Aiolos le miró fijamente. Se imaginaba una contestación así, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. Podría tener los poderes de un dios, pero Milo continuaba siendo un niño.

—Me da igual lo que me digas. Volverás al Santuario. Si no es de una pieza, será a trocitos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—le desafió el otro—. ¿Obligarme? ¿Vestirte con tu armadura de oro y llevarme a rastras?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, así será, Milo— contestó Aiolos pacientemente.

El _melio_ le ignoró y miró hacia el mar. Sus pies les habían llevado a la cala donde Milo besó a Calíope la primera vez.

Donde entrenaba con Perséfone, varios años atrás.

—Antes solía venir aquí, con ella— se giró y encaró a Aiolos, con furia en los ojos—. Cuando aún era mi maestra. Cuando aún estábamos unidos.

—Milo— intentó razonar Aiolos—, Perséfone sigue siendo tu maestra, y la unión que tenéis...

—¡Qué sabrás tú sobre uniones!—gritó—. Qué sabrás tú de los motivos que me han impulsado a volver a mi tierra, al lugar donde nací— escupió, mirándolo fijamente—. Tú, el divino Aiolos y tu hermano, el _sabelotodo_, me habéis complicado de tal manera la existencia que no puedo sentir sino odio hacia vosotros. Me dais asco. ¡Asco!

Intentó dejar el lugar pero Aiolos se lo impidió, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Creo que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, pequeño cabeza hueca. Estás— se acercó a él, y su aliento inundó las fosas nasales de Milo— enfrentándote a un caballero dorado, alguien de rango superior a ti, y lo haces como si fueras un navajero de los suburbios del Pireo. Perséfone estará muy orgullosa de conocer esta faceta tuya.

Milo inflamó su cosmos, invocando a las Agujas Escarlatas.

—Y por si fuera poco— dijo el otro, explotando el suyo— retas a un superior en una zona neutral, fuera del Santuario, a la vista de civiles, para demostrar... ¿Qué quieres demostrar realmente? ¿Qué dominas las bravatas? ¿Qué tu cerebro está seco de tanto sol y entrenamiento?

—¡Cállate, maldito seas!

Una ráfaga de Aguijonazos salió de su dedo, y Aiolos tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no enfrentarse a Milo en combate singular.

—¡Escúchame bien, suicida!— le gritó, tirando la caja de la armadura y colocándose en posición de defensa—. ¡Sólo tienes dos opciones!— un pequeño remolino comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, signo inequívoco que su cosmos empezaba a expandirse—. Una de ellas es venir conmigo, como un niño bueno, y volver al Santuario fingiendo que esta excursión no ha sucedido, o venir conmigo, después de enfrentarte a mí, metido en la caja de mi armadura. ¡Y te puedo garantizar que esta última experiencia no será agradable!

—¡Inténtalo! ¡Trata de vencerme, si es que puedes!— contestó Milo, enervado—. ¡Eres un prepotente!— finalizó, gritando, a la vez que lanzaba una segunda ráfaga de Agujas.

—¡Y tú un imbécil!— replicó el otro, lanzándole un par de ataques que chocaron contra el de Milo, perdiéndose ambos en el enrarecido ambiente—. ¿No te das cuenta del dolor que le causarás con tu huida?

Milo le miró, quieto, con la boca torcida en una sonrisa irónica.

—Puedes ir a consolarla. Eso se te da muy bien.

Aiolos sintió cómo la ira le inundaba. Cerró el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe a Milo en el mentón. Este cayó al suelo y lo miraba, con odio contenido.

—Ante todo— escupió, despectivamente— Perséfone merece tu respeto, así que mide tus palabras.

Milo cerró la boca, furioso.

—La conozco desde que llegó al Santuario— continuó hablando Aiolos, mientras recogía la caja de la armadura—, lleva siendo mi compañera mucho tiempo antes de empezar a entrenarte. Si crees que necesita el consuelo de alguien, estás muy equivocado. Ha hecho de ti un gran guerrero pero como persona... ¡dejas mucho que desear!

Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo, intentando no llevarse la mano a la cara para frotarse el impacto.

—No estoy compitiendo contigo, Sagitario— le contestó despectivamente—. Estoy por encima de eso ya... y puedes meterte todas tus estupideces por...

Iba a decir una soberana obscenidad cuando algo le interrumpió.

—¡_Espartano_!

Milo cerró la boca cuando oyó una voz femenina gritar a lo lejos. Se giró, y Aiolos también lo hizo para saber quién era la que había conseguido rebajar al _melio_ los humos de aquella manera.

Allí estaba, de pie, a unos cincuenta metros de los dos caballeros. Con el rostro contraído, una mueca de enfado, y los ojos desprendiendo auténtico fuego.

Milo la miraba, atónito.

Hechizado, más bien.

—¡Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él!2

El ambiente se notaba crispado. Aiolos pudo sentir como la muchacha y Milo mantenían un lazo indestructible, y ella calmaba los ánimos del joven griego. En aquella escena, el Arquero notó que su propia presencia era superflua, por lo que decidió dejarlos a solas y retirarse. Sabía que las palabras ya estaban de más, por lo que expandió su cosmos y tocó el de ella, y tuvo que retraerse al notar el aura que emanaba de aquella mujer.

Era como entrar en contacto con la propia esencia de un dios menor, camuflado en cuerpo mortal, ya que mostraba tal potencial y poder que Aiolos no comprendía cómo aquella muchacha no formaba parte de las tropas de Atenea.

"_Miramos demasiado con los ojos del cosmos, y dejamos de utilizar los de ver"_

Las sabias palabras de Perséfone volvieron a su mente.

Milo comenzó a caminar hasta quedarse frente a ella. La muchacha llevaba una bolsa en la mano, y el joven griego acarició la espada, que sobresalía por un lado. Tomó el petate y se lo colocó al hombro, para luego abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente.

Aiolos permanecía allí, como mudo espectador, impresionado por lo que el aura de Milo era capaz de mostrar: su dolor, su pena, sus ansias de ser feliz, su miedo a la soledad, y el amor que le fue vedado, y del que ahora se despedía.

Estuvo varios minutos allí, bajo el sol, abrazado a su hermana, besándola y acariciándole el cabello. El pañuelo que cubría su atractiva cabellera oscura reposaba en el suelo, y Milo la contempló por última vez, para luego girarse y dirigirse hacia Aiolos.

—Siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido. Reconozco que merezco un fuerte castigo por haberme enfrentado a ti, pero necesitaba despedirme de mi hermano.

El Arquero asintió.

—En el Santuario veremos cómo solucionamos este incidente.

Milo se volvió, sin escucharlo, y tocó con su cosmos el de su hermana.

—_Se agapo_, Calíope.

Y en el aura de Aiolos, la respuesta de ella hizo eco. La mujer poseía un control bastante depurado de las técnicas de meditación de la orden de Atenea.

—_Se agapo, athelfos_.

Y Milo emprendió el camino de vuelta al Santuario, sin abrir la boca, y con una sombra de madurez en su hermoso rostro.

Una madurez que no había hecho sino empezar.

Aiolos agradeció la determinación del _espartano_ de volver a Atenas. Allí le recordaría que aquella no era la manera de enfrentarse a un caballero dorado. Pero eso sería cuando Perséfone estuviera de nuevo con ellos.

De nuevo con Milo.

De nuevo... junto a él.

Entreabrió los ojos y un agudo pinchazo en sus nervios ópticos le obligó a cerrarlos. La luz le hacía daño, y la fuerte presión en sus sienes así se lo demostró. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconoció el techo, y girando la cabeza, tampoco le era familiar la pared ni la puerta. Una mesa de noche pegada a la almohada, un dosel que cubría la cama donde permanecía tumbado y la presencia que su cosmos había detectado eran incógnitas para él.

—No abras los ojos— le ordenó la voz.

Afrodita respiró hondamente.

—Me gusta ver muertos. Me tranquiliza.

El sueco sintió una punzada de temor. Intentó mover los dedos de los pies, y aunque puso todo su empeño en la labor, no consiguió resultado alguno.

Estaba a merced de aquel desconocido.

—Estás drogado. Tardarás en poder levantarte sin ayuda.

Afrodita sintió una mano en su rostro. Una piel recia, con las evidencias de trabajos duros y penosos en sus palmas, trazaba finas líneas sobre su nariz y pómulos.

—No sabía que eras un hombre. Pero es mejor así. Me gusta tu cara.

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en el dueño de la voz. Era moreno, de pelo corto, y mirada extraña. Sus pupilas se mostraban desnudas, como si no tuvieran miedo a nada que la vida pudiera depararle, y las ilusiones tampoco encontraran allí un lugar dónde escudarse.

Afrodita seguía sin poder hacer ni el más nimio de los movimientos.

—Tus rosas son exquisitas. He colocado unas cuantas sobre ti. Me gusta verte mientras duermes. Parece que estés muerto.

El joven moreno estiró la mano y el caballero de Piscis sintió cómo le acariciaba el torso, el abdomen y las piernas. Era un placer al que se entregaba con frecuencia, con su maestro, con sus compañeros, con los habitantes del pueblo remoto donde vivía.

Le enloquecía que adoraran su belleza y no tenía pudor alguno en mostrarla en su máximo esplendor. Y ahora se sabía desnudo, por lo que un tremendo orgullo le recorrió de arriba abajo.

Era cuestión de tiempo que el desconocido cayera rendido a sus encantos.

—Me gusta tocarte— musitó el otro, como si recitara sus pensamientos a una congregación inexistente.

Afrodita quiso hablar, pero no pudo decir nada.

—No lo intentes, estás bajo los efectos del veneno.

El joven se fue desprendiendo de la ropa, y se quedó desnudo ante él.

—Me llamo Máscara de Muerte. Y deseo acostarme contigo.

El sueco abrió la boca, sorprendido, al sentir cómo el otro le separaba las piernas con violencia.

—Voy a acostarme contigo— le recalcó.

Afrodita sonrió, visiblemente excitado.

El caballero de Cáncer arrugó el rostro, y le dio un sonoro puñetazo en el mentón.

—No hagas ningún tipo de mueca. Cierra los ojos.

El caballero de Piscis obedeció sumisamente. Nunca había practicado aquel tipo de juegos, Syla era excesivamente convencional en la cama. Lo único que había hecho en contra de la orden era violar el precepto de acostarse con un aprendiz, y Afrodita continuó la relación por costumbre. No quería perder la oportunidad de enterarse de los planes de Syla antes que nadie, y realmente, el sexo que le proporcionaba era aceptable. Pero Máscara de Muerte le podía abrir un abanico de posibilidades muy interesante.

Los párpados de Afrodita fueron sellados con dos pétalos de rosa, una barrera psíquica que obligaba a su cuerpo a registrar cualquier toque del desconocido. Y eso fue lo que hizo: sentir la boca del caballero de Cáncer comenzando a recorrer, lentamente, el cuerpo del dorado de la Duodécima Casa, recreándose en los pezones, que mordía y pellizcaba. Afrodita tuvo que contener la respiración varias veces, para ahogar los gemidos que parecían querer salir huyendo de su garganta. Estaba disfrutando con aquel encuentro, y le gustaba el ritmo que Cáncer marcaba.

Un ritmo egoísta y macabro, que más bien parecía el amortajamiento de un cadáver que una relación sexual.

Máscara de Muerte no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra más. Sus dedos generaban finas heridas en el cuerpo de Afrodita, similares a las que harían pequeñas cuchillas, haciendo manar la sangre, para luego cortar la hemorragia con su cosmos. Los suspiros del discípulo del Segador eran profundos, y el sueco sabía que su cuerpo tenía tal sensualidad que nadie era capaz de evitar sus encantos cuando se mostraba en toda su majestuosidad.

Porque Afrodita era un ser tremendamente bello.

El joven sueco utilizaba este nombre como apodo, ya que su nombre real muy pocos lo sabían, por no decir ninguno. Pero le iba bien. Representaba a la diosa de los deseos concupiscentes, y él podía decirse que era su máximo exponente.

Las manos de Máscara de Muerte simulaban las patas del artrópodo que tenía por constelación. La rudeza excitaba enormemente a Afrodita, que ahora sí gemía entrecortadamente, mientras el otro metía la cabeza entre las piernas del sueco, inflamándolo hasta límites insospechados.

Eran dos animales enfrentados. Uno carroñero contra el otro, acuático, en la improvisada arena de sábanas de hilo, bastas y ásperas, que se estaban llenando de humedad producto del sudor de ambos cuerpos.

Los pétalos de rosa resbalaron de los párpados de Afrodita, y éste abrió los ojos para ver a Máscara de Muerte colocado sobre él. Había eyaculado con movimientos violentos y llenos de pasión, justamente lo contrario a lo que ocurría cuando se acostaba con Syla. El caballero de Cáncer sacaba lo más oscuro del interior de Afrodita, y sólo con mirarle a los ojos supo lo que el dorado tenía en mente. Abrió la boca y recibió su propio semen, que recogió y tragó disciplinadamente, mientras el otro volvía a pellizcarle los pezones y los testículos, e incluso le hacía fuerza con la rodilla en estos, obligándole a abrir las piernas aún más.

La penetración fue dolorosa. Máscara de Muerte le hizo girarse, como si fuera un muñeco, y le alzó las caderas para entrar en él con violencia y determinación. Afrodita gimió, pero Cáncer no se detuvo. La invasión obtuvo resistencia durante unos minutos, tiempo que Máscara de Muerte estuvo dentro de su compañero sin moverse, masturbándole de nuevo, excitándole y enervándole de tal manera que el caballero de la Duodécima Morada sintió cómo su cuerpo amenazaba con reventar de gozo. Luego, cuando vio que el dolor había remitido lo suficiente como para que los desgarros no fueran un problema demasiado importante, continuó adelante, entrando y saliendo de aquel cuerpo de piel clara y tersa, suave y deseable.

Máscara de Muerte sonreía, entre sadismo e infantilismo, generando dolor para luego curarlo y disfrutando con cada uno de los espasmos de Afrodita. Le gustaba aquel joven, ya que comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación y no oponía resistencia.

Eso significaba que no le mataría. Que no le partiría el cuello y luego devoraría sus entrañas.

Máscara de Muerte no se vería en la necesidad de comportarse como lo que era, un carroñero.

Y su rostro, no adornaría su cuarto. No formaría parte de su colección.

Cuando eyaculó, salió de Afrodita y se levantó, obligando al sueco a girarse.

—Volveré a verte— le dijo.

El otro estaba sobre la cama, agotado, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro pétreo.

—Eres perfecto. Y me gusta que parezca que estés muerto.

Afrodita no se movió.

—El próximo día, probarás mi semen. El próximo día, dejaré que hables— le dijo, mientras se terminaba de colocar el uniforme de entrenamiento.

El sueco parpadeó, asintiendo.

—Hasta mañana, Afrodita de Piscis.

Y sólo cuando el otro salió por la puerta, el joven sonrió. De satisfacción y felicidad. Había conseguido que Syla se saltara todos los preceptos para conseguir la armadura. Incluso el sexo que practicó con él era agradable, pero hasta que tuvo a Máscara de Muerte dentro de él, no se dio cuenta de lo placentero que podía llegar a ser acostarse con un hombre.

Y más si adoraba tanto la muerte como él mismo.

—¡Ahora, Camus, ahora!

Los gritos excitaban al discípulo de Aristeo y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Había conseguido llegar al Cero Absoluto durante unos pocos segundos, y la torre de hielo que tenía ante él era descomunal.

—Fantástico— comentó el caballero de Acuario, observando la obra de su pupilo—. Pronto estarás preparado para enfrentarte a las pruebas de la armadura.

Camus se sentía lleno de emoción.

—¿Por qué sonríes?— preguntó Aristeo, seriamente—. Esto es un entrenamiento, no una feria.

El rostro de Camus se volvió inexpresivo.

—Me sentía feliz por el logro conseguido, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

—Somos ánforas que recogemos los dones de Atenea, Camus— abrió la puerta de la cabaña y le hizo una seña para que entrara primero—. ¿Has visto alguna vez un ánfora sonreír?

—No, maestro— respondió el otro, secamente.

—Pues que no vuelva a repetirse. No es necesario vanagloriarse por la ejecución precisa de un deber. Simplemente, se realiza con la mayor destreza posible y sin vestigio alguno de orgullo. El orgullo corrompe el alma de los caballeros.

Camus clavó la vista en la ventana, manteniéndose en silencio, hasta que oyó el sonido de una moto de nieve, lo que hizo que su boca se contrajera casi imperceptiblemente.

No quería que Aristeo notara la desazón que el muchacho del pueblo generaba en él.

Elevó su cosmos para camuflar el nerviosismo que las visitas semanales de Mikhail le producían. Rubio, de ojos azules y pelo encrespado, el acento ruso del joven resultaba delicioso a los oídos del francés.

—Camus— pronunció el alemán, mientras abría la alacena, preparándose para servir el almuerzo—, ahí está el mozo del almacén. Continúa con los preparativos de la comida y cuando termines, sal a ayudarme.

El aprendiz asintió. Se imaginaba que, visto lo ocurrido con la hermana de Mikhail, Aristeo no le permitiría acercarse a otro ser humano en mil años.

Lo cierto era que, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba mucho más el chico que Irina, la mujer que lo intentó seducir en el pueblo. Pero tanto uno como la otra eran inaccesibles para él.

El Anfora estaba destinada a recibir los dones de Atenea, y cualquier otra cosa que se alejara de esa verdad empírica, constituía un fuerte agravio para la Orden.

Se colocó una pelliza de piel de oso y salió por la puerta de la cabaña, con intención de ayudar a su maestro. Este descargaba pesados fardos mientras Mikhail los acomodaba en el cobertizo situado en la parte de atrás.

—Ayúdame con estos, y llévalos a cubierto— ordenó el caballero de Acuario.

Camus agarró un par de sacos y se los colocó a la espalda, con la idea de terminar de descargar el trineo lo más pronto posible, ya que en el horizonte, parecía que se iba a desatar una tormenta. Al entrar en el improvisado almacén, chocó con el joven, y éste, al pedirle Camus disculpas, clavó sus ojos en él.

El aprendiz de Aristeo sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—He estado con un conocido tuyo en el pueblo— le susurró Mikhail al oído.

Camus miró hacia fuera, su maestro seguía colocando fardos uno sobre el otro en el exterior.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— replicó, sin cambiar de expresión. Al punto se arrepintió de haberle contestado así, ya que creyó que aquellas palabras espantarían al ruso. Se equivocó.

—Parezco el correo del Zar. Toma.

El francés abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja, extrañado. Cuando reparó en lo que el otro le tendía, se quedó boquiabierto.

Era un libro de bolsillo, bastante gastado y con anotaciones en los márgenes. Algo que no creyó encontrar en gente tan ruda y castigada como la de aquella parte de Siberia.

"_La vida en la Grecia del Siglo de Pericles_" era su título.

—No puedo aceptarlo— susurró Camus, imaginando la escena si su maestro los sorprendía.

—El hombre que me lo dio ha recorrido medio país para encontrarte— le dijo el otro, sin hacerle caso—. Estuve hablando con él, me comentó lo mucho que te gusta la cultura griega.

El aprendiz de Acuario sintió cómo sus mejillas amenazaban con ruborizarse, pero frenó la sensación bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo. Era una técnica que había comenzado a utilizar para evitar las miradas inquisidoras de Aristeo, y cada vez la tenía más perfeccionada.

—En el futuro seré caballero de Atenea, la diosa griega de la Sabiduría— contestó sin aspavientos—. Es lógico que me interese esa cultura en particular, aunque no rechazo el estudio de otras, sobre todo— miró al ruso— a través de su arte.

Mikhail se quedó quieto, observándole.

—Todo eso es fascinante, Camus, pero yo, aparte de escuchar tus inquietudes intelectuales, he venido a comunicarte otra cosa de naturaleza más... íntima.

El francés se envaró.

—El Santuario tiene un convenio firmado con tu padre para abastecernos de provisiones... no creo que desconozcas ese hecho, Mikhail. Cualquier otra relación, de la naturaleza que sea, es impensable.

—Te estás precipitando. Escúchame lo que tengo que decirte y luego obra en consecuencia.

—¡Camus!— se oyó desde el exterior—. ¡Sal a ayudarme!

El discípulo se giró, con intención de reunirse con su maestro. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio cómo Mikhail le agarraba por un brazo.

—Irina está embarazada. Mi padre la desollará si no te haces cargo del niño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no soy el padre!— elevó el joven la voz.

Cuando iba a soltarse, Aristeo irrumpió en el cobertizo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— inquirió, furioso.

—Ya se iba, maestro— contestó el francés, pasándole el libro a Mikhail.

—Y no volverá. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Camus sintió cómo se mascaba la tragedia.

—He intentado por todos los medios que no tuviera usted que enterarse de este desagradable incidente— comenzó a hablar el ruso—, pero no me queda más remedio que anunciárselo. Mi hermana está embarazada de su pupilo, y exigimos una compensación.

Aristeo abrió la boca, atónito, para luego prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas.

—No veo que el tema tenga gracia alguna, señor— finalizó el mozo del almacén.

—Muchacho— Aristeo le agarró por el hombro, indicándole que saliera al exterior—, mi aprendiz está libre de sospecha. Confío en él y sé que de haber dejado embarazada a su hermana, me lo habría confesado.

—¿Y tenemos que confiar en su palabra? ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo del niño?

—Eso no es asunto nuestro. El convenio suscrito con Atenas habla de provisión de víveres, no de maridos para mujerzuelas.

Mikhail se soltó, lanzándole el libro a Camus, que caminaba tras de ellos.

—¡Mujerzuela, dice! ¡No ose hablar así de mi hermana, estúpido cabeza cuadrada!

Camus recogió el libro, nervioso.

—¡No son necesarias las descalificaciones, Mikhail!— gritó, intentando que no se desatara la furia de Aristeo.

—Mi hermana se casará con su aprendiz, haga usted lo que haga. Le comentaré al Patriarca lo que ha ocurrido y él le obligará a entrar en razón.

—¿Cree usted, joven— preguntó Aristeo elevando una ceja—, que he educado tan mal a mi pupilo como para tener que hacer partícipe al Patriarca de un incidente de naturaleza tan desagradable, donde él no tiene nada que ver?

—Si ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana, tendrá que cargar con la criatura.

Camus tragó saliva.

—¿Tienes algo que decir a eso, Camus?

—Yo no soy el padre. Nunca la he tocado.

—¡Eso es falso! ¡Ella dice que fornicásteis en el almacén!

—Mikhail, hace meses que no voy al pueblo. Es impos...

—Déjalo, Camus— cortó el alemán, con una mueca divertida en el rostro—. Este analfabeto, que nació entre nieve y entre nieve morirá, quiere demostrarme que sabe más de la Orden que yo mismo— elevó su cosmos y la armadura le recubrió, dándole aspecto de dorado querubín—. Este ser infecto que estoy seguro se masturba pensando en lo que tiene en su casa, una golfa mayor que él— una mueca de disgusto se reveló en su rostro—, quiere darme a mí, el caballero de Acuario, lecciones sobre cómo educar a un discípulo.

Camus se quedó petrificado.

—Y la puta de su hermana, que te persiguió como una perra en celo, lo manda a él como paladín de las causas perdidas para que los guerreros que tenemos el voto de celibato nos hagamos cargo de un bastardo que viva a costa de la misericordia de Atenea— le miró y sus ojos parecían dos brasas ardiendo—. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

Mikhail elevó su brazo y trató de cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo a Aristeo. El caballero de Acuario se puso en guardia y de una patada lo tumbó en la nieve, sacándole un hombro de sitio.

—¡Pero el joven está cultivado!— gritó, arrebatándole a Camus el libro de las manos. Cuando vio el título, tanto él como el francés palidecieron, por causas opuestas.

—No te cansas...— gruño, mirando a su discípulo.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Esto duele!— aullaba el otro desde el suelo.

Aristeo se lanzó contra Mikhail, y a la velocidad de la luz, lo alzó del suelo, lo sentó en la moto de nieve y conectó el motor.

—Vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte.

El joven, aunque sorprendido, no dio su brazo a torcer.

—¡Recibirá noticias nuestras! Mi padre no aceptará un "no" por respuesta.

—Muchacho, sal de los terrenos de la diosa o lo vas a lamentar.

—¡Me pondré en contacto con el centro administrativo griego y emitiré una queja formal sobre su forma de tratarnos!— le amenazó, mirándolo fijamente—. ¡Tendrán que salir a cazar si quieren subsistir en estos parajes!

Aristeo sonrió, y con un movimiento de su mano, le invitó a marcharse.

Mikhail se giró, extendiendo un dedo amenazador hacia Camus.

—Y tú, estás muerto. Te lo garantizo.

El francés se quedó atónito. Aristeo sonreía de medio lado.

—Vamos, discípulo— ironizó—. No habrá un momento mejor para que veas lo necia que puede llegar a ser la raza humana. ¡Y a ti, no te repetiré otra vez que te marches!

Camus notó cómo el cosmos de Aristeo comenzaba a expandirse peligrosamente.

—Eres muy valiente con una armadura. Pero te prevengo, hasta ese nazi compatriota tuyo fue tragado por la estepa de la Madre Rusia. ¡No te tengo miedo!

—Es la última vez que te digo que te marches de los territorios de Atenea, muchacho.

—¡Vete! ¡Hazlo ya!— le gritó Camus, sabedor de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Aristeo explotó su cosmos hasta llegar al paroxismo y un tremendo remolino de aire se formó en el exterior del cobertizo. Camus sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre, al ver a su maestro llevando a cabo una de las técnicas más implacables que conocía.

—¡Corre, Mikhail, huye! ¡Huye!

El ruso seguía retando a Aristeo en la distancia, aunque no tuvo tiempo de adivinar qué se le venía encima cuando el choque del Trueno del Alba lo elevó más de quince metros sobre la nieve para dejar caer su cuerpo a plomo. Aristeo había ejecutado una de sus katas más mortíferas contra un enemigo que estaba desarmado y por añadidura, era civil.

Camus salió corriendo, horrorizado, pero Aristeo lo detuvo.

—¡Déjalo ahí! ¡Que sepa que con un Caballero de los Hielos no se juega!

El joven francés se giró, para mirar a su maestro, con el rostro desencajado.

—¡No tenía armadura! ¡No era una amenaza!— le gritó—. ¿Esto son las premisas de Atenea? ¿Estas demostraciones de poder son lo que significa ser caballero?

—¡El nos insultó! ¡A nosotros, los caballeros de los Hielos! ¡A la propia diosa!

—¡No insultó a nadie! ¡Simplemente dijo varias estupideces porque en el pueblo las habladurías le destrozarán a él y a su familia!

Aristeo lo tomó del brazo y lo zarandeó, preso de la ira.

—¡Todo esto viene desde que no supiste hacerle entender a esa golfa que eras un caballero célibe!— Cargó el puño y lanzó un ataque hacia el desprotegido Camus pero el francés pudo rechazarlo con relativa facilidad—. ¡Así que eres tan culpable como él!

—¿Cul... pable?— el joven aprendiz se colocó en posición de combate. No tenía mucho que hacer frente a Aristeo pero esta vez pensaba defenderse.

—Muy bien, discípulo. Si así lo quieres, así lo vas a tener. Mírame detenidamente porque te voy a enseñar el arma más mortífera de los caballeros de los Hielos: la Ejecución de la Aurora.

El francés tragó saliva. El viento arreciaba alrededor de ellos.

—Dime, Camus, ¿Qué es el Cero Absoluto? ¡Responde!

El muchacho no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado en mantenerse en su lugar, y no salir despedido a causa de las corrientes de aire que lo sacudían como si fuera una estera.

—Lees mucho sobre la Grecia Clásica pero no tienes la más remota idea de física. Pero no te preocupes, Camus, porque vas a descubrir la esencia del Cero Absoluto sobre tu piel. Esa piel que deja al que te mira completamente idiotizado.

Aristeo elevó su cosmos aún más, y la armadura se rodeó de un espectacular halo dorado—rojizo. El francés continuaba en estricto silencio.

—¡Respóndeme!

—El Cero Absoluto— dijo Camus, trastabillando, mientras su cabello danzaba enloquecido impidiéndole fijar la visión— es la falta de velocidad de...

—¡Vamos, _Verseau_, usa tus técnicas para evitar que te mate! ¡Encandílame como lo haces con ellos!

Dos ataques fueron repelidos.

—¡Ellos son los que me buscan a mí! ¡Mi actitud es intachable!

Aristeo lanzó dos puñetazos en forma de Polvo de Diamante a su alumno, que le obligaron a saltar, esquivándolos de esta manera.

—¿Intachable? ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea cuando sólo les falta balbucear por ti? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu aspecto será lo que te destruya como caballero?

—¿Y qué he de hacer? ¿Cubrirme con un velo? ¿Colocarme una máscara, como si fuera una amazona?

Un silencio tenso cayó sobre los dos, consiguiendo que Aristeo rebajara su cosmos a cero. Camus le miró de soslayo, para ver cómo el alemán abría el libro objeto de discordia, y se disponía a ojearlo.

—Así que es esto— localizó una anotación en un color rojizo, resaltando un párrafo en concreto—. El bibliotecario, la muchacha del almacén, su hermano... todo se resume en esto...

Camus estaba ante él, más helado que la propia nieve que le rodeaba.

—Está bien— cerró el libro, y lo agarró con firmeza—. Ven— le ordenó.

El joven francés se dirigió a su maestro, sin cuestionar el mandato. Cuando estuvo ante él, un escalofrío le recorrió.

—Estás buscando a alguien que te inicie al estilo griego, ¿verdad? Por eso las preguntas y las dudas en mitad de la noche. Por eso la constante violación de mis órdenes.

—¿I... niciar?— preguntó Camus, tragando saliva.

—No te hagas el imbécil— contestó, furioso—. Es evidente que el voto te trae sin cuidado. Ni siquiera has finalizado los preparativos para jurarlo, aunque hace meses que te lo insinué. ¿Quieres una iniciación espartana? Muy bien, yo te la voy a dar.

—No... no sé de qué... me está hablando...

Aristeo lo agarró por la cabellera y lo metió en la cabaña, para lanzarlo contra la cama.

—Elige, Camus. Tu catre o el mío.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados, y una sensación de opresión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar con facilidad. El miedo le recorría, paralizándolo, mientras veía cómo Aristeo se iba desprendiendo de las piezas de la armadura.

—Ya lo dice el libro, Camus. Al ser yo tu mentor, debo iniciarte en todas las disciplinas. Así que tendré que conseguir que goces como una puta debajo de mí.

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡No entiende usted nada!

—¿Qué no entiendo nada? Será que los años me han vuelto idiota— se arrancó el justillo, dejando su pecho al descubierto, para luego despojarse de los guanteletes—. ¡No soy yo el que recopila libros de mitos de hace más de tres mil años! ¡No soy yo el que consigue que hombres que viven a miles de kilómetros crucen el país por mí! Pero ya que los sueños no te dejan dormir, y anhelas un cuerpo como el tuyo partiéndote a la mitad... yo te lo voy a proporcionar. Si eres mi responsabilidad como guerrero y como hombre, te iniciaré hasta que te quedes harto de sentirme dentro. ¿No es eso lo que buscas, Camus? ¿Ser griego en un ejército griego con compañeros griegos? ¡Pues te voy a enseñar lo que significa la palabra "griego" hasta que me grites que no puedes más!

El francés tenía una mueca de pavor en el rostro y la boca completamente seca.

—¡No! ¡No!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no soy tu tipo? Eso no me lo creo— sonrió de forma cruel—. ¿O pensabas que no me había dado cuenta de cómo me miras cuando me meto en la ducha?

—¡Nunca lo he mirado con lascivia! ¡Estoy fuera de toda sospecha!

—Eres un mentiroso. Conozco a los niños como tú. En el Santuario hay un montón de ellos, y consiguen las armaduras ¡fornicando con sus maestros!

Camus comenzó a recular sobre la cama. Aristeo, preso de una ira incontenible, lo atrapó por un tobillo y tiró de él mientras se soltaba el enganche de las botas de la armadura. El francés se resistía y, moviendo la pierna, trató de liberarse del agarre de su maestro, pero al ver cómo éste lo arrastraba por el colchón, no tuvo otra opción que reaccionar.

Se apoyó sobre las manos y lanzó una patada con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, impactando en la boca del estómago de Aristeo. Este, sorprendido, salió despedido hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo su espalda se estrellaba contra la mesa, para terminar sentado en el suelo rodeado de restos de madera y de utensilios de cocina.

—Yo... lo siento, maestro, yo...— balbuceó, mientras se colocaba de rodillas en la cama.

Aristeo se incorporó con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y se quedo un momento mirando a su discípulo, que tenía el horror tatuado en su rostro, mientras recuperaba el resuello.

—Ahora me tienes miedo. Antes me odiabas por haber atacado a Mikhail. ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Una muestra completa de todo lo que puedes sentir hacia mi persona? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te libres de todo sentimentalismo? ¿Cuántas? ¿CUANTAS?

—¡Le admiro! ¡Es usted el mejor caballero de la Orden! ¡El más recto! ¡El más devoto!

—No soporto— escupió al suelo una gota de sangre, para luego limpiarse con el reverso de la mano la boca— que ahora vengas a decirme lo bueno que soy. ¡Te he dicho que te voy a iniciar y por Atenea que lo haré aunque sea profanando un cadáver!

—¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ¿Qué hay de su voto? ¿Qué hay de su celibato?

Aristeo se lanzó sobre él y fuera de sí le placó, cayendo los dos sobre la cama. Las patas del somier no pudieron resistir tanto peso y se partieron, acabando maestro y discípulo en el suelo. En ese momento, el joven francés aprovechó para darle un fuerte empujón a su mentor y de esta manera liberarse de tan correoso contrincante, huyendo de la cabaña a toda velocidad. El alemán le siguió, medio desnudo, quedándose en la salida, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Camus!— le gritó—. ¿No te das cuenta?

Comenzaba a nevar, y los cosmos de ambos estaban ardiendo, evitando que sintieran la mordedura del frío.

—¿De qué?— preguntó el otro, presa de los nervios.

—¡De mi fracaso como maestro!

—¿Fra... caso?— preguntó atónito el francés, sintiendo cómo le temblaba el labio inferior de miedo.

—¡Sí, mi fracaso! ¡No eres puro, sino otro Acuario más!

—¡Sigo siendo virgen! ¡Nadie me ha tocado! ¡Estoy inmaculado, como la nieve que pisamos!

La ventisca, rodeando a ambos caballeros, era sensacional.

—¡No te han tocado, pero tus pensamientos no se centran en la adoración a Atenea! ¡Eres como una meretriz!

—Maestro, ¡Jamás le he avergonzado! ¡He seguido sus consejos uno tras otro! ¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Qué he hecho mal?— deseaba llorar, pero algo se lo impedía. Algo que crecía hacia el exterior, protegiéndolo.

—¿No lo entiendes?— extendió sus brazos, elevándolos al cielo y enlazó los dedos a continuación, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, para preparar su ataque—. ¡Te tomé como aprendiz porque necesitaba que fueras mi redención!

—¿Redención?

A la vez que Aristeo realizaba los movimientos de la Ejecución de Aurora, Camus iba imitando a la perfección todas sus acciones.

—Por mucho que intentes parecerte a mí, no lo conseguirás. Eres impuro, como yo, pero tu pecado es incluso más abominable. ¡Eres una afrenta para nuestra Casa!

Detrás del caballero de Acuario comenzó a dibujarse la undécima constelación, y las tres estrellas principales, las _Afortunadas_, sonrieron a su dueño, dotándolo de su poder.

El poder de los Hielos Eternos.

Para sorpresa del alemán, tras la espigada figura de Camus, la Diosa del Agua se iba formando, reconociéndole como uno de sus Ejecutores.

Concediéndole la gracia de efectuar su ataque.

—Si algo hice que le disgustara, maestro— finalizó Camus, con una voz completamente resguardada de sentimientos— pido perdón, pero me reitero en que mi conducta...

Aristeo no le permitió seguir hablando. Simplemente descargó toda su ira contra él, atacándole; al mismo tiempo, Camus contraatacó, imitando la técnica con una habilidad y destreza notable. Como resultado, los dos guerreros salieron despedidos hacia atrás, y el joven francés cayó como un pesado fardo sobre la nieve.

De no haber sido por su velocidad, esquivando el chorro de partículas heladas en el último instante, Aristeo se encontraría en un penoso estado.

—Nunca... debes bajar la guardia, muchacho. Ni siquiera ante mí— finalizó el alemán, con la cara llena de nieve.

El caballero de Acuario avanzó, con su cosmos completamente expandido, hasta llegar ante Camus. Éste, antes de ser golpeado por el ataque de su maestro, se había recubierto de una fina capa de escarcha, encerrando su aura en ella para evitar perder el calor corporal. Era como una especie de cápsula criogénica, algo muy parecido a un ataúd de hielo.

Aristeo lo tomó en brazos, con el máximo cuidado, y lo metió en la cabaña. Lo colocó sobre su propia cama, y lo cubrió de mantas. Luego, recogió al terco Mikhail, y utilizando su cosmos, le repuso de toda herida interna, para llevarlo a la casa del médico y dejarlo allí, desfallecido. Cuando volvió a la cabaña, Camus seguía inconsciente, ocasión que el caballero de Acuario utilizó para calentar un caldo reconstituyente.

—No puedo explicártelo para que lo comprendas— le susurró, en la soledad de la cabaña, mientras se permitía acariciarle el rostro, tratando de derretir la escarcha—. Eres mejor que yo. Más fuerte, más tenaz. Más...

Tuvo que suspirar al reconocerlo.

—Más... hermoso, Camus. El más hermoso de todos nosotros. El más perfecto. El mejor.

Recogió la armadura y se puso a servirse la comida, mientras vigilaba a su aprendiz, que regeneraba su cosmos paulatinamente.

—Nosotros, Camus, somos diferentes al resto del Zodíaco. Es por eso que la Orden nos ama y nos teme por igual— se acercó el cuenco a la boca, arrugando el rostro al comprobar lo caliente que estaba—. Ellos, nuestros compañeros, poseen el poder del cosmos hirviente, y cuando lo desatan, transforman toda su aura contenida en fuego. Un fuego purificador que siembra la devastación por donde quiera que pasan. Todo lo contrario al nuestro.

Elevó su cosmos y rebajó la temperatura del recipiente, suspirando a continuación.

—El Hielo, nuestro elemento, puede matar a un deseo nuestro, pero también conserva, dejando la firma de los caballeros de Acuario, su rúbrica. El fuego, la forma física del poder del resto de la Orden, sólo purifica, generando vulgaridad. El Hielo, tal y como nosotros lo comprendemos y dominamos, crea belleza.

Tomó un gran sorbo del caldo.

—Y así has de ser tú. Como los glaciares. Gélido. Impenetrable.

Las cejas del francés comenzaron a moverse.

—Mortal.

Aristeo continuó comiendo, a la vez que leía el libro que Mikhail había traído. No pudo evitar observar, con una calidez inusitada en la mirada, el rostro de su aprendiz.

Y se avergonzaba por sentir admiración por su físico. La armónica, fascinante e impresionante belleza del futuro caballero de Acuario.

El mejor de todos ellos.

Despertó y miró al techo, descubriendo que estaba en el barracón donde solía dormir. Le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, y únicamente el sonido de su respiración rasgaba el silencio que le envolvía. Pero no estaba solo. Su gemelo, con la mirada ausente, permanecía en completo mutismo perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kanon le observó y sintió un escalofrío al comprender que tenía ante él a un completo extraño. Se habían criado juntos, pero Solaria, en vez de permitir que desarrollaran una relación de hermanos, los había enfrentado para conseguir que la selección natural eligiera al más fuerte y justo de los dos. La prueba de la Casa de los Gemelos concedió el privilegio de vestir la armadura de Géminis a Saga, y él mismo decidió, bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo, entrenar a Kanon para que ocupara su lugar si él caía en combate, a pesar de las advertencias de Solaria.

Intentó levantarse pero el Puño Diabólico aún ejercía su poder sobre él. Los músculos se negaban a obedecerle, y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. No quiso hacer ruido alguno, pero probablemente, aquella marea de pensamientos debieron alterar su cosmos y su hermano giró la cabeza, clavando sus índigos ojos en los de él.

De su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

Saga mantuvo su rostro impasible, mientras Kanon hacía auténticos esfuerzos por zafarse del control mental.

—¿Es divertido?— preguntó Géminis, rodeando con los brazos sus propias rodillas, mostrando un falso aire de fragilidad.

—¿El... qué?— contestó Kanon, tratando de recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo.

—Que utilicen el Puño Diabólico contra ti. Que estés a merced de cualquier desaprensivo.

Kanon abrió la boca, interrogativo.

—Atacaste a una superior. En tu encuentro con ella le partiste una pierna. ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar?

El gemelo hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Acaso importa lo que le ocurra a esa perra?— escupió—. No me dirás que ahora te preocupas por ella, hermano.

Kanon recalcó la última palabra, consiguiendo que Saga se levantara y se sentara a su lado. El cuerpo del gemelo de Géminis estaba rígido en la cama, como si estuviera a punto de ser embalsamado. Los músculos permanecían firmes y Saga situó una de sus manos en el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo cómo el corazón latía bajo la piel.

Sonrió cuando le colocó los brazos cruzados sobre el tórax, simulando la postura que adoptaría un cadáver en la caja. Kanon sintió cómo los pelos se le ponían de punta.

—Perséfone tendrá multitud de defectos, pero es el caballero de Escorpio. Es tu deber tratarla con respeto.

Kanon no había reparado en el cambio que estaba sufriendo su hermano ante sus propios ojos. La mirada, siempre triste, se tornó en otra de odio visceral y de un brillo carmesí tal que el joven ático sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

—Aunque— continuó hablando el caballero dorado— debería dejar que alguien la asesinara y luego tirara su cadáver al mar. Es una tergiversadora, cínica y mentirosa. ¿Sabías que se acostó con Aiolos? Traicionó al Patriarca, a su aprendiz, a ti y a mí... y a Shura.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Shura con esto?— inquirió Kanon, dejando sus cartas al descubierto.

—¿Acaso tu amigo el español no te ha comentado lo obsesionado que está con acostarse con ella?— inquirió Saga, riéndose—. Lo mismo que tú, hermano. Sois patéticos los dos.

—Shura no es amigo mío. Solamente lo conozco...

—Cierra la boca, Kanon— ordenó Saga—. Solaria tenía razón. Es muy fácil conseguir que caigas en tus propias trampas.

Kanon inflamó su cosmos y el lazo mental se rompió, consiguiendo así el control de sus movimientos.

—Solaria, Solaria, Solaria— imitó la voz de su hermano—. ¡Se te llena la boca con su maldito nombre!

—Ella me quería, Kanon. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió el día de la prueba del Laberinto de los Gemelos, ella sentía auténtica devoción por mí.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué sentía devoción? Eres un iluso.

Saga estiró el brazo y agarró a su hermano por el cuello, apretando a continuación.

—Conseguiste... la armadura... gracias... a mí...

Saga comenzó a reírse, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de su gemelo.

—Sigue blasfemando, Kanon, continúa soltando insolencias por esa boca, ¡Demuéstrame que tu atrevimiento no tiene fin!

Tenía a su hermano firmemente sujeto por la garganta, y éste comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. No suplicaba, ni imploraba, sólo el orgullo y la soberbia brillaban en sus ojos, que no dejaron de mirar a Saga ni un solo segundo.

—Aprieta... hermano... y muere... pasto de la ignorancia...

Saga relajó la postura y Kanon se incorporó, tosiendo.

—Ha llegado la hora de las confidencias, _mikros athelfos__3_. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo ahora mismo o tendré que demostrarte cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Te enseñaré por qué Solaria me eligió a mí,... hermano.

Kanon lanzó una risotada al aire.

—¿Elegirte? Si no hubiera sido por mi intervención, aún serías aprendiz.

Saga elevó una ceja de sorpresa.

—Estás delirando.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Que deliro?— carraspeó, incómodo—. Pues permíteme que te diga, hermano, que ella susurraba tu nombre mientras estaba en su cama, todas las noches. Te deseaba de tal manera que enloqueció por ti.

Saga suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la cama, para sonreír a continuación.

—No enloqueció por mí. Ya estaba loca.

Kanon tragó saliva.

—Esquizofrenia paranoide— apuntó, apoyándose en un brazo—. Ese era el nombre de su enfermedad. Alternaba accesos de ira irrefrenable con episodios de una lucidez tal que dejaba a Shion congelado en su trono.

El gemelo de Géminis había enmudecido por completo.

—Por tu expresión, intuyo que no creías que yo conocía ese dato, ¿Verdad?— se acercó a él, furioso—. Pues siento haberte aguado la sorpresa.

—Si ahora estuviera aquí, junto a nosotros— musitó Kanon, tristemente— nos felicitaría. Ha conseguido que me odies, que yo no signifique nada para ti.

Saga meneó la cabeza, negando así las palabras de su gemelo.

—¿Odiarte?— su voz se volvió más cálida, dejando a Kanon perplejo—. Ni en el más febril de sus sueños conseguiría que yo odiara a mi propia carne. Intentó separarme de ti, acusándote de falsedades, de manipulaciones— los ojos de Saga volvieron a mostrar aquel azul tan intenso que tanta empatía despedían—, pero yo no la creí. Yo... siempre te quise...—se agarró la cabeza, preso de un fortísimo dolor en las sienes.

Kanon lo miró, atónito. Su voz cambiaba, oscilaba entre la gravedad y la delicadeza. Como si estuviera hablando con dos personas diferentes a la vez.

Si Saga se hubiera ocupado de él como siempre hizo, como el hermano cariñoso que lo sacó de Rhodrios... no habrían llegado al punto donde estaban ambos en aquel momento.

—¿Te... encuentras bien?— preguntó preocupado, tocando suavemente el brazo de su hermano, mostrando una ternura impropia de él.

—Perfectamente— escupió el otro, agarrándolo de la muñeca.

—Saga, estamos llegando demasiado lejos con esta situación— se quejó su gemelo, extrañado por el repentino cambio.

—Tú eres el que has llegado demasiado lejos con esta mascarada— replicó el otro—. Aparte de la falsedad y el engaño, ¿qué más artes dominas?

Kanon se recostó en la cama, desplazado por su hermano. No reconocía al hombre que estaba allí con él. Para el ático, el joven de flequillo partido se había convertido en su enemigo. De Saga no quedaba nada, excepto su aspecto físico.

—La discreción. Ese es el arma más efectiva— lanzó un farol al aire, intentando despistar al otro.

Saga se siguió acercando a él, colocando su rostro tan próximo al de su hermano que éste clavó la espalda contra la pared.

—Para los demás podrás ser el rey de la discreción pero yo leo en ti como en un libro abierto. La deseabas, lo sé. Cuando me entrenaba, la observabas desde las gradas situadas al norte. ¿O vas a tener la desfachatez de negarlo?

—De Solaria, sólo me interesaba su armadura. Quería que Géminis fuera para ti. Que te convirtieras en caballero.

—Y eso conseguí. Y no gracias a ti. Me diste— lo miró con un deje de tristeza— demasiados dolores de cabeza.

—Pues deberías estarme agradecido.

—¿Por qué, exactamente?— Saga comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Después de que el Patriarca os convocara para fijar la fecha del combate, ella tenía la sagrada misión de custodiar la armadura y velarla durante la noche antes del enfrentamiento. Tú debías enclaustrarte en el Santuario de Retiro, y ella en el Templo de Géminis.

—Todo eso ya lo sé. Abrevia, no tengo todo el día.

—Solo quería que supieras, que mientras tú estabas en la cabaña, implorándole a los dioses, ella...

—No sigas...— amenazó Saga.

—¡Se retorcía debajo de mí, arañándome la espalda, mordiéndome hasta hacerme sangrar!— le explicó, detallando con sus manos la historia—. Me obligaba a que la penetrara, lo más salvajemente que pudiera, mientras aullaba tu nombre— continuó Kanon, riéndose— ¡Me suplicaba que la dejara llamarme Saga! ¡Y la muy perra gritaba y gritaba, después de haber tapado el _Casco de Jano_ con su propia ropa interior!

El color del cabello de Saga sufrió un cambio repentino. Del moreno azulado que mostraba, pasó a un gris ceniciento, y sus ojos, rasgados por el odio, se clavaron en el suelo, evitando la mirada de Kanon.

—Me dejó exhausto— finalizó, triunfal—. Jamás conocí a nadie tan insaciable como ella.

Saga estaba en completo silencio.

—Por eso venciste. Porque yo la dejé agotada. Follé hasta hartarme, hermano. Y ella...— Kanon cerró la boca. El rostro del otro era un enigma para él.

—Sigue con tu relato, por favor— le incitó el griego, animándolo a que prosiguiera—. Aunque nosotros ya conocemos el desenlace. Ella... falló. El laberinto de Géminis no resultó ser la trampa mortal que Solaria tenía preparada para Saga, y él lo contrarrestó con el suyo, con mi ayuda, por supuesto. La Ilusión del Géminis chocó contra la Explosión de Galaxias, y ella, desolada por saber que Saga jamás sería suyo y que se había acostado con un burdo imitador, decidió no seguir adelante. El Portal Dimensional la atrapó y sólo el poder de su discípulo evitó que la engullera. Pero ella se dejó morir en sus brazos.

Kanon intentó añadir algo pero Saga se lo impidió.

—¿Sabías que Saga lloró como un niño cuando Solaria le dijo que le amaba desde el primer momento en que le vio? ¿No te lo dijo? ¡Qué falta de tacto por su parte! Fueron sus últimas lágrimas. Por eso te entrenó, Kanon, para evitar que el poder de Géminis le corrompiera.

—Tú... tú...— balbuceó, nervioso.

—Yo le protejo. Soy su secreto— siseó.

Inflamó su cosmos violentamente, consiguiendo que Kanon se quedara callado.

—Yo sabía que te habías acostado con ella. Intercepté la carta que iba destinada a ti, donde ella te pedía perdón por haberte utilizado.

—Entonces, tú... lo sabías...

—Te has dedicado a especular contra tu propia sangre, a trazar planes de conquista en un lugar donde no eres nadie. Y has olvidado que Saga, tu gemelo, tiene unos impulsos muy parecidos a los tuyos. Nos tienes hartos con tanta conspiración. Estamos cansado de tanta reunión secreta con sus compañeros. ¿Creías que las entrevistas con Shura, haciéndote pasar por él, no serían motivo de cuchicheo? ¿Imaginaste que no nos enteraríamos de la persecución que sufren Perséfone y su aprendiz por tu causa? ¿Por quién nos tomas? ¡Nos estás levantando un fuerte dolor de cabeza!

—Tú... no eres mi hermano...

—No, no lo soy, por desgracia para tí— volvió a alargar la mano y apresó de nuevo el cuello de Kanon, con tal fuerza, que este manoteó y explotó su cosmos atropelladamente para soltarse del agarre—. Mi nombre es Arlés. Y a ti... ya no te necesito... para nada.

Le golpeó en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

—(¡Detente, es mi hermano!)

—Ya has visto, Saga, lo que pretendía— se recriminó a sí mismo—. Quitarnos lo que es nuestro por derecho.

El cabello, ceniciento, caía por la espalda. Los ojos, recubiertos de fuego, escrutaban el lugar, buscando los pergaminos.

—¿Dónde esconderías algo, Saga?

—(No... no lo sé)

—Piensa. Utiliza la sesera.

—(Yo... yo...)

Miró al suelo, y se agacho. La madera parecía más brillante y pulimentada en los lados de una parte del entarimado.

—No es necesario que te molestes. Ya... tengo lo que necesito.

Se agachó y levantó los tableros del suelo, encontrando varios rollos de papel muy antiguo. Metió la mano en aquel improvisado escondite y sacó el pergamino de la profecía, cosa que le hizo sonreír obscenamente. En aquella posición, podría pensarse que no sería capaz de reparar en que Kanon había salido de su inconsciencia y quizás, de haber sido Saga el que tenía el control sobre el cuerpo del Géminis, su gemelo habría tenido una posibilidad de salir victorioso, pero ante Arlés, nada pudo hacer.

Tenía su cuerpo aún entumecido a causa del Puño Diabólico, y aunque su cosmos se expandió a una enorme velocidad, la experiencia del caballero de la Tercera Casa hizo que éste elevara la guardia lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear el ataque de su hermano. Creó un portal dimensional en mitad del cuarto, pero en vez de mandar a Kanon a la "Otra Dimensión", el lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo se eclosionaban sobre sí mismos, dejó que aquella singularidad se tragara el poco mobiliario que había en el barracón.

Pergamino incluido.

Arlés giró la cabeza y trató de agarrar el legajo, ocasión que Kanon aprovechó para lanzarle la "Explosión de Galaxias", generando un rotundo caos a su alrededor. Ambos poderes chocaron de nuevo, y Kanon terminó bajo un montón de cascotes y madera, mientras que Arlés había conseguido salir ileso de aquella catastrófica confrontación.

Recubierto con la armadura de Géminis, parecía un dios.

—Has perdido, hermano de Saga.

Cuando Kanon despertara, se encontraría en un lugar de pesadilla. El Cabo Sunión sería su cárcel.

O su féretro.

Retorciéndose las manos de nerviosismo, caminaba por la estancia privada del Templo del Patriarca intentando aplacar la sensación de fatalidad que le venía rondando desde hacía varios días. El ataque verbal de Shura, la oposición encubierta de Saga, y la desaparición de Aiolos le habían hecho un daño psicológico del que no sabía muy bien cómo recuperarse.

Miró la silla de la biblioteca donde solía estar con Aiolos y no pudo evitar elevarla telequinéticamente, para estrellarla contra la pared a continuación. De haber tenido costumbre de llorar, Shion habría formado un mar con sus lágrimas pero no era el momento de entregarse a la pena. Había mucho que hacer y las cosas sucedían demasiado deprisa.

Kanon y Saga estaban enfrentados abiertamente. Su discípulo, Mü, no aceptaba la capitanía de la Orden, aunque sabía que si él se lo ordenaba, el joven tibetano obedecería sin rechistar. Perséfone continuaba con su periplo en tierras extranjeras y Shura...

Suspiró, acercándose al pequeño hornillo para servirse otro té. Vertió el contenido de la tetera en la taza, a la antigua usanza, y luego matizó el sabor con un azucarillo. No debía malgastar ni una pequeña parte de su cosmos. Lo necesitaba para el Ultimo Viaje.

Sabía que su muerte era inminente.

Sabía quien sería su asesino.

Se agarró el estómago con la mano, presa de una gran intranquilidad. Aiolos no estaba en el Santuario, y Milo tampoco. ¿Por qué el Arquero no había confiado en él? ¿Por qué tuvo que salir detrás del _melio_, cuando ellos tenían capacidad suficiente para atraerlo sin levantar sospechas de deserción?

¿Por qué se habían separado de aquella manera?

Se tocó los focos de poder, sus puntos en la frente.

Perséfone era la clave.

—¿Dohko?— susurró el nombre de su amigo, cerrando los ojos.

—Aquí estoy, Shion.

—Pronto— carraspeó, tratando que la pena no ahogara sus palabras— la profecía será una realidad.

Veía al Viejo Maestro nítidamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

—Me haré cargo de Mü— contestó el otro, secamente—. Tendré la Torre preparada para él. ¿Tomará un aprendiz?

—Sí— musitó Shion—. Está preparado para sucederme. Te cedo la capitanía, viejo amigo.

Dohko sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿Se ha revelado ya el Asesino?— preguntó.

—Creímos que era uno, pero son dos. Géminis está tocada con la Sombra de la Muerte.

—Entiendo— contestó Dohko—. ¿Podemos contar con alguno de los dorados? ¿Aiolos? ¿Perséfone?

El tibetano arrugó el rostro.

—Lo siento muchísimo— dijo el caballero de Libra.

—Soy un viejo estúpido que quiso luchar contra el tiempo sin escuchar sus propias palabras— susurró—. La carne joven ha de estar con la carne joven, y los viejos sólo debemos esperar una muerte digna.

—Me entristece escuchar eso de tu boca, Shion. Has hecho un trabajo impecable con la Orden.

—Pero se acerca mi hora, y me hubiera gustado estar con él una vez más.

—Pronto, Shion, el dolor que ahora lacera tu pecho, desaparecerá.

Una lágrima cayó desde el rostro al suelo, siendo interceptada por el poder de Shion, y retenida en el aire mágicamente.

—Estas serán las últimas lágrimas que derrame en esta vida.

—Vélame desde donde estés, amigo mío— susurró el anciano de los Cinco Picos.

Shion cerró los ojos. Kanon y Saga estaban enfrentándose.

—Ya ha empezado la cuenta atrás.

Cerró el lazo y envió un mensaje telepático a su aprendiz para que hiciera los preparativos de su viaje. Pronto, el Asesino se disgregaría de su Alma.

Pronto, el Santuario se vería sumido en tinieblas.

Y Shion estaba preparado para morir.

_Notas:_

_La idea del pasado de Shiryu ha sido desarrollada por Nisa, y el epígrafe está dedicado a ella._

_La idea de la relación de Saga y Kanon fue desarrollada por Olga, y dicha parte, así como el trabajo sobre la sicología del personaje, ha sido gracias a ella._

_A las dos, con cariño._

1 Hermano

2 Frank Miller. 300

3 Hermano pequeño


	8. Sátrapa

EL ALMA DEL ASESINO

Parte VII — Sátrapa

Con la higuera y la caja de la armadura firmemente atadas a la parte de atrás del carro, Shaka veía cómo los árboles pasaban tediosamente ante sus ojos. Había decidido aceptar la oferta del aldeano que, apiadado por ver a tan frágil viajero atravesar solo aquellas cañadas abrasadas por el sol, insistió hasta más allá de lo imaginable en que el joven Virgo le acompañara en el trayecto.

En un ataque de sinceridad el hombre le confesó que deseaba realizar parte del camino junto a él, porque jamás había visto muchacho alguno con un aspecto tan apacible, y a la vez tan castigado.

Shaka dudó por unos instantes al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Sería, de nuevo, una tentación proveniente de Mara?

"_... bajo los árboles de sal..."_

Bajó los párpados y, elevando su cosmos a continuación, una alfombra de intenso colorido con el Buda como motivo principal rodeó al carro, a los cansados bueyes y al flaco campesino, de nariz ganchuda, vestimenta raída y cabeza cubierta por un turbante. Sin esfuerzo, Shaka pudo leer en el interior de su acompañante que no tenía otra preocupación que no fuera dar de comer a su prole y cuidar de su esposa, Karmalaa, encinta por tercera vez.

Se quedó sorprendido al descubrir que, a pesar de las circunstancias, había felicidad en aquel hombre.

Shaka recostó la cabeza contra el bálago de hierba que transportaba el carro, y dejó balancear sus pies en el aire, adoptando una posición despreocupada. Quizás la Iluminación no estaba tan cerca como creía. El orgullo de saberse el más cercano a los dioses, y también uno de los más poderosos y fieles, le estaba apartando del camino del Buda.

Las dudas llenaban su mente.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró la higuera. Aquel árbol le recordaba a él mismo, frágil en su apariencia, pero robusto en su interior. Daría buenos frutos cuando estuviera plantado en el jardín de la Virgen, y a buen seguro la tapia del recinto sería violada por aprendices que buscarían la sabrosa fruta en las tardes de verano.

Sería un buen reclamo para tener discípulos de las enseñanzas del Buda.

—¿Deseáis comer algo, señor¿Un pedazo de torta? Karmalaa no me ha preparado una ración demasiado abundante pero será un honor compartirla con un hombre sabio— la voz de Taruk le hizo girarse.

—No es necesario, no tengo hambre. Comed, hoy será un duro día de faena— contestó Shaka, sonriendo tenuemente.

El campesino asintió.

—El pueblo está cerca ya. Podréis proseguir vuestro viaje si os adentráis por aquel camino— le señaló con el dedo, mientras su barba se poblaba de migas.

Shaka hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Os agradezco vuestra atención— reconoció, con una mirada directa a los ojos del otro.

No había caminado ni cien metros, cuando una punzada en su cosmos logró romper su concentración al tener que agarrarse el estómago por el dolor que lo atravesaba.

Una fuerza, desconocida, había quebrado el débil manto que Shaka solía extender a su alrededor, cubriendo su entorno de paz y armonía, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja.

"_... bajo los árboles de sal..."_

Las tinieblas velaron con sus opacas sombras la luz que el aura del Virgo mantenía siempre latente, como si fueran la estela de una estrella oscura, y Shaka supo que el enemigo se encontraba muy cerca de él.

"_Manifiéstate"_

Se sentó en la posición del loto debajo de un árbol, invocando a gran velocidad la protección de la Virgen. Había comprobado que Taruk se encontraba lejos, y que estaba en la más estricta de las soledades.

No quería distracciones.

"_¡Manifiéstate!"_

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, la respiración pausada, y resguardó por completo su cosmos, encerrado en el _Khan_ que había proyectado alrededor de sí mismo. La esfera de energía protectora brillaba tenuemente, evitando cualquier sorpresa.

Mara se encontraría con un amargo descubrimiento si trataba de hacerle alguna jugada al caballero de Virgo.

—No soy tu enemigo.

Shaka se quedó inmóvil.

—Tu cosmos es violento— musitó el budista.

—El tuyo también.

—Quiero saber tu nombre.

Un tigre de bengala, de hermoso pelaje y ojos vivaces, se acercó al caballero de la Sexta Casa.

—Me llaman _Guilty_. Y sé, que, a tus ojos, soy tan culpable como a los de Atenea.

Shaka se sintió intranquilo al escuchar aquella frase en su mente.

—¿Eres tú uno de mis hermanos?— preguntó—. ¿Los que se enfrentarán a mí bajo los árboles de sal?

El tigre se acomodó ante el joven, como si fuera una esfinge.

—No— contestó, olfateando el suelo, para luego levantarse y caminar felinamente hacia él—. Yo entrenaré al que te lleve al Plano sin Dimensión.

Shaka abrió los ojos.

—Es fácil conseguir que pierdas tu concentración. No eres más que otro iluminado que desea tomar el cetro de poder del Buda.

De haber tenido apariencia humana, el animal se habría pronunciado en sonoras carcajadas, pero fue incapaz. Así que, en vez de eso, se lanzó contra Shaka en carrera, a lo que éste respondió con toda la violencia que fue capaz.

—¡Caída a los Infiernos!

Un sinfín de querubines, serafines y hermosas mujeres montando caballos alados aparecieron entre el tigre y él. Con cánticos y risas, Shaka y su enemigo, _Guilty_, se vieron rodeados de tan fantásticas criaturas, consiguiendo que el plano espacio—temporal dejara de estar sujeto a las leyes físicas. El enorme felino parecía desorientado, y la voz de Shaka, con una cadencia enfermiza, comenzó a enumerar los Infiernos por donde iba a pasar el caballero renegado, así como una breve descripción de cada uno. Buscaba romper su concentración, encontrar una mella en su cosmos para vencerlo a través de las imágenes que iban sucediéndose vertiginosamente, aterrarlo.

Pero su poder no funcionaba con _Guilty_.

El caballero—tigre era inmune a los ataques psíquicos contra su alma porque carecía de ella.

Sin saber cómo, las alucinaciones que Shaka estaba creando sobre la mente del infiel desaparecieron, y el felino, en posición de ataque, se abalanzó contra él. Las garras, extendidas en el aire, amenazaban con despedazar la tersa piel del budista, y solamente la velocidad de reacción de éste consiguió que el animal se volatilizara ante sus ojos.

"_...bajo los árboles de sal..."_

Estaba jadeando, producto de la impresión. Tenía la imagen del Buda durmiente, recostado de medio lado, con los pétalos de los sales cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Parecía que Shaka sólo podía soñar con la muerte.

—Si deseas alcanzar el Nirvana, deberás dejar que los acontecimientos se desarrollen— se oyó la voz, profunda, en el interior del caballero dorado.

—Nos volveremos a ver— susurró el joven.

—No lo dudo— respondió la voz.

—Y será en combate singular.

La voz rió.

—No llegarás a tiempo, Shaka. Yo entrenaré a mi asesino.

El Virgo abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.

—¿Asesino?— De nuevo una alfombra de pequeños Budas cubrió su alrededor.

No había rastro del tigre.

Frunció el entrecejo y carraspeó, impresionado. El animal conocía su nombre.

Nuevas dudas surcaron su mente.

—Es largo el camino a la Iluminación— susurró.

Y levantándose lentamente, tomó la armadura, la higuera y emprendió su camino a Atenas.

En completo silencio.

* * *

No dijo nada en el trayecto de vuelta, y se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo asomado en la borda, con los ojos clavados en algún punto indeterminado del horizonte. Las manos, firmemente aferradas a la barandilla y los dientes, ligeramente apretados, indicaban que Milo tenía los pensamientos mucho más alejados de allí de lo que Aiolos jamás podría adivinar.

El Arquero le miraba de soslayo, con cierta preocupación. No en vano, el joven _espartano_ había pasado a ser su responsabilidad desde que Perséfone abandonó Atenas.

Una responsabilidad que le estaba generando fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Jugueteó con la cinta que solía colocarse en la frente en tanto que contenía la respiración. Mientras el viento mecía la rebelde cabellera del aprendiz de Escorpio, el caballero de Sagitario se vio en la necesidad de elevar fuertes defensas psíquicas porque el cosmos del joven irradiaba un dolor tan intenso que amenazaba con arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Como si de un incendio forestal se tratase.

Aiolos sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera no serviría para aliviarle la pena; al contrario, Milo lo tomaría como un ataque directo y volvería a enfrentarse a él, como buen _espartano_ orgulloso y cabezota, utilizando el contraataque con maestría y habilidad.

Cuando desembarcaron en el Pireo, el joven descendió por la pasarela con la gracia acostumbrada, y una vez en tierra firme, miró directamente a Aiolos y por fin, se dignó a hablarle.

—Deserción, insubordinación, desobediencia de una orden directa... me voy a pudrir en la mazmorra del Santuario¿verdad?

—Si cierras la boca, esta...— tardó un momento en elegir la palabra, hasta que la pronunció— incidencia, por llamarla de algún modo terminará en el olvido. Al menos por mi parte.

—No me parece justo— confesó el _melio_, mirando al suelo.

—No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella.

Milo elevó la cabeza y frunció las cejas. Luego, se relajó y sonrió.

—Claro. Por ella, faltaría más— gruñó entre dientes.

Aiolos suspiró, refrenando las ganas de demostrarle al pequeño camorrista lo que era capaz de hacer.

—Te quedarás en tu templo hasta al vuelta de Perséfone. Luego, veremos cómo sales de esta.

—Lo que el caballero de oro ordene— contestó Milo casi sin escucharle.

—Mocoso— le agarró por la camisa, zarandeándolo a continuación—. No tienes idea de la magnitud del problema que tienes sobre esa cabeza llena de pajarracos. Ha sido muy loable por tu parte asistir al funeral de tu hermano pero debiste pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos cuando cruzaste el pórtico del Santuario. ¿O es que no pensabas regresar?

—Lo que yo pensaba, carece de importancia— replicó Milo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pues te garantizo que ahora que estás aquí, no vas a volver a salir de Atenas en una buena temporada.

El _melio_ no le contestó.

—Te estoy hablando, aprendiz de Escorpio— masculló el ateniense.

—¿Quieres que te diga que he cometido una estupidez? Creí que no os gustaba que os dieran la razón como a los tontos— el joven le colocó las manos en las muñecas e hizo fuerza para soltarse.

Aiolos suspiró profundamente al escuchar aquella necedad, para no saltar sobre él y llenarlo de golpes.

—Nosotros somos la familia que te debe importar, Milo. Tus compañeros al servicio de Atenea.

—Mi familia está muerta, Arquero.

Aiolos vio cómo las turquesas que Escorpio tenía por ojos amenazaban con prenderse fuego.

—¿Por qué siempre lo tomas todo con ese pesimismo¡No te entiendo, Milo!— le permitió soltarse—. Eres un joven muy poderoso con una vida por delante que dedicar a la diosa¡Y más ahora que está entre nosotros!— Aiolos continuaba intentando razonar con el discípulo, con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz.

—Después de despedirme de mi hermana, me he dado cuenta que ya no tengo ilusión por vivir.

El Arquero abrió la boca, atónito.

—¿Ha perdido Perséfone el tiempo contigo, muchacho?

—Seré caballero o moriré en la prueba— contestó, furioso—. Lo haré por todo lo que he entrenado, aunque el resultado, francamente, me da lo mismo.

El cosmos de Milo parecía una marea viva chocando contra las rocas de un promontorio escarpado, hiriéndose, vejándose.

Destrozándose.

Aiolos guardó silencio, con la cara crispada.

—Estoy maldito— finalizó Milo—. Androstea me lo dijo.

—¡Eso son habladurías de gente ignorante!— le contestó.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Estaré en Escorpio. Pudriéndome allí, solo.

—¡Milo¡Maldita sea¡No te vayas así!

El _espartano_ sonrió.

Sus ojos estaban huecos, sin vida.

Vacíos.

—Estaré en Escorpio... esperando sus órdenes, caballero de Sagitario— dijo mientras se giraba.

Y, rozando la velocidad de la luz, cruzó el propileo del Santuario y desapareció entre el roquedo dejando a Aiolos atrás.

* * *

—¿No piensas entrenar hoy? Tiberio debe estar buscándote.

Perséfone sintió cómo el corazón de daba un vuelco al reconocer a la dueña de la voz, que sonreía afablemente ante ella. La cretense quiso frotarse los ojos para comprobar que no era una ilusión, pero no pudo moverse. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Pallas, la amazona del Pez del Sur, tenía ese poder sobre su amante.

Como Medea de la Cólquide, hechizando a Jasón.

Enloqueciéndola de amor.

Perséfone tosió, un jadeo salió de su garganta, a la vez que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—_Zebaia_1..

La beocia bajó la mirada coquetamente, como la primera vez que se vieron.

—Tebana, sí, como Layo, como Edipo, como Jocasta... grandes tragedias, como la nuestra, mi pequeña korê...

Se acercó a ella, y se sentó en la cama donde Perséfone estaba tumbada.

—Te echo tantísimo de menos— musitó la mujer, embargada por la emoción.

—Lo sé, pero no es hora aún de reunirnos. ¿Te has reconciliado con el portador de Acuario?

—Sigue odiándome tanto como cuando le abandonaste por mí— musitó Escorpio, compungida.

—Lo imaginaba, es un hombre de férrea disciplina— contestó la otra, mientras le acariciaba el vientre. Tenía las manos frías, tan huesudas y delgadas como siempre—. ¿Y tu aprendiz¿Continúas adiestrándolo?

—Milo es un joven muy difícil... Tiene demasiado dolor dentro de sí. Me cuesta mucho hacerle entender que el amor le volverá vulnerable.

Pallas sonrió, arrugando la nariz deliciosamente. El colgante pagano que llevaba sobre su pecho brilló.

Aún lo conservaba, desde el día en que las dos mujeres intercambiaron ofrendas.

—¿Te hizo vulnerable a ti, _Zebaia_¿Te hizo frágil en combate?

—He cometido fallos. Estoy herida por haber bajado la guardia. Por no haber escuchado mis propias enseñanzas.

—Aiolos comienza a ser importante para ti. Lo leo en tu aura— susurró Pallas, con su mirada clara, sus ojos castaños de brillos ambarinos.

—Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue un error— cortó Perséfone, avergonzada.

—Disfrutar del hombre es lo natural— le restó importancia la guerrera de plata—, aunque sólo una mujer puede enseñar la dimensión del éxtasis a otra. Las diosas arcanas así me lo enseñaron.

—Quiero estar junto a ti, y no separarme de tu lado jamás— Perséfone notó como la humedad cubría su rostro en forma de lágrimas.

—Tienes a tu cargo a un niño al que convertir en caballero, y tu palabra es sagrada— la reprendió la otra—. No puedes decepcionar a tu maestro Tiberio.

—¿No estás... enfadada?

—Tu alma es mía. Y yo seré quien goce de ti por toda la eternidad. De todos ellos, Aiolos es el único que te ha respetado y te ha cuidado desde que yo me fui, _Zebaia_. Sabes que yo jamás te juzgaré, así que sé feliz hasta que te reúnas conmigo. No me olvides.

El rostro de Pallas comenzó a desaparecer. Perséfone alargó la mano, moviendo los dedos a gran velocidad con la intención de retenerla, pero no lo consiguió. La tebana se alejaba cada vez más, y el calor que el cuerpo de Escorpio emanaba lograba que la cadera le ardiera terriblemente. El veneno de las flechas del Segador había penetrado en su torrente sanguíneo, infectándola; la Rosa Piraña de Afrodita podría haber sido un efectivo remedio, pero ambos se confiaron y ahora estaban a merced del depravado caballero de Cáncer.

Carraspeó, intentando poner un poco de orden en sus pensamientos. ¿En qué lugar de la Montaña del Cangrejo estaba? La fiebre había materializado sus más ocultos deseos, ver a Pallas de nuevo y hablar con ella, aunque ahora era consciente de que había sido una ilusión. Intentó elevar los párpados, pero una venda o similar le velaba los ojos.

No podía dejar que el pánico se apoderara de ella y su mente analítica se puso a trabajar, repasando los acontecimientos. Habían conseguido llegar a la Isla, coronar la instalación y de nuevo el Segador les tendía una trampa donde Perséfone caía, como si fuera un caballero primerizo.

Parecía talmente que Perséfone fuera Sísifo y el Segador, la maldita piedra.

En la ocasión anterior la cretense dio con sus huesos en las mazmorras, pero ahora su cuerpo descansaba sobre una superficie suave y delicada. Intentó mover las manos para comprobar la textura sobre lo que estaba colocada, pero las ligaduras que la tenían sujeta la inmovilizaban en una postura que simulaba una equis humana. Con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas, se sintió desprotegida y vulnerable.

Lista para soportar cualquier tipo de tortura que el Segador tuviera en mente.

Un rictus de asco apareció en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal te sientes?— escuchó muy cerca de su oído. La venda de los ojos no le impidió saber de quien se trataba—. ¿Preparada para la fiesta?

Se envaró al sentir algo húmedo en su pezón.

Estaba desnuda.

—Te... mataré... si me tocas... y esta vez... va en serio, cabrón— balbuceó.

Una risa infantil reverberó por la sala.

—No son mis labios los que te recorren, Perséfone— susurró el Segador—. Sé de tus gustos. Ellas te darán placer.

La mujer hizo ademán de levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue una acceso de vómito con el que casi se ahoga.

—Estás herida, mi bella amazona— la voz del italiano era musical, aparentemente inofensiva—. Cuanto más te resistas, muchísimo más disfrutaré. Me divertiré manteniéndote bajo mi poder. Y cuando estés completamente dominada, te poseeré.

—¡Inténtalo y te mataré con mis propias manos!— le espetó ella.

Cáncer se encogió de hombros después de lanzar una carcajada al aire.

—Ya lo hice con Solaria. ¿Crees que me contendría contigo?

Perséfone inflamó su cosmos y un brillo rojizo rodeó sus manos. Las Agujas Escarlatas, la materialización de su poder, aparecieron en sus dedos.

—Dispárame, querida. Ardo en deseos de ver cómo te atraviesas tú misma.

La cretense reparó en que algún extraño artilugio la estaba obligando a doblar los dedos, encapsulándoselos. Sin otra opción que la rendición, rebajó el aura que la rodeaba, intentando tranquilizarse, sin conseguirlo.

El Segador le quitó la venda, y Perséfone sintió un agudo pinchazo en sus sienes. La luz, difusa, caía como un manto liviano sobre su cuerpo, y pudo comprobar hasta qué punto estaba corrupto el caballero de Cáncer: dos mujeres prácticamente desnudas estaban a ambos lados de la cama, y él, sentado en una silla, la miraba fijamente.

Representaba a la perfección la figura de un hastiado maharaj�, con sus concubinas alrededor, dirigiendo un deprimente y esperpéntico espectáculo donde Perséfone sería la estrella principal, con las odaliscas dispuestas a ejecutar su danza sexual sobre ella.

Tan grande fue la repulsa que esta idea le causó, que su rostro se agrió completamente. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos, carentes de fuerza alguna.

—¿Escandalizada?— preguntó el Segador, acariciándole el vientre—. Estoy seguro que cuando estabas con Pallas no te mostrabas tan pudorosa como ahora.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo!— masculló la mujer. Él hizo ostentación de su poder, deleitándose en manosear sin decoro alguno el cuerpo del caballero de Escorpio, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de la cretense.

—Solaria era una mujer espectacular pero tú... tú rozas lo divino, Perséfone.

Alcanzando una cota de atrevimiento casi insuperable, el Segador se acercó aún más a su compañera dorada y le depositó un húmedo beso en el pubis. Mientras se incorporaba, elevó una mano, instándola a que guardara silencio.

Ella no le contestó siquiera, ya que los dos habían sentido algo que los forzaba a callar. Un choque de auras doradas.

Miró al Segador, atónita, y éste sonreía, tremendamente complacido.

La reverberación de cosmos correspondía a la unión sexual de Piscis y de Cáncer.

—¡Soltadla y dejadnos solos!— ordenó, mientras mantenía aquella mueca entre sádica y estúpida—. No quiero que— susurró sensualmente— se enfríe.

Las mujeres desataron las ligaduras y Perséfone consiguió sentarse en la cama, intentando taparse con la sábana.

—Solaria tenía un tatuaje en su espalda que representaba su signo— comentó el Segador, mientras le alargaba su traje de entrenamiento—. Era incansable, nunca tenía suficiente. En esa cama...

—No me interesa la vida sexual de una mujer que lleva años muerta, Segador— le espetó Perséfone, desencapsulándose las manos. El artilugio era simple pero efectivo: doblándole los dedos unos noventa grados, la dejaban completamente desarmada.

—Era muy diferente a ti, Reina de los Infiernos— continuó el otro—. Jamás se negó a las peticiones de cortejo de nadie. Ni las de Shura, ni las de Melkart, ni las mías. Sólo Aristeo el Célibe se libró de su fuego.

—¿Shura?— elevó ella una ceja—. Debía tener poco más de doce años. Por todos los dioses, Segador¡Era solo un niño!

—¿Y qué?— preguntó él, fingiéndose el ofendido—. Su juventud no le impidió ponerte en jaque en España— siseó—. Y según tengo entendido, te costó bastante zafarte de sus amorosas intenciones.

—Estás tocando un tema excesivamente espinoso, Cáncer— replicó ella, con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

—¡He intentado comprenderte, pero por el Gran Cangrejo que no soy capaz!— espetó él, con gran dramatismo—. ¡Todos somos víctimas de nuestra propia mortalidad, Perséfone¿Por qué dedicarnos a la flagelación continua¿Por qué atarnos a tan arcaicas costumbres¡El mañana es una falacia!— meneaba las manos, como si fueran pájaros de enormes alas, revoloteando a su alrededor—. Pero tú aún crees en las antiguas tradiciones caballerescas, realizas el velatorio de armas, conservas puro tu cuerpo y espíritu en los Santuarios de Retiro antes de entrar en combate, y estoy seguro que me negarás que has fornicado con tu aprendiz. ¡Inadmisible!— finalizó él, elevando las cejas de incredulidad.

El Segador de Vida era un hombre de un atractivo tal que cuando estaba en una sala, todo parecía perder brillo a su alrededor. Su piel, clara y tersa como la de un niño, contrastaba con la dureza de sus ojos, uno de color ámbar y el otro del azul más claro imaginable. Su perfil, recto, y su boca, carnosa y sensual, revelaba su ascendencia doria, así como su cabello, oscuro, que caía en trenzas adornadas con abalorios por su espalda, asemejaba al de un espartano a punto de entrar en combate.

Al igual que Syla, el Segador no era en absoluto lo que parecía. Su mente estaba corrupta, y sus métodos eran abominables.

—No— gruñó ella—. No me he acostado con Milo.

El joven sonrió sádicamente al detectar un cosmos impregnado en el de Perséfone.

—Por qué gozar de un inexperto cuando tienes a Aiolos allí, tan cerca...— dejó la frase en el aire—. ¿Sigue con Shion? Menuda perra estaba hecho. ¡Saga llegaba agotado a su templo!

Perséfone lo miró, furiosa.

—Me hubiera gustado saber qué se sentía al penetrar a tan virtuoso caballero. Aunque— le rozó el mentón, para luego ir bajando la mano hasta llegar a colocársela sobre un seno— siempre me lo puedes enseñ...

—¡Basta!— bramó ella, fuera de sí, al tiempo que su mano volaba abierta para impactar con el dorso en la cara del italiano. Quería atacarle, detener sus avances, pero su escasez de fuerzas apenas le permitía mantener su precario equilibrio.

—Si fornico contigo— continuó él, introduciendo una mano entre los muslos de ella—, después de haber estado él dentro de ti, se asemejaría a una unión de cosmos con tu cuerpo como vasija¿No?

—¡Estás enfermo, Segador!— gritó, hastiada.

El italiano se quedó mirándola, sorprendido ante aquel arranque de pudor.

—Siempre terminas diciéndome lo mismo— meneó la cabeza, entre extrañado y asqueado—. ¡Eres una maldita aburrida¡Insulsa!— acercó su rostro al de ella, tratando de intimidarla—. ¿Para qué quieres la belleza si no es para hacer feliz a los demás?

—¡Soy un caballero dorado, no una de tus rameras!— increpó, mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo.

—Estoy cansado de rameras— dijo él, sonriendo al ver la mueca de dolor de ella cuando impactó su puño contra el metal de su hombrera—. Nunca se niegan a mis deseos, es soporífero acostarse con alguien que no tiene ni la más mínima iniciativa y para quien el sexo no constituye una fuente de peligro. Todo lo contrario a ti, querida.

Llevaba puesta la armadura de Cáncer, con un manto como toga, y esperó de pie, mientras ella terminaba de vestirse.

—¡No te consiento que vuelvas a tocarme¡Aléjate de mí!— bramó Perséfone, alzando su cosmos y lanzándose contra él, para asestarle un fuerte golpe en el mentón.

El Segador trastabilló, sorprendido ante este repentino recuperamiento de la mujer y Perséfone utilizó ese segundo de duda para darle una patada en una rodilla, consiguiendo que el antiguo caballero custodio de la Cuarta Casa se desestabilizara, perdiendo la vertical.

Ella no vaciló. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, y lo agarró del cuello, sacudiéndole y haciéndole chocar la cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Violador!— escupió despectivamente—. ¡Carroñero¡Asesino¡Eres la inmundicia del Zodíaco!

El joven reía a medida que la violencia con que ella lo estaba apaleando aumentaba. No se defendía, al contrario, bajó las manos y se quedó completamente quieto, y Perséfone se puso furiosa al notar cómo se excitaba a medida que lo machacaba.

El Segador de Vida era sado—masoquista.

—Seguid... _Ama_... mi vida... os pertenece— le suplicó, inocentemente, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el techo, intentando no mirarla directamente, como un buen esclavo. Se entregaba enfermizamente al castigo con la guardia baja, excitándose de tal manera que Perséfone deseo arrancarle la piel a tiras.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más y trató de levantarse para dejar de sentir el abultamiento del otro en su propia entrepierna, momento que el Segador utilizó para contraatacar, colocando la mano en forma de pala y asestando un fortísimo golpe en la aún abierta herida del caballero de Escorpio. Como resultado, Perséfone se quedó tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Tras incorporarse, el Segador la agarró primero por el cabello con su mano izquierda, con la intención de girarla. Perséfone reaccionó aferrándose a la muñeca de él con las suyas, dejando desprotegida la herida, acción ésta que el italiano utilizó para conseguir su auténtico objetivo: ponerla boca arriba y sentarse a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Al saberse en una posición dominante respecto a ella, retiró la mano de la cabeza de la mujer llevándose mechones de cabello enganchados en el guantelete.

Deseaba humillarla, al precio que fuera.

Al ser consciente de las nulas posibilidades de Perséfone, el Segador inflamó su cosmos, ya seguro de su victoria, despojándose de la vestidura sagrada y la sujetó por las muñecas, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

Sonriendo triunfalmente.

—¡Sucia puta¡Perra¡Siempre tiene que ser por la fuerza, no conoces otra manera!— la besó con furia, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, a lo que ella respondió con mordiscos que lo hicieron sangrar abundantemente.

A pesar de su desfavorable situación, ella no dejaba de forcejear y moverse, cosa que enervaba al otro hasta límites inconcebibles para la mujer.

—Lucha... pelea... y más saborearé... tu derrota... cuando caigas... ante mí...

Sabía que no hablaba en broma. Y si Piscis había accedido a acostarse con el heredero de Cáncer, sus bazas eran casi inexistentes.

Perséfone no quiso decir una sola palabra más, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello terminara lo antes posible. Sólo necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en el entrenamiento de Cáncer, por qué aparecieron tantos cadáveres flotando en las aguas que rodeaban la Isla, redactar el informe y regresar a Grecia.

Junto a Milo.

La sangre les cubría a los dos. El Segador ya le había arrancado la casaca, y se recreaba en acariciar los pechos de ella con ansia, confiado ya en la posición de poder que ostentaba encaramado sobre el abdomen de ella, y aunque Perséfone lo miraba con un odio tan visceral que parecía que de sus ojos se proyectarían todo tipo de armas blancas, el italiano estaba seguro que aquella vez disfrutaría de Escorpio como Pallas y Aiolos lo habían hecho ya.

Al bajar la mano para arrancarle la faldilla, ella se quedó quieta, cerrando los ojos.

—Ya has claudicado... ya eres mía.

El cosmos del caballero de Escorpio se alzó a tal velocidad que cuando el Segador fue consciente de la ofensiva de ella, ya tenía cuatro Agujas Escarlatas clavadas en el pecho. La violencia del ataque consiguió que el joven cayera hacia atrás, y aunque no lo dejó fuera de combate, los segundos que logró fueron cruciales para recomponerse. Perséfone notaba cómo la herida de su cadera palpitaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no claudicó. El Segador blasfemaba ante ella, ya de pie los dos, con sus cosmos elevados hasta el paroxismo, y la insuflaba para que se acostara con él, prometiéndole un placer indescriptible. No dudaba que el italiano fuera un individuo formidable en la cama, ya que atractivo y experiencia no le faltaban, pero a Perséfone no le agradaban ese tipo de juegos.

Necesitaba sentir algo por la otra persona, no practicaba el sexo sin una base espiritual.

No se quedó ahí la confrontación, sino que los golpes que ambos se infligieron constituyeron un duro castigo para los dos caballeros aunque sorprendentemente, el enfrentamiento se saldó con un empate. El Segador tuvo que claudicar de nuevo, alojándola en una de las habitaciones más lujosas de la Montaña del Cangrejo, justamente en el ala destinada a las concubinas.

Perséfone bufó de disgusto, pero no rechazó las comodidades.

Estuvo más de dos días durmiendo.

* * *

—¿Ya ha vuelto¿Se encuentra bien?

Caminaba tras su hermano, nervioso, preguntándole como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras llegaba a la habitación de Sagitario, donde éste se empezó a despojar de la ropa de calle que llevaba puesta.

—Desde que lo recogí en Milos hasta que hemos llegado al Santuario, me han dado ganas de asesinarlo unas veinte veces.

Aioria mostró gran preocupación en su rostro.

—Todo es culpa mía, si yo no le hubiera rechazado...

Aiolos se giróy se quedó enfrente de él, con un rictus de desaprobación tal que Aioria se retrajo.

—Escúchame bien, _cachorro— _le comentó, bajando la voz—, no voy a redactar ningún informe sobre lo que ha sucedido porque, si llega a oídos de cualquiera que yo salí a buscarle fuera del continente y encima tuve que obligarle a volver, Perséfone se vería metida en un lío que no merece.

—Pero¿Milo está bien?

—Sí. Perfectamente. Tan obstinado y cabezota como siempre— y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo.

—Debí haberle escuchado— murmuró, sin pensar en que su hermano estaba escuchándole— y por protegerle, yo...

—¡Aioria!— gritó el Arquero desde la ducha—, esto es un recinto militar. Aquí las niñerías se pagan con la vida. Ha tenido mucha suerte que haya sido yo el que decidiera traerlo de vuelta. Si Saga o cualquiera de los otros llegara a saber lo que ha ocurrido en Milos, ahora mismo tu amigo estaría muerto. ¿Lo comprendes¡Muerto!— finalizó.

—Lo sé— susurró el otro.

—Así que dejad de comportaros como imbéciles los dos.

El León Estelar agachó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ir a verle?— preguntó tímidamente.

—No— cortó el otro.

Aioria cerró los puños.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y te lo repito, la respuesta es no— salió de la ducha, con los rizos mojados y una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Se secó la cabeza, peinándose a continuación.

—Creo que me voy a ir a mi templo. Lo haré... franqueando las Casas— anunció el ateniense.

—¿Franqueando las Casas?— Aiolos meneó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

—Estoy enfermo de preocupación, Aiolos. Me muero por verle, por hablar con él, por saber cómo se encuentra.

El caballero de Sagitario se quedó unos instantes pensativo y luego asintió.

—No cometas otra estupidez más o seré yo mismo quien tome una amarga determinación para ambos. Y eso va por él también. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

El León sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sois un par de idiotas. Estaríais mejor revolcándoos en la cama que discutiendo por sandeces.

El Arquero se giró, para adentrarse en su cuarto y comenzar a vestirse.

—A veces creo— musitó Aioria, ya en la puerta— que Milo comenzó a cambiar a partir del día en que Perséfone y tú estuvisteis juntos. Es como si— tragó saliva— se sintiera celoso.

—Yo no he descartado que esté enamorado de ella— replicó el otro, saliendo de su cuarto, completamente vestido.

Aioria le miró, con una cierta pena.

—Ella es toda una mujer, y yo sólo un chiquillo¿verdad?— bajó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo—. No tengo nada que hacer.

—El aceptó acostarse contigo, Aioria— le recordó su hermano—. Es más, fue el propio Milo quien se te insinuó.

Aioria abrió los ojos, atónito.

—¿Cómo sabes... eso?

—Los pasillos no son los sitios ideales para hacer según qué cosas.

El rostro de Aioria se ruborizó violentamente.

—¿Crees que no te entiendo? Una de las razones por las que no le maté cuando se enfrentó a mí, fuiste tú, hermano. Porque sé lo que sientes cuando le tienes delante. Y porque, además, sé que no es mal chico, pero su soberbia le va a traer más de un problema— gesticuló, molesto—. El espectáculo que montó en la entrada del pueblo— meneó la cabeza al recordarlo— no se lo pienso perdonar. Se lo voy a hacer pagar muy caro.

Aioria sonrió levemente, al imaginarse la escena.

—Cuando le veo— confesó el León, apoyándose en la madera de la puerta— todo mi cuerpo se revoluciona. No me importa lo que digan sobre él, su pasado, o su signo. Daría mi vida por Milo.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, Aioria— reconoció Sagitario.

En aquel momento, el León Estelar vislumbró un brillo en los ojos de su hermano que sólo lo había visto cuando estaba con Saga. Asintió, al descubrir la humanidad de su hermano, y sonrió.

—Lo de Perséfone... no fue algo pasajero¿Verdad?

—No. No lo fue. Pero tengo que esperar a que vuelva, y aclarar con ella muchas cosas.

—Espero que consigas olvidar a Géminis de una vez.

Aiolos le taladró con la mirada.

—Será tu compañero, no te lo voy a volver a repetir.

—Tiene ojos de chiflado.

—¡Aioria!

—¡No, me da igual lo que me digas¡El no me soporta y yo a él tampoco¡Ojalá desapareciera y volviera Solaria a ocupar el Templo!

Aiolos suspiró.

—Esa bocaza tuya, unida a tu carácter te va a meter en más de un lío. No sé qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos. Se han juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer.

Aioria se quedó mirándole, para luego acercarse lastimeramente a su hermano demandando un abrazo. Aiolos suspiró y, vencido, abrió sus poderosos brazos, cubriendo al joven ateniense con ellos.

—No me acostumbro a reconocer que has crecido, _cachorro_— susurró, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera—. Y que por culpa de mis acciones has sufrido.

—Tenías razón— musitó el otro, contra los rizos de su hermano—. No debería sentir nada cuando le veo pero estoy loco por él, y cometo estupideces. Aiolos... oh, Atenea...

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Se le pasará y volveréis a entrenar y a hacer gamberradas juntos. Estáis destinados a pelear uno al lado del otro. Por la gloria de los dioses.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Pero el castigo que le va a caer cuando Perséfone se entere de esto será proverbial. Ya me encargaré yo de eso. Sus aires de superioridad en Milos no se me han olvidado.

—No seas muy duro con él— musitó el León, con ojos trémulos.

—Anda, vete al Templo. No te entretengas demasiado por el camino.

Aioria asintió, sonriendo. Cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, Aiolos lo detuvo.

—Está destrozado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y salió hacia Leo, con intención de detenerse en Escorpio.

Para ver a Milo.

* * *

Colgó la espada con cuidado, y miró a su alrededor sin bajarse de la cama. La habitación era lo que siempre había deseado: funcional, cómoda y práctica. Literalmente, espartana.

Pensándolo analíticamente, tal y como le había enseñado Perséfone, Milo reconoció que era mucho lo que había logrado desde que estaba en Atenas: Vivía en un templo enclavado en un lugar catalogado como Patrimonio de la Humanidad; poderes inimaginables, un entrenamiento que lo había convertido en una precisa máquina de guerra y una herencia cultural admirable.

Un bagaje que no había podido compartir en toda su inmensidad con nadie porque siempre terminaba solo.

Suspiró hondamente y de un salto se bajó de la cama, para luego estirar la manta y disponerse a ordenar los libros que comenzaban a apilarse sobre la mesa. Se quedó un rato mirándolos y sonrió al comprobar que se los había leído todos.

Y algunos, incluso, le habían gustado.

A un lado, medio escondida, la caja del escorpión reposaba silenciosamente vacía, y al reparar en ella, Milo se acercó la mano a la cara al recordar lo ocurrido con el animal.

En la palma aún se distinguía, difusa, la marca del picotazo que el pequeño arácnido le había asestado, pero en ver de inflamársele la herida, o de experimentar los síntomas de un envenenamiento, todo su mapa de puntos vitales se inflamó. Su sistema inmunológico había adaptado la toxina a su organismo como si fuera parte de él y no un elemento extraño.

Así que su cuerpo lo había aceptado como algo natural.

Era como una _manzana envenenada_.

Se colocó delante de la estantería y descubrió que se le estaba quedando pequeña. Tomó papel, una escuadra y un lápiz y se dispuso a diseñar una, mientras amontonaba todos los libros en el suelo.

Astronomía, física, química, zoología, historia...

Entre todos ellos, destacaban las Crónicas de Tucídides, y se entretuvo un rato en acariciar las hojas, amarillentas, mientras sus ojos pasaban a gran velocidad por los textos.

Uno de los episodios hablaba de Milos, de la invasión ateniense, y de la masacre de sus ancestros. De su lucha, de su feroz neutralidad.

De su exterminio.

Dejó el libro sobre los demás, y al mover el tablero, algo cayó a sus pies.

Un pergamino.

No recordaba poseer un legajo tan antiguo. Se agachó a recogerlo, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leerlo. Estaba escrito en griego clásico, y tuvo que reconocer que las clases de Perséfone le habían servido de gran ayuda. Comprendía tanto el griego actual como el de sus antepasados, y eso le hinchó de orgullo.

Decidió posponer la nueva disposición de su biblioteca ya que lo que estaba leyendo le sorprendió en extremo. El pergamino le fue informando cual era la jerarquía de la orden, normativas, directrices y, sobresaliendo entre toda aquella marea de datos, los pasos que un aspirante debía dar para optar a una armadura.

Releyó la frase cuatro o cinco veces.

"_Retando a su maestro en combate singular"_

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Quién le habría colocado aquel pergamino allí?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Elevó la cabeza después de tomar una pila de libros y colocarlos sobre el papiro para enfrentarse a su visita. No quería que supiera lo que acababa de averiguar.

—Nunca te he negado el paso— contestó el _melio_.

—Milo, siento mucho lo de tu hermano.

—Gracias— dijo secamente el otro.

Aioria estaba en la puerta, tenso.

—¿Estás de mudanza?

—Adecuación del entorno a mis necesidades— el joven Escorpio terminó de apilar los manuales y se giró para encararle.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Milo se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—¿Tengo cara de necesitar algo de alguien?

El León Estelar entró en el recinto del Escorpión Celeste y cerró la puerta a continuación. El otro se separó de la precaria pila de papel impreso, colocándose en mitad de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados.

—Vengo a pedirte perdón. Yo no quería hacerte daño.

Milo sonrió tétricamente.

—Qué entenderás tú por hacer daño— susurró.

—Y me gustaría hablar contigo para aclarar las cosas.

—Eso es lo que estamos haciendo¿No?

Aioria se envaró.

—Quiero explicarte lo que pasó antes de que te fueras de Atenas.

El _espartano_ elevó una mano, pidiéndole que se callara.

—Te voy a explicar yo a ti lo que sucedió. Mira, verás— se acercó a él, le colocó la mano en el hombro, y lo dirigió a la puerta—. Llegué, te conocí, nos caímos bien, follamos, tú decidiste pensar por mí, tomaste una determinación, me rechazaste y fin del cuento.

—No, no es eso lo que...

—Aioria, tengo mucho que hacer— cortó Milo, algo cansado.

—¡Esto es importante!

El aprendiz de Escorpio lo miró, furioso.

—Acabo de venir de enterrar a mi hermano. Tengo una acusación de deserción sobre mi cabeza, mi maestra no está y a Aiolos se le va a caer el pelo por mi culpa. ¡Así que no me digas qué es importante y qué no!

—Milo, por favor¡Escúchame!— se giró y, con ojos suplicantes, le agarró por los hombros, tratando de retenerle. El otro se quedó completamente quieto, con los brazos colgando, sin fuerza.

Aioria se separó de él y le observó detenidamente, escrutándolo.

—Tu cosmos ha cambiado.

—Es el veneno del Escorpión. Mi metabolismo lo ha asimilado— dijo, maquinalmente.

—Lo sé, lo he sentido en mi propio cuerpo— Aioria se alzó el justillo del uniforme y le mostró las Agujas.

Milo no le contestó.

—Perséfone y tú me tenéis como un colador.

El joven melio estaba ante él, como ausente.

—Estás... enamorado de ella¿Verdad?— se atrevió a preguntarle el León, casi en un susurro.

El griego elevó una ceja, quedándose quieto ante él.

—No dices nada.

Milo alzó los hombros.

—Supongo que, cuando vuelva— hablaba tan bajo que era casi imposible oírlo— aclararás tu situación con ella, y yo no tengo nada que hacer. Pero antes de que me eches de tu vida, quiero que sepas que te amo, Milo. Que no fue mi intención el hacerte daño en ningún momento. Que te veo y te deseo y que...

—Déjalo ya— contestó, agarrándose la casaca, a la altura del corazón.

—¿Te... encuentras bien?— preguntó, preocupado.

—Necesito algo para el dolor.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor— suplicó.

Aioria elevó su cosmos y un aura dorada le recubrió. Una fina brisa los envolvió a ambos y cuando el León Estelar colocó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del otro, este sintió un tremendo alivio.

—Me cuesta mucho dominar la técnica. La he llamado _"Fluido Dorado"._ Pero servirá.

Todo el cuerpo del joven ateniense estaba volcado en la ejecución del poder, teniéndolo enfocado en su mano derecha. Milo se dejó llevar durante unos segundos para luego mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos más tristes que Aioria había visto jamás.

—Lo siento tantísimo...

Milo elevó los brazos y se permitió caer en los de Aioria. Este lo arropó y ambos terminaron en el suelo, arrodillados. El León estelar cubrió al Escorpión Celeste de besos en el rostro, de caricias en su cabellera y dejó que el otro llorara, tímidamente al principio, desatadamente después, descargando su pena.

—Todos... terminan por dejarme solo... todos...— dijo, entre sollozos.

—Yo estoy aquí, Milo, y me saltaré todas las prohibiciones para venir a verte, te lo prometo. Te lo prometo, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para ti, ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien...

El melio se separó del otro y se secó las lágrimas, para levantarse a continuación. Aioria le miraba desde el suelo, impresionado por los ojos que mostraba Milo, carentes de vida. Aquellas turquesas preciosas, que refulgían pasión y belleza, habían perdido su brillo.

—Te irás. Es mi estigma.

—No lo haré— contestó el ateniense, levantándose.

El espartano se quedó mirando hacia su dormitorio, y cuando se giró para encarar a Aioria, dijo algo que el otro no esperaba.

—Vamos a la cama.

—¿Estás seguro?— fue lo único capaz de preguntar.

—Necesito algo que me calme el dolor.

—Eres lo que más quiero, Milo, y por nada del mundo yo...

—Si no me lo das tú— contestó el _melio_, con una voz taladrada por el desprecio— lo iré a buscar a otra parte.

Aioria se quedó helado.

—¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?— inquirió, perplejo.

Milo lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—Es difícil no escuchar los ladridos de un ateniense.

—¿Por qué te comportas así¡Estoy de tu parte¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—Quítame el dolor. ¡Quítamelo¡Arráncamelo¡No puedo soportarlo¡No puedo¡No puedo!

Aioria se quedó con la boca abierta, asustado. Milo estaba fuera de sí, y comenzaba a elevar su cosmos de una forma tan violenta que la percepción del León Estelar gritó de dolor. Había conseguido enlazarse con él, intentando calmarlo, y lo único que sacó en limpio fue sentir lo mismo que Milo estaba sintiendo. Una pena honda, un dolor taladrante, una angustia interminable.

—Me... estás... destrozando— masculló, agarrándose la cabeza, mientras notaba cómo las ondas cerebrales del Escorpión se cebaban en él.

—Cuando un escorpión se enfrenta con otro, el vencedor termina comiéndose al vencido— comenzó a hablar, con un despotismo desconocido en él—. ¿No querías estar conmigo?— le preguntó, mientras sonreía—. ¿No soy lo que más quieres? Eres un mentiroso. Me deseas pero no me tocas. Me ofrezco, como una _hetaira_2, pero tú decides cuándo tomarme y cuándo no. Pues eso se terminó. No pienso depender ni de ti, ni de nadie— finalizó, elevando su cosmos intensamente, listo para lanzar las Agujas Escarlatas.

Aioria inflamó su aura y se preparó para repeler el ataque del otro.

—Si haces el más mínimo desperfecto en este Templo— escupió, lleno de odio—, te mataré.

Milo estaba serio, contenido.

—El dolor te hace comportarte así. Te quiero, no lo olvides jamás— le confesó, manteniendo la mirada.

—El amor me volverá vulnerable. Me volverá como Perséfone.

—Pero cuando ella regrese, ya veras como todo volverá a la normalidad. Además, mi hermano...— iba a seguir hablando pero se frenó.

—Tu hermano la quiere mucho. Tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar— replicó con desprecio.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso— mintió.

—Que les aproveche a los dos— finalizó—. Venga, vamos a la cama.

Estaba frente a él, con los ojos enrojecidos, la cara seria.

Aioria lo rodeó con sus brazos, besándolo con una ferocidad y ardor tal que Milo sintió cómo perdía la respiración. Su cosmos, combado, se expandió tenuemente, penetrando en el del cachorro de león, escrutando sus variaciones caloríficas. Era un poder que anteriormente no había conseguido dominar pero ahora, con el veneno del artrópodo recorriendo sus venas, se había visto aumentado considerablemente.

Se notaba distinto, más animal.

Más violento.

Se alzó sobre la mesa, abrazando a Aioria con las piernas, rozándose contra su pubis con sensualidad y destreza mientras los libros caían al suelo, armando un gran estruendo. Utilizaba su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento de una gran precisión, y conseguía así los objetivos marcados.

Sonrió al mordisquear la oreja del León, mientras el otro gemía. Había notado la erección contra la suya, y pronto olvidaría el dolor.

Lo sustituiría por otro mucho más placentero.

—Vamos... adéntrate... y luego... lo hacemos a la inversa...

Tenía la voz ronca, diferente. Más adulta, más oscura.

Más depravada.

Aioria se bajó el pantalón, y Milo se alzó la túnica a la vez para favorecer el contacto de las pieles, pero el León se quedó quieto, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—¿Qué...?

Poco le faltó para prenderse fuego, pasto de la ira.

—No puedo, Milo, no puedo seguir adelante.

Milo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿He... oído bien¿Te atreves... a rechazarme... por segunda vez?

—Milo, escúchame— trató de razonar el otro—. La pérdida de tu hermano ha sido un duro golpe, y ahora mismo lo que más necesitas no es meterte en la cama conmigo.

—Y tú sabes lo que necesito¿A que sí? Tú posees la Verdad Universal y conoces perfectamente todos mis pensamientos— contestó, mirándole al los ojos con una frialdad sobrecogedora.

—Mañana será otro día, y volveré y...

El Escorpión elevó la mano, indicándole que se callara.

—Muy bien— gruñó, mientras se terminaba de colocar el uniforme y fijaba la protección del corazón en su pecho—. Te lo voy a decir solamente una vez. Métete tus abrazos, tus besos, tu pene y tus consejos donde te quepan.

Aioria se quedó helado.

—No quiero volver a verte.

—Pero Milo, espera... ¡Espera!— le gritó el otro, viendo cómo salía por la puerta.

—No me sigas o me enfrentaré a ti. Y soy más rápido que tú. Adiós, Aioria.

Y con estas palabras lo dejó, desolado, en el templo.

* * *

Sintió en su rostro una brisa fresca. El olor que emanaba del campo donde estaba tumbada, con Tiberio a su lado, reflejaba que el año ya había alcanzado su ecuador.

Le encantaba el verano, ya no por el sol, sino por el mar. Le fascinaban las playas de Creta.

Abrió los ojos y cuando comprobó que no había playas ni cielo azul, sino un techo de madera pulimentada y que el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el acantilado provenían de la ventana abierta de la habitación, trató de levantarse.

Sabía donde estaba.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

La inercia con la que se movió consiguió que experimentara unas fortísimas ganas de vomitar, por lo que se agarró a las sábanas, clavando la cabeza en los almohadones rellenos de plumas sobre los que estaba apoyada.

—¿Qué... me has... hecho?

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad intentó calmarse, dominando la sensación de vértigo que la amenazaba. La cama se movía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y un fétido olor que llenaba sus fosas nasales revolvió su estómago de tal manera que creyó que las arcadas impedirían que respirara con normalidad, ahogándola.

Debía estabilizar su percepción, que registraba sensaciones enloqueciéndola, y la mejor manera consistía en apoyar un pie en el suelo. Al sacar la pierna de la cama, chocó contra algo, metálico, y se estremeció al imaginar quien estaba allí con ella.

A lo lejos, los gritos de los jóvenes, entrenando, llegaban amortiguados, como si existiera una pantalla que impidiera traspasar otro sonido diferente al de las olas chocando contra el promontorio rocoso.

—Eres hermosa.

Frunció las cejas como acto reflejo para fijar con claridad la imagen y lo vio allí, sentado en la silla, con su toga, como si fuera un ser respetable.

—¿Cuánto... llevas ahí?

—Horas. Es un placer contemplar tu sueño.

Se sentó en la cama después de un titánico sacrificio y se llevó la mano a la cadera. La herida estaba supurando.

—Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—No estás retenida— contestó él, restándole importancia a la situación— pero dudo que seas capaz de caminar más de dos pasos sin caerte. Has sido envenenada con curare. Y tu cosmos ha mutado el veneno.

Perséfone tragó saliva.

—Pensabas... matarme.

—Sí. Esa es mi directriz para cualquiera que trate de colarse en mi fortaleza.

—Formas parte del Santuario de Atenea. Tu deber era recibirnos como caballeros dorados.

El Segador la miró directamente a los ojos.

—En Atenas Shion impone sus leyes. Pero aquí, yo soy la voz de la diosa, y se cumplen las mías.

El ojo ambarino refulgía, contrastando con el azulado. De no saber nada de él, Perséfone habría caído irremediablemente presa de su hechizo. El Segador, cuyo nombre real desconocía, era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos y con más magnetismo sexual de la orden.

Como Syla.

—Soy tu compañera, carroñero.

—Pertenecemos al mismo ejército, pero de ahí a ser compañeros dista un mundo, cretense.

Acarició la sábana, sin tocar el cuerpo de la griega, rasgando con sus afiladas uñas la fina tela. Ella se envaró.

—Tu sinceridad es tan despreciable como tú.

El italiano asintió, como si hubiera recibido un cumplido.

—No tengo motivos para mentir. A todos vosotros, ca—ba—lle—ros dorados— recalcó las sílabas, sabedor de lo que Perséfone aborrecía que se la llamara amazona—, se os llena la boca con términos como "amor" "compañerismo" y demás estupideces. Pero luego, cuando el _Gran Tirano_ os convoca en ese lugar de oropeles, y os habla de lo buenos guerreros que sois, no os dignáis ni a miraros a los ojos.

—Es increíble lo bien que tergiversas las cosas— contestó ella, apoyándose en las manos para incorporarse—. Shion es el mejor dirigente que podíamos haber deseado.

—La verdad, Perséfone, yo seré un tergiversador, no lo niego, pero tú eres una mujer muy inocente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas la despistada— contestó él, mirándola fijamente.

—¡No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando!— escupió ella, harta.

—¿Ya te has reconciliado con Aristeo?— cambió el Segador de tema, dejándola perpleja.

Ella le taladró con la mirada.

—Veo que no. Y es comprensible— sonrió—. No puedo reprocharte nada, ni a ti, ni a Pallas. Aristeo— se levantó, para asomarse a la ventana— Es un estúpido. ¿Para qué pensará que tiene el pene¿Para mear? Compadezco al niño que está con él. Debe tener la cabeza hecha cisco, con las enseñanzas que puedan salir de la boca de semejante espécimen.

Ella se parapetó contra la almohada, completamente a la defensiva, cansada de juegos.

—Quiero que me digas qué ocurrió para que la mayor parte de tus aprendices terminaran flotando alrededor de la isla, Segador— inquirió, molesta.

El joven encogió los hombros, se volvió a sentar en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

—Death Mask es mi mejor obra, Perséfone. Me siento muy orgulloso de él. Además, en la cama es un ser formidable. Como buen descendiente de griegos, yo mismo le he iniciado.

Ella meneó la cabeza, apremiándolo.

—Soy siciliano, sí, pero no olvido que tus antepasados fueron los que se asentaron aquí, colonizándonos, dándonos a beber de tan fantástica cultura.

—¿Los mató él?— preguntó ella.

—Murieron por la diosa.

—¡Estás mintiendo, cínico!

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto insultarme¡Si yo soy lo más sincero de todo el Zodíaco¡Deberías llamar cínico a Shion, y no a mí!— se hizo la víctima, encogiéndose en su asiento—. ¿Quiere caballeros? No tiene que preocuparse de nada, yo se los proporciono. ¡Fuertes, robustos y preparados para la guerra!— elevó la voz, moviendo teatralmente las manos—. El podrá dirigir el Santuario de Atenas como le venga en gana, ahora bien, el Santuario del Cangrejo lo gobernaré yo y tomaré las medidas que yo estime convenientes. Si miras a tu alrededor, comprobarás que mal no nos ha ido, precisamente.

Perséfone arrugó el rostro.

—Te voy a decir algo, cretense— se acercó a ella, colocándose en la cabecera de la cama—. Sé que Shion desea lo que yo tengo. ¿Nunca lo habías pensado? Pues fíjate— su rostro exudaba sensualidad—. Si quiero follar con aprendices, lo hago¡Y ellos no se quejan¡Jamás se han negado a mis pretensiones! Si quiero iniciar a mis sucesores, los inicio. Te envía a ti para llevarte a mi última creación¡Y yo se la cedo, gustoso¿No es el acuerdo ideal¡Por supuesto que lo es!

Se arregló el manto, como un senador lo haría ante el foro de sus iguales.

—El halo que nos rodea— continuó con su exposición—, activa un mecanismo de repulsa perfecto hacia nuestra Fortaleza. Hasta el virtuoso de la orden, él y su espada _de Justicia_, que la usaba yo como si fuera un pincel y su cuerpo un lienzo — sonrió, imaginándose la escena—, se mantiene alejado de este Santuario. Son todos iguales, Perséfone, nos desprecian, nos critican, pero cuando necesitan un carroñero, alguien que realice el trabajo sucio... ¿A quien crees que recurren? A los asesinos. A nosotros. A ti— finalizó, señalándola con el dedo.

—Escorpio no es como Cáncer.

—¡Oh, claro que no! Tú matas en aras del amor a la diosa— sonrió melodramáticamente—. Yo lo hago porque disfruto cuando ejecuto a una víctima. La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo soy consecuente con mis convicciones. A mis ojos, no cometo ninguna atrocidad. Y no tengo remordimiento alguno. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

La mujer se agarró la cadera. La herida palpitaba.

—El resto de los dorados te odian— continuó hablando él—. ¿Y ahora vienes a cuestionar mis métodos? Escúchame y aprende del maestro, Reina de los Infiernos— sonrió—. Según tengo entendido, y por la impronta captada en tu cosmos, Aries debe aborrecerte. ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre acostarte con el amante del Patriarca!

Ella se incorporó, con el rostro congestionado.

—¡Cierra tu fétida boca, maldita sea!

El Segador inflamó su cosmos y elevó el dedo hacia el techo, abriendo una singularidad en él que consiguió que a Perséfone se le quitaran las ganas de hablar. De repente, la habitación se convirtió en el propio Infierno, y una infinidad de cadáveres caminando a su alrededor los sorteaban, dirigiéndose a algún punto en concreto que la mujer no fue capaz de especificar. Trató de alzar su cosmos en contestación a aquel despliegue de poderes, pero sólo consiguió marearse aún más. Hastiada, cansada y decepcionada consigo misma, tuvo que claudicar, y clavando sus azules ojos en el Segador, le permitió que siguiera hablando.

Como si hubiera tenido otra opción.

—Pues como te iba diciendo— prosiguió—, te has llevado a la cama al juguetito de Géminis, porque a mí el ático no me engaña. Estoy seguro que aún hoy le mira el culo a Aiolos y siente ese pinchacito característico que te indica que estás a punto de ponerte duro como una roca— se ayudó con las manos, dibujando en el aire auténticas obscenidades, adornadas por risas histriónicas y cortantes—, así que Saga debe aborrecerte. Leo destrozará a tu aprendiz, si no lo ha hecho ya, por lo que el dulce Milo será la sombra de sí mismo, si no te andas con cuidado. Acuario bailaría sobre tu tumba, Capricornio es incluso más misógino que Acuario desde que le rechazaste, Piscis ha sido sometido por mi pupilo y Sagitario... Sagitario merece un capítulo aparte.

Los labios de Perséfone se fruncieron de odio.

—Aiolos es más promiscuo que Solaria. ¡Qué portento de hombre, por todos los dioses¡Como me hubiera gustado probarlo en la cama!

—¿Sólo tienes sexo en la cabeza?

—A veces, también lo tengo en la boca. O más abajo— se señaló la entrepierna.

—¡Tengo que hacer un informe, por todo lo sagrado!

El rostro del Segador se tornó serio.

—Murieron cuando Death Mask consiguió la armadura. Decidimos tirarlos al mar, como tributo a los dioses. Esa es la pura verdad.

Se levantó, para mirar por la ventana.

—Milo es un joven asombroso. Se llevará bien con mi sucesor— susurró, como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Milo rechazará los hábitos de tu discípulo como yo lo he hecho con los tuyos.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?— sonrió—. Que tú seas una mojigata no quiere decir que él comparta tus peregrinas ideas.

—Tiene un fuerte entrenamiento a sus espaldas. Acatará lo que yo le diga.

—Hasta que se canse.

Frunció las cejas, con asco.

—¿Me cuestionas como maestra?

—Reconoce que hay partes de su entrenamiento que han quedado sin desarrollar a causa de tus... principios.

—Acostarme con mi aprendiz no es una disciplina que tenga que contemplar en su preparación como caballero, pervertido.

—Al menos, el muchacho ya no es virgen, y ha sido iniciado al estilo griego. Aunque fuera Aioria el que...

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?— lo interrumpió ella.

—Espías, querida— replicó él, girándose—. El Santuario es un nido de víboras.

Ella no contestó.

—Sigo pensando que deberías haber sido tú la que le enseñara los secretos del sexo. Es tu obligación adiestrarle en todas las materias, y me importa un bledo lo que creas o no.

—La ley del Santuario lo prohibe, Segador.

—Ah, lo había olvidado. En el Santuario nadie ha conseguido la armadura sin utilizar métodos... ya sabes— sonrió—. No recordaba lo virtuosos que sois.

—Yo alcancé el honor de vestir mi armadura como se debe hacer. Venciendo y matando a mi maestro.

—Cierto es que no compartiste lecho con él porque a mi más querido amigo Tiberio de Escorpio le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres. A ti no te iba a iniciar porque no se le pondría dura al mirarte. Algo que es prácticamente impensable, por cierto— la miró intensamente, dándole significado a la frase.

—No tienes respeto ni por muertos ni por vivos. Eres despreciable.

—De haber sido yo Milo— continuó él hablando, sin escucharla—, me habría ofrecido a Saga. ¡Cómo me gustaba su porte, su elegancia, su estilo en combate! No me extraña que Solaria se quedara obnubilada mirándole cuando entrenaba— recordó—. Ese llegará lejos en la Orden. Es el mejor. A veces he pensado en él y he podido reconocer la sombra de Ares, su poder, su impronta.

—El Santuario necesita alguien más moderado— comentó ella.

—¿Cómo Aiolos? En batalla contra cualquier deidad, el Arquero no sabría dirigirnos. No sólo hay que saber abrir las piernas. Hay que ser capaz de cerrarlas a su debido tiempo.

Perséfone inflamó su cosmos, furiosa de escuchar la retorcía realidad del Segador.

—¡Cierra tu envenenada boca de una maldita vez!

—La destrucción de Troya la propició una mujer. Curiosamente, tú eres la única dorada de la Orden.

Se abalanzo sobre ella a la velocidad de la luz y la besó, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre la herida. Se recreó en los labios de ella, y reía infantilmente mientras Perséfone le mordía.

—Podría dejar mis aventuras libidinosas por ti, Reina de los Infiernos— musitó, agarrándola por las muñecas.

—¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!— gritó ella, forcejeando.

—Envidio a Aiolos. Sinceramente— contestó él, quitándose de encima de ella.

Se levantó de la cama, después de aspirar el aroma del cabello de la cretense y abrió la puerta.

—Piscis va a dejar seco a mi discípulo. No han dejado de follar desde que están aquí. ¡Qué juventud maravillosa! Voy a ver si me dejan colarme en su cama. Y si no me dejan, les obligaré.

Ella le miró, atónita.

—Espero que pongan impedimentos. Ojalá lo hagan. El amor tiene que doler siempre— sacó la lengua, realizando un movimiento obsceno con ella, mientras se acariciaba la entrepierna.

—¡Desaparece de mi vista, Segador!

—Únete a nosotros en la fiesta, Perséfone. Yo te haría el amor hasta morir exhausto.

Una ráfaga de Agujas Escarlatas se quedó tatuada en la puerta. El Segador ya había salido, cerrándola tras de sí, y las carcajadas se oyeron en el pasillo durante un buen rato.

* * *

—¿Inminente?— preguntó Mü terminando de colocar las herramientas en la bolsa, y empaquetando rápidamente las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

—Sí— fue la parca contestación que recibió de su maestro.

—Creí que teníamos más tiempo de preparación. Todos los planes que hemos diseñado¿No han servido de nada?

Shion extendió la mano y se tocó las dos manchas violáceas que tenía en la frente, indicando a Mü que iba a realizar una conexión mental. Su pupilo, obediente, guardó silencio, y esperó, mientras el caballero de Aries se enlazaba con el maestro de los Cinco Picos, con toda la paciencia que caracterizaba a los guerreros del Templo del Carnero Blanco.

Cuando el portador de Libra apareció nítidamente en la percepción del Patriarca, este abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ver al Viejo Maestro con un bebé en brazos no era una estampa que el otro tuviera por costumbre contemplar.

—Shunrei— fue lo que el chino contestó.

—¿Está ya la Torre preparada?— inquirió el Patriarca, con intranquilidad.

—Sí. Todo listo para que la ocupe tu discípulo.

Dohko dirigió su decrépito cuerpo a la cuna que tenía en la cabaña, y allí depositó a la niña.

—Corres un grave peligro, Mü— confesó Shion, después de haber cortado el enlace con su amigo—. Pronto elegiré sucesor y eso desencadenará una matanza.

El rostro de ambos se mostraba ensombrecido.

—Necesito más datos, maestro. Si voy a ser el capitán, creo que debería conocer a los que serán mis compañeros. Y si me marcho de esta manera¿Qué podré hacer por la Orden? No tengo miedo a morir. Pelearé por lo que hemos levantado con tanto sacrificio— afirmó, apretando los puños. Sus ojos resplandecían.

El representante del Carnero Dorado se quedó mirando a su pupilo, con honda pena en los suyos.

—Ya has leído las profecías. La batalla que se aproxima nos diezmará por completo. El hermano levantará la mano contra el hermano y la Discordia inflamará los corazones. No podemos hacer nada. Simplemente, prepararnos y esperar.

—¿Esperar a que nos maten¿Qué tipo de guerreros somos, Maestro¿Hemos soportado tan duros entrenamientos para quedarnos de brazos cruzados¿Para ver cómo un renegado nos destruye desde dentro?

—Está escrito— suspiró cansinamente—. Yo no puedo revelarme contra los dioses.

—¡Pero la impasibilidad que mostráis me parece aún más preocupante que lo que la profecía nos revela¿Y si está equivocada¿Y si no es éste el momento exacto de la rebelión?

El caballero dorado le miró con compasión. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, paternalmente, y caminó hacia la cama para ayudarle a terminar de empaquetar sus utensilios. Sobre ésta, envueltas en un fino paño oscuro con el emblema del carnero bordado en hilo de oro, estaban las herramientas de alquimista.

Su herencia más preciada.

—Todo se ha ido cumpliendo. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el Santuario de Atenea, el lugar donde nosotros vivimos, ha sido el centro de la Orden del Zodíaco. La mayor parte de caballeros han nacido en estas tierras orgullosas y templadas, hermosas como ninguna— se separó de Mü, para caminar hacia la ventana—. Las profecías anteriores hablaban del resurgimiento de Santuarios en diferentes lugares del mundo: La Torre de Aries, el Coliseo de Tauro, la Montaña de Cáncer, los Campos Santos de Virgo, la Cascada de libra, la Cueva de Escorpio, el Santuario Montañés de Capricornio, las Cabañas de Acuario y Piscis... pocos de los dorados han conseguido su armadura en Atenas, aunque fuera aquí dónde tomé parte en la anterior contienda. Donde Dohko portó la espada de la Justicia por última vez. Él y yo fuimos los únicos supervivientes. Y los dos fuimos conocedores de esta dolorosa realidad.

Mu lo miraba fijamente.

—Tuvimos que repartirnos las tareas. El decidió quedarse en Rozan, custodiando...— se interrumpió, como si tuviera un gran secreto en la punta de la lengua y en última instancia decidera callárselo—. Así que yo me instalé aquí, en el Santuario, sabedores ambos de que todo esto terminaría por suceder. Me resistía a creerlo, incluso muchas veces pensé que los pergaminos estaban equivocados. Es cierto que no sabemos con exactitud quien será el instigador pero al menos tenemos una certeza de cual de todas es su Casa. Y ésta es...

Un trueno sacudió los cimientos del Templo.

El cielo, curiosamente, estaba raso en ese mismo instante.

—Los dioses están furiosos— musitó Mu., mirando con temor al custodio de Aries.

—Cierto. Y por eso te repito que no se puede luchar contra el destino. Tenía una misión, la de devolver a la orden su gloria y creo que lo he conseguido. La tuya será dirigir a los caballeros del Zodíaco cuando Dohko te haga el traspaso de poder.

—¿Puedo confiar en _Roshi__3_?

—Completamente. Será tu mentor.

—¡No quiero perderos, maestro!— exclamó, en un arranque de sinceridad.

Shion sonrió, y pasó una mano por la suave cabellera del joven Aries.

—Te acercas a los ochenta años. Es hora de empezar a controlar tus emociones.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento pero... ¡Me duele tanto tener que irme así, como si fuera un vulgar ladrón!

—Tu vida es preciosa, Mu. Tus conocimientos, únicos. El usurpador necesitará de tu pericia para restaurar las armaduras, así que mantente con vida. Ya tendrás tiempo de volver. Y de dirigirlos a todos.

Shion tomó varios documentos en la mano y se los tendió a su aprendiz.

—Aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber de ellos: su historia, sus motivaciones, su pasado, su vida. Estúdialo con detenimiento y obra en consecuencia.

—Atenea está en grave peligro.

—No tanto como tú.

Mü suspiró, nervioso.

—Tendremos que redoblar su vigilancia.

—Es una buena idea— asintió el otro.

Mu suspiró de nuevo. La hora de la separación estaba muy cerca.

—Ha sido, maestro, un placer haberos conocido.

Gruesas estelas brillantes adornaron el rostro de ambos.

—Mi dulce Mü...

Shion abrazó a su discípulo y besó su cabeza, demostrando una humanidad desconocida para el joven Aries.

—Cuidaos, Shion de Aries.

Y secándose las lágrimas con furia, no miró atrás cuando salió por la puerta de Aries.

—Adiós, hijo mío.

Shion tampoco lo hizo cuando se dirigió a la Cámara del Patriarca.

* * *

"_¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?"_

Era la pregunta que Aioria se formulaba, una y otra vez, mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia el Pórtico Sur, roto por el dolor. Él, que amaba a Milo de tal manera que sentía cómo la sangre hervía en sus venas cuando el otro le sonreía, había sido rechazado por el testarudo espartano por protegerle del más mínimo dolor sin darle opción a explicar sus intenciones.

Todo por evitarle sufrimientos innecesarios.

Se paró, jadeando, y apoyado en el olivo sagrado de la diosa, el árbol que Atenea regaló a la ciudad para asegurarse la fidelidad de ésta, comenzó a llorar.

La mano se fue deslizando por la rugosa corteza mientras las lágrimas lo hacían por la cara del León. Cuando se dio cuenta de su posición, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, y los sollozos comenzaban a ser audibles. Elevó el rostro, compungido, y vio a dos jóvenes aprendices que le miraban con espanto. Al principio, no supo por qué, pero luego, al reparar en sus manos, piernas y pies, lo comprendió: su cosmos estaba completamente expandido, y le rodeaba una brillante aura dorada, que le hacía parecer más una aparición del más allá que un aspirante a caballero de oro.

—¿Por qué, Milo¿Por... qué?

Se agarró el pecho, en idéntica forma a como lo hizo el melio ante él, con los ojos jalonados de pequeñas gotas brillantes, el dolor en su representación más hermosa.

Apretó los dientes, recriminándose a sí mismo aquella falta de autocontrol. Milo no merecía su amor, ni su amistad, ni un segundo de su tiempo, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Desde que le hizo el amor, porque para Aioria, eso fue lo que ocurrió en Sagitario, el Rey de la Selva tenía en el Artrópodo Estelar su cara y su cruz.

Una cara de ojos vivaces y larga y ondulada melena oscura.

Una cruz excesivamente pesada.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas, se limpió las mejillas con las bandas que llevaba en las muñecas, y cuando trató de levantarse y comenzar a actuar como un caballero y no como una damisela abandonada, oyó algo a su espalda.

Se puso en guardia inmediatamente, listo para destrozar a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpirlo en sus lamentos personales.

—¿Quieres una? Las penas con pan son más llevaderas.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, y la boca se le quedó abierta de la impresión. Una amazona estaba ante él tendiéndole unas cuantas aceitunas.

—No creo que a Atenea le importe— continuó ella, restando importancia a la situación.

Tenía el cabello del color del fuego, la máscara completamente plateada y carente de adorno, un uniforme que dejaba bien claro que la muchacha había dejado la adolescencia hacía muy poco tiempo y que la naturaleza sería magnánima con ella, convirtiéndola en una atractiva mujer, y una herida que supuraba en su muslo derecho.

Aioria se relajó, y después de sopesar la situación y decidir que su estómago podía darse un respiro, tomó una aceituna y se la comió lentamente, para luego estirarse y escupir el hueso con la elegancia que le confería su signo.

—Me llamo Aioria.

—Ya lo sé— contestó ella—. Eres muy popular en mi barracón.

El joven elevó las cejas, intrigado.

—¿Te conozco?

Ella agacho la cabeza, examinándose la herida para evitar contestar.

—Espera, te ayudaré.

Cuando Aioria se arrodilló para examinar el vendaje, los dedos de ella chocaron contra los del joven ateniense. El contacto duró una fracción de segundo, pero ambos retiraron las manos como si hubieran tocado fuego.

—Lo siento, no debí haberte interrumpido, aprendiz de Leo— se disculpó ella— pero te vi tan triste que no pude evitarlo. Lo siento— agachaba la cabeza y la elevaba, a modo de saludo, o más bien de reverencia. El joven se quedó de nuevo sin palabras, extrañado por la actitud de la muchacha.

—No eres griega¿verdad?— preguntó él, entornando los ojos.

—No— contestó ella, de nuevo mirando al suelo—. Nací y me crié en Japón.

Aioria abrió la boca, asombrado.

—Pues sí que has llegado lejos— sonrió.

—_Hai_4— musitó ella.

—Te curaré la herida— añadió él, intentando examinar de nuevo el vendaje, empapado de sangre.

—No te molestes por mí, no es necesario, gracias, caballero, yo...

—Piensa que lo hago para perfeccionar mi técnica. O en pago por las aceitunas. ¿Te parece bien?

La sonrisa de Aioria hizo que Marim suspirara profundamente.

—_Arigato__5_— susurró, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Con precisión quirúrgica, Aioria le retiró el vendaje y lo dejó en el suelo. Inflamó su cosmos y tomó aire, cerrando los ojos a continuación. Buscaba una complementación total con su constelación guardián, y a pesar que las nubes tapaban el sol a aquella hora del día, Marim pudo ver con claridad cómo las estrellas de Leo se iban marcando en el firmamento. Régulo, Denébola, Algeiba, Zósima, Coxa y así hasta dieciséis puntos luminosos, la figura del legendario León se hizo patente y cuando Aioria alcanzó la velocidad de la luz, dominando los secretos del Séptimo Sentido, imponiendo sus manos sobre la herida abierta de la muchacha, la aprendiz de Irenea sintió una oleada en su interior que no podía compararse con nada. Paz, bienestar, felicidad, alegría, calma, serenidad, y un sinfín de placenteras emociones la embotaron de tal manera que cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sensual y adictivo toque de las manos de Aioria.

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del olivo, arropada completamente por el cosmos del León y de no haber sido por la postura, Marim supo que podría haberse quedado dormida junto a él.

—Creo que esto ya está— certificó el joven, mirando la pierna de la muchacha, y palpando el lugar donde estaba la herida.

—¿Está cerrada?— preguntó ella, aún mareada por la sensación de bienestar.

—Más que cerrada— rió él—. Desaparecida.

Ella se quedó asombrada.

—Entonces, es verdad lo que dicen— le dijo, agradecida—. Tienes los poderes de un dios. Por eso Daphne quería verte aquella tarde.

El joven se rascó la cabeza, ruborizado.

—¿Daphne¿La del Ala Sur¡Ah, recuerdo el día! Aún no hemos terminado de cumplir el castigo que nos pusieron por entrar en los pasadizos.

Al rememorar cómo finalizó la excursión, el rostro de Aioria se ensombreció.

Ella se quedó un momento quieta, mirándole, recreándose en su aspecto.

Deseando haber sido ella la que estuviera citada con el León Estelar y no su compañera.

—He de irme ya— se despidió ella, obligándose a salir de su propia ensoñación—. Es hora de volver al barracón.

—Esta zona... no es parte del area femenina— reparó él, mirando a su alrededor.

—No. Salté el vallado cuando te oí. Parecías muy triste.

—¿Puedo... verte la cara?

Se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta en el momento de formularla.

Ella estuvo unos segundos quieta, sopesando.

—Dame tus manos— se acercó a él, y utilizando una suave seda que llevaba atada a la cintura a modo de adorno, le tapó los ojos.

—No puedo ver nada— sonrió él.

—Tu poder está en tus manos. Úsalas.

Aioria asintió y las yemas de sus dedos despejaron de rebeldes rizos su rostro, dibujando la nariz, la boca, el mentón, los pómulos, las cejas, la frente. Y a medida que descubría de ésta manera a la amazona, su dolor fue siendo cada vez menos fuerte, para enquistarse en su corazón, y quedarse clavado allí.

—Eres... preciosa— susurró él, buscando las manos de ella—. Espero que deroguen pronto esta estúpida ley.

—_Arigato_, Aioria— agradeció la muchacha, salvajemente ruborizada.

—Amarme, o matarme— se quitó la seda, y se la alargó.

—Difícil elección— bromeó ella.

—¡Marim¡Tienes un combate pendiente¿Dónde te has metido?— los gritos de su instructora la hicieron volver a la Tierra.

—He de irme.

—¿Volveremos a vernos?— preguntó él, de nuevo sin pensar.

—Me gustan las aceitunas.

El joven León asintió.

—A mí también.

Y la vio alejarse, para luego colocar la mano sobre su pecho. Las Agujas ardían, y lo harían durante muchísimo tiempo. Pero algo le decía que aquella muchacha sería importante en su vida.

Lo que no sabía Aioria, era hasta qué punto.

* * *

—Demos gracias a Atenea por tu restablecimiento.

Camus mantuvo los ojos fijos en su maestro cuando le escuchó pronunciar aquella frase carente de sentimiento. Le escrutó, intentando averiguar si el alemán estaba afectado por lo ocurrido pero en la máscara que Aristeo tenía por rostro no apareció arrepentimiento alguno. Es más, la tranquilidad que exhibía al hablar, y la aparente sinceridad con la que lo estaba mirando dejaron perplejo al aprendiz de Acuario.

—Pero no creas que vas a quedarte ahí todo el día. Levántate, tienes horas de entrenamiento que recuperar.

Camus asintió, y con gran esfuerzo, consiguió llegar a la ducha. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y el pijama, que no recordaba haberse puesto, empapado de sudor. Le costó desvestirse en el minúsculo receptáculo que usaban como cuarto de aseo, pero una vez bajo el chorro reparador, se sintió un hombre nuevo.

—¡Vamos, Camus!— oyó desde la cocina.

—Enseguida salgo— contestó el francés, un tanto nervioso.

Se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y cuando se dispuso a cruzar la cabaña para dirigirse hacia donde tenía los uniformes de entrenamiento, vio algo que le congeló la sangre.

En la puerta, apoyadas en el quicio, había dos bolsas de viaje.

Un millón de ideas cruzaron a toda velocidad por su mente, generando un profundo estupor en él, que con gran esfuerzo consiguió disimular. Evidentemente, si había dos bolsas, una sería para Aristeo y otra para él, y lo más lógico era que el caballero de Acuario hubiera tramitado la expulsión de Camus de la orden del Zodíaco. Se imaginó a su madre bramando al conocer la fatal noticia, desheredándolo e impidiéndolo ver de nuevo a su hermano y a _madame_ Laptinec.

Que la condesa de Martignac le despojara de su título nobiliario le traía sin cuidado. Pero el saber que no podría vestir la armadura de Acuario, aunque sólo fuera una vez en su vida, le generaba un profundo desasosiego.

Deseaba ser caballero.

Más aún, lo necesitaba. Era el motivo de su existencia.

Para lo que había nacido.

Tragó saliva. Podía perderlo todo por haber salido en defensa de Mikhail.

Todo.

Se lanzó oleadas mentales para tranquilizarse. Si se dejaba llevar por los nervios, no vería con claridad todas las opciones que se presentaran ante él, por lo que se relajó todo lo que pudo y comenzó a pensar con el pragmatismo que le había enseñado su maestro. Conocía a Aristeo, y si éste tenía en mente llevar a cabo la expulsión, ya se lo habría comunicado con la misma delicadeza que un titán destrozando las puertas del Averno, y no seguiría cocinando como si nada pasara.

Así que se trataba de otra cosa. Pero¿Qué?

Se vistió, y volviéndose al alemán, comenzó a desenredarse el cabello, con serenidad y parsimonia.

—La comida se enfría- fue la contestación que recibió.

Se sentó a la mesa, pulcramente aseado y peinado, pero de su boca no salió ni un solo sonido. Si su maestro quería comunicarle algo, que fuera él quién iniciara la conversación.

Suspiró, cansado. Aristeo estaba tan mudo como él.

Típico de Acuario. 

Jugueteó con el humeante estofado durante un buen rato, y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los grises ojos de su maestro, que le miraban fijamente.

—¿No es de tu agrado el menú?

—Al contrario— contestó Camus—. Es que no tengo apetito.

—Entonces los zorros polares te nombrarán su protector, al despreciar tan suculenta liebre— gruñó, apurando un vaso de vino—. Tengo que salir— le informó Aristeo, mientras se levantaba—. Recoge todo y luego practica la _Ejecución de la Aurora_. Ya que conoces la técnica, ahora sólo necesitarás depurarla— añadió con ironía.

El francés no le contestó. Simplemente, dejó que Aristeo se marchara, y una vez lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, abandonó el lugar donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la ventana para averiguar qué tiempo hacía.

Al pasar ante el cuarto del alemán, vio sobre su cama el libro que había desencadenado lo que terminó en enfrentamiento directo entre maestro y aprendiz.

Se quedó un rato quieto, realmente intrigado por el hallazgo, ya que Camus creyó que encontraría el libro hecho cenizas en el hogar de la chimenea, pero el convidado de papel estaba allí, silencioso, y aparentemente con todas las hojas en su lugar.

Lo tomó entre sus largos dedos con la intención de echarle un vistazo cuando en su percepción sintió el rápido acercamiento de un cosmos poderoso, que identificó con el del portador de Acuario. Para ratificarlo, el sonido de la moto comenzaba a ser audible, y de no haber sido por su velocidad, Aristeo lo habría pillado con las manos en la masa. Pero la máscara de Camus era tan perfecta como su aspecto, por lo que aquella trampa urdida por el alemán, si es que aquella aparición estaba preparada para sorprender al joven francés, no surtió efecto.

—Se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle— entró el otro en la cabaña como si fuera una Parca llevándose el alma de un caído, y sonrió al ver a Camus fregando con ahínco un perol.

—¿Tardaréis mucho en volver, maestro?— susurró el joven, sin girarse.

—Estaré aquí al anochecer.

Una vez oyó la moto de nieve arrancar de nuevo, se relajó.

—Por poco— musitó.

Al dirigirse hacia el cuarto del otro, Camus comprobó que el libro ya no estaba. El francés se encogió de hombros, admirado por la astucia de Aristeo, y echó leña al fuego para caldear el ambiente. Se acercaba una tormenta, por lo que el entrenamiento en el exterior quedaba descartado. Así que se puso cómodo, aseguró un par de grilletes al pontón medianero del techo y se enganchó a ellos, preparándose para realizar unas cuantas series de flexiones de aquella manera.

Necesitaba fortalecer los músculos y así estuvo durante un par de horas, elevándose, dejándose caer, y pagando la factura que la inactividad a causa de su convalecencia le estaba pasando, en sudor y pinchazos en el abdomen.

—Los preceptos de la Casa de Acuario...

Utilizaba esa letanía para crear un ritmo de trabajo, una cadencia que le obligara a continuar con aquella agonía física. Tenía una estructura muscular muy diferente a la de su maestro. El pecho de Aristeo parecía cincelado por un artista, sus abdominales tatuados a ambos lados del ombligo, la cintura fina, la espalda ancha. Camus, por el contrario, era espigado y esbelto, como un junco, de una fragilidad engañosa que pareciera que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

—... estipulan que la admiración por la belleza distraerá al caballero de su objetivo primordial y que por tanto, la existencia de artificios que realcen...

Se quedó colgando, con las manos en el suelo, como si fuera un muñeco inservible olvidado en un trastero, jadeando por el esfuerzo, hasta que ocurrió.

—¿Cómo voy a alegrarme, si le ha costado la vida a Patroclo, el más leal de mis amigos, al que amaba como a mí mismo?

Las palabras se congelaron en su garganta. Sorprendido al descubrirse recitando una parte de un pasaje de la Iliada con el pragmatismo con el que solía realizarlo todo, se descolgó de las argollas y se dirigió a la ducha, cansado y molesto por su indiscreción, y una vez allí bajo el agua, volvió a abrir su divina boca y de nuevo, Homero la llenó con sus palabras.

—¿Quién eres tú y de dónde, que te atreves a hacerme frente¿No conoces, desdichado, lo que les sucede a quienes se enfrentan con mi furia?

Había asegurado con fuerza el pestillo de la puerta, para evitar interrupciones. Si Aristeo le encontraba recitando "versos herejes", posiblemente dormiría sobre la nieve. Pero esta vez no sería sorprendido con la guardia baja: su cosmos, latente, captaría el de su maestro y podría evitar la catástrofe.

Su dicción era cada vez más perfecta, y su rostro, imitando el que mostrarían los actores en su epopeya predilecta, le hacían parecer un componente de un coro griego, esperando a los funerales de Héctor.

O los del amante de Aquiles, su parte favorita.

Soñaba con que alguien le recitara aquellos pasajes al atardecer, una vez el sol decidiera esconderse de la vista de los mortales, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza sobre un hombro férreo, y abandonarse a lo que sabía era algo imposible para un guerrero de los Hielos.

Anhelaba sentir.

Se dejó caer contra la pared, extasiado por sus deseos, y se vio en Atenas, caminando sobre una alfombra de verdes y violetas, pisando las flores con los pies descalzos. Se imaginó vestido con una túnica blanca, corta, liviana, con el cabello suelto, deleitándose con el idioma griego, con su cadencia, en voces masculinas, sensuales, suaves como la caricia del terciopelo.

Susurrando su nombre, a la luz de las antorchas.

Haciéndole el amor, hasta que dejara de pensar.

Una sonrisa, en ese momento, apareció en su rostro, tímida y triste a partes iguales. Si alguna vez pisaba suelo sagrado, Aristeo le desollaría si mostraba un ápice de sensibilidad. Le apartaría de todos, encerrándolo en el Templo de Acuario, para que se consumiera lenta e inexorablemente, perdiendo su don maldito, la belleza, hasta que sólo fuera una carcasa de piel y huesos viejos y deformados.

Pero antes de eso, le gustaría experimentar el calor de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Que otro le tomara, le besara, le hiciera gemir, retorcerse de placer.

Que le iniciara al estilo griego.

Tanto ansiaba ese momento que cuando lo visualizó en su mente, Camus advirtió cómo su masculinidad respondía a las imágenes que volaban, raudas, y la frialdad que exhibía se diluía a medida que las caricias se comenzaban a suceder. Se tocó con la misma elegancia con la que combatía, conocedor de sus propios puntos de placer, mientras soñaba con jóvenes de constitución más poderosa que la suya, con el cabello largo, ondulado, rebelde. Con los ojos vivos, como diamantes al rojo blanco, eléctricos, llenos de energía. Con la boca carnosa, sensual, pronunciando su nombre en griego, mientras le recorría la piel con dedos ávidos de conquista.

De dominación.

Y así llegó al orgasmo, imaginando cómo sería su desvirgamiento, cómo disfrutaría la intromisión fuerte y poderosa de otro guerrero dentro de él, para luego contemplar su sueño, su rostro tranquilo, relajado después de la batalla amorosa.

—La Casa de Acuario establece que las muestras de sentimentalismo separan a sus caballeros de la consecución de su objetivo.

Y con estas palabras, como si fuera el orador principal en una liturgia pagana, el jabón se llevó la evidencia del sacrilegio que el joven francés cometió, una vez más, sobre su cuerpo, la vasija destinada a recibir los dones de Atenea, que permanecía, a sus dieciséis años de edad, inmaculada e impoluta.

La vasija más cínica de las que habían aspirado a la armadura de Acuario.

* * *

"_Me llamo Arlés... y soy su secreto... su secreto... su secreto..."_

Se frotó los ojos, atónito, y cuando el agua le dio en las pantorrillas, Kanon se quedó con la boca abierta al comprobar que, efectivamente, no estaba en el Santuario, sino en un lugar desconocido para él. A su alrededor, una tétrica oquedad lo tenía prisionero, y las rejas, tan juntas que le impedían colarse por el medio, cortaban la luz que penetraba tímida por la aparentemente única entrada. Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre la arena mojada, y se dirigió a gran velocidad al lugar de donde provenía la claridad, para contemplar a su hermano, sentado en un roquedo a unos tres metros de distancia, revestido con la armadura de Géminis.

—¿Qué...?

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Sácame de aquí!

Miró al suelo, cubierto por una fina espuma y se agarró a los barrotes, zarandeándolos, sin resultado aparente.

—¿Te has vuelto loco¡Saga¡SAGA!

El gemelo tenía las piernas cruzadas, y una de sus botas jugueteaba con las olas, mientras que la otra se mantenía seca, apoyado el tacón en la piedra.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Saga¿Qué tipo de juego es este¡No tiene maldita la gracia!

El caballero le miró directamente, para luego perderse en la inmensidad azul que se acercaba lentamente.

—¡Saga¿Estás sordo¡Saga, por favor¡SAGA!

—Deja de gritar su nombre. No te va a contestar.

Los ojos del ático estaban enrojecidos, como si fuera la víctima de una noche orgiástica. El color del pelo, ceniciento, era la muestra indicativa que Arlés dejaba de ser un secreto para tomar el control en el cuerpo de Saga, mostrando su auténtica cara.

La cara de la Depravación.

—¡Sácame de aquí!— repitió, con voz agitada.

Géminis le contemplaba, sonriendo ahora macabramente, como lo haría un gato gigantesco ante su ovillo de lana preferido. Le gustaba, por las evidencias, ver sufrir a los que tenía ante él, y aunque Kanon estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por los nervios, consiguió controlarse.

No podía permitirse flaquear. Tenía que utilizar todos los recursos disponibles para salir de allí como fuera.

—Saga, por lo que más quieras. ¡Lo de Solaria fue simplemente una broma¡Ni siquiera llegué a tocarla!— su voz no osciló, aunque tampoco resultaba excesivamente tranquila.

El gemelo no abrió la boca.

—Ya sabes cómo soy¡Yo la admiraba, Saga¡Por eso dije aquellas cosas tan horribles¡Porque quería que ella me entrenara, como lo hacía contigo!

—Me da igual si te acostaste con esa golfa o no. Es más— Arlés se levantó, acercándose a él—, desde el momento en que Solaria decidió confesarle a Saga lo que sentía por él, yo tuve el camino libre. Así que, en el fondo, te estoy tremendamente agradecido.

—¡Pues sácame de aquí, si tanto bien te he hecho!— se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes, que permanecían fijos en el suelo arenoso—. ¿Dónde estamos¿En Sunion¡Pues la marea está subiendo¡Por lo que más quieras, Saga!

—¡Deja de llamarme Saga, estúpido ignorante!— bramó el otro, sujetándolo del cuello, a lo que Kanon respondió agarrándose con las dos manos a los hombros de su hermano.

—Está bien, está bien— comenzó a suplicar, casi fuera de sí, soplando aliviado al notar cómo el otro rebajaba la presión de sus dedos—. No te llamaré Saga jamás, Saga es un individuo débil si te necesita a ti para ayudarle. Sácame de aquí y tendrás en mí a tu mejor y más fiel escudero. Te lo prometo.

—Ahora reconoces mi existencia— miró el otro las manos del joven, con el rostro serio.

—Reconozco a un líder, a un jefe, a un general en el momento en que lo veo. Sólo estaba disimulando— Kanon tragaba saliva, tan nervioso que creyó que se deshidrataría si seguía sudando.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a seguirme en el nuevo ejército que voy a formar?

—¡Por supuesto¡Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario! Si me sacas de aquí— volvió a repetir— estaré en deuda contigo, y conmigo a tu lado, serás invencible. ¡Un dios!

Arlés extendió sus manos y tomó los dedos de Kanon entre los suyos.

—Conoces mis técnicas. Mis puntos débiles.

—Pero no los usaré contra ti— musitó el gemelo, con el rostro más tierno que fue capaz de mostrar—. Te respetaré y te ayudaré. Te serviré. Haré lo que tú me pidas. Cumpliré hasta el más pequeño de tus deseos.

Arlés se separó ligeramente de Kanon sin soltar el agarre de éste, y elevó la capa telequinéticamente para evitar que se mojara. La marea ya les cubría hasta las rodillas.

—¿Qué crees poseer que yo necesite, hermano de Saga?

—Información— contestó el otro, sumiso.

—No me eres de utilidad— sentenció.

El cosmos de Arlés comenzó a brillar, intimidador. Su armadura ardía, y los guanteletes, al contacto con las manos de Kanon, amenazaban con incendiarle las bandas que cubrían sus dedos, lo que hizo que éste los retirara, asustado.

Kanon empezó a preocuparse seriamente.

—No poseo recuerdos claros, sólo parte de la niñez que Saga compartió contigo, retazos difusos de lugares, sensaciones, emociones vagas... pero cuando Solaria entró en vuestras vidas, todo cambió para mí. El odio que ella te profesaba, su rechazo a que Saga te entrenara, y por último, el sufrimiento que éste sintió cuando ella, abandonándose a los brazos de la muerte, le confesaba que no había amado a otro tanto como a él— se acarició los bíceps—, hizo que yo me viera en la obligación de emerger para evitarle a tu hermano más dolor del que humanamente estaba capacitado para soportar. Durante meses fue su pena la que consiguió mantenerme atado, bajo capas de culpabilidad. "¿En qué me equivoqué?" "¿Qué hice mal?", se preguntaba todas las noches, hasta que se dormía, extenuado. Sí— continuaba hablando, no para Kanon, sino para sí mismo y para su alter ego— durante mucho tiempo, Saga, fuiste fuerte, y aunque sabías que yo existía, me tenías controlado pero entre todos terminaron por romperte. Todos los que decís amarle— clavó sus ojos en Kanon de nuevo— conseguisteis matarle poco a poco. Menos mal que me tiene a mí, para velar por él.

—¡Te equivocas!— Kanon trataba de evitar que Arlés se alejara, y le gritaba desde aquella precaria posición—. ¡Yo le quiero¡Es parte de mí!

Arlés lanzó una fuerte carcajada al aire.

—Con todo lo que he tardado en emerger, y con la estrategia que he ido hilvanando poco a poco¿Crees que voy a dejarte campar a tus anchas por el Santuario, con la misma cara que nosotros? Te has dedicado a especular, a actuar como un sátrapa6, y eso no te lo consiento. Supongo que Saga te habrá explicado la diferencia entre sátrapa y Rey de Reyes7¿verdad? Así que, ni lo sueñes.

—¡Estás equivocado conmigo¡Yo podría ayudarte¡Por favor¡Dame una oportunidad¡Por favor¡Escúchame!

Arlés se quedó quieto, para agarrarse la cabeza a continuación. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y cayó de rodillas en el agua, con los dientes apretados, y una fina espumilla cayendo por la comisura de sus labios. Apretaba los dientes, y arrastrándose con gran esfuerzo hasta el roquedo, se consiguió subir a él, quedándose ovillado mientras unas fuertes convulsiones le sacudían todo el cuerpo.

Atónito, Kanon observó la escena, callado al principio, pero consciente de la vulnerabilidad de su hermano en ese momento. Forcejeó con el enrejado todo lo que pudo, pero sin un resultado aparente. Estudió la gruta, la estructura esférica que tenía y decidió que, mejor que quedarse allí para siempre, era salir o morir en el intento. Mientras, el otro se retorcía en el suelo, vomitando y gruñendo entre dientes, presa de una fortísima batalla interior.

Kanon cerró los ojos, y afirmó los pies en el suelo, ligeramente separados. Colocó las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, y visualizando la constelación de los Gemelos, invocó el poder de Pollux, su estrella guardián, generando un portal dimensional que fue creciendo poco a poco ante él. Trataba de ésta manera de lanzar los barrotes fuera del plano de realidad donde él estaba, pero algo falló: estos, lejos de moverse, seguían allí, brillantes, desafiando al joven guerrero, insultándole con su verticalidad.

—¿Qué...?

Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con la "Explosión de Galaxias", y al ver que no lograba mellar ni rejas, ni pared, ni suelo, lanzó tantos gritos que creyó que sus cuerdas vocales se terminarían por desgarrar.

Y entonces, lo comprendió.

La cueva tenía un sello. Un poder divino que le imposibilitaba el salir de allí.

Pateó y blasfemó, y de nuevo se asomó entre los hierros, viendo cómo su hermano se incorporaba. Fue consciente de que su cabello era oscuro en ese momento, así que no esperó. Gritó como un poseído a un Saga desorientado, que miraba a su alrededor tratando de averiguar qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar y cómo había llegado allí.

—¡Saga¡Saga, ayúdame¡Ese cabrón me ha encerrado aquí pero tú puedes liberarme!

El ambiente se enrareció y hasta las olas dejaron de chocar con la usual violencia contra el promontorio. El caballero de Géminis se alzó, y al reconocer a su hermano, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la cárcel natural en la que se encerraba a los reos en tiempos de Pericles, para mayor gloria del dios de los Océanos.

—¡Saga, por favor, sácame de aquí¡Saga, está subiendo la marea!— Kanon seguía forcejeando con los barrotes, mascullando entre dientes.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí¿Y cómo he llegado yo?

—Te lo explicaré cuando estemos lejos de aquí— le contestó, mientras le apremiaba para que lo liberara—. Ese bastardo— gruñó—, ha dicho cosas horribles de ti— le miró fijamente, buscando evidencias de Arlés en su rostro.

—¿Bas... tardo?— preguntó—. ¿A quien llamas...?

Se quedó quieto, cerrando los ojos.

Kanon tragó saliva al ver una sonrisa adornando la hermosa cara del ático, convirtiéndola en una máscara macabra.

—Buen intento, hermano de Saga. Pero has fallado. Dale recuerdos al Dios de los Mares. Pronto lo conocerás.

Kanon lo agarró por la capa, y tirando de ella, intentó atrapar a su hermano contra el metal de las rejas, para evitar que se marchara de allí.

—En el fondo, no eres más que un niño— susurró Arlés—. Un mocoso retorcido que lo único que ha conseguido es un pasaje al propio Infierno de manos de su amado hermano. Siéntete como en casa, porque ahí te vas a pudrir por los siglos de los siglos.

Tiró de la capa y se la arrancó de los dedos, ante la estupefacción de Kanon. Este, tan alucinado por los cambios del otro que estuvo durante algunos segundos completamente mudo, vio cómo se alejaba de allí, sin mirar atrás.

—¡Saga!— consiguió reaccionar—. ¡Escúchame bien¡La maldad está tan arraigada en mí como en ti¡Te estás engañando si crees que eres puro y virtuoso!— Arlés continuaba caminando sobre el roquedo—. ¡Shion te dejará de lado, y Aiolos será Patriarca porque todos saben que bajo tu aspecto cándido y justo se esconde un monstruo¿Me oyes bien¡Un auténtico monstruo¡Y te juro por todo lo que está vivo en este mundo que volveré y te mataré¡Te mataré, Saga¡Viviré para vengarme¡Para vengarme!

Arlés se giró y le miró por última vez.

—Estás acabado. Que pases una feliz estancia en el cabo. Hasta nunca, Kanon.

Oía los gritos del otro, las blasfemias, los insultos, cada vez más apagados gracias a las olas chocando contra el promontorio. El estruendo que el agua generaba en su ida y venida conseguía sedar el dolor de cabeza que, milagrosamente, iba remitiendo.

Saga comenzaba a estar de acuerdo en descansar de su vida y sus obligaciones, dejando a Arlés al cargo de todo.

—No te fallaré. Te haré Patriarca, ya lo verás— susurró—. Nadie se interpondrá en tu camino, porque tú eres el que mejor comprende esta orden y lo podrida que está. Y yo te alzaré a lo más alto, para que domines el mundo, y me lo agradezcas durante toda la eternidad.

El propileo este se elevaba ante él, y cuando lo franqueó, su voz sonó por todas partes.

—¡Deserción¡Deserción!

Los guardias lo rodearon.

—Señor— dijo uno de ellos, bastante alterado, con sus armas a punto—. ¿Podemos ayudarle?

—Pongan en orden de búsqueda y captura a Kanon, aspirante a la armadura de Géminis. Está en paradero desconocido desde hace más de tres días. He hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para encontrarle pero no he sido capaz de encontrar rastro alguno. Comuníquenselo al Patriarca, yo estaré en mi templo, a la espera de noticias.

El de mayor rango le saludó marcialmente, mientras Arlés desaparecía, rumbo a las casas.

Elevó un sello dimensional llamado "_Laberinto de Géminis_" para evitar que intrusos penetraran en su recinto sin ser invitados. No quería que nadie le molestara en lo que pensaba hacer.

Tomar un baño.

Y en la terma, debajo de los cimientos de Géminis, se quedó quieto mientras el agua le cubría hasta la barbilla, brindando con un estupendo vino cretense por su hermano.

Por Saga.

Y por él mismo.

El próximo Patriarca.

1 Tebana

2 prostituta

3 Nombre que le da Shiryu al caballero de Libra

4 Sí

5 Gracias

6 Gobernante persa

7 Título que se le daba al rey de Persia. Los sátrapas respondían ante él


	9. Sedición

Parte VIII — Sedición

—No me puedo creer que haya desertado.

—Descubrí sus maquinaciones— contestó Saga con un deje de indiferencia—. No le quedó más remedio que marcharse. La otra opción— sonrió, llenándose la copa de vino— era enfrentarse a mí.

—Aún así— replicó Shura—, tu hermano siempre me ha parecido...

—¡No vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra en mi presencia!— bramó el otro, mirándolo fijamente.

El español asintió, impresionado por la reacción del griego.

—Es mi deber darle caza y matarlo de la forma menos honorable posible para él— continuó hablando, como si Kanon fuera un completo desconocido—. No merece portar mis emblemas ni custodiar mi Casa. No merece vivir— sentenció.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes— Capricornio se acercó a él y le agarró el hombro con firmeza, traspasando con este gesto sus condolencias—, mas no es momento para hundirse. Piscis y Cáncer deben estar a punto de llegar.

—Junto con Escorpio.

—Sí. Junto con... Escorpio—. Shura apretó los puños, alejándose de Géminis.

—¿Qué le vas a decir cuando la tengas delante? No creo que le haga ninguna gracia averiguar que el juego que se trajo el Segador con ella no fue sólo idea suya.

—No la veo en posición de adivinarlo jamás. Además, al _Carroñero_ le divirtió mucho la— paladeó la palabra— sugerencia. Perséfone no me inculparía por algo tan rastrero. Sabe que no es mi estilo— se encogió de hombros, inocente.

—Sugerencia, dices— Saga aspiró aire, repitiendo la palabra—. Curioso calificativo para una agresión sexual.

—Si hubiera aceptado mis pretensiones¡No habríamos llegado a este extremo!— escupió Shura, con desdén.

El ático elevó una mano, tranquilizando al caballero de Capricornio.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, amigo mío— le calmó—, porque ambos, en el fondo, sabemos que no es ella— el guerrero de Géminis hablaba lentamente, enfatizando cada sílaba— quien merece nuestro desprecio. Hay otro peor— bufó, refiriéndose al caballero de Sagitario.

El español se colocó el himation 1, pasando la mano por encima al tejido, alisando unas arrugas inexistentes.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Saga se giró, clavando sus azules ojos en el otro.

—¿Con Aiolos?— sonrió—. No. Desde que salió a buscar al pequeño Escorpio, no he vuelto a verle siquiera.

Shura se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Otro desertor?— exclamó Capricornio—. ¿Qué tipo de disciplina se imparte en este lugar¡Esta situación es inaudita!

—Quiero creer que fue un entrenamiento con emplazamiento fuera de nuestras fronteras— miró a la puerta, sintiendo una presencia. Una amazona se disculpó por la interrupción, pero el ático no dijo nada. Simplemente, aceptó la misiva que ésta portaba, despidiéndola a continuación.

—Aún así, Saga. Si Aiolos...

El caballero de Géminis leyó el pergamino, lacrado, y luego lo quemó, haciéndolo desaparecer por un portal dimensional a continuación.

—Como sospechaba, el hermano de Shion viene de camino desde Samotracia para reestructurar la Orden, ejerciendo de Patriarca en funciones mientras nuestro amado compañero de la casa de Aries elige sucesor— le confesó.

—No sabía que tuviera familia, excepto... su discípulo— contestó el otro, olvidando el tema de Aiolos.

—Shion es la gran incógnita del Santuario. Yo también he especulado con que Mü sea su hijo, aunque tampoco he podido investigar el tema a fondo. Como siempre, _lo urgente resta tiempo a lo importante_ 2

—Es posible que ahora sea el momento preciso para averiguar si hay lazos de sangre en la Casa de los alquimistas. Y si es así, tomar decisiones de cara a un futuro a... medio o largo plazo— observó Shura—. Nunca se sabe para qué puede ser útil una información de esa naturaleza.

El caballero de Géminis se quedó unos instantes callado, suspirando teatralmente.

—No comprendo cómo hemos podido subsistir cuatro mil años— Saga cambió radicalmente la expresión, mirando al vacío—. Tráfico de influencias, mentiras, engaños, agresiones, asesinatos, deserciones...

—A veces es necesario atribuirnos ciertas libertades— musitó Shura, con los ojos fijos en el suelo— para que la paz y el orden no sean perturbados.

—¡Por Atenea!— dijo el otro, contrariado—. ¡Parece que Shion habla por tu boca!

—Yo mismo me he visto forzado en el Santuario de la Cabra Montesa a tomar decisiones que han llevado aparejadas sufrimiento y dolor— confesó—. Sé que muchos de vosotros, incluido él— indicó, refiriéndose al Patriarca— reprobáis mi conducta respecto a la admisión de amazonas en los Pirineos. Pero lo que sucedió aquella noche no puede repetirse. Ver cómo caballeros rectos y honorables se convierten en animales sedientos de sexo es algo que no puedo soportar. Por eso, para evitar caer en la tentación, uno ha de deshacerse de ella. Como sea— finalizó.

—A mí no has de convencerme— Saga se inclinó para volver a llenar su copa, de nuevo vacía—. Perséfone— le miró fijamente al pronunciar el nombre de la mujer— me da tanto asco como a ti.

—No es asco lo que siento por ella— replicó el otro—. Es algo más— buscó la palabra unos segundos hasta que la encontró— visceral.

—Me lo imagino. Por eso implicaste al Segador con aquella carta. Supongo que eres consciente que podía haberla matado.

Shura no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa al comprobar que el caballero de Géminis conocía la existencia de una misiva enviada desde la Casa de Capricornio y dirigida al Segador de Vida donde se le sugería que podía tomarse _ciertas_ libertades con el caballero de Escorpio y que éstas serían castigadas con enorme benevolencia, si se llegaba a dar el caso de juicio por agresión.

—Tu red de espías es más impresionante que la mía, Saga.

El ático mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias— asintió—. Pero no te preocupes. Pronto hará compañía a Solaria.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su alumno está prácticamente preparado para pasar las pruebas de la casa de Escorpio. Le he visto en los entrenamientos y reconozco que lo ha entrenado muy bien, enseñándole técnicas de combate y cultura helena desde que era sólo un niño.

—¿Se aliará a nuestra causa?

—¿Milo? No solamente se aliará. Será el perfecto soldado. El más fiel de nuestros mercenarios.

Shura elevó las cejas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Por el momento, ir a buscar a Kanon y darle caza, ya que es mi deber y mi obligación. Luego, los dioses proveerán.

—Espero que Shion nos de una contestación a lo hablado el otro día. Si tiene que elegir sucesor, confío en que el amor— hizo un rictus de asco al decirlo— no le nuble el juicio.

—Si tenía algunas dudas sobre si Shion terminaría por elegir a Aiolos en mi detrimento, éstas se han disipado al acostarse nuestro complaciente compañero con la cretense. El Patriarca debe estar profundamente disgustado, y confío en que el hecho de que su licencioso amante retoce con cualquiera sin pensar en las consecuencias, le habrá abierto los ojos. Aiolos no es precisamente un dechado de virtud.

—Tú lo conoces bien, Saga— suspiró el otro, incómodo con el tema que estaban tratando—. Por mi parte, si estuviera en Pirineos, ya le habría cortado la cabeza.

—¿Cómo a Melkart?

Shura se envaró.

—Le gané en combate justo. Hice lo que debía hacer.

—¿No tuvo nada que ver su relación con el Segador de Vida?— el aspecto del caballero de Géminis era cándido excepto en su mirar. Los ojos de éste eran vivos, eléctricos, de una intensidad tal que Shura se sintió intimidado.

—Disculpe, caballero de Géminis...

Un aprendiz interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchacho?— preguntó Saga, mientras el español se separaba a una prudencial distancia.

El joven le alargó una carta con el sello de Acuario en su reverso. Saga la abrió después de despedirlo, y sonrió ampliamente al leer el contenido. Luego, al igual que con el pergamino, la hizo desaparecer a través de un pequeño portal dimensional que generó entre sus manos.

—¿Problemas?— preguntó Shura, tratando de evitar el tema de Melkart.

—Aristeo de Acuario informa que tiene la intención de abandonar Siberia acompañado por su discípulo. Terminará el entrenamiento aquí, en Atenas, aunque antes irá a visitar las ruinas de Troya— encogió los hombros al leer el final de la nota—. Ya sabes, un baño de helenismo para el último Ganímedes.

—Eso son buenas noticias. La Casa de Acuario siempre ha sido muy devota.

Saga lanzó una pequeña carcajada al aire.

—Aristeo roza la devoción más inquietante— rememoró—. Todavía recuerdo cómo corría Melkart detrás de él, mientras lloraba como una mujerzuela despechada, implorando que Pallas no le abandonara. ¡Por los Dioscuros, jamás imaginé humillación más grande para un guerrero de su talla!

—Al menos, Perséfone hizo algo a derechas en su vida— contestó Shura, sibilino, evocando cómo ésta le había clavado una jabalina a la amazona del Pez del Sur.

—Fue un desafortunado accidente— Saga mostró las palmas de sus manos en señal de inocencia, sonriendo.

El caballero de Capricornio asintió.

—¿Has ido a visitar a la pequeña Atenea?— preguntó Saga.

—Aún no. Considero que para hacerlo, deberíamos estar todos convocados. Y que el Patriarca la presente como lo que es, la reencarnación de la diosa.

—El caballero de Tauro ya ha sido elegido en el asentamiento de Themiscyra. Parsífae le hizo pasar las pruebas y su discípulo cumplió las expectativas puestas en él— informó el ático, sin demasiado interés.

—No sabía que tuviera rango dorado— comentó el español, al oír hablar de la maestra de Aldebarán.

—No lo tiene. Ya sabes que el caballero de Tauro murió hace años, y ella no quiso optar a la armadura.

—¿Confías en su criterio?

—No me preocupa en exceso. No veo a Aldebarán, o como se llame, un enemigo en potencia. Aún así, le mantendré vigilado. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que buscar un par de mapas. Necesito ponerme en marcha lo antes posible.

—¿Deseas que te acompañe?

Saga le miró, furioso.

—¿Y ahondar en mi herida? Gracias, pero no. No necesito ayuda para encontrar a un cobarde.

—No pretendía molestarte— se excusó Shura desde la puerta.

—Lo sé, amigo mío. Pero es doloroso para mí saber que mi emblema ha quedado manchado con una deserción.

El español hizo un movimiento de cabeza, comprensivo.

—Nos veremos más tarde. Es la hora de la meditación para mí.

—Que Atenea te guarde, Shura.

—Que así sea, Saga.

Cuando el espigado joven desapareció por la puerta, Arlés sonrió.

—Así será. Vete a meditar, que yo seguiré en mi ascensión hasta la cumbre.

Y bebió otro poco de vino.

—Hasta la cumbre.

* * *

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—La vida. Me fascina cómo se abre camino sin preguntar.

La contestación de Death Mask, de pie en completa desnudez ante la ventanilla del tren dejó sin palabras a Afrodita. Se habían pasado las últimas horas juntos en el compartimento del sueco, explorándose el uno al otro, mientras Perséfone descansaba en el contiguo. El caballero de Piscis sabía que la mujer estaba malherida, y que quizás había sido culpa suya que el veneno de las flechas reaccionara con el de la _Rosa_ que le clavó, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia. Era una dorada, y saldría adelante.

Jamás había conocido a nadie con tal fuerza interior como ella, y eso le tenía francamente impresionado.

Sonrió para sus adentros al ser consciente de ese hecho, ya que todo lo que impresionaba a Afrodita, terminaba muriendo a sus manos. No soportaba tener ante él a un rival sin conocer algún punto débil. No porque fuera a utilizarlo, pero al saberse en posición de superioridad, su confianza en sí mismo lo hacía indestructible.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó el etrusco, sin mirarlo siquiera—. ¿Qué miras tú?

—Yo contemplo algo— se colocó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura, situando su pene entre los glúteos del otro— de lo que me gusta disfrutar.

—No soy tu posesión— le contestó Death Mask, girándose y agarrándolo del cabello.

—Lo sé— replicó Afrodita, sumiso—. Pero me divierte mentirme de vez en cuando.

Elevó la cabeza, buscando la boca del guerrero de Cáncer. Realmente, estar con él era una experiencia única. Sus muslos aún le ardían a causa de los roces de las caderas del custodio de la Cuarta Casa contra sus piernas, ya que le excitaba penetrarlo con la armadura puesta. Con aquella actitud, y toda la simbología que demostraba en cada uno de sus actos, el joven Piscis había comprendido la manera de mantener a su lado al indómito italiano.

Era extasiante saberse tan atractivo.

Era orgásmico descubrirse tan manipulador.

—Podría matarte, si quisiera— susurró Cáncer, sin soltarlo del cabello.

—Ya lo creo que podrías— miró al techo del camarote—. Pero aunque sé que te relaja saber que te estás follando a un cadáver— musitó Afrodita— el rigor mortis haría de mi cuerpo algo... impenetrable— finalizó lamiéndose los labios.

Death Mask sonrió.

—_Putanna_ 3— lo lanzó sobre la litera, para colocarse sobre él, abriéndole las piernas con fuerza.

—Ase... sino— y dejó que el italiano lo poseyera otra vez. Era un ser insaciable.

Justamente, idéntico a él.

* * *

—¡No se cansan!— gruñó Perséfone, tratando de bloquear las percepciones registradas por sus desarrollados sentidos para que la colisión de cosmos fuera lo menos evidente posible.

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que detectó las auras, chocando enloquecidas la una contra la otra, y los gemidos que, audibles a través del material que separaba los compartimentos del tren, tuvo que escuchar, aún sin desearlo.

Con aquel esperpéntico sonido de fondo, no conseguía la concentración necesaria para redactar los informes, por lo que se dedicó a una tarea más creativa. Sacó de una bolsita los huesos de ballena que había comprado en Groenlandia, una navaja y se tiró sobre la cama. Al principio, no sabía qué saldría de aquel basto material, pero luego, a medida que los kilómetros iban perdiéndose bajo las ruedas de su vagón, lo que fue parte de las costillas de tan fabulosa criatura se había convertido en una figurilla que representaba a alguien muy querido para ella: Milo.

Al terminarlo, lo estudió clínicamente, y rotando la diminuta estatuilla ante su nariz, pensó en el melio y todo lo que le había confesado antes de su partida. El Segador tenía razón, de todas las disciplinas, la iniciación dórica 4 era la única que le faltaba por enseñarle, pero era reacia a impartírsela. Si era consecuente con el hecho de que ella era una mujer y Milo un hombre, técnicamente nunca podría adoptar el rol de erasta5 respecto a su discípulo. Para subsanar aquel defecto de forma, Perséfone se vería obligada a entregar al joven a un compañero y la mera idea de imaginar que cualquiera de los otros dorados fornicaría con el muchacho simplemente porque unas leyes que se remontaban a la época arcaica helena así lo dictaban, le parecía una aberración.

Y si ella accedía a un acercamiento sexual, ambos se condenarían.

Aspiró aire para expulsarlo lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Reconocía, mientras acariciaba con la navaja el ahora suave material, que Milo era un joven tremendamente sensual y atractivo. Y así como era capaz de ver sus atributos físicos, también sabía que si ella aceptaba el iniciarlo, el muchacho descubriría que si él la quería, ella lo correspondía con igual intensidad.

Convirtiéndolos en guerreros vulnerables.

¿Cómo conseguir entonces que la formación quedara completa sin descubrir sus cartas?

Se colocó de medio lado para limpiarse de nuevo la herida, y mientras se cambiaba los apósitos, oyó gemidos ahogados otra vez más.

Aquella situación la estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa.

En el fondo, les envidiaba. A la cretense le hubiera encantado tomarse la vida como los dos dorados del compartimento contiguo. Fornicar por el placer de hacerlo, sin ataduras, sin sentimientos. Como si se ejecutara una kata más, donde el resultado de la batalla se pagara en sudor y no en sangre.

Negó con la cabeza. Jamás podría hacerle eso a Milo.

El simple hecho de figurarse al espartano en la cama, desnudo, y enseñarle todas las artes practicadas con Pallas primero y con Aiolos después, se le antojó difícil y doloroso. Milo era un niño que se convertiría en un hombre deseable, pero que aún estaba por forjar.

Sin embargo, era consciente que su aprendiz había cambiado mucho físicamente, así que meneó la cabeza, desaprobando la inmediata reacción de su cuerpo.

Sabía que no debía reparar en lo atractivo que era o estarían perdidos los dos.

Se estremeció al recordar la confesión de Milo antes de su partida. Con ojos encendidos, el joven pronunció, en trémula voz, una realidad que estaba vedada a los caballeros de la Casa de Escorpio.

_"Sabrás que alguien te quiso mucho"_

Perséfone sabía que, si aceptaba los sentimientos del muchacho, éste se ligaría aún más a ella, y el sufrimiento sería insoportable. Por eso debía apartarse de él.

Por eso no podía traspasar la barrera de su autocontrol y corresponderle.

—Eres un auténtico quebradero de cabeza... _spartiati6_.

_"... te quiso mucho"_

Recorrió con los dedos la melena de la figura. Al viento, el próximo caballero de Escorpio lucía tan maléfico como un demonio ancestral, invocada la _Aguja Escarlata_ en su dedo y en la posición más arrojada que podía imaginarse.

Se recostó contra la almohada, dejando la figurita sobre la caja de su armadura. La lesión que tenía en la cadera no había dejado de supurar un líquido parduzco, de un olor fuerte y penetrante. Sentía cómo si su cuerpo estuviera untado con una mezcla de pétalos putrefactos y miel corrompida, y rezumiera por la herida abierta como si ésta estuviera expulsando permanentemente el dolor de esta manera.

Un dolor que, lejos de cesar, continuaba su particular calvario, mermándola en fuerzas y reflejos.

—Spar... tiati...

La palabra murió en su boca, una vez Morfeo la acunó en sus brazos, regalándole un sueño ligero.

Un sueño donde Milo fue protagonista.

* * *

Shion expandió su cosmos para cerciorarse que su discípulo se encontraba fuera del área de influencia del Recinto Sagrado. Con dificultad, consiguió resguardar su aura y mientras permanecía sentado en el sillón presidencial de la Sala de Audiencias, volvió a revisar mentalmente el plan establecido para el futuro de su pupilo.

Dohko había aceptado ser el guía y apoyo de Mü cuando él desapareciera, aunque el caballero de Aries detectó un deje de amargura en la deformada cara de su amigo, completamente envejecido y deteriorado en el momento en que se despidió de él.

Llevaban más de doscientos años de amistad y sin embargo para Shion todo sucedía demasiado rápido, como en un suspiro.

El tibetano agradeció que de la boca del Armero no saliera queja alguna. Resultaría demasiado doloroso para los dos.

—Por el bien de Atenea, es preciso que las profecías se cumplan.

Hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón, apoyándose en las patas de león que hacían las veces de brazos. Recorrió el bronce de éstas con los dedos, quedándose quieto, intentando no pensar.

Tratando de no recordar lo mucho que amaba a Aiolos.

_"Eres un viejo estúpido, Shion. La juventud busca la experiencia hasta que la consigue. Y luego, bebe de manantiales más cristalinos", _pensó.

Sonrió con una tristeza tal que sus ojos perdieron parte de su brillo. Sentía en sus carnes el dolor de la traición, y su puesto de capitán se ponía continuamente en peligro a causa de su recelo y su predisposición a la injusticia.

En el escritorio que estaba situado a su derecha, reposaban varios papeles que se referían a leyes milenarias. Los tomó en sus manos y les echó un último vistazo. En lo alto de la pila, la orden que derogaba la obligatoriedad de portar máscara las mujeres en el Santuario estaba aún sin firmar, y Shion jugueteó con la pluma durante unos segundos para, finalmente estampar su rúbrica.

Que Perséfone se hubiera acostado con Aiolos era un problema del hombre, no del dirigente. Y si permitía que el odio del primero nublara la capacidad decisoria del último, significaba que debía dejar la capitanía y retirarse a esperar su fin.

Era difícil aceptar la cercanía de la muerte en completa soledad.

—¡Argo!— gritó, una vez firmó los papeles.

Uno de los guardias de la entrada abrió la puerta.

—¿Habéis terminado ya la meditación, maestro?— contestó el otro, envarado.

—Sí, acércate. Quiero que lleves esto a...

Antes de que el guardia llegara a la altura del Patriarca, alguien lo interrumpió.

—Dejadlo en mis manos— cortó Aiolos—. Yo me encargaré.

Se había vestido con su mejor túnica, llevaba el pelo arreglado y una cinta dorada cruzando su frente. Las sandalias, doradas también, relucían sobre sus piernas morenas y una fíbula7, con un arco engastado en diamantes, daba un toque de solemnidad al ya regio y elegante aspecto.

—No te he convocado— gruñó Shion despidiendo al joven, que hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

—Muchas veces me he presentado ante vos sin mediar convocatoria, maestro— respondió el Arquero, cortésmente.

El Patriarca se sirvió un poco de vino, guardando silencio.

—Estoy aquí para hablar de algo que nos concierne a los dos— musitó, bajando la vista al suelo.

—Un tema espinoso e importante— reparó Shion—, ya que te has vestido con tus mejores galas. Como siempre, tu aspecto es delicioso.

Aiolos elevó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Lo que más me gustó de ti cuando comencé a compartir mi tiempo contigo fue tu franqueza, o inocencia, si quieres llamarlo así— empezó a hablar el caballero de Aries, colocando el casco y la máscara sobre el sillón y los papeles encima del escritorio—. Tu hermano es idéntico a ti; posee tu sinceridad, tu arrojo y tu valentía.

El caballero de Sagitario tragó saliva al escuchar los calificativos que el otro le decía.

—Maestro, por favor— intentó cortar la conversación, sin conseguirlo.

—Así como tu testarudez. Muchas veces te he explicado que no se debe interrumpir a un superior cuando está alabándote, pero tú tiendes a saltarte el protocolo. Otra cosa que tiene Aioria en común contigo— puntualizó, sonriendo.

—No merezco alabanzas, sino insultos— le espetó Aiolos, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Tu ruptura con Saga te dejó completamente destrozado— le recordó el tibetano, apurando su copa de vino para volverla a llenar a continuación—. Te alejaste de él y te volcaste en Aioria, el muchacho hizo progresos excepcionales en cuestión de meses. La interpretación cuántica de la generación de plasma a través del cosmos fue obra tuya— le miró directamente, Aiolos se ruborizó—. Lo que otros tardan lustros en comprender y dominar, el futuro caballero de Leo lo hizo en unas pocas semanas. Como maestro no tienes precio.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de mi hermano— hizo una segunda tentativa para interrumpirle, pero Shion continuó hablando.

—Luego— elevó la mano para indicarle que callara—, te hiciste amigo de Escorpio— obvió su nombre, consiguiendo que Aiolos se estremeciera— y eso me agradó. Con su agudeza, su vehemencia en los entrenamientos y por la proximidad de edades de su discípulo y el tuyo, ella podría hacerte olvidar el dolor que sentías, y tú la obligarías a integrarse en la Orden, reforzando ambos los lazos con la comunidad Zodiacal. Pero fuiste más allá. No sólo vosotros, sino los propios alumnos.

—No fue premeditado, ocurrió, yo... —trató de excusarse.

—¡Saga y Shura estuvieron aquí, interrogándome, mientras tú salías a buscar al pupilo descarriado!— le apuntó con el dedo, dejando a Aiolos mudo—. Si tuviera que pensar en un castigo por el cúmulo de despropósitos que cometisteis los dos en menos de tres días, Milo y tú os pasaríais el resto de vuestras vidas compartiendo una celda.

—Asumo mi responsabilidad y acepto lo que tengáis a bien imponer, maestro— agachó la cabeza de nuevo, apesadumbrado.

El caballero de Aries se colocó ante Aiolos, intimidándolo con su presencia.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó.

—Su hermano murió y él creyó que no le permitiríamos ir al entierro— trató de explicar el otro, pero los dedos de Shion se colocaron en su boca, haciéndolo callar.

—No es eso lo que quiero saber, mi dulce Aiolos— susurró el Patriarca, con la voz ronca, llena de pena—. Mi pecho arde de dolor— musitó el tibetano, acariciándole los labios con las puntas de sus dedos—. No comprende por qué lo que antes le hacía saltar de gozo ahora le causa tanta aflicción.

Aiolos trató de separarse de él pero se quedó sin fuerzas para oponerse a la caricia tierna.

—¿La amas?— la carencia de cejas del caballero de Aries le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico, propio de una aparición.

—No lo sé— se giró el otro, dándole la espalda al capitán, tratando de no enfrentarse a sus preguntas.

—Eras un pajarillo herido cuando viniste a mí. Yo te rescaté del alambre de espinos donde estabas atrapado.

Aiolos cerró los ojos, intentando controlar sus emociones.

—Te agradezco estos meses de confianza, y comprendo que a partir de ahora no me hagas merecedor de ella, pero tengo que decirte que he sido muy feliz a tu lado, Shion— replicó, volviéndose al Patriarca—. Y que te quiero.

El rostro del tibetano se crispó. El sonido de la copa de vino explotando en el aire hizo que Aiolos retrocediera un paso, asustado.

—¡No trates de mentir a un mentalista, jovencito!— le recriminó, bajando su cosmos—. Es una tarea imposible de lograr.

—Mis sentimientos son claros, maestro. Puede leer en mí si lo desea— el ateniense bajó sus defensas, permitiendo a Shion entrar en su psique.

El alquimista elevó una mano, tocándole la frente al Arquero. Este dio un respingo casi imperceptible, fruto de los nervios.

—No me gusta utilizar ese tipo de métodos, bien lo sabes. Además, tampoco me arrojaría nueva información a lo ya conocido— caminó hacia la mesa, rodeando el vino que goteaba en el suelo—. Yo era consciente de que tratabas de olvidar a Saga cuando estabas conmigo. Fue un amor desgarrado, él se desequilibró desde que Solaria murió entre sus brazos y buscó un apoyo en quien había sido su amigo durante años. Lo entiendo. Hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar.

—Saga es mi estigma. Algo que no podré superar jamás— confesó Aiolos, recordando cómo se había entregado a Géminis bajo la lluvia, suplicándole que le hiciera suyo, para ser despreciado a continuación.

—¿Por qué accediste a mis pretensiones¿Querías hacer feliz a un pobre viejo los últimos años de su vida?

Aiolos tomó aire, exhalándolo a continuación.

—Te podrá parecer una aberración, pero... me trasmitías paz cuando me... tocabas— bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzado—. No espero que lo comprendas. Yo no trato de hacerlo ya.

Shion le tomó del hombro, aferrándolo con fuerza.

—Me has hecho sentir vivo, Aiolos. Demasiado vivo para estas alturas de mi vida.

El joven sintió como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, deseando resguardarse entre los brazos del capitán de la Orden de Atenea.

—Perdóname, Shion. No medí las consecuencias de mis actos, soy un mal maestro y peor persona— le brillaban los ojos y la voz amenazaba con flaquear.

El caballero de Aries le quitó la cinta que le adornaba los morenos rizos y jugueteó con ella. Aiolos sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría.

—Has sido mi remanso de paz y mi deleite en estos últimos tiempos. ¿Quién podría haberse negado a tenerte, viéndote así vestido?— le tendió la mano, recorriéndole el brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca, que agarró con fuerza para acercarlo a él—. Quitón, sandalias, clámide— enumeró—. Sólo te falta el mirto— su sonrisa era triste—. Agradezco a Atenea que me haya permitido disfrutar de tu presencia una vez más.

Se miraron unos instantes, los ojos de Aiolos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores, mi pequeño. Ambos sabemos que una despedida no es un adiós. Es un hasta siempre. Pervivimos en los recuerdos de los otros, volviéndonos inmortales.

—No, Shion, no lo acepto, no quiero aceptarlo— musitó, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de la túnica del otro.

El tibetano besó la morena cabellera, extendiendo sus poderosos brazos y rodeando a Aiolos con ellos, que estaba demasiado ocupado en controlar los suspiros que morían en su garganta. Luego le tomó del mentón, y le besó con ternura en los labios. El griego lo agarró de la ceremoniales ropas y tiró de ellas, para devolverle el beso, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Incitándole a que lo tomara.

—No quiero que pagues con tu carne lo que no compensarás con tu corazón— le dijo Shion, separándose de él—. Ve con ella. Y sé digno ejemplo para tu hermano.

El Arquero le miró, sorprendido.

—No puedo darle ejemplo cuando yo soy tan chiquillo como él.

—Eres su referente. Ahora y siempre. Vamos, Aiolos. Tu Casa te espera.

El otro se secó las lágrimas, haciéndole una reverencia antes de salir.

—Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, Shion. Pervivirás en mi corazón.

El caballero de Aries sonrió tenuemente, despidiéndolo. Un sirviente limpió el vino derramado y recogió los trozos de cristal que se esparcieron sobre los documentos firmados por el capitán de la Orden de Atenea.

Documentos que jamás llegaron a su destino.

Finalizaron en la trituradora de papel.

* * *

Estiró las bandas elásticas de sus muñecas mientras veía cómo el sol avanzaba en su agónico caminar. Faltaban menos de dos horas para la pleamar, y aunque el promontorio de piedras y arena que había construido a la entrada de la gruta tenía un sólido aspecto, Kanon sabía que sus esfuerzos eran baldíos. En el momento en que las olas chocaran contra él, terminaría por desmoronarse y el agua lo arrasaría todo a su paso.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba allí se había percatado de lo vivas que eran las mareas: lo que las bajamares arrancaban de la cueva, las pleamares lo devolvían, por tanto, siempre había la misma cantidad de roca y de lecho arenoso, añadiendo una suculenta fauna marina lista para ser devorada y un sinfín de objetos de la más variopinta procedencia.

Había estudiado con interés todas las cavidades de las paredes que conformaban la caverna. Aunque debían llevar miles de años siendo bañadas continuamente por el mar, conservaban abruptas aristas, como si algún divino cincelador se dedicara a esculpir en ellas las escamas para el más mortífero de los animales.

—Vamos a ver cómo tienes de templados los nervios, Kanon— susurró, afilando la mirada.

La actitud del ático había cambiado diametralmente desde los primeros días hasta el momento actual. No gritaba ni blasfemaba continuamente, y tampoco se molestaba en expandir su cosmos o bramar de ira, lo sabía un acto desesperado e inútil. A veces hablaba consigo mismo, dándose ánimos; cuando la marea bajaba, se ponía a recoger los crustáceos y deshechos que el mar escupía dentro del recinto sellado utilizándolos como herramientas. No pasaba hambre aunque la sed era imposible de soportar.

Se mesó el pelo, ajado. La marea continuaba subiendo.

Se dirigió hacia los barrotes para observar cómo la noche comenzaba a caer y pudo oír gritos y risas provenientes del Templo de Poseidón, situado en lo alto del acantilado. Por lo que traía el agua, imaginó que los turistas estarían abandonando el sacro lugar, inconscientes del dolor que estaban infligiéndole al mar con sus deshechos: botellas, papeles, restos de comida, trozos de plástico, una zapatilla de deporte y algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención: una mochila de acampada.

Flotaba en el agua, bastante cerca de la entrada, y Kanon sacó un brazo por entre el forjado para tratar de capturarla. Chapoteó con la mano intentando agarrarla pero no lo consiguió, por lo que se dirigió hacia la pared del fondo y tomó un madero que guardaba para ocasiones especiales como aquella y lo utilizó como caña, pero antes de conseguir atrapar el asa de la bolsa, ésta se hundió, llevándose parte de las ilusiones del ático.

Estaba seguro que allí habría agua dulce, alimento sólido, incluso algún cuchillo de monte. Cosas de las que ya no podría disponer.

—Maldita sea...

Desbordado por la ira, inflamó su cosmos sin darse cuenta y generó un portal dimensional para terminar él mismo cubierto de agua. Le dio un fuerte empujón al madero y éste se escapó entre los barrotes, perdiéndose en la inmensidad azul.

—Lo que me faltaba.

Apretó los puños, intentado mantener la calma. El agua estaba empezando a pasar por encima de la improvisada atalaya, penetrando en la gruta.

Sabía que no lo resistiría por mucho más tiempo.

Se preparó para aferrarse a la pared. En ésta había conseguido asegurar un par de clavos de grandes dimensiones, que le ofrecían una estabilidad bastante sólida para resistir las embestidas del agua, y con los restos de la hélice de un motor fuera borda, se entretuvo en tallar en la roca una especie de escalones que le servían para situarse en un punto más elevado y así mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

Las olas no tardarían en cubrirle por completo.

Aspiró aire por nariz y lo expulsó por la boca lentamente.

_"Me llamo Arlés..."_

Estaba cansado de la situación. De gritar hasta arderle la garganta, de sentir su corazón bombeando a gran velocidad. El agua penetraba parsimoniosamente en la cueva, rebasando el improvisado muro de contención. Kanon apoyó su mejilla contra la pared, intentando no recordar.

_" ... y soy su secreto"_

Sabía que cuando llegara la pleamar el agua arrastraría todo lo que encontrara a su paso, dejándolo a merced de las olas.

Los días anteriores habían sido de una gran tensión. Los dedos, que antaño sólo utilizaba para las idílicas labores de escribir y, en ocasiones, acariciar algún cuerpo femenino, ahora eran palas perfectamente diseñadas para cavar a gran velocidad.

Comprobó con estupor como la primera de las olas derrumbaba el promontorio, llegando el agua hasta cubrirle las piernas. La espuma, blanca, burbujeaba a su alrededor, y la ola, partida por el efecto del obstáculo en la entrada de la cueva, se retiraba lentamente, arrastrando con ella trozos de roca, arena y otros elementos.

Su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—No, por favor¡No!

Invocó el poder del Géminis y una luz dorada le recubrió. Los restos de agua que quedaban a sus pies comenzaron a hervir, y de sus manos se generaron dos campos dimensionales que eclosionaron sobre su cabeza, chocando contra la roca y difuminándose como niebla en una mañana de primavera.

No podía permitírselo pero era inevitable el desesperarse. Aunque su cosmos rayaba el paroxismo en aquel instante y la _Explosión de Galaxias_ conseguía que todo su cuerpo brillara como si fuera una estrella a punto de estallar, el sello que protegía el Templo de Poseidón lo hacía un lugar indestructible.

Se aferró a los clavos en el muro. El embate del agua le sacudió las nalgas, por lo que la pleamar estaba próxima.

Al principio, creyó que se ahogaría en la primera de las crecientes, pero la necesidad, le repitió Solaria varias veces, era la madre de todas las ciencias.

—Y de todos los vicios¡Puta!— gritó, al recordar la voz de la dorada.

No debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de odio y frustración que iban creciendo en su interior a la misma velocidad que subía el nivel del agua, o estaría perdido.

Necesitaba abstraerse de lo que iba a soportar durante un par de horas.

—Saga... Saga... Saga...

No acostumbraba a recitar mantras, es más, la simple idea de la meditación trascendental, fuera quien fuera el que la ejecutara, le daban ganas de reír. Él era un hombre de acción, un guerrero, no un monje.

Adoraba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

_"Tú eres la parte inservible del Géminis"_

Abrió los ojos, recordando a Solaria.

La mujer que lo venció en todos los aspectos.

El agua le llegaba ya a la altura de las caderas. Estaba fría, y sus dientes chocaban los unos con los otros. ¿Tanto le odiaba Saga¿Tan terrible había sido conspirar en el Santuario para conseguir alzarse él y su hermano con un poder que debía ser suyo por herencia?

Solaria sabía que su gemelo llegaría lejos. Cuando ambos fueron asignados a la mujer, a la edad de ocho años, ella los miró desde al altura que le conferían sus largas piernas. Se acuclilló, miró a Kanon a la cara, y tomándolo del mentón, le estudió durante unos instantes.

_"Tú no tienes la singularidad. Tú no eres como nosotros"._

Tenía el pelo rojizo y corto y brillaba a la luz del sol como si estuviera hecho de puro fuego. Sus ojos eran verdes, su boca carnosa y deseable.

Se sabía poderosa y no dudaba en demostrarlo cada vez que tenía ocasión.

_"¿Puedo llamarte Saga?"_

El timbre de voz de la mujer era grave, casi ronco. Aquella sensualidad era potenciada por una ropa diferente al del resto de caballeros: había sido criada en Mitilene, y según ella, descendía de las amazonas que lucharon al lado de Escipión en Hispania, por lo que no se veía en la obligación de vestirse de otra manera que con su propia indumentaria de combate.

Kanon sonrió al recordar el vestuario de la dorada: un complejo entramado de tiras de cuero y metal que cubrían lo estrictamente necesario, dejando el resto de su espigado cuerpo al aire, y un taparrabos que estaba entre lo decente y la perversión más enorme.

Era atractiva y se aprovechaba de ello.

Al principio mantuvo escarceos con algunos de los caballeros de oro. Kanon lo recordaba porque no solía ser usual que salieran a la luz los affaires sentimentales de los integrantes de la orden, a pesar que era un secreto a voces la bisexualidad de gran parte de los guerreros. Melkart, en el tiempo que estuvo en Atenas, fue uno de sus asiduos acompañantes.

Hasta que Saga creció.

Y ella comenzó a participar en orgías.

_"Ella se declaró a Saga"_

Apretó los dientes recordando el cuerpo de Solaria bajo el suyo. El tatuaje del escorzo de Géminis, con el hombre y la mujer conformando el ying y el yang en enfrentada posición, enredadas las piernas, entregándose el uno al otro en incestuosa pasión.

_"Y Saga se quebró"_

Kanon tardó en comprender que la noche que la dorada lo invitó al templo de Géminis para terminar acostándose con él, realmente lo estaba utilizando por última vez. Al ver que su promiscuidad le generaba un constante vacío interior y no poder estar junto a Saga en calidad de amante, utilizó el físico de su gemelo para satisfacer sus deseos antes de morir.

Llegó, se pegó a su cuerpo y le acarició la entrepierna.

—¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

_"Déjame llamarte Saga y podrás ponerme a cuatro patas¡Como las perras!"_

Y Kanon aceptó jugar con las reglas de Géminis, le arrancó las bragas y ella coronó el casco de su propia armadura con su ropa interior, mientras lo manipulaba una vez más obligándolo a penetrarla en diferentes posiciones, como si no pudiera dejar nada sin probar. Lo miraba con desafío en sus ojos, mordiéndolo y arañándolo, gimiendo aquella letanía obscena.

_"¡Más adentro, Saga¡Más profundo!"_

Quería gritar.

La duda sembrada durante escasos segundos en su mente sirvió para que perdiera la concentración y una ola lo arrastrara lejos de la pared. El reflujo del agua hizo que chocara contra el barrote central de la entrada hundiéndose las costillas a causa del impacto y cuando creyó que su fin estaba cerca, descubrió algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Ante él, flotando, estaba la cosa más fea jamás imaginada.

Kanon se quedó completamente estático, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados. El ser estaba allí, con la piel brillante, ojos sin pestañas de un acuoso color oscuro y sonrisa de depredador. Tenía un aspecto terrorífico.

—Te ahogarás si continúas en esa posición— le dijo, sonriendo.

Sus dientes mostraban una curiosa disposición de sierra, y Kanon sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al ver las branquias abrirse y cerrarse a ambos lados de la cara.

—Sácame de aquí— le pudo contestar, no sin evitar que le temblara la voz.

—¿Tienes frío?— preguntó el otro.

—Estoy helado— una ola chocó contra su rostro, haciéndolo toser.

Se agarró a los barrotes cuando vio al ser desaparecer bajo el agua. El griego le buscó, con nulos resultados.

—¡Espera¡Ayúdame!

En el exterior se estaba desatando una tormenta.

_"Estás muy tenso. Permíteme ayudarte" _

La voz del desconocido se abrió paso en la mente del ático. Supuso, y no sin tener una cierta fundamentación, que se estaba volviendo tan loco como su hermano, y que pronto una deidad le poseería. Con una gran sonrisa, se imaginó que Hermes le elegiría para convertirse en su avatar humano: Apolo se le antojaba muy delicado con el arco y la lira; Hades, demasiado oscuro. Zeus muy presuntuoso, y Poseidón...

—Sí... me gustaría ser el general de su tropa— se carcajeó, cuando la siguiente ola volvió a cubrirle la cabeza.

Ya no podía resistirlo más.

Se soltó de los barrotes, preparado para estrellarse contra la pared del fondo. ¿Sería una muerte dulce? Pronto lo comprobaría. Así, su historia finalizaría allí, donde nadie podría rescatar el cadáver y darle un enterramiento digno.

Suspiró por última vez, el agua penetró por su nariz, generándole un fuerte escozor. Le hubiese apetecido despedirse de su hermano, pero ahora _su secreto_ le cuidaba, protegiéndole de la maldad de los demás y de la suya propia.

—Adiós... Saga.

Los dedos se relajaron y una nueva ola chocó contra su cuerpo. Se vio a sí mismo impactar contra las afiladas aristas del muro, labradas casi milimétricamente, cuando notó una fuerza que lo agarraba de la cintura.

_"No vas a morir"_

Algo lo estaba reteniendo contra los barrotes.

Abrió los ojos y vio al tritón; las branquias aleteaban, abriéndose y cerrándose como las alas de una mariposa. Su boca estaba abierta y sus brazos, terminados en una fusión entre mano y aleta se dirigían directamente hacia su rostro.

No pudo resistirse. Cuando el tritón lo besó, Kanon estaba prácticamente desmayado, y si hizo algo más que llenarle los pulmones de aire, tapándole la nariz con una de las aletas mientras que con la otra lo mantenía en la verticalidad, el ático no pudo saberlo jamás. Perdió el conocimiento, y cuando volvió en sí, el otro ya no estaba.

Simplemente saboreó los salados labios y se los tocó, sabedor de lo mucho que había hecho aquel ser deforme por él.

Salvarlo con un beso.

—Es una lástima que fueras tan... —sonrió, para luego quedarse boquiabierto.

Atadas a los barrotes con cuerdas de montaña flotaban un par de bolsas con útiles diversos de supervivencia.

—Por todos los...

Cuando las soltó y vio lo que tenían dentro, trató de asomarse por el enrejado, pero no vio a nadie.

—¡No sé tu nombre!— gritó, mirando hacia el frente y los lados.

Nadie contestó.

Se encogió de hombros y puso a buen recaudo la bolsa. Esa noche cenaría comida de verdad.

Y brindó por el tritón, a pesar...

—... de lo feo que eres.

* * *

Cientos de kilómetros hacia el sur, el tritón emergió en una cala, y su piel, brillante como la de un delfín, comenzó a tornarse grisácea y opaca. Los ojos acuosos se volvieron blanquecinos, las pestañas pobres trataron de adornar sus saltones ojos sin conseguirlo. La nariz, casi inexistente, reemplazó las branquias, y su cuerpo, desgarbado y flaco, sustituyó al elegante y espigado en el que se había transformado para ir a verle.

Su corazón ardía al recordarle.

Sonrió, tomando la ropa y vistiéndose con ella lentamente. La boca del hombre sabía a mar, salada y fuerte, y su pelo era como un banco de doradas, brillando cuando el agua se reflejaba en él. El perfil, como los de las esculturas del Templo del Dios de los Mares, había sido dibujado por sus aletas cuando estaba desmayado y su cuerpo era duro, la cintura destinada para aferrarse a ella y protegerlo hasta exhalar el último suspiro.

Quiso acariciarle más íntimamente pero la simple idea le pareció sacrílega, por lo que se contentó con tenerle abrazado, manteniéndolo en pie.

Era muy hermoso. Y le debía la vida a _él_.

—¡Kaysha!

El joven multiforme gruñó.

—Buena noche, Nerea— susurró mientras jugueteaba con las piedras del suelo.

La muchacha se acercó al aprendiz, sentándose junto a él.

—El maestro ha preguntado por ti, le dije que estabas en las calas.

—Vine a darme un baño.

Ella lo miró, para sonreír a continuación.

—Los peces no me han dicho eso.

Kaysha la miró con interés.

—Tu mayor miedo es morir entre las redes de los pescadores— le recordó, deleitándose con la cara de horror de la sirena al escuchar su peor temor.

—Y el tuyo tu propio aspecto— le espetó ella.

El joven marina se concentró y su cuerpo mutó en el de una preciosa joven de rubios cabellos y piel blanca.

—Puedo ser bello cuando me apetezca— replicó, convirtiéndose en un muchacho de idénticos rasgos al momento.

—Siempre te transformas en tritón para ir a espiarlo— se apoyó sobre Kaysha, y le obligó a rodearla con su brazo.

—Nado más rápido con ese aspecto, sin tener que subir a la superficie para respirar. Aunque— miró al frente, compungido—, hoy casi se muere ahogado, estuve a punto de no llegar a tiempo— Kaysha se apoyó contra una roca, su arqueada espalda gimió al sentir la textura contra su piel.

—¿Es guapo?— le preguntó la chica, soltándose del abrazo y tirando una concha al agua.

El rostro del multiforme se iluminó.

—Es como contemplar a nuestro Dios, Nerea.

—¡Conviértete en él, por favor!— se le sentó encima, a horcajadas, para deleitarse en el proceso de la mutación.

Kaysha tomó aire y su cosmos brilló, rodeándole. Su cabello creció, oscureciéndose. La cara se afiló, la piel se tornó morena; sus piernas se alargaron, su pecho se extendió, marcándose sus hombros y brazos. Sus glúteos se endurecieron y su sexo se hinchó al sentir la cercanía de la sirena.

—¿Es así?— preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Sí.

La muchacha se aferró a su cuello, impresionada por la imagen que mostraba el joven.

—¡Hazme con este cuerpo el amor de los humanos, Kaysha!— rió, mirándose ella misma las aletas en brazos y piernas.

—Prefiero hacértelo con cualquier otro aspecto— protestó él, apartándola.

—Este es el que más me ha gustado de todos los que he visto. ¿Le matarás para suplantarle?

El multiforme meneó la cabeza, negándose.

—Falta poco para el amanecer—insistió, jugueteando con su pecho—. Tenemos media hora— dijo, observando el cielo.

Ella perdió las branquias y aparecieron miembros humanos donde antes sólo existían escamas y aletas. Su aspecto evolucionó y su rostro pasó a ser el de una jovencita de unos veinte años.

Justamente el que más le agradaba al aprendiz.

Nerea le había colocado las palmas de las manos sobre sus pechos y elevaba las cejas ante la envergadura del pene de Kaysha cuando ambos escucharon un alarido proveniente del alto del acantilado.

—¡Leumnades!—voceó Proteo, su maestro—. ¡Te doy tres segundos para que te presentes ante mí, o te mutaré en coral rojo durante toda tu vida!

—Mierda— dijo él, volviendo a su forma original—, me van a borrar el nombre. Como si no hubiera más aprendices en el centro de entrenamiento.

—Pero tú eres el mejor. Tú alcanzarás a vestir la escama— contestó ella, transformándose en sirena de nuevo—. ¿Me dirás dónde encontrarlo¿Cómo se llama?

El multiforme la miró, su labio inferior, trémulo, tembló como si fuera gelatina.

—No te acerques a él.

Ella mantuvo la mirada.

—Recuerda que somos suplantadores. Nos alimentamos de las emociones de otros para volverlas contra ellos mismos, el amor está prohibido para nosotros.

—No es necesario que lo repitas constantemente. Se lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella lo escrutó, viendo cómo Kaysha rehuía el contacto visual.

—El maestro nos espera. Vamos —finalizó, disgustada.

La vio alejarse, y él también se dispuso a abandonar el lugar pero antes lanzó una última mirada al norte.

—Hasta mañana, mi dios.

Y se reunió con sus compañeros.

* * *

Mü salió del templo de Aries a gran velocidad, con cuidado de no alzar su cosmos en momento alguno. Su maestro había sido claro: la rebelión interna estaba a punto de estallar, y él debía reunirse con el maestro de Libra.

Tenía grabado en su memoria el lugar exacto dónde encontrarse con Dohko, y aunque sabía que su persona era fundamental para la reorganización de las fuerzas de Atenea, en su corazón moraba un profundo pesar.

Mü odiaba la violencia más que a nada en el mundo, al igual que Shion, y ahora su maestro debía sacrificarse y él esconderse hasta que el mundo que había conocido quedase diezmado, arrasado por las ansias de sangre de un asesino.

No debía guardar ningún tipo de resentimiento ante lo que iba a ocurrir. Es más, la doctrina que la Casa de Aries había seguido durante milenios, estaba en contra de aquel tipo de arrebatos, considerados una impureza; sin embargo, en su fuero interno deseó que las cosas no hubieran seguido ese curso y que su maestro estuviera equivocado.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

El carnero dorado iba a su espalda, oculto en la caja de Pandora.

No le costó ocultarse en un barco con destino a Turquía. A partir de allí, caminaría hasta llegar a Rozan, como si fuera Marco Polo, atravesando lugares desconocidos para él.

Su parte de chiquillo hervía en impaciencia, cosa que le hizo recriminarse a sí mismo. ¿Era ese el comportamiento que se esperaba de un capitán? Sabía que no, podía imaginarse a Shion fruncir su ceño para luego elevar los puntos de poder de su frente. No existía expresión que más divirtiera a Mü que la de la perplejidad de su maestro.

Saltó con agilidad desde la cubierta principal hacia uno de los botes salvavidas para alzarse a lo más alto de la chimenea, con intención de utilizar su poder de telequinesia si algún marinero se le ocurría mirar hacia lo alto. Allí, gracias a la resistencia de su piel a los elementos adversos, podría rebajar las pulsaciones de su cuerpo, y sumirse así en un estado de aletargamiento total.

De esta manera conseguiría regenerar su cuerpo y su mente.

Cuando la sirena del barco anunciaba que éste zarpaba, la opresión de su pecho aumentó.

—Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, maestro— dijo entre suspiros.

Permitió que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. No había nadie para reprocharle aquella muestra de humanidad.

Desde aquel preciso instante, se había convertido en un caballero errante.

Y ese sería el menor de sus problemas.

* * *

—Caballero de oro Perséfone, del signo del Escorpión, junto con Afrodita, Caballero de oro de Piscis y Death Mask, Caballero de oro de Cáncer, piden cobijo a este Santuario y se ponen a las órdenes del Patriarca, la voz de la diosa Atenea— dijo la mujer, sin entonación, al guardia de la puerta.

—Sean bienvenidos a este recinto— contestó él inmediatamente, al reconocer las sagradas vestiduras.

Ataviados con sus armaduras, los tres dorados franquearon el propileo8 sur, dejando una estela de admiración a medida que iban acercándose a la montaña donde estaban emplazados los Doce Templos. Afrodita caminaba a la derecha de la cretense, mientras que el italiano le cubría el flanco izquierdo, ya que así debía ser. Ella era la que llevaba, de los tres, más tiempo como dorada, el bellísimo sueco la sucedía y cerrando la formación, la juventud de Death Mask se ponía así de relevancia.

La capa de Perséfone ondeaba, acariciándole las botas, como si fuera un gato mimoso y juguetón. Hacía calor, algo inusual para aquella época del año, y aunque el sol lucía en lo alto del cielo, Perséfone solo sentía la mordedura del frío que le recorría la espina dorsal. Cada paso que daba le hacía experimentar un suplicio al clavarse la faldilla de la armadura sobre la herida, y aunque su primera reacción fue la de colocarse la mano sobre ésta y apretar para intentar calmar aquel dolor, siguió caminando con paso firme y decidido.

No flaquearía ante nadie.

No era propio de Escorpio.

Al comenzar la ascensión por las escalinatas, recordó las palabras del Patriarca una vez terminó de entrevistarse con él y la acción de sujetar con firmeza su máscara al rostro la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

Shion no le perdonaba el haber estado con el Arquero, y posiblemente el acceder al cortejo de Aiolos las había condenado a portar la máscara tanto a ella como a sus compañeras de rangos inferiores.

Cruzó Aries en primera posición, con los otros dos custodiándole los flancos. Aunque el repiqueteo de sus botas retumbaba rítmicamente, evidenciando una seguridad en el paso asombrosa, el interior de Perséfone hervía de intranquilidad. Al rememorar el rostro de Aiolos sobre ella, sonriendo mientras la acariciaba, deleitándose en el toque de sus pieles, todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

El ateniense le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

¿Cómo enfrentarse a esa realidad? No era extraño que dos guerreros que se encontraran solos decidieran pasar un buen rato juntos, era norma común en el Santuario, pero mezclar sentimientos con placer ya era involucrarse demasiado.

Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, después de comprobar que Milo se encontraba bien, su mayor deseo era volver a ver a Sagitario.

Y eso consiguió preocuparla.

Los tres caballeros continuaron su camino, franqueando Tauro y Géminis y cuando se detuvieron en Cáncer ella se adelantó, asqueada por el comportamiento que los otros dos exhibieron durante gran parte del camino. Se comportaban como una pareja, y en el pasillo se prodigaron mimos que, a todas luces, estaban fuera de lugar en una institución como aquella.

Perséfone bufó incómoda, tratando de no mirarlos mientras se besaban.

Death Mask tenía el cabello de Afrodita enredado entre sus dedos, mientras que el otro se dejaba acariciar, embriagándolo con el perfume que exudaba su cuerpo.

Una vez el etrusco dejó partir al sueco, Perséfone le indicó una entrada, y a partir de aquel punto, le enseñó una serie de pasadizos para entrar en los Templos sin cruzar el resto de las casas. Se personaron casi al instante en el de Piscis, y una vez instalado el caballero en la Duodécima Morada, se dirigió a su área, con un millón de cosas que hacer y muy pocas ganas de ejecutarlas.

Inflamó su cosmos en la entrada y la armadura voló a su pedestal, situado en el pasillo. Aquella acción tenía un doble significado: por una parte, indicaba al viandante que el templo estaba ocupado por un caballero, y por otra, que éste se encontraba en el recinto.

Creyó, con esta acción, que Milo saldría corriendo a recibirla, pero se equivocó. En su lugar, oyó un gran estruendo, proveniente de la zona privada correspondiente al joven espartano.

Con la mano colocada en la cadera para apretarse la herida, penetró en la habitación de su aprendiz, y apoyándose en la puerta, se quitó la máscara y suspiró, contemplándole. Estaba subido en una escalera, con las pantorrillas adornadas por las cintas de las correspondientes sandalias, las piernas al aire, y elevado el quitón9 hasta un punto que revelaba un panorama que Perséfone imaginó haría las delicias de Aioria.

Y no solamente de éste, pensó arqueando una ceja.

Milo se había convertido en un joven muy apetecible.

—¿Estás haciendo remodelaciones en la cueva, pequeño Escorpio?

Él la descubrió desde su improvisada atalaya y una sonrisa pobló su rostro al tenerla en el Templo.

—¡Maestra!

Se bajó de la escalera a gran velocidad y la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente, y cuando ella elevó los suyos para rodearlo, el joven escorpión escondió su cara en el cuello de ella.

Perséfone supo que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué... ha ocurrido?— le preguntó.

Milo la tenía fuertemente agarrada, y no tenía intención de separarse.

—Milo, te he hecho una pregunta.

El joven no le contestó.

—Vamos, vamos, dime... algo no va bien, dime— insistió, con ternura—, dime qué ha ocurrido.

La mujer se separó ligeramente de él, y lo miró, comprobando que los ojos del joven eran trémulos, de un brillo similar al que precede a las lágrimas.

—Milo, un espartano no llora en público. Ya lo sabes— le reprendió, y en el momento de hacerlo fue consciente de la cara de dolor de su discípulo.

—No pensaba ponerme a lloriquear— contestó, a la defensiva—, aunque tenga motivos. Mi hermano ha muerto— finalizó a bocajarro.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Anterón?

—Niklas.

Volvió a buscar refugio entre los brazos de ella, sintiendo cómo los metálicos pechos de Perséfone se clavaban en sus costillas.

—¿Qué ocurrió¿Cómo sucedió, Milo?

—Además— susurró él sin escucharla, aferrándola aún más— Aioria y yo no nos hablamos, y me siento demasiado solo pero ahora... has vuelto y estás... aquí...

Perséfone trató de alejar a su discípulo de ella, para intentar comprender lo que estaba tratando de decirle. La herida, a medida que Milo la abrazaba, supuraba aún más, infligiéndole un dolor tremendo.

—No... no te vayas...

La actitud del joven comenzaba a exasperarla.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado— le ordenó, con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz—, pero antes, suelt...

No pudo terminar la frase. Cuando el caballero de Escorpio tomó conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, Milo ya la estaba besando con pasión. La había ido empujando contra la estantería de la sala de estar, inmovilizándola contra ella, y sus brazos la rodeaban como si fueran las cadenas que unían a Prometeo a la montaña donde el águila le devoraba las entrañas. Se sintió asfixiada, desbordaba por aquello que no quería creer. Durante años había mantenido las distancias pero el veneno inoculado mediante las flechas del Segador la volvían torpe y lenta de reflejos.

Quiso quitarse a su discípulo de encima pero hasta que no inflamó su cosmos y le dio un buen empujón, Milo estuvo saboreando su boca como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Pallas le regaló caricias dulces. Aiolos le hizo descubrir un placer que creyó vedado para ella pero los besos de Milo desprendían auténtico fuego.

Un fuego que amenazaba con extenderse como un incendio forestal, arrasándolo todo a su paso.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— le gritó, iracunda, con el rostro congestionado y un rictus de sorpresa y furia que empezaba a eclosionar su aura elevándola hasta límites casi desconocidos para Milo.

—Besándote— contestó él, triunfal—. Es mi manera personal de decirte que te echaba de menos y darte la bienvenida.

—¡No soy Aioria, discípulo!— replicó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—No. Gracias a los dioses que no lo eres— rezongó él.

Perséfone se separó de Milo y se dirigió a la puerta, con intención de curarse la herida y cambiarse los apósitos. Sabía que si se quedaba ante él, terminaría por golpearle.

Y no deseaba hacerle daño, a pesar de estar fuera de control.

—¿Adónde vas?— inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tengo un informe que redactar para entregárselo al Patriarca, y luego he de ver a Aiolos para que me cuente qué tal ha ido tu entrenamiento— replicó, en tono amenazador—. Volveré cuando se haya bajado tu nivel de testosterona. Ahora no estás en condiciones de razonar.

El rostro de Milo se quedó serio para luego transformarse en una máscara sádica.

—El Arquero. Sí, cómo no, el divino Aiolos. Ve— le susurró despectivamente para darle la espalda—. Vete a su... casa.

Perséfone elevó una ceja mientras veía como Milo se quedaba callado, indicándole con la postura que no deseaba continuar aquella conversación. El cosmos del muchacho había cambiado, y Perséfone encontró cristalizados rastros en su aura, de origen desconocido para ella.

—No me gusta el tono con que me estás hablando. ¿Tratas de ocultarme algo?

Milo se dio la vuelta, encarándola.

—Vete a que te lo cuente él. Domina mejor la oratoria que yo.

La furia que desprendían sus ojos lo hacían arrebatadoramente hermoso.

—Mejor me vas poniendo en antecedentes tú, discípulo— recalcó la palabra, para luego sonreír macabramente.

El Escorpión encogió los hombros.

—Deserté.

Perséfone se quedó atónita.

—Y me enfrenté a él en Milos, justo el día en que enterraron a mi hermano. Para aprovechar el viaje, me declaré a mi hermana pero me dijo que no era buena idea— enumeró con los dedos, como si fuera un actor ante su público—. Luego, llegué aquí y Aioria también me rechazó. ¿Puedes creer que fuera capaz de hacerlo por dos veces¡A mí!— enfatizó con las manos—, y ahora tú me castigarás hasta que peine canas. ¿Deseas que añada algo más?

La cretense sudaba copiosamente ante la sarta de despropósitos que estaba escuchando.

—¿Me estás diciendo— se acercó a él, con el rostro hirviendo de ira— que vas a tirar casi ocho años de entrenamiento por la borda?

—¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga¡Me siento solo¡Abandonado¿A quien le importa que deserte o que consiga la armadura¡A nadie!

—¡Milo, por el Arco de Artemisa¡Nos ejecutarán a los dos si esto llega a ser de dominio público¡Un espartano jamás deserta¡Vuelve con su escudo, o sobre él!— le gritó, fuera de sí.

—Qué ironía— contestó él, mojándose los labios, exhibiendo una calma impropia del tema que estaban tratando—. Mi hermana también me dijo la misma frase, cuando me indicó dónde estaba el puerto de Patrás.

Perséfone sintió cómo unas enormes ganas de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón la inundaban, y sólo su fuerte autocontrol evitó que llevara a cabo aquel deseo.

—Creo que olvidas con quién estás hablando, jovencito— le dijo en el tono más grave que fue capaz de conseguir.

—Con mi maestra. La que debe iniciarme— se relamió— en todas las disciplinas de...

No le dio tiempo a verla venir. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, tenía una ráfaga de aguijonazos clavados en el pecho.

—¡El respeto es algo que creo haber ganado ante ti, jodido mocoso!— le enseñó la Aguja Escarlata, brillando en su dedo—. ¡Y juro por Atenea y su Egida que si tengo que matarte para demostrártelo, colgaré tu cadáver en la puerta de este templo¡Me importa un bledo que te sientas solo¡Eres un caballero al servicio de una diosa y eso es lo único que ha que regir toda tu vida! Si no has entendido esta lección, significa que he perdido el tiempo contigo.

Milo elevó su cosmos violentamente cuando sintió el dolor de las Agujas en su pecho. Más que el saberse tocado por ella, fue el hecho de la sorpresa lo que más le molestó. Ella seguía siendo poderosa, continuaba ostentando la armadura de Escorpio y, evidentemente, Milo no era más que su discípulo.

Un _mocoso_ que sólo sabía molestar.

Dejó que el dolor y la angustia que estos sentimientos le generaban reactivara y retroalimentara sus poderes. El aura, dorado rojiza, comenzó a ser visible a su alrededor, y las ondas cerebrales que casi habían conseguido freír el cerebro de Aioria estaban enfocadas directamente hacia el centro neurálgico de Perséfone.

Aunque Milo no contó con que ella conociera esa técnica, un grave error por su parte.

Las ondas del espartano chocaron contra el escudo proyectado por la cretense y los azules ojos de ella se clavaron en él, traspasándolo.

—No te atrevas a hipnotizarme, Milo, o te crucifico en la pared— le amenazó.

—¡Deja de tratarme entonces como a un crío!

Estaban uno frente al otro, casi jadeando, con sus cosmos generando una gran cantidad de energía estática que chisporroteaba a su alrededor, presentándolos como guerreros temibles.

—Te voy a dar un escarmiento que no olvidarás jamás.

Milo sonrió con sorna.

—Lo aguantaré. Como buen espartano que soy.

—¿Espartano? —Perséfone se carcajeó mientras rebajaba su aura, sabedora que no era buena idea el enfrentarse con su discípulo en aquellas condiciones—. Clearco era espartano— enumeró—. Leónidas era espartano. Pero tú, Milo Alkaios, tú eres un embrión de espartano todavía, y si sigues por este camino— se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente—, en embrión te vas a quedar.

—¿Por qué nadie puede tomarme en serio?— gimió, rebajando él la suya.

—Porque no dejas de cometer estupideces, una detrás de otra. Y comienzo a estar cansada de esta situación.

Milo terminó por agachar la cabeza, sin argumentos para rebatir aquella dolorosa afirmación.

Ella le miró, con tristeza y ternura en los ojos, que escondió cuando él alzó el mentón y enfocó sus ojos hacia la puerta.

—Tienes residuos en tu aura, discípulo— apuntó—. ¿Existe un motivo para ello?— intentó cambiar de conversación, relajando el ambiente.

—Fue el escorpión que me regalaste— explicó el otro, gesticulando—, su maldito veneno mutó en mi organismo. Creo que ahora mi poder es incluso más mortífero que antes— se sentó en los peldaños de la escalera, dejando los morenos muslos al aire—. Yo también— la miró directamente— he notado algo en el tuyo.

—Me encuentro bien— mintió, intentando no mirarlo.

—Mi cosmos no dice lo mismo. Las ondas caloríficas me informan que tienes fiebre.

—Nada de importancia. El Segador me puso a prueba, y como siempre, gané.

Milo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Perséfone tragó saliva y carraspeó. De haber elegido una palabra para expresar cómo era la mirada que Milo le estaba regalando, la cretense no habría dudado al pronunciarla:

Incendiaria.

Sin embargo, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para emprender una batalla dialéctica o de otro tipo con él, así que claudicó silenciosamente y se dirigió a la puerta, para rebuscar entre sus pertenencias, y encontrar, tal y donde la había dejado, la figurilla. La agarró con cuidado y se la colocó sobre la palma, sonriendo levemente a continuación.

—Toma. Esto es para ti.

Representaba a Milo con armadura, con el cabello crispado como si fuera Medusa, en posición de ataque, disparando las Agujas Escarlatas. Para lo pequeña que era la talla, mostraba una gran cantidad de detalles, y el joven Escorpio, cuando la tuvo en la mano, no supo qué decir. La miró durante unos minutos, para luego elevar el rostro y encontrarse con el de ella.

—¿Soy así para ti?

—Ahora mismo estás catalogado como patán descerebrado. Pero algún día, cuando tu cabeza decida empezar a pensar, sí, alcanzarás a ser un auténtico Escorpio. Como el de la figura. Superior a Tiberio y a mí.

—Superior a Tiberio y a ti— dijo para sí mismo.

—Si no te mato antes por imbécil— contestó ella.

El espartano suspiró profundamente

—El dolor me está destrozando— musitó.

—¿Crees que no te entiendo?— le preguntó ella, comprensiva.

—Ya no sé en qué creer. Yo...

Perséfone asintió, sabiendo lo que él trataba de comunicarle.

—Eres como esta flor— le extendió un edelweiss, encajado en un cubo transparente—. En tu fragilidad está tu fortaleza. Pero sólo unos pocos han de conocer este secreto. En malas manos, significaría conceder las claves de tu destrucción.

Milo lo miró, para luego cambiar la vista hacia ella.

—No debo sentir. He de resguardar mi alma. Me lo has repetido centenares de veces.

—Siente, Milo— le dijo ella—. Pero no demasiado.

El retiró la escalera, situándola en una esquina, calmado.

—Pronto celebraremos una sysstia10. Y como eres el joven, habrás de conseguir tú los alimentos y el vino.

El muchacho sonrió, volviendo a ser el chiquillo de siempre.

—¿Cuándo será, maestra?— preguntó, con el rostro iluminado.

—Pronto. Ahora he de ir a mi área y refrescarme. Ya te avisaré.

Milo asintió. Tenía mucho que contarle y que relatarle. Dudas que preguntar a su maestra ahora que ya estaba con él.

Pero esa noche, cenó solo.

Quebrándose un poco más.

Haciéndose más Escorpio.

* * *

Cerrado. Así estaba el templo desde que Syla lo abandonó hacía años. Las pesadas cortinas escondían unos rústicos ventanales asegurados por gruesos maderos dispuestos en horizontal, impidiendo que pasara aire fresco al interior.

Afrodita ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta, dispuesto a contemplar por última vez el impresionante paisaje que la ubicación de su Casa le ofrecía: las once anteriores brillaban bajo el sol, que tímido, intentaba asomarse entre las nubes.

Pensó en una flor aromática y a su mente llegaron una multitud de ellas: la _dama de noche_, con sus delicados pétalos blancos, la _glicinia_, de violáceo color; la rojiza _pasiflora gigante_, que más que una planta, parecía una anémona a punto de devorar a un enemigo, y el _traquelospermo_.

—Trepadoras— susurró, sonriendo—. Si las cultivo, en dos días, esto parecerá la selva de Madagascar.

Inflamó su cosmos levemente para borrar de su piel los excesos cometidos con el caballero de Cáncer. Los arañazos en sus muslos, en sus caderas y espalda pondrían en evidencia prácticas no demasiado ortodoxas para tan virtuosos caballeros.

Se dirigió al ala sur del templo, y allí la visión de su flor preferida, la rosa, le hizo lanzar un jadeo de felicidad.

—Mis pequeñas…

Tomó una en sus manos y buscó las espinas para clavárselas en los dedos. La rosa se marchitó inmediatamente, para luego, con ayuda del caballero, volver a resurgir más pura y hermosa de lo que jamás había sido.

—¿Echabais de menos al guerrero de Piscis?

Elevó una mano y una ráfaga las hizo moverse. Las rosas parecieron aceptar el caldo y se removieron en su cárcel de tierra con barrotes de raíz.

El joven caminó entre ellas, y las flores, como si fueran girasoles animados por un sol cálido y poderoso, tornaron sus caras de pétalo y éstos se hincharon, para salir disparados hacia el cielo y caer como lluvia carmesí sobre el sueco. La sangre de éste continuaba manando de su dedo, y las plantas, ávidas, bebieron el maná dorado, creciendo sus espinas desaforadamente, revelándose ante Afrodita como asesinas de la más exquisita belleza.

Se introdujo el dedo en la boca y luego sopló sobre él. Las micras de sangre que contenía la brisa terminó por activar el proceso de curación de las rosas, y cuando los ojos azules del más impresionante de los caballeros terminaron de pasar revista a sus floridas tropas, asintió.

—Llevaré un buen ramo al Patriarca— se dijo para sí, mientras escuchaba el ulular de las plantas, que burbujeaban de vida.

Continuó explorando las dependencias del templo y al ver el área privada realizó un mohín de desagrado.

—Tu gusto por la belleza no se extendía a la decoración— dijo, tocando una pequeña enredadera que crecía en la puerta de su habitación. Las hojas se inflamaron de color, pasando de un verde apagado a otro muchísimo más rabioso, hasta que henchida de savia, reventó.

No hizo ruido al explotar, a lo que Afrodita encogió los hombros, empujando el tiesto hacia la mitad del pasillo. Los sirvientes lo recogerían y limpiarían los restos del asesinato.

—Asesinato...

Se relamió de placer, mientras tiraba las humildes sábanas de hilo al suelo y las pisaba con elegancia, para luego tomar unas tijeras y hacerlas jirones.

—Esta tela no es merecedora de acariciar mi cuerpo, Syla. ¿Acaso no sabías que me encanta la seda?

Llamó a un aprendiz, y le extendió una nota con una serie de indicaciones. Luego le contempló mientras abandonaba el Templo, para dirigirse al lugar del que tanto le había hablado su maestro.

El _Manantial de la Belleza_.

No le costó encontrarlo porque tenía un pequeño mapa con el emplazamiento del mismo. El caballero de Piscis lo había ordenado construir para su pequeño pupilo, y mientras Afrodita le regalaba noches de pasión, él le concedía los secretos de su signo.

—Estúpido sentimental...

Se había vestido con una túnica azul, de un delicado tono, que resaltaba aún más la belleza de su piel. Reconocía que estaba cansado, el ajetreo sexual con Cáncer le pasaba factura ya que unas tenues ojeras brillaban en su rostro. Sin embargo, conocía la mezcla de plantas y raíces perfecta para evitar los síntomas de la fatiga.

Deshizo el equipaje que había traído de Groenlandia y con la ropa, hizo una hoguera. Sabía que jamás volvería allí, que aquello era una historia pasada. Para Afrodita, cuyo nombre real era un secreto fuertemente custodiado, Syla había sido uno más.

Ni mejor ni peor que otros.

Guardó la bolsa en un armario, y se quedó quieto al ver cómo un papel caía a sus pies de uno de los bolsillos delanteros.

Frunció el ceño y luego se quedó unos minutos pensativo al leer el contenido de éste.

Era una carta de amor.

La acercó a sus ojos, y dibujó la rúbrica con los dedos, para leerla una vez supo quién la había escrito.

—Arvydas...

Carraspeó, aclarándose la voz, mientras se dirigía a la cascada con paso tranquilo.

—No va a ser ésta una carta de amor convencional— comenzó a recitar en voz alta el texto escrito con una caligrafía deplorable—, aunque tampoco pretende serlo porque ni tú, mi objeto venerado, ni yo, seguidor incansable tuyo, nos ajustamos a lo que los demás tildarían de cotidiano.

El sueco jadeó al meter uno de sus pies en el agitado remolino que generaba el chorro caliente del agua que caía, ruidosamente, de entre un entramado de piedras llenas de verde musgo.

—Así que— continuó, introduciendo el otro pie y caminando hacia la mitad del estanque—, aunque el término "romántico" no me encaja como les podría definir a Bécquer o a Lord Byron, cuando te tengo delante, es la única palabra que me viene a la mente.

Lanzó una pequeña carcajada al aire, mientras permitía que el agua acariciara sus pantorrillas.

—Muchas noches he soñado que no sólo tu cuerpo es mío. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé que él está en tu pensamiento y en tu corazón. Mi amor no es correspondido, y mi alma destila dolor cada vez que pronuncias su nombre, o te refieres a él.

Afrodita abrió los ojos cuando paladeó la frase que venía a continuación.

—Le odio, porque sé que cuando caes sobre el colchón después de yacer conmigo, es en él en quien piensas, despreciando mi amor.

Tomó aire y se acomodó en las azotadas aguas donde caía el chorro de la cascada. En verdad, aquel joven debía amarlo hasta la desesperación, para cometer la atrocidad que desencadenó todo lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Por eso me defino romántico— vocalizó, inflamando su cosmos y reactivando la savia de los nenúfares que flotaban en el agua—. Porque el romanticismo es el término que califica a los suicidas por amor. Un amor violento y apasionado, celoso, posesivo, lleno de fuego y de dolor. De odio, visceralidad y sentimentalismo. Un amor atormentado, de esos que escarifican la piel con el nombre del amado, de los que mueven montañas, de los que apagan el sol.

Su orgullo se hinchaba por momentos.

—El— Afrodita sabía que se refería a Syla— no quiere que hable de tu aspecto. ¡Que se pudra en el Infierno¡El y su ansia de tenerte para él solo! Porque jamás podrá quitarme el recuerdo de la luz de tus ojos, que alumbran el camino pedregoso que me lleva hasta tu cuerpo. Ni el sabor de tu boca, que ansío conquistar mientras escalo por el marfil de tus piernas, largas, espigadas como el trigo de mi tierra en verano. O las hebras resplandecientes que te coronan por obra y gracia de esa diosa tuya, de la cual portas el nombre, que te las concedió cuando naciste. ¿Cómo no rendirse a esa presentación, cuando lo que envuelve es el misterio más insondable, que me apuñala con palabras, que me mata lentamente con susurros diciendo que me ama, que soy el único, sabiendo que él te tiene como plaza fija en su cama?

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo no rendirme a todo eso— continuó—, y convertirme en el esclavo de tus dedos, afilados como navajas, que cercenan mi piel? Si él conociera este secreto, me haría azotar para luego arrastrarme por el fango, gritándome que no merezco aspirar a ti, pero esa actitud sólo me elevaría hasta coronarme con el mirto, el laurel de los victoriosos, que pones sobre mis rizos cuando permites que te bese, cuando la cercanía de nuestras pieles es tal que ya están una contra la otra. ¿Necesitándose? Dioses, me gustaría tanto creerlo...

Afrodita se recreó en la frase.

—Necesito creerlo, Korai 11. Dame algo en lo que creer.

Dejó la carta flotando en el estanque, para situarse él bajo el chorro caliente. Se apoyó en la pared, dejando que el agua golpeara su entrepierna. Le gustaba acariciarse mientras se bañaba, pero los recuerdos que se agolparon en su mente lo enfriaron por completo.

Arrugó el papel y abandonó el lugar, caminando por el templo completamente empapado.

—Korai— musitó.

La tela se le había pegado a la piel, revelando su cuerpo tallado en alabastro.

—Nunca te amé, Arvydas. Eras un juguete para mí— encogió los hombros y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, lo vio.

Era un hombre alto, fornido, de caminar elegante y muy distinguido. Su cabello, aunque rebelde, estaba pulcramente peinado, y su rostro revelaba una inteligencia incisiva, así como la capacidad de mando que sólo los grandes generales son capaces de mostrar.

Se quedó mudo, casi extasiado. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, y Afrodita, la diosa regente del caballero, incitó a éste a revelarse ante el otro, que se disponía a cruzar la Casa de Piscis.

—Bienvenido— su boca se frunció, tan carnosa como los pétalos de una orquídea.

Saga se quedó quieto ante aquella aparición para sonreír a continuación.

—Aunque la temperatura es cálida para esta época del año, las piedras deben estar frías para tan delicada piel.

—Rara vez puedo disfrutar del galanteo, ya que pocos son los que conocen sus rituales.

El guerrero de Géminis se acercó al otro, colocando la bolsa de viaje en el suelo y quitándose su clámide, para pasársela por los hombros de Afrodita.

—Este es uno del los primeros pasos— le dijo al oído.

—Estoy entonces ante alguien que interpreta las señales con sólo verlas.

Le mostró una rosa, que pasó por sus labios.

—¿Eres griego?— el cabello del ático se aclaró, agrisándose.

—Sueco. Pero conozco perfectamente la cultura helena. Syla me entrenó en— bajó la voz— todas las disciplinas.

—No lo dudo— musitó Arlés, acercándose a él.

Afrodita lo miró, impresionado.

—Me gustan los hombres fuertes.

El otro estiró la mano y lo tomó por el mentón, examinando su rostro.

—La pureza de tus facciones te hacen único— afirmó.

—Y no sólo mi aspecto me confiere esa característica— jugueteó con el cabello del griego, para, a continuación, pegarse a él.

—No soy hombre que guste de disfrutar lo que otros han manchado anteriormente— le espetó, empujándolo.

—¿Te refieres a Death Mask? No te conocía, caballero de...

—Géminis— dijo Arlés.

Afrodita sonrió coquetamente, ignorando el desprecio.

—¿Te agrada lo que ves?— le preguntó, al comprobar que el otro no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Me complace tu osadía— replicó, retirando la clámide de los hombros del otro.

Una brisa con olor a rosa inundó el ambiente.

—¿Y mostrándome de ésta forma, osadía es lo único que eres capaz de vislumbrar?

Arlés dejó el manto y la bolsa de viaje en el suelo para dirigirse a Afrodita y agarrarlo de un brazo, empujándolo hacia su cuarto.

—¿Cuánto de ti está disponible para mí?— preguntó, quitándose él mismo la túnica, mientras el otro caía sobre la cama con la gracilidad de una pluma.

Afrodita se giró.

—Te daré todo lo que quieras tomar.

El griego sonrió sardónicamente.

—Ofreces más de lo que estás dispuesto a conceder— le replicó, separándole las piernas.

El caballero de Piscis jadeó levemente, para volver su cabeza y mirarlo de la forma más lasciva que fue capaz.

—Puedo ser la muralla para tu ímpetu. El silencio— se lamió los labios— para tu secreto.

Arlés se quedó unas décimas de segundo petrificado, para luego alzar su cosmos y abrir un portal dimensional.

—Tu poder no sería rival si me enfrento a tí. Te mataría antes de que pudieras ser capaz de pestañear, siquiera.

El otro se colocó de medio lado y jugueteó despreocupadamente con uno de sus mechones.

—Quiero ser partícipe de tu ascensión.

Arlés permaneció quieto, su humanidad era paradigma de la perfección. Con las piernas separadas y su sexo prominente, la boca de Afrodita se hacía agua mientras lo miraba.

—Quiero ser el generador de tu placer más supremo.

El caballero de Géminis cerró el portal y acarició la piel del otro, suave, fina, notando cómo su virilidad respondía ante aquella visión.

—¿Qué sabes de mí?— le preguntó, mientras seguía ascendiendo con los dedos hacia los muslos.

—Que exudas poder. Con eso me basta para seguirte donde quieras, sin...

Jadeó al notar la mano férrea apretando sus testículos.

—¿Sin?— sonrió el griego, soltando su presa.

—Sin juzgarte. Yo no juzgo. Simplemente ejecuto órdenes, como Cáncer y Escorpio. Elementos de agua, como puedes comprobar.

—El juego que propones puede tornarse peligroso— su mano se colocó sobre la nalga izquierda del sueco, que gimió ante la caricia.

—Siempre estoy del lado del vencedor— Afrodita se colocó boca arriba, separando los muslos. Su piel estaba perlada por motas de agua.

—No hay batalla en ciernes— Arlés se tumbó sobre él, dejándose caer y apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, cuyos muelles rechinaron por el peso de ambos.

—Pero sí sucesión. Y los susurros entre las columnas suenan a sedición.

Arlés le mordisqueó un pezón, mientras dejaba que su pene se enzarzara en una pequeña lucha con el del otro.

—Podría ajusticiarte por traidor al pronunciar tan sacrílega palabra.

—Esa, caballero de Géminis, es la menos sacrílega que puedo pronunciar... o jadear.

Arlés le miró a los ojos, infinito azul donde perderse. Su melena caía por los hombros, cubriéndole el pecho al delicado caballero.

—No confío en ti. Eres el sucesor de Syla.

—El cual no dudó en acostarse conmigo y mantenerme como amante desde hace exactamente seis años, manipulando todas las pruebas físicas para que yo resultara vencedor. Quizás en fortaleza física mi cosmos sea inferior al tuyo, Saga, pero mi capacidad como estratega puede dejar en jaque a cualquiera de mis compañeros sin necesidad de moverme de esta cama.

Una rosa apareció en su mano, que apretó hasta convertirla en zumo.

—Es menos doloroso para mí si me lubricas con esta mezcla— le indicó.

Arlés se separó unos centímetros para permitir que su mano llegara al lugar exacto, y le untó lentamente, invadiéndole con los dedos.

—Quiero ser tu preferido— le suplicó.

El caballero de Géminis apoyó la mano en el colchón de nuevo y se alzó, preparado para penetrarle. Afrodita elevó las piernas hasta los hombros del otro, favoreciendo la intromisión.

—¿Y qué gano yo si acepto?— lanzó un suspiro al sentir cómo encajaba dentro del cuerpo del sueco. Se quedó un momento quieto, haciendo fuerza con las caderas, clavándole su virilidad por completo.

—Mi... total... entrega— gimió el otro, abrazándose a él.

Buscó su boca y la encontró, ávida de ser besada. El aliento de Arlés era puro fuego, indómito y descontrolado, poseedor de una fuerza tal que los encuentros con Death Mask le parecieron de lo más sosegado. El hombre que ahora lo embestía tenía tal autocontrol y determinación que Afrodita gritó de placer cuando el otro le llevó al orgasmo.

Se retiró con cuidado, tomando la ropa que descansaba en el suelo.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?— preguntó el caballero de Piscis cerrando las piernas, cubierto de sudor y de semen.

—No me busques. Cuando te necesite, yo vendré a por ti.

El otro se sentó en la cama, con el rostro visiblemente decepcionado.

—Los elementos de agua deben estar juntos— le espetó Arlés—. Y tú serás el que me informe de los movimientos de los otros dos. De esta forma te convertirás en mi preferido.

—No juegues con los sentimientos de este delicado muchacho, caballero— musitó, lánguido, mirándole seductoramente.

—Jugaría con ellos si los tuvieras— le contestó el otro, mordiéndole la boca.

Cuando salió del templo, un espía le esperaba. Arlés le escuchó, meneó la cabeza al saber que Aiolos y Shion habían mantenido una entrevista, sonrió al conocer la llegada de Spartan, le dio varias indicaciones y le ordenó vigilar a Afrodita.

Nunca estaba de más cubrir todos los frentes.

En un juego como aquel, cualquier precaución era poca.

* * *

Death Mask penetró en la Casa de Cáncer lentamente, oliendo con deleite los dedos que habían estado colocados entre el cabello de Afrodita. Le gustaba el tacto del sueco, ya que era suave y cálido, y su fragancia muy diferente al hedor que reinaba en los subterráneos de la Fortaleza.

Posiblemente iría a verlo de nuevo. Evocaría junto a él escenas de rapto y de posesión, donde el guerrero de Piscis representaría el papel de virginal doncella y él al corruptor depravado.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se congeló una vez el viento ululó entre las columnas de su casa. En el interior, sombría, esperaba la fuerza que debía ser invocada para que la sagrada vestidura de Cáncer fuera revestida de poder.

—Voltumna12...

Dejó la caja de la armadura en el punto central del templo de planta cuadrangular. La bruma que le cubría hasta los tobillos daba una sensación de ahogo pantanoso a todo el recinto, pero Death Mask sabía que era necesaria para esconder un tenebroso a la vez que macabro secreto.

Echó un poco de incienso al quemador que reposaba sobre el pedestal en una de las esquinas. Una lengua de fuego lamió el aire, escupiendo a continuación un humo blanquecino que se alzó hasta el techo. El ritual era necesario para favorecer la comprensión de los mensajes que los espíritus tuvieran a bien darle al último de los caballeros de Cáncer.

Era la hora de la comunión.

Miró hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, iluminada por la llama de una antorcha cuyo pie simulaba una garra de león.

—Revélate— susurró, tirando de ella y comprobando cómo una de las piedras que conformaban la pared comenzaba a sobresalir.

El sonido de la roca desplazándose sobre las inferiores era grave, casi ronco. Sobre el suelo cayó un poco de arenilla, que se acomodó entre las grietas que se distinguían en el suelo, pulimentado con esmero.

Death Mask temblaba, presa de una excitación mal disimulada. Aunque sabía que lo siguiente que se iba a mostrar era el auténtico aspecto de la Casa del Cangrejo, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, expectante y visiblemente atemorizado.

La forma en que los caballeros de la Cuarta Casa retroalimentaban la armadura podría ser calificado por sus compañeros de obsceno, indigno e inmoral.

—Muéstrate ante mí.

Invocó su cosmos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, arqueó los dedos dejando que una finísima membrana quitinosa los recubriera. Las falanges se endurecieron, las uñas se ennegrecieron y los dedos se estiraron, creándose una nueva falange más, y adoptando la forma de tendría las patas de un crustáceo. El rostro de Death Mask reflejaba perfectamente el dolor que sentía a causa de la mutación; los ojos estaban rojos, la boca contraída, las venas palpitantes en las sienes.

Sudaba copiosamente, aunque no era a causa del esfuerzo, sino del miedo que le embargaba cada vez que se veía obligado a ejecutar el ritual, máxime sabiendo que esta vez lo haría en completa soledad, sin la compañía del Segador de Vida.

Elevó la mano deformada hacia el cielo y el Pesebre se mostró en todo su esplendor. Las estrellas, titilantes, se tatuaron en el techo de Cáncer y Death Mask se sintió henchido de poder. No el que podían ostentar Aries o Leo, ni siquiera Géminis, cosmos ardientes de energía, sino el que emergía directamente de la propia muerte.

Una luz blanquecina le recubrió, y las antorchas se apagaron con la brisa que comenzaba a recorrer a gran velocidad la sala.

Era la hora del baño purificador.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la piedra saliente de la pared, un cubo de granito con dos oquedades donde el caballero de Cáncer introdujo los dedos ejerciendo una fuerte presión al final. El resto de piedras gimieron, y bajo aquella mortecina claridad, mostraron el secreto que custodiaban celosamente.

Cada una de ellas mutó de forma revelando el rostro de un hombre, mujer o niño en su centro, con una espantosa nitidez. El etrusco tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no gritar de pavor ante las caras emergentes, que sobresalían como esculturas vivas de la propia materia que conformaba la pared y el suelo. Las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados testimoniaban lo violento de su muerte, y la carencia de dientes de algunos sugerían tortuosos padecimientos antes de la defunción.

El guerrero de Volterra tomó aire para luego elegir la losa que mostraba la cara de una niña que tenía los labios apretados y los ojos firmemente cerrados, con las cejas fruncidas y la nariz, respingona, sobresaliendo en aquella composición.

—¿Moriste?

El rostro de la pequeña abrió los ojos, quedándose sorprendida.

—Sí— parecieron decir sus labios.

—¿Sufriste?

—Sí— afirmó, dejándose caer hacia delante.

—Tu país ganó la guerra. Fuiste el tributo a pagar. Pero no caíste en el olvido.

La niña le miraba, entre incrédula y horrorizada.

—Yo te recordaré. Entrégame tu alma.

Extendió la mano queratinosa ante ella y con el cosmos al borde del paroxismo, los gritos de la pequeña fueron opacados por el coro de aullidos que lanzaron el resto de las piedras, ya que cada una escondía en su interior otra grotesca cara, dignas máscaras de la muerte para ser utilizadas por el caballero custodio de aquella aberración de lugar.

—No... lloréis— susurró, con el aura más y más blanquecina—. ¡No caeréis en el olvido¡Hablarán de vosotros como héroes¡Como mártires!

Se arrodilló en el suelo, justamente al lado de la armadura, y esta se desensambló para convertirse cada pieza en un crustáceo dorado que se movíafrenéticamente por el suelo del templo. Relucían, traviesos, mientras Death Mask mostraba una cara de terror tal que podría hacer juego con las macabras esculturas.

—¡Venid a mí!

Las piedras comenzaron a entrar y salir de sus nichos, hornacinas destinadas a capturar el alma de los asesinados, víctimas elegidas para mantener el aura de la Casa. El cuerpo de Death Mask temblaba entre conmocionado y aterrorizado, un sudor frío le recorría y cuando las bocas de todas las caras se abrieron a la vez y susurraron la misma palabra, el joven gritó.

—¡Yo os recordaré¡Yo os llevaré en mi memoria!

Se levantó y extendió el brazo derecho, enfocando con su falange queratinosa al _Cúmulo del Pesebre_. Las caras salieron de su encierro y volaron alrededor suyo, desdentadas, calvas, sin carne ni apenas huesos. Algunas, jóvenes, aún conservaban parte de lo que debió ser su belleza. Otras eran tan fantasmagóricas como el susurro que se extendía entre las columnas, atemorizador.

—¡Jamás os olvidaré¡Dadme vuestra fuerza!

Cayeron sobre él, como un vomito dorado, y las piezas que corrían enloquecidas por el suelo se ensamblaron sobre el cuerpo del etrusco, concediéndole su poder. Era la parte final de la representación, un momento para el que se había entrenado duramente, y que jamás imaginó vivir con tanta intensidad.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, y se tapó la cara con las manos, ya humanas. Había sido investido con la fuerza que emanaba de las ánimas, y éstas le reconocían como último caballero de Cáncer.

Bajó la energía de su cosmos y cada esencia fue directa al lugar donde pertenecía. Estaba seguro que todo había terminado, y que podría destinar el resto del día a descansar, cuando las oyó.

Entre el susurro de la muerte, una voz se alzaba, una compuesta de muchas voces, masculinas, femeninas, neutras. La voz de lo que fue y será, de lo pasado, presente y futuro. De lo que aconteció, acontece y acontecerá.

De lo imposible y lo inevitable.

Giró la cabeza, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido, cuando detectó, cerca de la puerta de la entrada, algo que le desagradó enormemente.

Una piedra no tenía cara.

Parpadeó, atónito.

—No puede ser...

—Flavio Servio Querea— atronó la voz de una mujer, con cabello de serpiente, antorchas en sus manos, alas plumosas en su espalda y mirada dura y penetrante—, como último de los caballeros de la Casa de Cáncer, nosotras las Erinias, vengadoras de los crímenes de sangre, tenemos puestas en ti todas nuestras esperanzas.

El aroma del incienso inundaba las fosas nasales del guerrero.

—Aquí está el legado de tus antecesores, los espíritus de los que en las contiendas, justas o injustas, merecidas o inmerecidas— siseó la presencia, los efluvios de las varas alucinógenas hicieron que Death Mask meneara la cabeza, mareado—, las víctimas a las que solamente sus familiares, privados de su presencia, recordarán. Muertos en bombardeos, en incursiones, cebos humanos, prisioneros, rehenes. ¿Será tu ascendencia etrusca un acicate para la venganza contra tus hermanos de armas griegos?

El caballero se acercó a la aparición, negando con la cabeza.

—No existe atisbo de venganza en mis actos. Soy el ejecutor de la diosa. Su brazo armado.

—Mi nombre es Alecto y soy la Innombrable. Tu maestro me invocó en infinidad de ocasiones, realizando libaciones en mi honor. ¿Me llamarás cuando tengas un cadáver a tus pies¿Me convertirás en tu amante furtiva, mientras los gritos de tus víctimas resuenan en tu mente?

El joven tiritó de frío. El viento levantaba una gran polvareda del suelo, fruto del movimiento de las piedras.

—Yo soy Megera, la que Guarda el Rencor— una figura salió de detrás de la primera, idéntica en su terrorífica fealdad—. ¿Será tu linaje el que no te permitirá descansar hasta que tus hermanos de clan, exterminados por el romano Syla, sean vengados?

—Mis esfuerzos no irán encaminados a estúpidas vendettas— gruñó el caballero de Cáncer.

—¡Llevas sangre de magnicida en tus venas!— gritó la aparición—. El cuerpo de Calígula cayó a los pies de Casio Querea, tu antecesor, después de haberlo traspasado con su espada.

—Hizo realidad el deseo del pueblo— respondió el otro—. Un César que corona a su propio caballo merecía ser...

—¿Ajusticiado?— la tercera presencia se reveló como Tisífone, la Vengadora de Sangre. De su túnica sacó un espejo, que colocó ante el sorprendido Death Mask—. Te has convertido en el amante del discípulo predilecto del descendiente principal del masacrador de tu pueblo. El caballero de Piscis lleva el apellido de su antepasado, Lucio Cornelio Syla. Es innegable que tienes la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar una venganza pendiente durante siglos.

—No es ese mi cometido— respondió con claridad—. Asesinaré a los enemigos de la diosa, ejecutaré sin dilación los mandatos de ésta, y disfrutaré ungiéndome con las ánimas atormentadas, recordando cada cara, cada mueca, cada estertor. ¿No es eso lo que se espera del guerrero de Cáncer¿Limpiar de carroña el luminoso mundo protegido por las huestes de Atenea?

Tisífone sonrió, acercándose a él.

—Bienvenido al Infierno, Flavio. Nosotras velaremos por ti.

Sopló en su boca y una incipiente tranquilidad le colmó. Todo había terminado.

El incienso alucinógeno se había consumido por completo, por lo que Death Mask supo que no tendría más visiones aquel día. Sin embargo, algo le mantenía alerta.

La piedra sin cara.

Se dirigió hacia ella y repasó con las yemas la textura, revelando con disgusto que no había ningún tipo de talla en la roca. Quiso, en ese instante, gritar hasta desgañitarse, pero un cosmos se lo impidió.

—Caballero de Cáncer— dijo la voz, fuerte, poderosa, extraída de las entrañas de la Tierra—, conozco tu desasosiego. Falta un rostro.

Death Mask le miró. Sus ojos eran rojizos.

—Soy Saga de Géminis. únete a mí y yo completaré tu particular museo.

El etrusco se estremeció. La voz partía del lugar donde se generaba el alma.

—¿Qué... tengo que hacer por ti, caballero de Géminis?

Arlés sonrió.

—Matar. Este será tu objetivo.

Le tendió una foto y una ubicación señalada en un plano. Cuando las manos se encontraron, el de Volterra supo que aquel hombre se había acostado con Afrodita.

—Tuviste sexo con él— le dijo, sin tono de reproche.

Arlés asintió.

—Cuando vuelvas, permitiré que bebas de mi semen.

El caballero de Cáncer elevó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes... eso?— le preguntó, retrayéndose y colocándose a la defensiva.

—Lo sé y lo respeto— le restó importancia el otro—. Para ti, la felación no es un acto sexual, sino algo mucho más primigenio. Por eso te dejaré beber de mi esencia y que esta te revele los secretos de mi alma— sonrió de forma conciliadora—. Parte ya, amigo mío.

Death Mask hizo una cortés reverencia y se cubrió con una capa. Pronto cubriría el hueco que tenía libre en la pared.

Y Arlés estaría más cercano al trono de lo que jamás había soñado.

* * *

1 Manto

2 Frase propia de Mafalda, creación del malogrado Quino

3 Prostituta

4 Históricamente, enseñanzas de índole sexual que el maestro impartía a su aprendiz

5 Maestro que iniciaba al discípulo en las artes de la guerra y del amor

6 Literalmente, "igual". Se denominaba así a los espartanos de pleno derecho

7 Broche

8 Pórtico principal

9 Túnica

10 Celebración espartana consistente en un frugal banquete entre los miembros de un mismo grupo

11 Muchacho joven de gran belleza. Adolescente

12 Dios de la mitología etrusca


End file.
